Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: FIC COMPLETE, enfin ! Une nouvelle génération d'élèves entre à Poudlard : le fils de Harry Potter, mais aussi le mystérieux Hayden Bloom qui n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit ...
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous savez que vous m'avez manqué pendant ces vacances ? En tout cas je ne vous ai pas oubliés : **

**Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter (enfin !) et comme promis**

**Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic !**

**C'est fou, non ?**

**Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démon**

**Prend enfin son envol.**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Avertissement : **Ce chapitre n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le reste de l'histoire ; ne vous alarmez pas si vous ne voyez pas apparaître le nom d'Hayden Bloom : il arrivera en temps voulu. Bonne lecture !

Le dernier rayon sanglant du coucher de soleil disparut, laissant le champ de bataille dans cette douce semi-clarté qui précède la véritable tombée de la nuit. Les survivants restèrent figés sur place, comme encore frappés de stupeur par l'intensité de ce dernier combat. Avec le jour mourait une ère terrible, par le passage définitif aux Enfers de son représentant : le grand, le puissant, le terrible, le monstrueux Seigneur Voldemort.

Peu à peu, les derniers combattants retrouvèrent leur mobilité et, d'un seul mouvement, orientèrent leurs regards vers un grand jeune homme, âgé de vingt-cinq ans environ, qui se tenait au centre du terrain. Harry Potter avait les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que toujours, mais à présent ses yeux verts paraissaient voilés d'ombre. Ils en avaient trop vu. La baguette encore crispée entre ses doigts, Harry contemplait le corps pâle et maigre qui gisait à ses pieds, le crâne éclaté sur la pierre d'une tombe. Mais Lord Voldemort était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol, comme l'attestait l'air de pure épouvante inscrit à jamais sur les traits reptiliens de son visage.

Harry, quant à lui, se remémorait cet instant de sa vie et celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient toutes deux retrouvées suspendues au même fil. Un fragment de seconde, un soupçon de temps avait fait qu'à présent ce n'était pas la tête du Gryffondor qui reposait sur la tombe de Tom Riddle Senior. Par une ironie du sort, Voldemort avait rejoint en même temps les deux choses qu'il avait le plus haïes et méprisées tout au long de sa vie : son père et la Mort.

Enfin, le monde sorcier allait pouvoir pousser le soupir de soulagement qu'il retenait depuis de trop longues années ! Mais à quel prix ..? Le cadavre de Celui-dont-le-nom-pouvait-enfin-être-prononcé n'était pas le seul qui gisait à cette heure dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. De nombreux corps de Mangemorts, bien sûr, l'accompagnaient, mais aussi ceux de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou encore de simples sorciers, car nombreux avaient été se battre. Effrayants et imposants, on voyait aussi terrassés les quelques Géants qui avaient bravement répondu aux appels désespérés de Graup et de Hagrid ... Hagrid qui, lui aussi, était tombé au champ d'honneur.

Non loin du demi-géant, un corps mutilé était également couché dans l'herbe : celui de Peter Pettigrow qui, au moment où tout avait semblé perdu pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avait du même coup payé sa dette de sorcier envers Harry, et s'était sacrifié, en réparation de ses erreurs passées. En attaquant Voldemort, dans un geste désespéré, au moment où le mage noir croyait enfin tenir la vie de sa Némésis entre ses mains, Pettigrow avait provoqué une diversion suffisante pour que Harry puisse renverser la situation. Cet ultime acte de bravoure avait coûté la vie à l'ancien Maraudeur.

Dans le cimetière, le temps reprenait pour de bon sa course habituelle. Partout, on entendait des appels et l'on voyait des sorciers se précipiter pour aider les blessés. Les premiers, Ron et Hermione vinrent poser leurs mains fraternelles sur l'épaule de leur ami, sans dire un mot. Dumbledore les rejoignit peu après ; quelques autres personnes les observaient de loin en gardant une distance respectueuse.

— Il faut que je parte, murmura Harry de façon à n'être entendus que des trois personnes les plus proches de lui.

Il sentit les doigts de Ron se resserrer légèrement sur son bras, mais l'éternel rouquin ne dit rien.

— Je n'en peux plus, poursuivit alors le jeune brun. Je vous en prie, n'en dites rien à personne, c'est le monde que je fuie. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps.

— Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes partir ? fit doucement Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas ... Je peux seulement vous permettre de revenir.

— Alors nous t'attendrons, fit la voix soudain légèrement rauque de Dumbledore. Pars tranquille, Harry.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour croiser ces trois regards qui l'entouraient, leur adressa un dernier, un imperceptible sourire, puis transplana.

* * *

Harry arriva chez lui, dans la petite maison de Godric Hollow. Il l'avait fait reconstruire à l'identique de celle qui avait été détruite lors de la terrible nuit où James et Lily Potter s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur fils. En quelques instants, Harry rassembla ses affaires dans une grosse valise qu'il réduisit ensuite d'un coup de baguette, puis empocha une somme honorable d'argent sorcier et moldu, avant de quitter sa maison par la porte de derrière. 

Il alla se rendre une dernière fois dans le cimetière voisin où reposaient ses parents et son parrain, Sirius, et transplana pour la seconde fois ... non sans avoir néanmoins remarqué que quelques personnes s'étaient déjà assemblées devant sa porte. Des admirateurs, des journalistes ... Tous avides de se jeter sur leur « Sauveur », de l'assaillir de mille questions, de ne plus lui laisser un seul instant de tranquillité ... Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le brave Gryffondor manquait de courage : l'idée d'affronter tous ces gens, d'assister à des explosions de joies – qui auraient sûrement lieu dans tout le pays – alors que lui-même s'était rarement senti aussi malheureux, le révulsait.

C'est pour cela qu'un jeune homme, aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, arriva au milieu de la nuit dans le port de Douvres, et embarqua, sous le nom de Ronald Black, à destination de l'immense désert du Sahara.

* * *

Des semaines, des mois entiers passèrent où Harry Potter parcourut lentement et inlassablement l'immense étendue désertique. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sérénité : un silence total, une paix absolue. S'arrangeant pour se cacher des touristes curieux, le jeune homme ne rencontra que d'authentiques bédouins et profita pleinement de leur hospitalité. Il resta aussi de longues heures seul, le regard perdu dans les vagues de sable ou dans le bleu profond du ciel. Tout semblait si clair, si simple ... Intérieurement, Harry se félicita d'avoir choisi la paix du Sahara. Après tant d'épreuves et d'émotions trop fortes, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais pouvait-il pour autant demeurer éternellement là, complètement isolé du monde ? La nature du Gryffondor le poussait à se rapprocher de sa vie habituelle, aussi éprouvante qu'elle soit. Néanmoins, replonger directement en Angleterre, où ses fans ne l'avaient sûrement pas oublié, n'était pas davantage envisageable. Harry prit donc à nouveau la mer, mais vers l'Ouest. Quoi de plus efficace pour reprendre goût à la vie que l'ambiance enflammée de l'Amérique du Sud ? Pérou, Chili, Argentine, Bolivie, et surtout Brésil rendirent l'énergie qui leur manquait encore au corps et à l'âme du jeune homme. Energie qu'il décida ensuite d'aller dépenser dans l'Inde des Mille et Une Nuits, des Mille et Un Visages, et des Mille et Une Couleurs. Puis, Harry partit se rafraîchir l'esprit en traversant les steppes glacées de Sibérie, la toundra blanche et poudreuse.

Il sentait que son voyage touchait à sa fin, et voulut alors en accomplir la dernière étape. Passant de l'Oural aux Alpes, le jeune homme vint rendre un dernier hommage à Hagrid en accomplissant un pèlerinage dans ces montagnes où le cher demi-géant et son demi-frère s'étaient régulièrement rendus ces dernières années. Hagrid avait tant parlé à Harry de ses voyages que le Gryffondor eut peu de mal à marcher dans les traces exactes de l'ancien garde-chasse.

Cela faisait un an que Harry avait quitté son pays. Mais, repoussant au maximum la date du jour où il devrait retrouver sa vie quotidienne, il décida de s'arrêter en chemin chez une vieille amie : Fleur Delacour. La jeune femme, avec qui il avait gardé contact depuis sa sortie de Poudlard l'accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et même une certaine fierté à l'idée que le célèbre Survivant avait d'abord pensé à elle pour reprendre sa vie d'avant.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à une porte. 

— J'arrive ! fit une voix féminine.

La porte qui s'ouvre.

— Bonjour, Fleur.

— 'Arry ! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt. Entre, entre !

— Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillée ? demanda le jeune homme en constatant que Fleur n'avait eu que le temps de jeter un peignoir en soie sur sa chemise de nuit.

— Non, je finissais juste mon café. Mais ton message ne disait pas que tu ne serais pas là avant minuit ?

— J'ai dit ça, moi ? fit Harry avec un sourire. En fait, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt et je préférais venir plutôt que de visiter la ville, expliqua-t-il en suivant Fleur dans sa cuisine.

— Tu as bien fait. Une tasse de café ? interrogea la belle jeune femme en désignant la cafetière remplie du breuvage fumant.

— Je veux bien, merci.

Harry savoura un instant de silence et le parfum corsé du café, jusqu'à ce que Fleur, trop curieuse pour poser ses questions plus tard, reprenne la parole.

— On n'a pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi, ces temps-ci, dit-elle d'un ton anodin.

— Effectivement, répondit Harry, je me suis fait plutôt discret.

— Ça se comprend. Moi-même, j'ai eu droit à deux bonnes semaines où des journalistes en tous genres se pressaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à mes fenêtres ! Je les ais menacés d'en changer un en Magyar à Pointes, mais il a fallu que j'aille jusqu'à leur faire écouter un chant de sirène au volume maximum pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Harry eut un petit en imaginant l'insoutenable torture auditive qu'avaient dû subir les encombrants reporters : d'après ses souvenirs, les voix des sirènes étaient aussi mélodieuses qu'un débutant jouant sur un violon désaccordé ...

— Tu as toujours l'œuf d'or du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda-t-il à Fleur.

— Non, c'était juste un enregistrement.

— Et qu'est-ce que ces gens te voulaient, au fait ?

— Savoir où tu étais, 'Arry, tout simplement. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais au courant mais ... C'est Hermione Granger qui m'a donné l'idée des sirènes. Elle et Ronald Weasley avaient l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Je suis désolé, fit Harry d'un ton gêné. Si j'avais su que vous devriez endurer tout ça, je ...

— Aucune importance, le coupa Fleur. Tu avais bien besoin d'une pause, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et le plus important, c'est que tu ailles mieux maintenant.

Harry lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, mais fut interrompu par le claquement d'une porte et des bruits de pas.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il à la demi-Vélane. C'est ta petite sœur ?

— Non, Gabrielle est encore chez mes parents ; en revanche, il y a une de mes cousines qui loge ici en ce moment.

— Une cou... commença Harry.

Mais ses mots, une fois de plus, restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge car la fameuse cousine venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Et là, Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

« Sublime » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Sublime était cette jeune fille, avec ses longs cheveux d'or chaud, ses yeux aussi noirs que le café parfumé, sa taille fine et ses jambes infinies. Si c'était une cousine de la belle Fleur, c'était sans aucun doute du côté de la famille Vélane ! Mais même Fleur n'était pas aussi belle que la nouvelle arrivée. Ou peut-être que si ; de toute façon Harry s'en moquait complètement.

— 'Arry, je te présente la cousine, Aliénor. Ally, je suppose que tu as reconnu Harry Potter, puisqu'il fait régulièrement la couverture des journaux depuis vingt-cinq ans, précisa Fleur avec un petit sourire.

— Effectivement, répondit une voix au moins aussi céleste que celle d'un ange. Bonjour, 'Arry, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer !

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit galamment et très sincèrement le jeune homme.

Aliénor lui sourit, et Harry eut soudain l'envie un peu stupide de sourire béatement, comme un enfant émerveillé. Ce qu'il était, plus ou moins.

—Tu peux te permettre de tutoyer 'Arry, Aliénor, corrigea Fleur. Je pense que ça ne le dérangera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout, approuva Harry, au contraire ...

Il dévorait toujours des yeux la belle jeune fille, à tel point que Fleur ne tarda pas à le remarquer, se contentant de le faire savoir par un petit sourire. Aliénor, quant à elle, s'était à son tour servie une tasse de café et le buvait doucement, assise en face du célèbre Harry Potter, à qui elle jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs entre deux gorgées.

Il était très à son goût, ce bel Anglais dont on lui avait tant parlé, avec ses yeux brillants comme des émeraudes. Peut-être un petit peu vieux pour elle, qui n'avait que 18 ans mais ... Tellement fascinant ! Et surtout, totalement craquant !

À tel point, d'ailleurs, qu'une semaine plus tard Harry Potter et Aliénor Delacour ne se quittaient plus. Le jeune homme, sous le charme, ne croyait pas à son bonheur ; quant à la belle Française, elle avait de moins en moins envie de voir son chéri repartir en Angleterre sans elle ... Fleur, de son côté, observait le couple d'amoureux avec la satisfaction d'une entremetteuse et l'attendrissement d'une grande sœur.

Finalement, au bout d'un mois, Harry décida de rentrer chez lui en emmenant sa belle Aliénor : à présent, il sentait que partir sans elle, ou même ne passer que quelques jours loin d'elle, serait une des pires idées de sa vie. La jeune fille était exactement celle qui lui fallait : ils avaient tellement discutés qu'ils se connaissaient mutuellement aussi bien que s'ils avaient passé leur vie ensemble ; ils avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes idées et les mêmes rêves ; enfin, ils ne pouvaient absolument plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Le temps du voyage vers l'Angleterre, ils s'offrirent un petit moment en amoureux, à bord d'un magnifique yacht ; et peu importait si c'était plus lent que de transplaner. Ils profitèrent autant que possible de ces moments de solitude, car ils savaient que ce seraient leurs derniers avant quelques temps. En effet, la nouvelle du retour tant attendu du mythique Harry Potter s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre et, lorsque le superbe bateau jeta l'ancre dans le port de Douvres, le quai était littéralement noir de monde.

Debout sur la passerelle, Harry, qui avait espéré qu'on l'oublierait un peu s'il disparaissait pendant un moment, était assez désagréablement surpris de cet accueil, mais eut une exclamation de joie en reconnaissant dans la foule une tête rousse et une autre coiffée d'une volumineuse crinière brune, qui se frayaient un chemin vers lui. Le jeune homme leur fit des signes de la main en les appelant.

— Ron ! Hermione ! Par ici !

— Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Enfin, te voilà !

— On a cru qu'on ne te trouverait jamais au milieu de tout ce monde, fit Ron. Comment ça va ?

— Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Harry avec un sourire radieux.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi ... fit Hermione en adressant un clin d'œil à Ron.

En effet, Aliénor venait d'arriver et avait posé tendrement sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de Harry, tandis que celui-ci lui passait un bras autour de la taille.

— Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Aliénor. C'est la cousine de Fleur Delacour.

Ron adressa à Harry un coup d'œil et un sourire complice, signifiant qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur le charme de cette nouvelle demi-Vélane.

— Enchantée, fit Hermione en donnant un léger coup de coude à Ron. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

— Ravi de vous connaître, renchérit Ron.

— Vous devez être Ron Weasley, dit Aliénor. 'Arry m'a tellement parlé de vous deux, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, la plupart des paparazzi présents s'étaient rapprochés du groupe, et plus particulièrement d'Aliénor, avides de mitrailler la nouvelle petite amie du Survivant. De quoi alimenter les potins des magazines pendant des semaines !

— Ça vous dirait qu'on s'éloigne un peu ? proposa Harry, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cet attroupement autour d'eux.

— Bonne idée, approuva Hermione.

— J'ai ma voiture un peu plus loin, ajouta Ron. Vous n'avez qu'à passer un moment chez nous.

— Chez vous ? interrogea Harry en souriant. Vous vivez ensemble, maintenant ?

Hermione et Ron rougirent subitement.

— Eh bien, il s'en passe des choses, en un an ...

— Tu peux parler, bougonna Ron.

Ce fut au tour d'Aliénor et Harry de trouver soudain que la température avait augmenté.

— Oui, hem, enfin ... bafouilla le brun. Et ... vous comptez aller plus loin ?

— Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Hermione. Je ne sais déjà pas comment je trouve le courage de supporter cet animal à longueur de journée, il ne faudrait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin !

— Toujours aussi adorable, comme tu le vois ... marmonna Ron à l'adresse de Harry, qui étouffa un éclat de rire.

— Mais tu sais bien que je t'adore, espèce d'idiot ! rit Hermione en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux subite, puis monta devant la voiture de Ron, devant laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Une voiture violette avec des étoiles oranges, d'ailleurs, ce sur quoi Harry décida de ne pas s'interroger. Il fut rejoint à l'arrière par Aliénor, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le siège avant ; Ron conduisait.

Ils passèrent la soirée à l'appartement de Ron et Hermione ; une soirée très agréable où Harry fut mis au courant de ce qu'il avait raté pendant son absence, puis où Hermione et Ron en apprirent plus au sujet d'Aliénor Delacour. Les deux invités dormirent sur place, et le lendemain matin, Harry retrouva Hermione à la table du petit déjeuner ; les deux autres dormant encore.

— Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Hermione en versant une tasse de café à son ami.

— À merveille. Merci de nous avoir accueilli, je nous voyais mal réussir à passer la nuit au calme si on avait dû aller dans un hôtel.

— Je t'en prie. Tu nous as abandonné pendant plus d'un an, on allait pas te laisser partir le premier jour !

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Alors ... Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ?

— Comment ça ?

— Aliénor, vous la trouvez comment ?

—C'est important pour toi d'avoir notre avis ?

— Très.

— Eh bien, rassure-toi : Ron est conquis depuis qu'il l'a vue, et moi je la juge charmante.

— C'est vrai ? fit Harry.

— Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? rétorqua Hermione.

— Non, bien sûr que non ... Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne l'aviez pas aimée.

— Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

— Plus que tout.

La jeune femme sourit à cette déclaration, puis se leva pour aller embrasser Harry sur la joue, comme elle le faisait toujours.

— J'espère que vous serez heureux, alors.

Et effectivement, il apparut au cours des mois qui suivirent que le mot « malheur » ne faisait plus partie du vocabulaire d'Aliénor et Harry. Le jeune homme fit visiter tout le pays à sa petite amie, qui s'émerveilla de tout, et surtout fut bien plus enthousiaste à propos de Poudlard que ne l'avait été sa cousine, Fleur, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Normalement, la visite du château était interdite, mais on s'empressa de faire une exception pour Harry Potter, qui ne rata pas cette – trop rare – occasion de profiter de sa célébrité. À son grand regret, le professeur Dumbledore s'était retiré du poste depuis un an ; Minerva Mac Gonagall assurait l'intérim mais ne cachait pas qu'elle désirait elle aussi prendre sa retraite. Des rumeurs couraient un peu partout sur le nom du futur Directeur de Poudlard ...

Aliénor avait également la grande qualité d'être fan de Quidditch ; elle alla par exemple applaudir à la Coupe du Monde avec son Harry, dans la tribune officielle bien entendu. Elle finit même par encourager le jeune homme à accepter les propositions suppliantes de l'équipe d'Angleterre. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter devint l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale, qui n'en était pas peu fière.

Mais le plus important pour Harry était le soutien que lui apportait la belle Française : face à la pression des fans, elle était d'un courage et d'une patience remarquables, supportant tout. Elle savait aussi écouter Harry et le consoler, quand il arrivait au jeune homme de penser à Sirius, à Hagrid ...

Quelques mois seulement après l'arrivée d'Aliénor en France, un événement eut lieu qui n'étonna personne et réjouit tout le monde. Harry, totalement fou de la jeune fille, la demanda en mariage ; Aliénor, totalement folle du jeune homme, accepta, évidemment. La moitié du pays fut invitée à la cérémonie, l'autre s'invita (qui trouvera la référence ?), et tous en furent ravis.

Un an plus tard naquit un petit garçon ; c'était tout le portait de sa mère : mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes irrésistibles yeux noirs, et Harry en était dingue. Il s'appelait Ethan James Potter.


	2. Lettre

**Note : **Juste un petit mot : je tiens à signaler que cette fic n'a RIEN à voir avec le livre de Dan Brown, et qu'elle ne tient pas compte du Tome 6.

**Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons**

**Chapitre 2**

(waoh, déjà ?)

(eh oui !)

_Aux élèves de l'école Poudlard et à leurs parents_

_Ecole Poudlard, _

_le 31 juillet, an de grâce 2019_

Chers parents, chers élèves,

Je suis Bill Weasley, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis dix ans. Je vous écris dans le but de vous annoncer que le Professeur Mac Gonagall, Directrice de cette école, vient de prendre sa retraite, comme elle l'avait déclaré aux élèves en juin dernier. Elle désirait que je lui succède et, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard ayant ratifié cette décision, je suis aujourd'hui le nouveau Directeur. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire à quel point c'est pour moi un honneur immense d'accéder à ce poste.

Cependant, bien que le Professeur Albus Dumbledore ait lui-même quitté le poste de Directeur depuis dix ans, je suis d'accord avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall pour affirmer que ce départ était le signal d'une nouvelle époque pour l'école. Le Professeur Dumbledore en fut en effet l'un de ses plus grands Directeurs ; il nous est par conséquent apparut évident que, Poudlard ayant perdu une petite partie de son âme, il devait de ce fait modifier son apparence. Néanmoins, ces transformations n'ont pas pu être effectuées pendant que le Professeur Mac Gonagall était Directrice, pour des raisons que je ne détaillerai pas ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'y employer moi-même, et dès cette année.

Ainsi, j'utilise cette lettre pour vous informer de l'imminence de ces changements, qui seront plus ou moins profonds, et que – je l'espère fortement – rencontreront votre approbation. En d'autres termes, s'il advenait que vous ayez des objections à formuler à propos de ces transformations, je vous prie de ne pas m'envoyer de Beuglantes, de ne pas mettre le feu au château ou à la Forêt Interdite, de ne pas vider le Lac ni de provoquer de raz-de-marée sur Pré-Au-Lard. Une simple discussion, ou encore une rencontre suffira, je l'espère, à nous entendre. Si vous décidez de venir à Poudlard pour me faire partager vos opinions, merci d'éviter comme moyen de transport les dragons atteints de fièvre aphteuse, les chevaux à queue de scorpion, les Ford Anglia volantes, les chiens à trois têtes, les hippogriffes névrosés, les tapis volants roses à pois verts, ainsi que les contrebasses ailées. Je crois que la liste est complète.

D'autre part, j'ai le regret de vous faire part du départ de Severus Rogue et de Rubeus Hagrid, ainsi que du professeur Binns qui a mystérieusement disparu depuis trois mois (si vous avez des renseignements à son sujet, merci de les transmettre au Ministère de la Magie). Les noms de leurs remplaçants, mais également celui du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, seront dévoilés aux élèves lors du banquet de début d'année qui aura lieu demain soir.

Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments très respectueux.

Dans l'impatience de vous retrouver demain, chers élèves

Bill Weasley, Directeur de Poudlard.

Post-scriptum : à titre de rappel, je dresse ici la liste de tous les élèves qui entreront demain en 1ère année :

Beltrami, Enzo

Beltrami, Isilda

Bloom, Hayden

Brankowitch, Katie

Ferguson, Scarlett

Goldstein, Lalita

Knightley, Eric

Mac Clivert, William

Olsen, Mandy

Parker, Andrew

Potter, Ethan

Ryan, Phoebus

Taylor, Naïs

Zlatowslas, Belian

**Je sais que ce chapitre est honteusement court, mea culpa. Il ne l'était pas au début, mais ma nouvelle béta (Caraibos, qui est à présent l'associée de MLT) m'a fait remarquer que ma première version était assez nulle. J'ai donc tout refait, et ce que j'ai enlevé de ce chapitre apparaîtra peu à peu dans les suivants.**

**J'espère que malgré tout ça vous a plu ; sinon rassurez-vous : dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire commence vraiment, avec les personnages principaux, des pages et des pages de folles aventures (euh ..) !**

**À bientôt.**

**Lily Evans 2004, auteur de cette fic et proud of it. **


	3. Petit Hayden contre Méchante Sauterelle

**Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons**

(HB, pour les intimes)

**Chapitre 3 : Petit Hayden contre Méchante Sauterelle**

— Allez-y les garçons, passez devant !

— Euh ... Comment est-ce qu'on fait ?

Au beau milieu de la gare de King's Cross, un petit garçon blond, entouré de cinq ou six personnes qui attendaient derrière lui, contemplait d'un air un peu gêné un énorme mur de pierre.

— C'est facile ! fit alors un autre garçon, qui lui était brun. Je vais te montrer.

Et, aussi tranquillement que s'il avait fait ça chaque jour de sa vie, le garçon brun passa à travers le mur.

— Waoh ! s'exclama le blond, avant de suivre aussitôt son ami.

— Bon, à votre tour, les jumeaux !

L'homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase fit un signe de tête à l'intention d'un garçon et d'une fille d'environ treize ans, tous les deux bruns, comme leur petit frère. Les deux jumeaux obéirent à leur père et disparurent de l'autre côté du mur.

— Lisa, tu veux bien prendre ce chariot, ma chérie ? Merci.

— Je peux monter dessus, maman, s'il te plaît ? demanda une fillette blonde à la femme qui venait de se charger d'un chariot à bagages.

— Non Pearl, ce serait trop lourd, répondit sa mère.

— Allons-y, maintenant !

Et, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu ne les avait remarqués, Mr. et Mrs. Bloom empruntèrent le fameux passage, suivi de leur dernière fille. Jason Bloom tenait fermement la main de sa femme dans la sienne : Lisa Bloom étant une Moldue, elle n'aurait pas pu traverser sans cette aide.

Mais en arrivant de l'autre côté, ils eurent une drôle de surprise. Là où ils auraient dû y avoir un grand rassemblement de tous les sorciers du pays en âge d'aller à l'école, ils ne virent que leurs propres enfants : les jumeaux, Brian et Nelly, et Hayden, le n°3, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Eric Knightley. Aucune trace de qui que ce soit d'autre.

— Maman, pourquoi y a personne ? interrogea la petite Pearl.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon ange. Demande à ton père.

La petite fille, âgée de 8 ans, tourna la tête vers son cher papa. Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules, impuissant à répondre.

— Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé de quai ? proposa Hayden.

— Tu crois qu'il y en a tant que ça dans cette gare, des quais magiques où les Moldus ne peuvent pas aller ? railla sa grande sœur, Nelly.

Hayden, brimé par tant d'incompréhension, n'ajouta pas de commentaire.

— De toute façon, le Poudlard Express est là, remarqua Brian. Donc au moins on n'est pas en retard.

— Non, confirma sa mère, on est tout à fait à l'heure : il est dix heures moins le quart. Mais je ne comprends pas ...

— Pardon ? s'étrangla soudain Jason Bloom. Quelle heure il est ?

— Dix heures moins le quart, répéta sa femme, pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le chef de cette charmante famille alla se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ce fut sa fille aînée qui se chargea d'expliquer la situation à sa mère.

— Maman, le train ne part qu'à onze heures.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! J'ai vérifié sur les billets.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme prit son sac à la recherche des fameux tickets, les en sortit fièrement, y jeta un coup d'œil et ...

— Oh, non ... Je suis désolée les enfants, je croyais vraiment que ...

— C'est pas grave, maman ! répondirent les enfants en question d'un ton un peu las.

— Au moins, on sait maintenant à qui il ne FAUT PLUS confier l'organisation de la journée de rentrée, glissa sournoisement Jason.

— C'est de ta faute ! Tu as passé toute la soirée d'hier et ce matin à m'embrouiller les idées ! Toujours à chercher ce qu'on aurait pu oublier, ce qu'il faudrait faire à telle heure précise ...

— Bon, bon, du calme, ce n'est pas si grave !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda timidement le petit Eric, resté dans son coin avec Hayden.

Jason soupira, puis se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son manteau. Il en sortit une petite bourse en cuir, une pelote de ficelle effilochée, un canard en caoutchouc, un vieux paquet de cigarettes, un autre – neuf – de chewing-gums à la nicotine, un téléphone portable Moldu, des clés par dizaines, et un portefeuille en cuir noir. Il prit ce dernier, en sortit deux billets Moldus, puis les donna à Nelly.

— Retourne de l'autre côté, et va vous acheter des magazines et un paquet de gâteaux.

— Merci papa !

La jeune adolescente partit, puis son père s'assit sur un banc à côté de sa femme. Jason Bloom était un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux bruns et très bouclés et aux yeux noirs abrités sous d'épais sourcils. Son visage, déjà naturellement triangulaire, avait les traits creusés et fatigués par le tabac, mais reprenaient des couleurs depuis quelques semaines, car Jason s'était enfin plié à la volonté conjuguée de sa femme et de ses quatre enfants, et avait arrêté de fumer.

Sa femme, Lisa, était une Moldue dont les yeux bleu gris avaient conquis à la fois un sorcier et un célibataire endurci. Blonde comme la petite Pearl, parfois un peu étourdie, mais souvent beaucoup plus intelligente que ce que sa couleur de cheveux pouvait laisser supposer, la jeune femme passait surtout ses journées en admiration béate devant les pouvoirs incroyables de son mari adoré et de ses chers petits.

Jason et elle s'étaient rencontrés quinze ans plus tôt ; pour les 20 ans de la jeune femme, une petite fête avait été organisée. Fête à laquelle une amie de Lisa insista pour faire venir un de ses cousins, Jason. Celui-ci était pourtant étrangement taciturne, voire associable pour son âge. Cependant, ce comportement plus que distant n'effraya pas la jolie Lisa ; bien au contraire : il ne fit qu'exciter sa curiosité. Et, après de nombreuses tentatives d'approche plus ou moins fructueuses, puis l'aide de deux bouteilles de vodka, Lisa se retrouva dans les bras de Jason. À ce moment-là, elle découvrit qu'elle y était très bien, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Ça tombait bien : Jason pensait la même chose. Deux ans plus tard, ils se mariaient et donnaient naissance aux jumeaux.

Nelly revint au bout d'un moment, pour la plus grande joie des plus jeunes à qui elle jeta, dans sa grande magnanimité, un paquet de bonbons.

— Ça t'a prit un bon bout de temps, remarqua Lisa. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Oh, rien, répondit Nelly en haussant les épaules. Juste quelqu'un qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais toute seule au milieu de la gare, sans mes parents. Il a fallu que je me lance dans toute une explication avant qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Sa mère hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis se leva pour aider les enfants qui avaient du mal à ouvrir le fameux paquet de friandises.

Peu à peu, le quai 9 ¾ reprit son aspect habituel : en transplanant ou en passant par le mur magique, des futurs élèves arrivaient, accompagnés de leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs ou leurs amis. On repérait facilement les habitués : grands et nonchalants, échangeant éventuellement les résultats de leurs B.U.S.E.s, ils regardaient les plus jeunes avec un air de léger mépris amusé. Eux, « les petits », dévoraient des yeux cette énorme locomotive rouge vif qui fumait et sifflait, pour le plus grand bonheur des 1ère années et des plus jeunes, comme Pearl par exemple.

Les parents, en général, avaient l'air un petit peu tendus, nerveux ; ils aidaient leurs enfants à s'installer dans le train ou à porter leur valise, puis retournaient sur le quai pour leur confier d'ultimes recommandations. On s'embrassait, on promettait de s'écrire trois fois par jour, de ne pas faire de bêtises, ou alors pas trop, de bien travailler ...

La famille Bloom n'échappait pas à ces traditionnels préparatifs de départ. Jason et Lisa embrassèrent leurs trois aînés autant que possible, spécialement le petit Hayden qui faisait sa première rentrée, mais aussi son ami Eric qui connaissait la famille depuis la nuit des temps. Hayden et lui avaient été à l'école primaire ensembles ; ils y étaient les seuls sorciers et s'étaient mutuellement repérés très tôt. Depuis, ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Pendant ces dernières vacances avant Poudlard, Eric avait d'abord invité chez lui, puis on avait inversé les rôles ; les parents d'Eric, qui travaillaient beaucoup trop au goût de leur fils unique, n'étaient en effet pas libres pour accompagner celui-ci à la gare en ce 1er septembre.

Une fois encore, Jason confia un peu d'argent à Nelly pour le voyage et le début de l'année, à la différence près que c'était cette fois de l'argent sorcier. Enfin, après plus d'une heure d'attente sur ce satané quai, les enfants Bloom montèrent dans le train, saluèrent de la main leurs parents ainsi que la petite Pearl depuis une fenêtre, puis s'installèrent tous les quatre dans un compartiment. Pas pour longtemps cependant, car dès que le Poudlard Express se mit en mouvement, Nelly et Brian se levèrent et ouvrirent la porte.

— On va voir Joshua ! lança Brian. Soyez sages, les petits !

— C'est qui ? demanda Eric quand les jumeaux eurent disparu.

— Un de leurs copains, répondit Hayden. Bon, soupira-t-il ensuite, ben voilà ! On est partis !

— Ça te fait pas un peu bizarre ?

— Si ... J'espère qu'on sera tous les deux dans la même Maison !

— Y a intérêt parce que ...

Eric fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Un autre garçon apparut dans l'ouverture, blond mais aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux d'Eric étaient bleus.

— Il y a de la place, ici ? demanda-t-il. On est trois, précisa-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser voir deux autres personnes : un garçon et une fille, dont les cheveux noirs contrastaient fortement avec la pâleur de leurs visages.

— Oui, vous pouvez venir, répondit Hayden. Je pense que Nel' et Brian ne reviendront pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Eric.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, les trois nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'assirent.

— Merci beaucoup, reprit le garçon blond. On avait des places, au début, mais des grands sont venus en disant que c'était leur compartiment et on a dû partir.

— Vous entrez en 1ère année ? interrogea Eric.

— Oui, et vous ?

— Même chose.

— Vous vous appelez comment ?

Hayden et Eric se présentèrent, puis retournèrent la question. Le garçon et la fille aux cheveux noirs étaient respectivement nommés Enzo et Isilda Beltrami et étaient de faux jumeaux.

— Tiens, c'est drôle, remarqua Hayden. Mon frère et ma sœur aussi sont faux jumeaux.

— Ah bon ? fit Isilda avec un petit sourire. C'est marrant.

Enzo, lui, ne dit rien.

— Et toi ? demanda Eric en se tournant vers l'autre blond, qui n'avait pas encore dit son nom.

— Je m'appelle Ethan Potter.

Instantanément, Hayden et Eric ouvrirent de grands yeux.

— T'es le fils de Harry Potter ? s'exclama Hayden.

— Ouais, répondit Ethan en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

— Waoh ... souffla Eric.

— Mais c'est pas aussi extra que ce que vous croyez, les avertit Ethan.

Malgré cette information, Hayden et Eric échangèrent un coup d'œil remplit de fierté à l'idée d'avoir rencontré une célébrité nationale : le fils du Survivant, de l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Quant à Ethan, il était visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement et s'en moquait un peu.

— Et vos parents à vous, ils font quoi ?

— Mon père est prof d'Etude des Moldus à l'université, répondit Hayden. Parce que ma mère est Moldue, donc forcément ça l'intéresse.

— Moi, mes parents ils travaillent dans un bureau toute la journée, mais j'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'ils y faisaient ! répondit Eric avec un rire un peu jaune. Je crois que c'est pour le Ministère.

— C'est peut-être pour le Département des Mystère ? proposa Ethan avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard.

Eric lui expliqua qu'il n'en savait rien, et que d'ailleurs il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ses parents s'occupent un peu plus de lui. Ethan n'insista pas et se tourna alors vers les jumeaux Beltrami.

— Et vous ?

— Ils sont morts, nos parents, répondit Isilda d'une voix calme.

Instantanément, un silence gêné envahit le compartiment. Ethan eut l'air de vouloir se changer en moucheron pour disparaître ; de leur côté Hayden et Eric regardaient leurs pieds. Enzo eut l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais Isilda semblait tout à fait indifférente au rafraîchissement de l'atmosphère.

— Désolé, je savais pas ... murmura timidement Ethan.

— C'est pas grave, répondit Isilda. De toute façon on les a jamais connus. On avait que 2 ans à l'époque. Et même nos frères, Giuseppe et Damiano, ils étaient tous petits aussi, donc ils s'en souviennent pas. Maintenant c'est Annie, une amie des parents, qui s'occupent de nous.

— Ils ont quel âge, vos frères ? demanda Hayden.

— Giuseppe est en 2ème année à Serpentard et Damiano en 3ème année à Gryffondor.

Il y eut un nouveau silence rempli de malaise, jusqu'à ce qu'Eric change de sujet pour évoquer la lettre envoyée la veille par le nouveau Directeur. Les quatre enfants débattirent pendant un bon moment sur ce que pouvaient être les changements qu'on allait apporter à Poudlard ; pendant la conversation, Hayden remarqua qu'Enzo Beltrami reprenait des couleurs et devenait moins timide. Sans doute avait-il surtout du mal à évoquer l'absence de ses parents ...

Lorsqu'on en vint à raconter ce qu'on avait fait pendant ces vacances, Eric se leva et quitta le comportement pour aller aux toilettes, après avoir chargé Hayden de raconter seul leurs vacances communes. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, et annonça que la-dame-avec-le-chariot-de-bonbons était au bout du couloir et n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

— Si vous voulez quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux préparer votre argent tout de suite.

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva alors Ethan en se levant pour atteindre sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Ma mère veut toujours me superviser quand je fais mon sac, et je crois qu'elle a encore mis ma bourse tout au fond. Le temps que je la trouve ...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hayden fouillait ses poches avec un air de plus en plus agacé. Eric l'interrogea du regard.

— Je crois que Nelly a gardé l'argent de Papa, expliqua Hayden. Je vais aller la voir.

— Mais tu sais dans quel compartiment ils sont ?

— Non, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. J'aurais qu'à chercher. Dites à la dame d'attendre que je revienne, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en passant dans le couloir.

— Pas de problème, répondirent les autres.

Hayden referma la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à droite pour constater que ladite dame était encore raisonnablement loin pour lui laisser le temps de chercher sa sœur, puis partit vers la gauche. D'après ses souvenirs, c'était de ce côté que Nelly et Brian s'étaient dirigés. Ballotté par le train, il traversa une première voiture, puis une autre, une troisième ... À chaque fois, il fouillait rapidement du regard chaque compartiment, mais sans succès. Enfin, dans la quatrième voiture, il repéra ses frères et sœurs, accompagnés d'un garçon aux courts cheveux noirs – Joshua Muldoon, le meilleur ami des jumeaux – ainsi que d'une autre petite brune qu'Hayden ne connaissait pas. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il ouvrit la porte.

— Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? fit Nelly. Joshua, Agathe, je vous présente mon petit frère : Hayden.

— Salut, fit Joshua tandis que la dénommée Agathe souriait gentiment.

— _Notre_ petit frère, Nel', objecta Brian.

— C'est la même chose. Tu veux quoi, Hayden ?

— Tu pourrais me passer un peu d'argent, s'il te plaît ? C'est pour acheter des bonbons.

— Je déteste les gens qui peuvent se permettre de se goinfrer, marmonna Nelly en tirant la fameuse bourse en cuir de sa poche.

— C'est vrai que toi, t'es obèse, approuva Joshua en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Les filles ... soupira Brian avec la même expression.

— Au moins, nous, on est capable de sympathiser avec des gens d'autres Maisons ! rétorqua Nelly en tendant la bourse à Hayden. Agathe est à Poufsouffle, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de son petit frère.

— Et fière de l'être ! enchérit la petite brune.

— Ah, euh ... Bon, merci ! fit timidement Hayden, avant de quitter le compartiment.

« Sans Fenwick, vous allez mourir au Quidditch cette année ! » fit encore la voix de Joshua, avant qu'Hayden ne ferme la porte. Quels bavards, ces grands ...

Le jeune garçon fit alors demi-tour pour traverser le train en sens inverse. Une voiture, deux ... Les cahots du train étaient encore plus forts qu'à l'aller. Si bien qu'au beau milieu du couloir, Hayden fut soudain projeté en avant par une secousse plus importante. Il s'attendit à atterrir brutalement contre la porte du compartiment voisin, mais à sa grande surprise, il s'écroula de tout son long contre quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec une porte.

— Aïe ! entendit-il.

_« Oups ... »_ pensa-t-il tout en se redressant. Il se frotta les yeux, le cerveau un petit peu embrouillé, puis rouvrit les paupières. Ce fut pour découvrir une petite fille blonde, couchée sur le sol et visiblement au comble de la colère.

— Tu pourrais t'excuser, au moins ! s'écria la fille.

Elle était si petite et si fine, sans compter ses yeux verts et brillants, qu'Hayden ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une sauterelle. Elle était également très vive, car avant même que le jeune homme n'ait pu balbutier la moindre excuse, elle s'était relevée en un clin d'œil et lui avait appliqué une gifle magistrale. Agressive, avec ça !

— Eh ! s'insurgea Hayden. Ça va pas ?

— Mais je rêve ! répliqua la fille. Tu crois que tu m'as pas fait mal, toi, peut-être ? Et tu t'es toujours pas excusé !

— Normal, j'en ai pas l'intention ! lui rétorqua Hayden tout en se massant la joue : elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle frappait fort !

Pour toute réponse, la sauterelle sadique gifla une nouvelle fois le garçon, mais sur l'autre joue, cette fois.

— Aïe ! s'exclama Hayden. T'es vraiment tarée, toi !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. D'ailleurs, visiblement enchantée de le voir souffrir, la fille éclata de rire, puis repartit avec une petite moue méprisante.

— Sale g... marmonna Hayden, plus furieux que jamais.

S'être fait frapper par une _fille_ sans pouvoir répondre – ç'aurait été contraire à tous les principes que Nelly lui avait enseignés – le mettait à bout de nerfs. Enfin. Encore heureux que personne n'ait assisté à cette humiliation ... Il respira une ou deux fois à fond, puis reprit son chemin pour rejoindre son compartiment. Par chance, il croisa la dame au chariot juste au moment où celle-ci le quittait, et put faire ses courses tranquillement, avant de retrouver Eric et les autres.

— Je croyais que je vous avait dit de lui demander de m'attendre ! fit-il en entrant.

— C'est ce qu'on a fait ! répondit Eric. Mais tu as mis tellement longtemps qu'elle a fini par partir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Ethan.

— Ma sœur s'était mise tout au bout du train, mentit Hayden pour ne pas évoquer sa rencontre avec la sauterelle. Enfin de toute façon c'est pas grave, j'ai pu faire mes provisions ! ajouta-t-il en exhibant son sachet de bonbons récemment achetés.

— Oh, non ! fit Eric. Je t'en avais déjà pris quand elle a dit qu'elle partait.

— Tant pis, répondit Hayden en haussant les épaules, je te rembourserai.

Après ces paroles empreintes de profonde sagesse, il s'assit et attaqua avec entrain ses friandises, pour lesquelles il avait quand même subi deux gifles. Pendant un bon moment, comme les autres l'avaient imité, la conversation se réduisit à « Miam Schlurp Gloups » et autres charmants bruits de mastication.

Puis, et jusqu'à la fin du voyage, ils recommencèrent à discuter joyeusement tous les cinq, de plus en plus excités à mesure qu'on approchait de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Une demi-heure avant d'arriver, les garçons décidèrent de se changer, et conseillèrent par conséquent à Isilda d'aller se trouver un autre compartiment.

Enfin, après des heures et des heures de train, plus un bon moment à grelotter dans des barques sous une petite bruine, les nouveaux 1ères années découvrirent enfin le magnifique château de Poudlard, et tous convinrent que de le voir méritait bien ce long voyage. Quand à la perspective d'y habiter pendant sept ans, elle n'avait pas de prix ! Ils rencontrèrent le Professeur Tonks, la Directrice Adjointe et Directrice des Gryffondors, qui leur présenta les différentes Maisons ainsi que la cérémonie de la Répartition. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux châtains tirés en une queue de cheval, qui semblait avoir hérité la célèbre sévérité de Minerva Mac Gonagall en même temps que son poste. Néanmoins, après l'avoir regardée attentivement, Hayden fut convaincu que son nez changeait légèrement de forme toutes les trois minutes et quart.

Lorsque finalement les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand devant eux, au moins la moitié des petits nouveaux eurent le souffle coupé. C'était la salle la plus grandiose, la plus fantastique, la plus ... magique qu'ils avaient jamais vue. Timidement, ils avancèrent derrière le Professeur Tonks en évitant les regards amusés des vieux habitués. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une estrade où se tenaient la table des Professeurs, mais aussi un petit tabouret en bois sur lequel un vieux chapeau rapiécé était posé.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, dit Tonks, vous viendrez vous asseoir ici et je poserai le Choipeau Magique sur votre tête. Beltrami, Enzo !

Le garçon pâle aux cheveux noirs qu'Hayden avait rencontré dans le train s'avança, blême et serrant les lèvres, puis se mit en place. Le Choipeau resta quelques instants immobile, puis une grande déchirure en son milieu s'ouvrit et on entendit une voix nasillarde déclarer d'une voix forte :

— Serdaigle !

Il y eut des applaudissements, mais Enzo n'avait qu'un petit sourire. D'après les souvenirs d'Hayden, ses frères étaient en effet à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que sa sœur ...

— Beltrami, Isilda.

— Gryffondor !

Lorsque qu'on souleva le Choipeau qui la recouvrit, Hayden vit Isilda jeter un coup d'œil un peu triste à chacun de ses trois frères, puis rejoindre sans plus d'émotion la table des rouges et or.

— Bloom, Hayden !

C'était son tour. Le jeune homme avala sa salive puis marcha vers le tabouret. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Maisons, c'était maintenant qu'une partie de son avenir se jouait. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Serpentard ! s'exclama le Choipeau après quelques instants de réflexion.

Hayden sourit. Il rejoignait Nelly et Brian, c'était bon signe ! Sous les applaudissements fortement encouragés par les jumeaux, il alla rejoindre le club des Serpents, puis adressa un clin d'œil à Eric en croisant les doigts. Celui-ci allait bientôt passer à son tour l'examen du Choipeau Magique. Le temps qu'une rouquine nommée Katie Brankowitch soit envoyée à Gryffondor, que Scarlett Ferguson aille à Serpentard et Lalita Goldstein à Serdaigle, et ...

— Knightley, Eric.

— Serpentard !

Hayden accueillit son meilleur ami avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'on peut imaginer. Ils avaient eu tellement peur, pendant tout l'été, d'être séparés ...

— C'est génial ! s'exclama Eric.

— Carrément ! Mais attends, je voudrais aussi savoir dans quelle Maison va Ethan.

— D'accord.

« Potter, Ethan » venait justement d'annoncer Tonks. Bien évidemment, un silence soudain se fit à l'énoncé de ce nom célèbre, silence bientôt suivi de nombreux chuchotements plus ou moins discrets.

— Gryffondor !

— Comme son père et toute sa famille, soupira Eric. Pas de grande surprise, mais c'est dommage.

— Ouais, confirma Hayden. Il avait l'air sympa.

— Taylor, Naïs, fit encore le Professeur Tonks.

_« Tiens, la sauterelle. »_ songea Hayden. Avec sa petite tête blonde de fayotte, elle finirait sûrement à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Pas de danger de ce côté-là, donc.

— Serpentard ! clama cependant le Choipeau presque immédiatement.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Hayden.

— Tu la connais ? s'étonna Eric.

— Vaguement, répondit son ami. Mais j'aurais préféré éviter.

La dénommée Naïs arrivait à leur table, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très fière de sa nouvelle Maison. Néanmoins, quand elle reconnut Hayden, son sourire s'évanouit instantanément.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? fit-elle avec une délicieuse amabilité.

— Je suis dans cette Maison aussi, je te signale.

— C'est une mauvaise blague, j'espère ?

— Malheureusement, non. Mais si tu veux aller ailleurs, ne te gêne pas !

— Tu veux dire que je vais devoir passer mes journées avec ... _toi_, cracha-t-elle, et pendant sept ans ?

— Faudra te le répéter combien de fois ?

Un air de pur dégoût sur son petit visage, Naïs partit s'asseoir sans accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire à Hayden. À côté de lui, Eric soupira.

— C'est plutôt elle qu'on aura du mal à supporter ...

— Je te le fais pas dire, répondit Hayden. Quand je pense que j'étais content de venir ici ...

— Ouais ... Enfin, la laisse pas non plus te pourrir la vie ! Allez, viens t'asseoir, ajouta Eric en désignant deux places.

— Hayden ! appela cependant la voix de Nelly. Viens à côté de moi, juste pour ce soir ! Allez, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle, il y a une place en face pour Eric, en plus !

— Bon, si tu veux, acquiescèrent les deux garçons.

Eric contourna la table pour se mettre en face de Nelly, pendant qu'Hayden s'avançait vers sa sœur. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Juste à côté de la place où Nelly voulait qu'il vienne, il y avait ... Naïs, la sauterelle sadique. Hayden eut soudain envie de partir à l'autre bout de la salle – tout plutôt que de passer une heure à côté de ce cauchemar vivant ! – mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur, qui insista pour le faire venir. À contrecœur, Hayden alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire à propos de son autre voisine : la petite Naïs se conduisait exactement comme s'il n'existait pas, et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Le repas se poursuivit donc plutôt tranquillement– stupéfiants, ces plats qui se remplissaient et se vidaient tous seuls ! – jusqu'à ce que le nouveau Directeur, Bill Weasley, se lève pour prononcer le traditionnel discours de début d'année. Hayden tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer un peu : Bill Weasley avait alors une petite cinquantaine d'années. Bien sûr, le cas de Dumbledore n'étant pas une généralité, il était inutile d'atteindre 150 ans avant de devenir Directeur de l'Ecole. Néanmoins, Weasley était relativement jeune pour son poste, et chacun savait qu'il allait devoir faire ses preuves. Du point de vue d'Hayden, il avait l'air tout à fait capable d'assumer cette charge – il faut dire que Bill avait renoncé à sa fameuse boucle d'oreille – et semblait même assez sympathique.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard ! clama le Directeur. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis le nouveau Directeur de cette école ; mon nom est Bill Weasley. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que les sept années d'étude que vous êtes destinés à passer ici se déroulent le mieux possible et de vous préparer à ce qui vous attendra par la suite. Je vous ai récemment adressé une lettre dans laquelle je vous informais qu'il y aurait à Poudlard, et à partir de ce jour, des changements plus ou moins importants.

Après avoir prononcés ces derniers mots, Weasley fit une pause pour laisser aux murmures excités des élèves le temps de parcourir la salle.

— Je commencerai par le plus désagréable, reprit-il. Chers élèves, j'ai l'immense regret de vous apprendre que le Poulpe Géant nous a quittés.

Cette fois, les exclamations qui fusèrent à travers la Grande Salle n'avaient plus rien de discret. Tous les élèves à partir de la 2ème année, autrement dit ceux qui connaissaient le Poulpe Géant, échangèrent des regards pleins d'incompréhension, de choc, et même de peine pour quelques uns. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la plupart d'entre eux comprirent que, bien que cette étrange créature qui hantait le Lac depuis tant d'années n'ait jamais beaucoup fait parler d'elle, elle leur était aussi chère que familière. C'était toujours sympathique d'aller rêvasser au bord du Lac et de voir des tentacules violettes sortir de l'eau de temps en temps ...

— Vos réactions confirment ce que je pensais, fit Weasley. Je vois que, tout comme moi, cette nouvelle vous attriste. En conséquence, je suppose que vous serez d'accord avec la décision que nous avons prise, les professeurs et moi-même, de rendre un hommage au Poulpe Géant. Cet hommage consiste à aménager le Lac ; les sirènes nous y ont autorisés. Ainsi, dès demain, nous construirons à sa surface des plates-formes, des ponts et des pavillons de bois. L'objectif de ces aménagements est de nous intéresser de plus près au Lac, qui a bien des choses à nous enseigner. À partir de cette année, vos cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques se dérouleront donc sur le Lac, ainsi que quelques travaux pratiques de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou encore de Botanique. J'espère que ces changements vous satisferont.

Un bourdonnement approbateur parcourut les élèves, confirmant qu'ils adhéraient à peu près tous à ces modifications. Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal de sortir un peu plus souvent du château et d'aller barboter au bord du Lac.

— Le corps enseignant a également été bouleversé cette année, ajouta le Directeur. Nous accueillons ainsi cinq nouveaux professeurs : Nymphadora Tonks devient professeur de Métamorphose en même temps que Directrice Adjointe et Directrice des Gryffondors.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs – mais n'étaient-ils pas châtains, quelques instants plus tôt ? – se leva sous les applaudissements de la salle. Le Professeur Tonks, ancienne Auror et Métamorphomage réputée, était certainement très qualifiée pour enseigner la Métamorphose.

— Draco Malfoy succède à Severus Snape comme professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard, poursuivit Weasley en désignant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, que ses longs cheveux blond platine auraient pu rajeunir si l'expression de son visage n'avait été aussi dédaigneuse. En ce qui concerne l'Histoire de la Magie, continua le Directeur, la plupart d'entre vous ont remarqué qu'en mai dernier, le Professeur Binns avait disparu sans qu'on puisse expliquer comment ni pourquoi. À sa place, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin.

Des applaudissements soutenus accueillirent ce choix, surtout du côté des Gryffondors. En effet, les parents de beaucoup d'élèves avaient été à Poudlard en leur temps, et Remus Lupin était évoqué dans les souvenirs de famille comme l'un des meilleurs Professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'ait connu l'école pendant longtemps. Si ce loup-garou totalement apprivoisé avait changé de poste, c'était probablement en raison des nombreuses rides et des cheveux blancs qui encadraient le visage de cet homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

— En Soin aux Créatures Magiques, vous aurez comme professeur Miss Amy Elphick (une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus électriques se leva), et enfin, pour me remplacer de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le professeur Gawain Purcey, qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie avant d'accepter de nous rejoindre.

Ce dernier était un homme légèrement ... enveloppé, dont le visage, coiffé de cheveux d'un brun grisâtre, offrait une légère ressemblance avec un sanglier. Sans doute était-il très doué en cas d'attaque : sa seule vue aurait donné envie de fuir à n'importe quel agresseur. C'était en tout cas, à ce qu'Hayden crut comprendre, l'opinion de la plupart des filles, à voir leurs expressions dégoûtées.

Le discours de Weasley s'acheva sur les recommandations habituelles de vigilance et de discipline, après quoi les 1ères années suivirent leurs préfets respectifs pour trouver leur dortoir. Selon Hayden, c'était une excellente idée car il commençait à tomber de sommeil. Marchant au milieu du groupe des Serpentards, il emprunta l'escalier principal en marbre, descendit deux étages en s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque pas de tout ce qu'il voyait, puis déboucha sur un long couloir plus sombre. En effet, seules quelques petites appliques aux murs éclairaient ce corridor aux murs de vieille pierre et au sol couvert de velours sombre.

Ils descendirent encore quelques marches, au milieu du couloir, avant de s'arrêter. Curieux, Hayden s'écarta du groupe pour observer ce qu'il se passait : une grande fille brune s'était penchée vers le mur de gauche, observant les pierres. Elle en repéra une et en traça les contours avec son doigt ; instantanément, une partie du mur pivota sur elle-même et les élèves, passant par l'ouverture, aboutirent à un nouveau couloir. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit, et avait même l'air d'une impasse car il n'y avait rien au fond.

Tous stoppèrent à nouveau, stationnant dans ce couloir étroit et obscur – on venait de refermer le mur pivotant – en attendant du nouveau. Cette situation ne mettait pas vraiment Hayden à l'aise. Eric, qui savait que son ami redoutait les espaces fermés, s'approcha de lui pour lui adresser un sourire de soutien.

— Tu veux qu'on aille voir tes frères et sœurs ? proposa-t-il.

— Non, ça ira. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on avance un peu pour voir ce qu'il se passe au bout du couloir. Ça m'énerve qu'on soit arrêtés sans savoir pourquoi !

— Bonne idée, approuva Eric. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en prenant Hayden par le bras pour se faufiler à travers la masse des Serpentards.

Comme ils étaient plus petits que la moyenne des élèves, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à avancer de quelques mètres. Mais le bout du couloir était bloqué par un véritable bouchon d'étudiants infranchissable ; dans l'impossibilité de voir quoi que ce soit, même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Hayden et Eric furent forcés d'accepter leur triste sort. Soupirant, Hayden préféra aller s'adosser au mur humide plutôt que de rester à étouffer au milieu de tout ce monde. Et, une fois qu'il eut posé son dos sur la pierre glacée, il songea que s'asseoir par terre serait encore mieux. Ainsi fut fait.

Mais, s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de se retrouver, une fois assis sur le tapis de velours, littéralement côte à côte avec la sauterelle ! Encore cette fille blonde qu'il voyait partout depuis le train ! Pff ...

— Encore toi ? fit la fille, qui avait visiblement pensé la même chose.

— Eh oui. Je crois qu'on va devoir s'habituer à se voir souvent.

— Mouais, marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Hayden ne trouvant rien à répondre à des paroles empreintes d'une telle philosophie, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, puis croisa les bras. Mais au même instant, la fille – dont il avait oublié le nom, se rappelant rarement les choses sans intérêt – éclata de rire à côté de lui ! Néanmoins, cette fois, ce n'était pas le rire moqueur qu'elle lui avait adressé dans le train, plutôt un petit rire cristallin qui attira l'attention d'Hayden.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu ... tu ... balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Tu m'as chatouillée !

— Moi ? Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Hayden.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait imaginer ! Il ne l'avait même pas touchée ! Enfin ... Pas d'après ses souvenirs, en tout cas.

— Je me suis pas chatouillée toute seule ! protesta la fille.

— Avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout ...

— Eh !

Pour se venger de ce jugement pas vraiment flatteur, la fille se jeta sur Hayden pour le chatouiller à son tour. Et malheureusement pour lui, il était _très _sensible à ce genre de choses. De sorte qu'il sursauta et se tordit dans tous les sens pour lui échapper, le souffle coupé à force de rire.

— Arrête !... Arrête, s'il te plaît ! la supplia-t-il.

— Excuse-toi d'abord !

— J'ai ri... rien fait ! Mais je m'excuse !

— Alors, ça va, conclut-elle en le relâchant.

— T'es vraiment folle, toi.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

— Naïs Taylor. Et toi ?

— Hayden Bloom, répondit le garçon en lui tendant la main. On essaye de ne pas se détester pendant sept ans ? proposa-t-il.

Naïs hésita un petit moment avant d'accepter de serrer la main d'Hayden.

— D'accord pour une trêve, dit-elle finalement.

— Si tu crois que j'aurais supporté la paix ... murmura Hayden avec un sourire.

— J'arrive ! J'arrive ! s'écria une voix dans la masse des gens au-dessus de leurs têtes. J'ai le mot de passe !

— Je crois qu'on peut se relever, en déduisit Naïs.

Hayden l'approuva d'un signe de tête, se remit debout puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever ... main qu'elle dédaigna superbement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit-elle d'un air mi-insolent, mi-rieur. Je suis pas une petite fille !

— Ah bon ? Désolé, j'avais pas remarqué !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Hayden quitta Naïs et avança dans le passage qui venait d'être ouvert au fond du couloir, puis entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

C'était une pièce vraiment magnifique. Un lustre étincelant de mille feux pendait au plafond de cette salle en forme de large goutte et aux murs de pierre noire. Le sol était un beau parquet doré, sauf sur une allée au centre, où un carrelage de marbre blanc piqueté de petits carreaux d'émeraude conduisait à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait lui-même aux dortoirs. À droite de la salle, un grand canapé et quelques fauteuils encadraient une vieille cheminée tordue, tandis qu'à gauche des tables s'alignaient devant un grand miroir surmonté de chandeliers et une immense bibliothèque qui couvrait presque tout le mur.

Alors que les habitués s'avançaient d'un pas résolu vers l'escalier des dortoirs, à moitié dissimulé derrière des rideaux de velours vert, les 1ères années restèrent un instant stupéfaits devant un aussi beau spectacle. Et dire qu'ils allaient vivre au cœur de ce bijou pendant sept ans ... Mais, la fatigue l'emportant sur l'admiration béate, ils finirent par se diriger à leur tour vers leurs chambres. Hayden remarqua au passage qu'entre les deux parties de l'escalier – l'une descendant et l'autre montant – plusieurs têtes de cobra en pierre surveillaient le passage des élèves. Filles et garçons se séparèrent, ces derniers ayant leur chambre aux étages inférieurs.

Ils furent quatre à pénétrer dans ce dortoir aux majestueux lits à baldaquins verts, et quatre à se jeter sans prétention sur ces mêmes lits dans l'espoir d'un prochain sommeil réparateur. Hayden et Eric se résignèrent tout de même à prendre leurs affaires dans les malles qui les attendaient aux pieds des lits pour se changer puis, après que les quatre garçons se soient mutuellement souhaités une bonne nuit, chacun ferma ses rideaux pour s'isoler au coeur de draps trop blancs pour être vrais.

Avant de s'endormir, Hayden contempla le plafond de son lit, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Comme sa vie allait être merveilleuse, dans ce château magnifique ! Eric et lui étaient dans la même Maison, les professeurs n'avaient pas l'air trop tyranniques, les deux autres garçons plutôt sympas, et même la sauterelle sadique avait consenti à ne pas venir le massacrer à la tronçonneuse le soir même ! Naïs Taylor ... Etrangement, en repensant à elle, les paroles d'une chanson Moldue que Nelly adorait lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_« Et j'ai rencontré _

_Une fille en forme de fée ... » _

En forme de fée ... Mouais.

Non, tout compte fait, c'était toujours à une sauterelle qu'elle lui faisait penser !

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre, indéniablement plus long que le précédent, vous a plu ! J'avoue que pour ma part, il me tient plutôt à cœur ... Bref, si vous avez une remarque à faire, ça serait ADORABLE de reviewer, vous savez ! **

**Bref, et en ce qui concerne les réponses aux reviews susmentionnées (Unglund ! hem désolée), j'ai décidé de le faire sur mon « site » particulier, dont l'adresse est : ****http/fr.groups. vous n'avez plus d'excuse pour ne pas reviewer ! **

**Merci beaucoup de lire cette fic, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous faire ce petit plaisir (parce qu'au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas encore, Lily Evans 2004 adooooooooooooooooooore ses lecteurs et reviewers) !**

**À bientôt (on peut toujours rêver) pour de nouvelles aventures**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	4. Le début d'une longue histoire

**Hayden Bloom**

**(encore lui)**

**Chapitre 4 : Le début d'une longue histoire ...  
**

C'est le matin, les oiseaux gazouillent, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, la vie est belle ...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Et les joyeux petits Gryffondors de 1ère année se réveillent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

— Gnaaaaaaaon ! Eteignez ce fichu réveil !

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

(Notons au passage que le réveil en question est très courtois. Il aurait pu répondre Tiiiiiitiiiiituuuuuuuuuut ou Tipatipatitatoutou, ce qui aurait été plus approprié après un tel mépris de la part des Gryffondors susnommés.)

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, disions-nous donc.

Klang

Bruit du réveil jeté à terre par un Polochon Volant Non Identifié.

TAAAAIIIIIIITUUUUUTAAAAATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Bruit du réveil qui, malgré toute sa sérénité et sa patience, n'aime pas être jeté à terre par quelque PVNI que ce soit.

— Merlin, mais faites le taire !

— C'est bon, j'y vais !

TIIIIIIIIIUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiit ...

— Merci !

— C'était d'utilité publique.

Penchons-nous à présent sur les garçons qui viennent dénoncer ces mots. Le premier (le flemmard qui se plaint mais ne bouge pas de son lit) vous le connaissez déjà : c'est Ethan Potter. Tout le monde le connaît. Mais si, voyons, le célèbre fils du Survivant, de Harry Potter ! Enfin, il faut dire que ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil : Ethan ressemble plutôt à sa mère. Comme elle, il a les yeux noirs et les cheveux dorés. Hier soir, il a fait son entrée à Poudlard et a été reçu dans la Maison des Lions, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents à qui il a annoncé la nouvelle par une lettre dès la fin du banquet de début d'année.

Enfin, puisque tout ça va être dit et répété dans Sorcière Hebdo avant ce soir, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Penchons nous plutôt sur le second garçon (celui qui s'est bravement levé pour mettre fin à la tyrannie d'un réveil sadique). Son nom est Phoebus Ryan. Un prénom audacieux, on peut le dire ! Mais plutôt mérité. Comme son homologue antique et son voisin de chambre, Phoebus est blond. Seulement, lui, il a les yeux bleus. Conclusion : il est bien parti dans l'existence. Parce qu'en plus, il est assez sympa, bien qu'un peu arrogant.

On pourrait passer des dizaines des pages à évoquer comment Ethan et Phoebus vont faire connaissance, sympathiser, et finalement devenir à peu près inséparables au bout de leurs sept années d'étude à Poudlard. Seulement, on ne le fera pas. Parce que, bien que c'était fort sympathique d'observer leur temps de réaction au réveil après une nuit un peu courte, les véritables héros de cette histoire, ce sont les Serpentards.

Revenons donc quelques instants en arrière, dans le dortoir des 1ères années de Serpentard, au moment où ...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

(Car les réveils ne font pas de distinction entre les Maisons.)

C'est le matin, les oiseaux gazouillent, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, la vie est belle ... (Etc., etc., vous connaissez la suite.)

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

— _Stupeo !_

— Je ne sais pas à qui je parle, mais merci !

Il faut bien que les membres des différentes Maisons aient des réactions différentes pour une même situation, sinon à quoi bon couper Poudlard en quatre ? On déduit donc de cette instructive petite expérience que les Serpentards sont bien plus rusés, vifs, intelligents, doués ... que leurs camarades de Gryffondor pour éteindre un réveil. Peut-être aussi qu'ils avaient lu le mode d'emploi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, retenez, chers lecteurs, que les Serpentards sont géniaux et parfaits. En tout cas, ceux dont on parle ici. Enfin presque.

— Mgnoaaaaaaaaaaoh ...

Grognements d'élèves tiraillés entre la délicieuse tentation de se rendormir et le devoir moral de se lever pour aller en cours.

Schriiiiiiiiiiiiiiik

Bruit des rideaux d'un lit à baldaquin tirés par la main d'un élève qui a fait son choix mais commence à le regretter.

— Bon allez, levez-vous ! J'ai pas envie d'être le seul.

— T'avais qu'à continuer à dormir ...

— J'aurais bien aimé.

Long soupir.

Schriiiiiiiiiiiiiiik (x2, signe que le nombre d'élèves raisonnables qui ont renoncé à une enivrante torpeur s'élève à trois.)

— Je suis fatigué ...

— Normal, on s'est couchés après minuit et il est ... 7h.

— Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tant envie que ça de rester à Poudlard, finalement.

— Ça doit pas être bien dur d'arranger ça, je peux t'aider à te faire renvoyer avant ce soir si tu veux.

— Merci, ça ira.

Stop. Faisons un arrêt sur image et étudions la situation. Des deux personnes qui ont engagé ce petit dialogue, le premier est blond (eh oui, encore un) et s'appelle Eric, l'autre est brun et a pour prénom Hayden. Un autre garçon, aux cheveux noirs et courts, assiste à cette scène : celui qui s'est levé en premier. Sa présentation va bientôt venir. Quant au dernier, qui dort encore plus ou moins, il reste un mystère ...

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

C'est Eric, sentant l'impatience irrépressible des lecteurs, qui a posé cette question cruciale. Elle s'adresse, bien entendu, au garçon aux cheveux noirs. Quand je vous disais qu'il allait bientôt être présenté ...

— Andrew, répond celui-ci, Andrew Parker.

Hayden, entendant ce nom, a froncé les sourcils.

— Parker ? Tu serais pas ...

— Si, je suis son fils.

Mais de qui parlent-ils ? Ah, vous vous posez la question, n'est-ce pas ? Même que si aucune réponse ne vient, vous n'allez pas en dormir de la nuit ! Allons, ayons pitié des pauvres petits lecteurs ...

— Le fils de qui ? grogne une voix.

C'est celle du garçon qui est encore à l'abri derrière ses rideaux.

— Tu viens de chez les Moldus ? lui demande Eric.

Car seul quelqu'un issu d'une famille Moldue peut se poser une telle question. Tous les sorciers du monde moderne savent bien que ...

— Plus ou moins. Alors ?

— Ma mère est la Ministre de la Magie, répond Andrew avec une note de fierté dans la voix. Lisa Parker, précise-t-il.

— Ah bon.

Hayden remarque qu'Andrew a l'air un peu vexé que le garçon encore inconnu ne manifeste pas plus d'enthousiasme à cette annonce. D'ailleurs, il décide d'en remettre une couche.

— Je suis aussi le neveu du prof de DCFM.

— Purcey ? s'étonne Eric.

Hayden aussi est plutôt surpris. Mais malheureusement pour Andrew, aucune manifestation d'ébahissement ne vient du garçon invisible. Alors, le fils de Lisa Parker s'avance à grands pas vers le lit aux rideaux fermés et les tire d'un coup sec.

— Ben te dérange pas, surtout !

Andrew, peu scrupuleux, se contente de hausser les épaules.

— Il fallait bien que tu te lèves un jour, marmonne-t-il en guise de prétexte. Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Mac Clivert, répond l'autre.

Il a les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus très clairs et n'a vraiment pas l'air ravi d'avoir été dérangé comme ça. D'ailleurs, il ne semble pas non plus prêt à donner son prénom à Andrew. Nul doute que les relations entre ces deux-là ne seront pas vraiment chaleureuses ... Mac Clivert, puisque c'est son nom, repousse ses draps et Andrew du même geste, se lève et se dirige vers sa malle pour chercher ses vêtements. Il les trouve, les prend avec lui et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte. Andrew, quant à lui, se contente de retourner à son lit et de fermer les rideaux pour s'habiller.

Hayden et Eric se retrouvent seuls.

— Content que tu sois là, souffle Hayden à son ami.

Eric acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis prend ses propres affaires pour imiter Andrew, bientôt copié par Hayden.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sont tous les deux prêts et quittent le dortoir, décidant de ne pas s'occuper du fait que les deux autres n'aient pas donné d'autre signe de vie. Ils arrivent dans la Salle Commune, croisent quelques élèves encore totalement inconnus, puis reprennent en sens inverse le passage emprunté la veille au soir pour aller à la Grande Salle. Eric tape soudain sur le bras d'Hayden pour attirer son attention.

— Elles sont avec nous, elles, non ? demande-t-il en pointant du doigt deux filles assises à la table des Serpentards.

Hayden confirme, ayant reconnu Naïs et une autre fille, brune, dont il a oublié le nom. Sans plus se gêner, Eric va s'asseoir à côté de cette dernière, laissant à Hayden la place près de Naïs.

— Bonjour les filles, fait Eric. Bien dormi ?

— Bien, merci.

— Vous vous appelez comment ?

— Scarlett, répond la brune avant que Naïs ne donne son nom à son tour.

Voilà. Nous y sommes. Les principaux personnages de cette histoire ont été présentés. Vous comprendrez qu'il est inutile de développer une conversation où ne s'échangeront que des banalités ; le plus important, c'est que vous situiez maintenant les héros, à savoir : Hayden, Eric, Naïs, Scarlett (dont le nom de famille est Ferguson), Andrew et Mac Clivert (William de son prénom, Will pour ses amis, c'est-à-dire tous les Serpentards sauf Andy), mais aussi Ethan et Phoebus en ce qui concerne les Gryffondors. Dans ces derniers, il faut aussi mentionner une certaine Katie Brankowitch, jeune fille rousse et à peu près aussi paresseuse qu'une pile électrique survoltée, amie de Phoebus et Ethan.

À présent que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir attaquer ... l'histoire !

L'histoire, justement, commence un matin de février. Tous les jeunes élèves dont nous venons de parler sont alors en 2ème année, plus ou moins brillants, à peu près tous heureux. Pour l'instant, ils sont encore en cours. D'ailleurs, celui de Sortilèges vient tout juste de commencer ...

— À présent, fit la petite voix du petit Flitwick, nous allons attaquer un nouveau point du programme, sur lequel j'aimerais attirer votre attention. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 204, s'il vous plaît.

Aussitôt, il y eut le bruit bien reconnaissables des élèves tournant fébrilement les pages du « Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2) ». C'était toujours assez excitant de découvrir de nouveaux sortilèges. Lorsque tous les livres furent ouverts à la bonne page, Flitwick reprit la parole.

— Comme vous le voyez, nous allons commencer à étudier le travail de la voix. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Une main s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs.

— Oui, Miss Ferguson ?

— La voix est directement liée à la qualité d'un enchantement, répondit Scarlett. D'ailleurs, l'expression « enchanter » est directement tirée du verbe « chanter ».

— Tout à fait exact, comme d'habitude. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Scarlett ne rendit pas son sourire au petit professeur. De toute façon, elle ne souriait presque jamais. En revanche, elle était de loin la plus rusée et la plus intelligente des Serpentards. Autrement dit, de tous les élèves de 2ème année. Brune et bouclée, elle avait des yeux verts très vifs. C'était la meilleure amie de Naïs Taylor, qui avait la rare chance de profiter à l'occasion des rares sourires de Scarlett. En règle général, la jeune fille passait son temps à réfléchir au moyen d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle y arrivait presque toujours.

— Comme l'a dit Miss Ferguson, poursuivit Flitwick, la voix est primordiale dans le domaine des sortilèges, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à lancer des sorts sans parler, ce dont vous ne serez pas capables avant votre 6ème année. En attendant, vous allez donc apprendre à contrôler votre voix et à la nuancer, pour donner le maximum d'efficacité à vos sorts. Pour commencer, je voudrais que vous vous entraîniez au sortilège de mutisme. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en donner la formule ? Allez-y, Miss Ferguson.

— La formule du sortilège de mutisme est « _Silencio »_. Il réduit la cible au silence.

— Parfait. 10 autres points pour Serpentard. À présent, mettez-vous par deux et entraînez-vous à ce sort.

On a dit que Scarlett était la meilleure amie de Naïs. Pourtant, la jolie blonde choisit de s'associer à Hayden pour travailler le sortilège de mutisme. Rien d'étonnant à cela, sachant qu'Hayden et Naïs sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Ce fut donc Eric qui se mit avec Scarlett. Tous les quatre formaient depuis leurs premiers jours à Poudlard un quatuor à peu près indivisible.

— _Silencio !_ fit Hayden en pointant sa baguette sur Naïs. Ça a marché ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

— J... suis... p... sûr... répondit la jeune fille.

Visiblement, le sortilège n'avait pas été vraiment efficace. Par conséquent, Hayden ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux se concentrer, puis s'exclama à nouveau :

— _Silencio !_ Alors ?

Naïs ouvrit la bouche, resta muette, puis la referma. Ne pouvant plus s'exprimer, elle sourit à Hayden et leva le pouce en signe d'assentiment. À la table d'à côté, Eric avait été lui aussi réduit au silence dès le premier essai de Scarlett ; en revanche, le reste des élèves avait visiblement plus de mal qu'eux. La salle retentissait des éclats de rire que provoquaient les sortilèges ratés, bien loins du mutisme espéré.

Hayden lança le contre-sort sur Naïs pendant que Scarlett faisait de même avec Eric, puis ils inversèrent les rôles. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous les quatre lancés de parfaits sortilèges de mutisme et échangèrent des regards satisfaits. Le professeur Flitwick, passant dans les rangs pour limiter les dégâts, les récompensa d'ailleurs de leur réussite par 10 nouveaux points au bénéfice des Serpents.

Puis, en attendant que les autres Serpentards atteignent leur niveau, ainsi que les Poufsouffle avec qui ils avaient leurs cours de Sortilèges, Eric croisa les bras sur la table et s'endormit ; de son côté, Scarlett prit son livre pour en apprendre plus sur les différentes variations de la voix, tandis que Naïs posait bienheureusement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hayden.

Dans leur quatuor, Scarlett était la plus douée, talonnée de près par Hayden et Naïs. Eric, quant à lui, pouvait être excellent quand il daignait se donner un minimum de mal, mais considérait généralement cet effort comme parfaitement inutile.

En dehors d'eux quatre, il y avait en 2ème année à Serpentard deux autres garçons : William Mac Clivert, d'abord. Assez puissant et impressionnant, son défaut était d'être assez maladroit, surtout lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le quatuor, en tout cas beaucoup mieux qu'avec l'autre garçon : Andrew Parker. Non content d'être le neveu de Gawain Purcey, professeur de DFCM (amplement détesté, d'ailleurs), Andy était aussi le fils de Lisa Parker, actuelle Ministre de la Magie. Brun, bronzé, les yeux noirs, ce bel enfant unique et choyé était totalement égoïste et narcissique. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, critiquant tout et tout le monde ... sauf lui, bien sûr, seule personne digne d'attention. Les autres ne l'appréciaient vraiment pas, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait vu que c'était réciproque.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours de Sortilège.

**Chers lecteurs que j'aime, c'est aussi la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous demande très humblement de me pardonnez, car je poste très/trop lentement, et de plus ce chapitre était assez court. Mais j'ai dû régler beaucoup de problèmes en l'écrivant (notamment : mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter pendant les dix chapitres à venir ?), sans oublier mon autre fic (le Journal, que je vous invite vivement à aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !) qui me prend beaucoup de temps aussi.**

**Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas (loin de là) et j'essaierai de poster ... disons moins lentement la prochaine fois :) **

**À bientôt, j'espère**

**En d'autres termes, merci de REVIEWER !**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**Toujours aussi amoureuse de ses lecteurs ... surtout quand ils sont nombreux et qu'ils se manifestent.**


	5. Winter days

**Hayden (F.) Bloom**

**(Entre autres)**

Notes de l'auteur : Un nouveau chapitre riche en événements ... Importants pour la suite !

Petite précision : j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que la scène se passait le matin, c'est en fait l'après-midi.

Voilà donc un chapitre écrit, réécrit, menacé non pas par un manque d'inspiration mais plutôt ... une certaine lassitude et surtout une grande insatisfaction. Autrement dit, j'aime pas ce que j'écris. Mais je fais des efforts, promis !

Dernier conseil : si c'est possible, lisez la fin de ce chapitre en écoutant (en boucle) la chanson « Earth Song » de Michaël Jackson. Comme ça vous serez dans la même ambiance que moi quand j'ai écrit ces dernières scènes.

**Chapitre 5 : Winter days**

**(parce que « Summer Nights », ça a déjà été pris )**

La cloche sonna la fin du cours de Sortilèges. Avec des soupirs de soulagement, les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires, notèrent distraitement, sur un bout de parchemin qui passait par là, les devoirs que Flitwick leur donna à faire pour le cours suivant, puis quittèrent la salle en bavardant avec animation. C'était un jeudi, et les Serpentards étaient particulièrement gais, car leur dernière heure de cours venait de s'achever et ils avaient presque toute l'après-midi devant eux.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Hayden à ses trois amis.

— J'irais bien faire un tour dans le Parc, proposa Naïs.

— On est en février, rappela Eric avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Oui, je sais, et alors ?

— Il se trouve qu'en hiver, il fait souvent froid.

— Oui, je sais, et alors ?

— Ça me plairait que tu n'attrapes pas de rhume, intervint Hayden.

— Hum ... Bon, d'accord.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais ... Je vais à la Bibliothèque, si ça vous intéresse, fit Scarlett en s'en allant.

— Eh, attends ! s'écria Naïs.

Scarlett s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

— Il faut que je travaille un peu, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai pas encore fini l'essai de Potions pour lundi.

— Mais Scarlett, on est jeudi ! T'as tout le week-end pour ça.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme si des arguments aussi futiles ne méritaient pas qu'elle s'abaisse à les considérer sérieusement.

— Reste avec nous, Scarlett, ajouta Hayden. On n'a qu'à aller au bord du Lac. Tu pourras travailler là-bas aussi.

— Si vous voulez, soupira-t-elle avec une ombre de sourire. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher mon livre au dortoir.

— Je viens avec toi, fit alors Naïs. On vous rejoint tout à l'heure, les garçons.

Eric et Hayden hochèrent la tête puis le quatuor se sépara, les filles partant à la Salle Commune tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers le Parc.

— Scarlett Ferguson, ou l'art de se faire désirer, remarqua Eric en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hayden l'approuva d'un petit rire.

— Elle est même passée maîtresse en la matière, je crois, ajouta-t-il.

— Comme dans les trois quart des matières qu'elle essaie, non ?

— Ouais ... soupira Hayden. On a intérêt à la surveiller, je déteste n'être que le deuxième !

— Ça, je le savais déjà, mon vieux. Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas aussi têtu.

— Parce que tu prétends être meilleur que moi ?

— Je ne prétends pas, j'affirme ! corrigea Eric avec fierté. Mais vu que mon meilleur ami est désastreusement jaloux, je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien dit ... pour ma survie.

— Pff ! répliqua Hayden. Dans tes rêves !

Il était plus vexé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais il avait l'habitude des paroles sarcastiques d'Eric, et le petit blond (qu'Hayden dépassait alors de trois bons centimètres !) s'en tira avec un ébouriffage amical de ses cheveux.

Arrivés dans le Hall, ils sortirent du château et furent accueillis dehors par une bouffée d'air glacé. Ils marchèrent encore un peu pour se trouver presque au bord des immenses falaises qui bordaient le château, d'où la vue était magnifique. Au pied de ces murailles rocheuses, le Lac noir s'étendait sur des kilomètres.

Sa surface n'était plus troublée par les tentacules du Poulpe Géant – hélas décédé deux ans plus tôt ! – mais pour autant, on était loin d'oublier le Poulpe. Comme le Directeur Bill Weasley l'avait annoncé lors de leur première soirée à Poudlard, tous les professeurs – aidés par les sirènes – avaient travaillé à rendre hommage à la pieuvre mémorable en en construisant une nouvelle, en bois celle-là mais tout aussi immense : sur tout une partie du Lac, de nombreux pavillons et passerelles avaient été battis, de façon à ce que, vus de haut, ils représentent un poulpe, avec sa large tête constituée par la plate-forme centrale, et ses innombrables tentacules au bout desquels s'élevaient des petits pavillons.

Tout cela était mis à l'usage des élèves qui souhaitaient y passer un moment, mais le professeur Amy Elphick – qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques – en profitait également : elle avait décidé de s'intéresser aux créatures aquatiques, et avait ainsi réquisitionné tout un stock de Branchiflores pour emmener ses élèves explorer les profondeurs.

Partant du Parc, il y avait un escalier souterrain dont les marches avaient été creusées dans la terre et la pierre ; il menait au bas des falaises, c'est-à-dire au niveau du Lac. Les deux garçons le descendirent, puis s'engagèrent sur les ponts flottants. Plusieurs des pavillons étaient déjà occupées par des groupes d'élèves, nonchalamment adossés aux piliers de bois, laissant rêveusement leur main traîner dans l'eau glacée du Lac. Les jeunes Serpentards les dépassèrent donc jusqu'à trouver un coin de libre : petit pavillon légèrement à l'écart des autres, au toit fait de planches légèrement disjointes, à travers lesquelles filaient les rayons dorés du soleil.

Eric s'accouda à la balustrade et contempla l'étendue du Lac, d'un noir d'encre bien que le soleil fut encore haut. Hayden, de son côté, s'assit sur le sol – un peu humide et poussiéreux, mais pas suffisamment pour gêner le Serpentard.

— Elle a vraiment de ces idées, Naïs ... maugréa Eric. Venir ici par ce froid ! ajouta-t-il en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter ça.

— À mon avis, elle doit être originaire du Groenland Occidental, proposa Hayden.

— C'est pas une raison pour que nous, on se retrouve ici à attendre les filles ! Je sens déjà mes mains se glacer. D'ici à ce qu'elles arrivent, on sera aussi gelés que le cœur de Purcey.

Hayden grimaça à la mention de leur prof de DCFM.

— Commence pas à parler de ce vieux porc ! Ça te suffit pas de le voir tous les jours ?

— Je parlerais plutôt de gros chien grincheux. T'as pas remarqué qu'il aboyait tout le temps ?

— Un peu, si ! Vu que c'est généralement moi qui en fais les frais ... soupira Hayden.

— Moi aussi, je te rappelle. Et le reste de la classe avec nous. Même Scarlett n'est pas épargnée !

— Ça me tue que ce vieux schnock ait le droit de nous engueuler comme ça à longueur de journées ... Tu crois qu'il l'a eu comment, le poste ?

— Avec sa sœur Ministre de la Magie, ça n'a pas dû être très dur, répondit Eric. En tout cas, je vois pas d'autre solution. Il est tellement nul, comme prof, que j'ai l'impression que même nous on en sait plus que lui !

— Ma sœur dit qu'elle n'a jamais vu un prof de DCFM aussi horrible.

— C'est pas juste qu'on l'ait eu ! Ça tombe toujours sur nous ce genre de tuiles.

— Mouais ... Enfin, pour le reste, on s'en sort plutôt pas mal, non ?

Eric haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que, avec Naïs et Scarlett, vous êtes les chouchous de tous les autres profs ! Tonks, Elphick, Malfoy, Lupin, Flitwick ... énuméra le blond en comptant sur ses doigts. J'en oublie ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un petit sourire ironique.

— Non, je crois que tout y est, répondit Hayden avec orgueil.

— Pff ... C'est honteux, ce favoritisme.

— Peut-être, mais c'est pratique. Et puis c'est tellement facile ! Si tu daignais bosser, ils t'adoreraient aussi.

— Hum. Je sais pas si ça en vaut le coup, conclut Eric d'un air nonchalant.

Hayden secoua la tête, résigné à ce que son meilleur ami considère le travail comme une perte de temps ... en dehors de la période des examens, où il accomplissait toujours des miracles et passait les épreuves sans la moindre difficulté. D'ailleurs, aucun membre du quatuor de Serpentard n'avait jamais rencontré de difficultés à leurs examens, ni pendant le reste de l'année en ce qui concernait Hayden, Naïs et Scarlett.

— Tiens, je crois que les filles arrivent, remarqua le garçon brun.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Eric qui soufflait sur ses mains pour les refaire passer, de violet, à leur couleur habituelle.

En effet, Naïs et Scarlett venaient d'apparaître sur la plate-forme centrale du poulpe plat. Hayden leur fit un signe pour les appeler (Eric justifia son immobilité en assurant qu'il n'arrivait plus à remuer les bras à cause du froid), et les deux filles s'avancèrent alors dans la direction du petit pavillon. Hayden nota que Scarlett n'avait pas renoncé à travailler et qu'elle portait dans ses bras leur gros livre de Potion.

— Merci de nous avoir attendues ! fit Naïs, tandis que Scarlett s'asseyait sans un mot et sortait de son sac plume, encre et parchemin.

— C'était pas grand-chose, assura Hayden.

On entendit un marmonnement du côté d'Eric qui ressemblait étrangement à « Tu parles ! ». Naïs s'assit à côté d'Hayden, laissant le blond seul debout.

— Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous dominer, remarqua celui-ci.

— Eh ben, profites-en : c'est rare ! rétorqua Naïs.

— Pas tant que tu ne le crois.

— C'est toi qui le dis ! intervint Hayden. Je suis le plus grand et on est tous les trois meilleurs en cours que toi.

— Peut-être, mais Naïs et toi je vous ai explosés aux examens, l'année dernière ?

— Je n'appelle pas « exploser » avoir un point d'écart, corrigea Naïs. Et puis c'est normal que tu nous ai battus : on n'avait pas travaillé, nous ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de vipère.

— Ah, alors c'est pour ça que vous avez passé vos trois dernières semaines avant l'examen plongés dans vos bouquins ?

— Je lisais « L'Histoire de Poudlard », indiqua Hayden.

— Et moi « Grandeur de la famille Taylor », précisa Naïs. Pas vraiment les livres qu'on ...

— Attends, l'arrêta Eric, tu veux dire que tu as passé trois semaines à étudier l'histoire de ta propre famille ?

— Bien sûr, notre histoire commence dès le deuxième siècle avant Merlin ! Je t'assure qu'on peut durer des mois avec un pavé pareil.

— C'est bien, je vois qu'au moins on n'est pas mégalo chez les Taylor ... murmura Eric.

— J'ai entendu !

— Qui est-ce qui a écrit ce livre ?

— Tous les fils aînés de la famille y ont travaillé depuis 1767.

— Et vous n'êtes toujours pas passé à « Grandeur et décadence de la famille Taylor » ?

— Personne n'en a encore vu l'utilité.

— Hayden, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais ta copine est vraiment snob ! s'exclama alors Eric.

— Je trouve qu'il y a de quoi, répliqua la jeune fille avec arrogance.

Depuis un petit moment, Hayden l'observait leur échange avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous savez quoi ? fit-il. Je crois que même si vous essayiez vraiment de vous disputer, vous n'y arriveriez pas. En tout cas là vous n'êtes pas crédibles !

— Tu dis ça uniquement pour éviter de me répondre ? demanda Eric.

— Tu m'as posé une question ?

— Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? interrogea Eric en désignant Naïs.

— En fait, il faut que je te dise : si j'avais pas pu me faire à son snobisme, je n'aurais jamais pu m'habituer à tous ses autres défauts en plus.

— Eh ! Sale traître ! s'indigna Naïs en bombardant Hayden – qui riait effrontément – de petits coups de poings (pas vraiment douloureux, il faut l'avouer).

— Excuse-nous, finit par déclarer Hayden. C'était pour rire.

— Encore heureux ...

— Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

— Si, quand même. Mais je te pardonnerai si tu me laisses gagner aux échecs ce soir.

— Aux échecs ? répéta Hayden en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, j'aimerais bien en faire une partie. C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû m'apprendre à jouer.

— Mais ... on va en avoir pour des heures !

— Et alors ? On a du temps, non ?

— Ben ... répondit Hayden en lançant un regard à Eric. C'est qu'on avait prévu d'aller voir l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, en fait.

— Oh ! s'exclama soudain Scarlett, qui jusque là avait gratté son parchemin sans dire un mot. Je pourrai venir ?

Personne n'avait encore vraiment compris pourquoi, mais Scarlett était absolument passionnée par le Quidditch depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. C'était assez étonnant de la part d'une fille qui généralement passait son temps sous une montagne de livres poussiéreux, mais manifestement, l'idée de voler après une grosse balle rouge la ravissait au plus haut point.

— Bien sûr, accepta Eric.

— Génial ! Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit de les voir s'entraîner.

— Euh ... on n'a jamais dit qu'on avait le droit !

Scarlett – fait exceptionnel – accorda un sourire aux deux garçons en récompense de leur audace, puis retourna à son essai de Potions. Mais Naïs, quant à elle, avait l'air plutôt déçue et Hayden guettait son verdict.

— Je vais peut-être aller aussi avec vous, alors, finit-elle par décider.

— Tu es sûre ? s'étonna Hayden. Je croyais que le Quidditch ne te plaisait pas plus que ça ?

— Ben oui, mais ... J'avais l'intention de passer la soirée avec toi, tu vois ?

— Je pense quand même que tu vas t'ennuyer si tu viens, intervint Eric.

— Tu sais, enchérit Scarlett, c'est pas parce que tu n'es pas là que je vais te piquer Hayden !

— Oui, oui, je sais ... Bon, je pense que vous avez raison. De toute façon, je suis plutôt fatiguée.

— Moi aussi, approuva Eric avec un bâillement. Mais ne m'en parle pas, sinon je vais tomber en transe rien qu'en rêvant du confort de mon lit ... ou de n'importe où, d'ailleurs, pourvu qu'il y fasse chaud !

— C'est vrai qu'ici, il fait un peu froid, concéda Hayden. Ça vous embête de rentrer, les filles ?

— Ici ou ailleurs, répondit Scarlett avec son indifférence habituelle.

— Naïs ?

— Si vous voulez, on y va.

— Merci Merlin ! s'écria Eric en levant les mains vers le ciel tandis que les trois autres se relevaient et que Scarlett rangeait ses affaires.

Tous les quatre, ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin, slalomant sur les passerelles de bois aussi tordues et emmêlées que de véritables tentacules.

— Dommage, fit malicieusement Hayden en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. À la réflexion, on était plutôt bien sous ce pavillon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Hayden Franz Bloom, je t'interdis de redire ça devant moi avant le mois de juin ! s'emporta Eric.

— Franz ? répéta Naïs d'un ton intrigué.

— C'est son deuxième prénom, tu ne savais pas ? expliqua Eric pendant qu'Hayden lui grommelait de se taire.

— Non, répondit Naïs. Franz ... J'aime bien.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna Hayden.

— C'est classe, c'est comme l'empereur d'Autriche ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?

— Je pensais que vous trouveriez tous ça un peu ... Je sais pas, un peu bizarre peut-être, non ?

— Non, répliqua Scarlett. Moi aussi j'aime bien.

— Tu nous connais bien mal, Franz.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait leurs devoirs, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Hayden (ou plutôt Franz) et Naïs occupaient le canapé vert foncé situé en face de la cheminée, Eric s'était étendu sur une magnifique peau de tigre blanc qui reposait devant le feu, et Scarlett était quant à elle perchée sur un fauteuil tellement profond que, étant plutôt petite, ses pieds battaient l'air sans toucher le sol. Ils bavardaient paresseusement, profitant de la torpeur que leur procuraient les flammes de l'âtre. Quelques autres élèves présents dans la Salle Commune les observaient d'un air jaloux, lorgnaient avec envie sur un fauteuil, manifestement _très _confortable, qui faisait face à celui de Scarlett. Il fallait dire aussi que la chaleur qui régnait dans les environs de la cheminée était nettement plus appréciable que la température ambiante du reste de la pièce.

À un moment, d'ailleurs, un audacieux de 3ème année se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller occuper le fameux fauteuil. À l'instant où il s'y assit, Hayden-Franz s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, et se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement au garçon.

— Seulement rester là, il fait plus chaud.

— Mais on est en train de discuter !

— Et alors ?

— Tu nous déranges, ça se voit pas ? répondit Naïs d'un ton glacé.

— J'ai le droit d'être ici autant que vous.

Les quatre 2ème année échangèrent alors des regards outrés, soupirèrent bruyamment, croisèrent les bras, et ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot. Régulièrement, l'un deux tournait la tête vers l'étranger indésirable, lui adressant un regard hautain chargé de mépris. Le jeu tacite était de voir combien de temps le jeune présomptueux allait oser rester là au milieu de leur silence réprobateur. Finalement, après avoir fait mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien pendant deux bonnes minutes, le garçon de 3ème année se leva et quitta la salle la tête haute. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, les quatre autres se regardèrent à nouveau et explosèrent de rire.

— Vous avez vu sa tête quand il est parti ?! chuchota Eric avec un grand sourire pour ne pas être entendu du reste de la salle.

Ils approuvèrent sa remarque en hochant la tête frénétiquement, riant trop pour pouvoir parler.

— Ça, ça restera dans les annales, présagea Naïs.

— J'espère que les autres ont vu la scène, ajouta Hayden en faisant un signe de la tête vers la Salle Commune. Au moins, ils sauront qu'on n'aime pas être dérangés.

Scarlett acquiesça d'un demi-sourire, puis soudain Eric releva sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

— Eh ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est déjà plus de 17h ! Il faut y aller tout de suite si on ne veut pas rater tout l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Franz-Hayden jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier les dires d'Eric, puis se leva comme lui avec empressement, imité par Scarlett.

— Bon, à tout à l'heure alors ! leur fit Naïs tandis qu'ils sortaient précipitamment de la Salle Commune.

Hayden lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de réponse, et la porte se referma. Scarlett, Eric et Hayden se trouvaient à présent dans un couloir sombre et étroit, qui avait toujours rendu Hayden légèrement claustrophobe. Au fond de ce couloir se dressait un mur de pierres ; Eric s'en approcha, traça du doigt les contours d'une des pierres, ce qui fit pivoter une partie du mur, révélant du même coup une ouverture par laquelle ils s'engagèrent tous trois. Ce passage aboutissait à un second corridor, beaucoup plus long quant à lui, au sol couvert d'un tapis de velours. Tournant à droite, ils montèrent quelques marches, avant de déboucher sur l'escalier principal ; deux étages plus haut, et ils étaient dans le Hall d'entrée.

Les portes en chênes étaient, comme à l'accoutumée, grandes ouvertes, et les trois Serpentards sortirent ainsi du château. Ils marchèrent un petit moment dans le Parc, avant d'arriver en vue du terrain de Quidditch et de ses gradins.

— Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir regarder l'entraînement sans qu'ils nous repèrent, si c'est interdit ? demanda Scarlett.

— Il faut qu'on entre sur le terrain pendant que les joueurs ne risquent pas de nous regarder, répondit Eric.

— D'habitude, on attend qu'ils soient tous en train de se changer dans les vestiaires, précisa Hayden, mais là je crois qu'on arrive un peu tard.

— Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera bien un moment où ils seront trop concentrés pour nous voir.

— Et après ? interrogea à nouveau Scarlett.

— Après, fit Hayden, il suffit de courir un peu jusqu'au bas des gradins, et puis de monter. Là, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

— Et quand on arrive en haut, on s'allonge par terre et on regarde discrètement, conclut Eric.

Scarlett hocha la tête pensivement, en signe d'approbation. Ils étaient à présent tout proches du terrain, et longèrent prudemment les murs de pierre qui le cernaient. Arrivés devant l'entrée, Hayden fit signe aux deux autres de rester immobile, puis jeta un coup d'œil précautionneux pour voir où en étaient les joueurs. Après quelques instants de patience, ils parvirent à accéder subtilement au terrain, et se retrouvèrent bientôt en haut des gradins, comme les garçons l'avaient prévu. Scarlett se rua sur une balustrade pour mieux voir, et s'y tint accrochée pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Dis, Franz, chuchota Eric de façon à ce que la jeune fille ne l'entende pas, pas trop triste de quitter Naïs quelques heures ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'agaça Hayden.

Le blond Eric haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

— Fais pas semblant de ne pas vouloir changer un peu, je te connais trop bien pour ça. Et il plaît à tout le monde, ce prénom, non ?

— Mouais...

— Voilà ! Bon alors, Naïs ?

À cet instant, le nouvellement dénommé Franz prit un air un peu indécis et regarda ailleurs. En le remarquant, Eric fronça les sourcils.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Oh, non. C'est juste que ... Ben, pour parler franchement, non : ça ne m'ennuie pas plus que ça de la laisser un moment.

— Ah oui ? s'étonna le blond. C'est nouveau, ça.

— Pas plus que ça. Ça fait un moment que je la trouve un peu ...

— Agaçante ? proposa Eric.

— Hum ... réfléchit Hayden. Non, c'est pas ça.

— Gênante ?

— Non, pas vraiment non plus.

— Collante ?

— Voilà ! Mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même, ajouta le garçon avec assurance.

Eric le fixa un moment de ses yeux bleus, puis soupira, l'air impuissant.

— Est-ce que « beaucoup », c'est assez pour elle ? finit-il par demander.

— Je sais pas, avoua Franz. On n'en a pas parlé. En tout cas, moi ça me suffit largement.

— C'est à toi de voir, fit Eric.

Franz se dit alors qu'il ferait bien d'y réfléchir un moment dans le calme, mais au même instant, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe – Giuseppe Beltrami – attrapa le Vif, déclenchant une vague d'applaudissements chez les autres joueurs. De plus, Scarlett voulut l'acclamer à son tour, mais Eric l'empêcha à temps de faire remarquer leur présence illicite.

Puis, quand le ciel fut devenu trop noir pour permettre aux Serpentards de poursuivre leur entraînement, les trois spectateurs clandestins s'esquivèrent discrètement et regagnèrent leur Salle Commune.

* * *

— BLOOM ! Ecoutez-moi quand je parle !

— Mais professeur, je répondais à ...

— VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! aboya à nouveau le professeur, mettant en péril les tympans de ses élèves. Vous resterez à la fin du cours pour que je vous donne une retenue, compris ?

— Mais je ... protesta vainement Hayden Franz Bloom.

— PAS DE MAIS !

— Oui, professeur, soupira le garçon.

Ses yeux noircis par la rage, Franz se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, sans quitter des yeux l'enseignant honni. Gawain Purcey, preuve vivante qu'un croisement entre sanglier et bouledogue était possible. Plus qu'à moitié obèse, ses cheveux d'un brun grisâtre collés à son front luisant de graisse et de sueur, le professeur de DCFM était des plus ... séduisants. Sans compter qu'il était d'une incompétence effrayante. Du moins, c'était le point de vue des Serpentards, mais il se pouvait que leur objectivité fût légèrement altérée, en raison des dizaines de points enlevés et des retenues que chacun d'eux recevait chaque mois.

Seul Andrew Parker était outrageusement épargné, et pour cause : c'était le neveu du prof. Heureusement pour Andy que son oncle ne lui avait pas transmis ses caractéristiques physiques. Il s'était contenté d'en retirer le côté psychologique, et pour les cinq autres Serpentards de 5ème année, c'était amplement suffisant.

Ce jour-là, Franz était une fois de plus victime de l'injustice légendaire dont Purcey faisait toujours preuve. En retenue ! Et tout ça parce que Naïs lui avait posé une question à propos du cours et qu'il avait voulu lui répondre. Si encore ç'avait été une conversation personnelle, mais non !

— Il y a des Sortilèges Impardonnables qui se perdent, grogna le garçon entre ses dents.

Depuis qu'il avait trouvé à la Bibliothèque, au hasard d'une recherche, un livre sur les fameux Imperium, Doloris et Avada Kedavra, rien ne lui plaisait plus que d'étaler sa toute récente culture ...

— Hayden, je suis désolée, murmura Naïs à côté de lui.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air agacé et las.

— Laisse tomber, lui dit-il sèchement. Pour ce que ça change ...

— Je peux peut-être aller le voir après le cours, lui dire que c'est ma faute ?

— Mais non, je te dis ! souffla Franz. À quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne modifiera rien.

— Quand même, c'est injuste, je devrais y aller !

— C'est bon, Naïs ! Je peux endurer une retenue, quand même ! Arrête de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé éviter cette maudite retenue, mais que Naïs le traite toujours comme un petit être fragile commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Et d'ailleurs, Naïs commençait également à en avoir plus qu'assez du mépris évident de son petit ami.

— Oh, ça va ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus froid. Si c'est tout ce que je gagne à essayer de t'aider ...

— J'ai pas besoin de toi.

— SILENCE, au fond ! tempêta Purcey.

Il n'eut plus à leur reprocher la moindre parole jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

La cloche finit par sonner. Dès que Purcey, dans sa grande magnanimité, autorisa les élèves à sortir, Naïs balança son livre et ses parchemins dans son sac, puis quitta la pièce sans un regard pour personne. Franz la regarda partir avec un soupir d'indifférence. Mais de leur côté, Scarlett et Eric se montrèrent plus étonnés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Eric.

— Je sais pas, marmonna vaguement Franz en rangeant ses affaires.

— Arrête ! le coupa Scarlett d'un ton désabusé. Tu lui as fait quoi pour la mettre de cette humeur ?

— Mais rien ! s'énerva le brun.

— Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais, insista Eric.

— Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, tous les deux ? finit par lâcher Franz d'un ton sec.

Il prit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et s'éloigna d'eux, marchant rapidement vers la porte avec pour unique désir de trouver un instant de calme ...

— BLOOM ! lança soudain Purcey depuis son bureau.

Le garçon s'arrêta net et fit volte-face, des pulsions meurtrières lui venant tout à coup.

— Vous alliez partir, Bloom ? reprit le professeur. N'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ?

— ...

— VOTRE RETENUE, BLOOM ! aboya à nouveau le bouledogue ambulant. Je vous avais dit de rester à la fin du cours. Venez-là !

Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, Franz leva les yeux au ciel d'un air hautain avant de daigner s'approcher du bureau de Purcey.

— On l'attend ? demanda Eric à Scarlett.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas, je pense, répondit la jeune fille. Laisse-le régler ses problèmes tout seul, ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Sans répondre, le blond aux yeux bleus suivit Scarlett et son conseil, abandonnant Franz aux pattes griffues de leur prof de DCFM.

— Alors ... susurra celui-ci, toujours extatique quand il réfléchissait à une retenue pour un des Serpentards.

Une plume – qui n'avait pas mérité ce triste sort – entre ses dents sales, les yeux dans le vague, il profitait manifestement de cet instant. Un parchemin vierge, posé sur son bureau, attendait le châtiment d'Hayden. Le garçon se tenait debout devant Purcey, lui lançant mentalement un de ces Sortilèges Impardonnables dont il venait de faire la connaissance. _Impero ..._ Et Purcey, vêtu d'un pagne, viendrait danser la salsa pendant le dîner. Yrch. Vision d'horreur. _Avada Kedavra ... _Net, propre et rapide. Peut-être trop clément pour cette infâme créature, qui osait imposer à Hayden Franz Bloom de récurer le carrelage de la salle de classe avec une brosse à dents. _Endoloris ..._ Oui, celui-ci était le bon. Celui-ci, Franz aurait bien aimé apprendre à le jeter. Quelle idée stupide d'en interdire l'usage ! Bien sûr, il fallait le réglementer, mais ... Franz s'imaginait tout à fait en justicier implacable, infligeant les pires souffrances aux pires criminels. Purcey, par exemple. Au hasard. Voilà, il avait trouvé sa vocation. C'est fou ce qu'on peut découvrir en attendant de recevoir une retenue.

Purcey, souriant de tous ses crocs, finit par tendre à Franz le parchemin. Il était couvert d'une petite écriture illisible, et le garçon ne le prit qu'avec dégoût.

— Demain soir, ici, 18h00, énonça le professeur. C'est compris, Bloom ?

— Je ne suis pas demeuré, non plus, marmonna Franz en se détournant de Purcey.

Il quitta la salle de DCFM, et se retrouva seul dans les couloirs. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sourdement sur les murs de pierre. Enfin du calme ! Il repensa à la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Naïs pendant le cours. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré avec elle ... Mais, par Merlin, elle devenait vraiment exaspérante ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser un peu tranquille, de temps en temps ? Il ne pouvait pas passer un instant, seul ou bien avec Eric, sans qu'elle apparaisse comme par magie pour venir se blottir contre lui. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait jamais non plus osé lui dire qu'il aurait aimé plus de solitude ... Mais c'était à elle de le comprendre.

Bien sûr qu'elle était adorable, et bien sûr qu'il l'aimait !... Au début.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ensemble ? Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était depuis toujours ... Un an ? Deux, peut-être. Trop longtemps, sans aucun doute. Il en avait assez, et ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Il allait lui parler, lui expliquer que c'était fini.

D'autant plus que ... Naïs était indéniablement très jolie ; petite blonde en forme de fée, comme il l'avait parfois appelée. Mais il y en avait aussi d'autres, plus ... plus ... Enfin, mieux, quoi. Différentes, au moins. Plus exotiques, par exemple. Comme cette Indienne, à Serdaigle, qu'il avait remarquée quelques semaines plutôt. Une certaine Lalita Goldstein ... À retenir.

Bref, il fallait donc qu'il trouve Naïs pour lui parler. Hum. Un moment agréable à passer en perspective. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'aller d'abord s'échouer dans un bon gros fauteuil de la Salle Commune ... Quoique là, il risquait de voir la jeune fille, ou en tout cas un autre des Serpentards, et il aurait préféré passer quelques instants tranquilles. Peut-être la Bibliothèque, alors. D'autant plus qu'on apprenait des choses passionnantes, là-bas ! Il pourrait par exemple essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les fameux Sortilèges Impardonnables ... Juste pour la théorie, bien sûr.

Ayant pris sa décision, Franz s'engagea dans l'escalier principal pour monter au 4ème étage, où se trouvait la Bibliothèque, puis, une fois arrivé devant la porte, il la poussa doucement et entra dans la pièce. Une bouffée d'odeur de livres et de poussière l'accueillit et le fit sourire ; pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, il avait toujours affectionné ce parfum à la fois unique, fugitif et inimitable. La Bibliothèque avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant, avec ses interminables rangées d'étagères bien ordonnées, son atmosphère feutrée et comme hors du temps ... À l'acariâtre Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, il jeta un regard de défi amusé car la sévère sorcière avait pris un air outré devant l'expression bienheureuse du garçon. Visiblement, qu'on puisse considérer cette pièce comme autre chose qu'un lieu _sérieux,_ un lieu de _travail_, ça la dépassait totalement.

Voyons, où était ce livre qu'il avait trouvé la dernière fois ? Franz avança entre les étagères, s'attardant parfois devant l'une d'elle pour voir si elle ne lui rappelait rien. Ce n'était pas dans la section « Histoire », ni du côté des « Métamorphoses », et pas davantage vers « Animaux et créatures magiques ». Où, alors ? Peut-être du côté de cette table, là-bas, près d'une petite fenêtre. Oui, c'était là qu'il s'était installé pour faire sa recherche de DCFM. Le livre ne devait pas être loin, puisqu'il se rappelait l'avoir remarqué alors qu'il était assis. Un gros ouvrage, à la tranche verdâtre et or ... Voilà, il l'avait trouvé ! Seulement, comme il était hors de la portée d'un petit garçon de 2ème année – même plutôt grand pour son âge – Franz prit une chaise près de la table et monta dessus pour attraper le livre.

— Comment _osez_-vous ?!

Très droite, très pâle, le menton hautement levé en signe de stupeur indignée et une main posée sur son coeur, Mme Pince semblait sur le point d'avoir une attaque. En entendant son cri, Franz sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers elle, mais il perdit du même coup l'équilibre, et tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il avait eu l'audace de mettre les pieds. Il se retrouva une seconde plus tard couché sur le dos entre son sac et le gros livre vert qui lui était tombé dessus, et ressentit tout à coup une vive douleur à la nuque. Le tout en se demandant confusément comment il en était arrivé là.

— Petit effronté ! s'écria Mme Pince, sans se soucier un seul instant de son état de santé. Voyou ! Vandale ! Espèce de maladroit ! Comment osez-vous monter sur ces chaises, avec vos chaussures sales ? Elles étaient là avant votre naissance ! Vous n'avez donc pas honte ?

— Désolé, bredouilla le garçon.

— Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas abîmée !

« Et moi, alors ... » songea Franz.

— Quittez cette Bibliothèque tout de suite ! poursuivit Pince. Je vous défends d'y remettre les pieds.

Tant bien que mal, le Serpentard se remit sur ses pieds en maugréant, prit son sac – en y glissant discrètement le livre vert qu'il était venu chercher – et s'en alla. Dès qu'il fut sûr que Pince ni personne ne pouvait plus l'espionner depuis la porte de la Bibliothèque, il s'arrêta et reprit l'ouvrage – intitulé « _Forces du mal : lutter avec les bonnes armes_ » – avec précaution. Il l'ouvrit lentement, déterminé à bien en profiter, pour ce qu'il lui avait coûté ! D'ailleurs, s'il avait toujours mal à la nuque ce soir-là, il faudrait qu'il songe à aller faire un tour à l'Infirmerie ... Pour le moment, il était surtout curieux de retrouver ce que le livre disait des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Tout en marchant, il feuilleta l'ouvrage jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait et se plongea dès lors dans sa lecture.

Bien immanquablement, étant donné que le couloir où il se trouvait était plutôt fréquenté, il finit par heurter quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. À contrecœur, car décidément son livre le captivait au plus haut point, il releva la tête pour s'excuser à la personne qu'il avait percutée ... et sursauta pour la deuxième fois en dix minute en constatant que la personne en question n'était autre que Naïs.

— Ah, c'est toi. Euh ... je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— Pour quoi ? répliqua-t-elle froidement. M'avoir bousculée ou m'avoir à peu près insultée pendant le cours ?

Franz soupira. Il aurait souhaité lui expliquer calmement – du moins, autant que possible – qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle, mais manifestement c'était mal parti.

— Les deux, finit-il par répondre. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé trop vite, je le pensais pas ...

— Tu parles, rétorqua Naïs. Je sais que tu l'aurais pas dit si c'était pas vrai. Reconnais-le, au moins.

— Je ... Bon, d'accord, je le pensais un peu. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu choisis toujours le mauvais moment pour venir me voir ou me parler, c'est normal que j'en aie assez !

— Quoi ? s'insurgea la jeune fille. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? On est censés être ensembles, je te signale ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse une enquête pour sonder ton humeur à chaque fois que j'ai envie de te parler ?

— Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ...

— Ou alors est-ce que c'est carrément le fait de me voir qui te met de mauvaise humeur ?

— Pas du tout, j'ai jamais dit ça ! se révolta Franz.

— Parce que si tu en as marre de moi, poursuivit-elle sans écouter les protestations du garçon, dis-le tout de suite, ça sera plus simple !

— Calme-toi, Naïs, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

— C'est pas la peine. Je te connais bien, tu sais, au moins suffisamment pour comprendre que tu ne veux plus de moi. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te courir après pour implorer ta pitié. Mais quand même, tu aurais pu me le dire normalement, au lieu de m'insulter comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! J'essayais juste d'être gentille, et tu m'as envoyée balader sans rien m'expliquer !

— Je suis désolé, je te dis !

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant, l'air agacée.

— Un peu tard pour les excuses. Il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vais te laisser tranquille, maintenant, puisque apparemment c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je ne te parle plus assez à ton goût ...

Franz la regarda s'éloigner sans essayer de la retenir. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Au moins, c'était fini et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Avec un soupir las, il récupéra « _Forces du mal : lutter avec les bonnes armes_ » et repartit en direction de sa Salle Commune ...

* * *

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter l'escalier central pour entrer dans le quartier des Serpentards, Franz s'arrêta. Il venait d'entendre un bruit sourd et profond, venu de loin. Comme le son d'un gong, à la fois grave et puissant. Seulement, ce bruit-là avait quelque chose de plus angoissant. Peut-être que c'était dû aux cris qui commençaient à jaillir dans le château. Cris de frayeur, cris de douleur ...

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ? » s'inquiéta Franz. Le couloir devant lequel il se tenait était vide ; sans doute n'avait-on rien entendu dans la Salle Commune. Mais le grand escalier de marbre, en revanche, s'animait tout à coup : des élèves surgissaient des salles de classe, couraient entre les couloirs, dévalaient les marches ... On entendait des cris et des appels venir d'un peu partout. Ce qui dominait, c'était l'impression que tout le monde s'alarmait, mais que personne ne savait réellement pourquoi.

Décidé à apprendre quelque chose, Hayden commença à remonter les marches qu'il venait de descendre. À chaque étage qu'il atteignait, il tentait d'interroger quelqu'un sur la situation, mais tous ceux qu'il croisaient le dépassaient en courant, sans prêter attention à ce petit de 2ème année. Il continua donc de gravir l'escalier, un mauvais pressentiment se développant peu à peu en lui, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer ... Arrivé au 4ème étage, il quitta l'escalier car c'était manifestement là que l'agitation était la plus forte. Un épais nuage de poussière était apparu dans un couloir, faisant tousser Franz et lui piquant désagréablement les yeux. Néanmoins, il s'y engagea. Il voulait absolument voir, savoir, comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre à un rythme désordonné. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'en couvrir le nez et la bouche, et avança dans le couloir devenu opaque.

Malgré la poussière, il reconnut le couloir qui menait à la Bibliothèque. Devant les portes de celle-ci, un groupe d'élèves de tous âges s'était assemblé en cercle. Avec eux se trouvaient également quelques professeurs, parmi lesquels Franz reconnut Tonks, la directrice adjointe, ainsi que Draco Malfoy, Directeur des Serpentards et professeur de Potions. Tous deux se parlaient à voix basse, l'air sérieusement soucieux. Franz voulut s'approcher d'eux, et surtout voir ce qui se trouvait au centre du cercle d'élèves, mais il en fut empêché par un garçon blond qui se jeta sur lui.

— Hayden, je t'ai cherché partout !

— Eric ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?

Le visage d'Eric était grave, et Franz sentit son cœur se serrer. Eric n'avait jamais l'air sérieux, sauf quand quelque chose de réellement important était en jeu. En l'occurrence, tout ce qui pouvait être sérieux n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle.

— Eric, réponds-moi ! s'emporta-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête-là ? Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe !

— Il paraît qu'il y a eu un attentat, répondit le blond.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Franz.

— Une bombe, ou quelque chose du genre, a explosé ici tout à l'heure, juste devant la Bibliothèque.

— Et ... ? demanda Hayden dans un souffle.

— Il n'y a pas de mort, le rassura Eric. Mais ...

— Quoi ?! Arrête ça, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Eric baissa les yeux d'un air désolé.

— Naïs était juste à côté ...

Hayden sentit son sang quitter son visage. Comme un somnambule, il repoussa doucement Eric, avança jusqu'au groupe d'élèves rassemblés et se fraya un chemin au milieu d'eux. Des portes de la Bibliothèque, l'une avait purement et simplement été projetée au loin, et l'autre ne tenait plus que par un gond. Un trou béant perçait le mur. L'intérieur de la pièce était voilé par un brouillard poussiéreux. Devant la salle, le sol – couvert de pierres et de cendres dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres – avait des allures de champ de bataille. Et au milieu des ruines, deux personnes étaient allongés : un Serdaigle que Franz connaissait de vue, et Naïs.

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux. Naïs avait l'air de dormir ... Elle avait les yeux fermés ; ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés en désordre dans les cendres et son front était marqué d'une plaie sanglante. Des éraflures étaient visibles sur ses mains, tranchant sur leur pâleur inhabituelle. Une lourde pierre, enfin, était tombée sur sa jambe gauche, l'écrasant sans merci.

Rien de tout ça n'était bien grave quand on vivait au même endroit que Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Mais même elle n'aurait rien pu faire si la pierre qui pesait sur la jambe de Naïs était tombée sur sa tête ... À peine plus d'un mètre faisait toute la différence.

Eric vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hayden.

— Elle a eu de la chance ; elle s'en remettra vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Franz n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si Naïs avait été tuée dans l'explosion de la bombe. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle ?

Scarlett arriva peu après, et resta un moment figée de stupeur devant le corps de sa meilleure amie. Bientôt, le directeur Bill Weasley vint à son tour sur les lieux et, après un rapide examen de la situation, exhorta quelques 7ème années – aidés des professeurs présents – à s'occuper au plus vite de Naïs, ainsi que du Serdaigle qui était étendu non loin d'elle. Dès que les deux blessés furent dégagés des pierres qui les clouaient au sol, il conjura deux brancards, les y fit installer, et les accompagna lui-même à l'Infirmerie. Les autres professeurs furent chargés de rassurer les élèves attroupés, et de les faire rentrer à leur Salle Commune respective. La réparation des dégâts fut prévue pour la soirée. Chacun obéit peu à peu au Directeur sans protester, la plupart des témoins de l'attentat étant trop hébétés pour réagir.

— Est-ce qu'on a une idée de qui a fait ça ? demanda Scarlett aux deux garçons quand ils furent de retour dans la Salle Commune.

Franz, les yeux dans le vague, ne l'entendit qu'à peine.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Eric. Mais personne n'aurait franchi les protections du Parc pour entrer tranquillement dans le château, y poser une bombe et repartir.

— Donc c'est forcément quelqu'un de Poudlard ...

Eric hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

— Peut-être un des profs ... proposa-t-il.

— Ou alors un 6ème ou 7ème année particulièrement doué. On sait ce que c'était que cette bombe, au fait ?

— Pas vraiment, mais Weasley le découvrira probablement bientôt.

— C'est quand même bizarre ... remarqua Scarlett. Faire exploser une bombe en plein milieu du château, comme ça, pour rien. Je veux dire, il n'y a eu que deux blessés, et aucun dégât grave !

— Autrement dit, il y a un psychopathe qui court et personne ne sait qui c'est.

— Comme c'est rassurant ...

* * *

Deux jours à l'Infirmerie suffirent à rendre à Naïs sa santé physique. Trois de plus, et elle arrêta enfin de sursauter au moindre bruit un peu sec, comme le claquement d'une porte. Hayden-Franz vint la voir chaque fois qu'il le put. À chaque fois, il s'excusait auprès d'elle aussi humblement que possible pour son comportement stupide, et la l'implorait de lui pardonner. Si bien que Naïs, amusée de le voir si repentant, finit par accepter en l'embrassant légèrement.

Mais elle était plus rancunière qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

**Je croyais sérieusement que je n'allais jamais venir à bout de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'au moins il vous plaira . Merci infiniment d'avoir su patienter, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, c'est promis.**


	6. Souvenirs

**Hayden F. Bloom**

**Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs**

Naïs ouvrit les yeux. Les referma. Lentement, elle s'étira avec délice. La couverture était à moitié tombée de son lit ; en tâtonnant, les paupières toujours baissées, Naïs la ramena sur elle et s'y blottit. La couverture était épaisse et douce ; elle sentait légèrement la rose. Tout comme les trois volumineux oreillers sous sa tête. Le confort absolu.

À nouveau, Naïs ouvrit les yeux. La veille au soir, elle n'avait pas fermé les rideaux de son lit, et pouvait à présent contempler sa chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Pas un dortoir, mais une pièce bien à elle ... du moins pour le temps de l'été. Une chambre avec des fenêtres, trois grandes fenêtres voilées de rideaux dorés, qui diffusaient une douce lumière ocre dans la chambre. Des petits fauteuils tendus de soie beige. Un bureau de bois clair. Une coiffeuse authentique, dotée d'un miroir moucheté par le temps. Une grande armoire remplie de merveilleuses créations vestimentaires. Une table de nuit où un livre reposait encore, laissé nonchalamment ouvert à la page 142. Et ce lit immense et si follement confortable ...

Naïs aurait pu passer sa vie à y dormir. Tout était tellement parfait, ici. Chez ses cousins. Pâris et Léda Taylor. Ils l'avaient invitée à passer l'été chez eux, et comme ils avaient accepté qu'Hayden (aussi connu sous le nom de Franz) vienne aussi, Naïs passait des vacances purement merveilleuses. Elle en avait d'ailleurs bien besoin, après déjà trois années d'études à Poudlard.

Même si, en somme, sa vie y avait été plutôt calme, travailler la magie n'avait rien de reposant. Contrairement aux études moldues, qui requéraient surtout de la mémoire et un peu de bon sens, les études magiques reposaient avant tout sur la concentration et la puissance. Chaque sort était une combinaison compliquée de volonté, de formules, d'intonations, de gestes, ... Chaque nuance comptait. C'était ce que le professeur Flitwick, par exemple, leur avait répété pendant six mois, en 2ème année. Il les avait alors fait s'exercer sur leur voix à travers les sortilèges _Silencio_, _Sonorus_ et _Sourdinam_ bien sûr, mais également d'autres plus subtils, comme _Seamaïd_, qui donnait une voix de sirène.

La 2ème année ... Des trois que Naïs avaient vécues à Poudlard, c'était celle qui avait été la plus mouvementée. Tout s'était en fait concentré en une journée, le jour où Franz et elle s'étaient disputés pour la première fois. Une histoire stupide. À l'époque, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur naïf et aveugle, le cœur d'une fille de 12 ans comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas compris que Franz avait fini par se lasser d'elle ; elle n'arrivait plus à attirer son attention, elle avait fini par devenir insignifiante, voire agaçante à ses yeux. Grossière erreur ! Erreur de débutante, que jamais plus elle ne referait. Elle voulait être exceptionnelle et le rester.

D'ailleurs, Franz avait finalement compris qu'elle comptait véritablement pour lui. C'était toujours ce même jour de deuxième année : juste après sa dispute avec Franz, Naïs s'était éloignée de lui la tête haute mais le moral au plus bas. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller se changer les idées à la Bibliothèque, où elle pouvait toujours compter sur un livre captivant et inédit. Elle était arrivée à la Bibliothèque en même temps qu'un garçon, un Serdaigle, et au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce ...

Elle avait du mal à se rappeler exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Un bruit assourdissant, un grand flash de lumière blanche, une douleur aiguë, et puis le noir. Une bombe. Il y avait eu un attentat à Poudlard, l'endroit réputé pour être le plus sûr du pays ! Naïs et le garçon de Serdaigle – un dénommé Gabriel O'Brien – en avaient été les seules victimes, en dehors des murs du château. Ils avaient dû passer quelques jours à l'Infirmerie pour retrouver la santé. Pendant cette période, Naïs avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir quotidiennement Franz venir s'excuser à ses genoux. Et ils s'étaient remis ensembles.

Au cours des quelques semaines qui avaient suivi l'attentat, Poudlard avait été en effervescence : qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? L'ambiance générale avait été alourdie par les soupçons que chacun nourrissait envers tout le monde, surtout chez les plus vieux élèves et les professeurs. Le quatuor de Serpentard, qui réunissait Franz, Naïs et leurs deux meilleurs amis – Scarlett Ferguson et Eric Knightley – n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à la règle et établi ses propres pronostics. Mais le coupable ne fut jamais découvert ; lentement, l'affaire se calma, et les habitants de Poudlard la rangèrent dans un coin de leur esprit.

L'année suivante, tout avait d'ailleurs été parfaitement tranquille. Naïs s'appliquait à être plus distante de Franz - oh ! légèrement, bien sûr – quoique cela lui en coûtait, pour ne pas commettre la même erreur que l'année précédente. Et elle y était parvenue : Franz avait beau être le premier à se juger parfaitement autonome, indépendant et cætera, Naïs était bien placée pour savoir qu'il avait dû insister vaillamment auprès des cousins Taylor pour ne pas être séparé de Naïs pendant les vacances. Et elle-même, d'ailleurs, était secrètement ravie de n'avoir pas eu à le faire, car elle n'aurait sûrement pas autant apprécié ce séjour en famille si Franz n'était pas venu avec elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, interrompant ses rêveries.

— Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme de chambre, vêtue de la traditionnelle petite robe noire et du non moins traditionnel tablier blanc. C'était une jeune femme polie et discrète, une Française, engagée par la famille Taylor dans l'espoir que les plus jeunes pourraient ainsi apprendre quelques mots de français, une langue qui n'avait rien perdu de sa noblesse dans les hautes sphères de la société.

Elle portait un plateau d'argent où trônaient de nombreux petits plats à l'odeur alléchante ; des cloches de verre ou des couvercles d'argent en cachaient cependant le contenu.

— Vous avez bien dormi, Mademoiselle ? demanda la femme de chambre à Naïs.

— Très bien, je vous remercie.

— Où voulez-vous que je pose votre plateau ?

— Mettez-le sur ma table de nuit, ça sera très bien.

La domestique obtempéra puis, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Naïs, s'esquiva hors de la chambre. Naïs se redressa alors dans ses coussins et prit le plateau de victuailles sur ses genoux. Le petit-déjeuner au lit. Un autre luxe dont elle avait souvent rêvé, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Un à un, elle ôta les couvercles de chaque plat, les contempla avec satisfaction, puis attaqua son repas.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle reposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et décida de se lever. Une paire de mules douillettes l'attendait au pied de son lit ; elle les chaussa, revêtit une robe de chambre soyeuse, et marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres de sa chambre. La vue y était imprenable : elle donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était encore tôt, mais déjà la rue sorcière s'animait, les magasins s'ouvraient, les premiers clients se promenaient tranquillement, les bras chargés de paquets ... Parmi eux, Naïs ne reconnut personne. Elle en fut un petit peu déçue. Non pas que ses camarades de Poudlard lui manquaient, elle les voyait tous les jours !

Enfin ... Pour être honnête, elle devait reconnaître que justement, ils lui manquaient un peu. Scarlett et Eric, surtout : Scarlett était sa meilleure amie, la personne qui devait le mieux la connaître ; ça lui manquait de ne pas lui parler tous les jours, surtout qu'elle avait énormément de choses à lui raconter. Eric, lui, était davantage proche de Franz, mais elle s'entendait bien avec lui : son côté toujours ironique et sarcastique la faisait rire, et elle adorait l'écouter jouer du violon.

Et puis, il y avait les autres : Will Mac Clivert, malgré sa carrure impressionnante à première vue, aimait bien le quatuor. Andy Parker était détestable, avec son narcissisme exacerbé, mais il avait le mérite de fournir un sujet de conversation toujours détendant.

Naïs connaissait aussi les Gryffondors de 4ème année, quoique moins bien que les Serpentards. Depuis l'année précédente, elle faisait de l'Etude des Runes avec certains d'entre eux : Ethan Potter, par exemple, et aussi Phoebus Ryan ou encore Katie Brankowitch (une fille un peu surexcitée mais plutôt sympa). Les relations étaient parfois un peu tendues entre eux, en raison de l'éternelle rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor (les Gryffondors n'ayant jamais voulu reconnaître l'immense supériorité des Serpentards), mais la plupart du temps ils s'entendaient raisonnablement bien.

Même les profs manquaient un peu à Naïs. Enfin, seulement quelques uns d'entre eux, bien sûr ! Ainsi, toute seconde passée à moins de 50 mètres de Gawain Purcey, le prof honni de DCFM, était une seconde gâchée. Mais il n'en allait pas de même avec tous : le petit Flitwick était d'un naturel aimable, et les élèves l'appréciaient généralement. Il en allait de même pour le professeur Lupin, qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie. Avec Flitwick, il entrait dans la catégorie des « Vénérables », surnom attribué par les élèves. Les autres professeurs étaient en effet nettement plus jeunes : Tonks, qui enseignait la Métamorphose, était un peu trop sévère pour son propre bien, et un petit peu décrédibilisée par le fait que ses cheveux passaient régulièrement du noir au jaune canari en passant par le rose chewing-gum. Mais en matière de cheveux, c'était Amy Elphick qui remplaçait la palme : la professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait une superbe chevelure d'un bleu électrique.

Tous comptes faits, le professeur favori de Naïs était celui qui enseignait les Potions, le Directeur de Serpentard : Draco Malfoy. Ses cheveux à lui étaient d'un blond platine, et ses yeux argentés avaient fait fondre quelques unes de ses élèves au cœur fragile. Mais Malfoy était le roi du mépris et de l'arrogance dédaigneuse. Seule Naïs et Hayden étaient dans ses bonnes grâces : d'une part, les familles Taylor et Malfoy comptaient parmi les plus nobles et les plus anciennes du pays, et elles avaient entretenu de nombreux liens au cours des siècles. Ainsi Draco n'était autre que l'oncle du cousin par alliance de la belle-sœur du petit-fils de la grand-tante de Naïs. D'autre part, Hayden avait un don indéniable en Potions, ce qui en faisait l'autre élève favori de Malfoy. Naïs, de son côté, n'était d'ailleurs pas peu douée.

Oui, elle devait reconnaître que Poudlard lui manquait. À force d'y passer dix mois sur douze, elle en venait parfois à s'y sentir davantage chez elle qu'au manoir Taylor, où vivaient ses parents. Poudlard avait un charme inexprimable, imperceptible au quotidien mais incroyablement fort lorsqu'on quittait le château. C'était le cadre idéal des rêves : un château merveilleux, magique, plein de secrets et de mystères. De temps en temps, Naïs se promenait avec Franz dans des couloirs inexplorés, à la recherche de passages secrets ou de salles cachées. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs trouvé, mais bien loin de s'en contenter, cela ne rendait que leur soif de recherches plus insatiables. D'ailleurs, quand ils retrouveraient le château, ils devraient penser à aller étudier de plus près l'aile gauche de la quatrième tour au Nord du Lac ...

Les pensées de Naïs furent interrompues par quelques coups légers frappés à la porte.

**Oui, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre ! Je vous prie bien humblement de m'en excuser, mais voilà. J'ai décidé de changer un peu mes habitudes : dorénavant, je voudrais poster plus souvent des chapitres plus ou moins courts. Celui-ci avait pour but de vous remémorer un peu les précédents, et Poudlard en général dans l'univers de cette fic. L'action des prochains chapitres se situera à la fin des vacances, puis pendant la quatrième année à Poudlard.**

**Si ça vous convient, ou vous énerve au plus haut point, vous savez où écrire ... sifflote d'un air innocent **

**PS : je sais que je n'accorde pas à cette fic toute l'attention qu'il faudrait, et je suis la première à en être désolée, je vous le garantis ... **

**Sincèrement, je n'ai qu'une requête : si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, merci de reviewer ! Que ça vous ait plu ou non, dites-le moi, c'est le meilleur moyen de voir arriver la suite ou que je fasse quelque chose de mieux ... **

**À bientôt ...**


	7. Le plus haut

**Hayden F. Bloom**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est effectivement la suite de Hayden Bloom : Anges et Démons ! Comme quoi, tout arrive.**

**Chapitre 7 : _«_ _Le plus haut »_**

_Les pensées de Naïs furent interrompues par quelques coups légers frappés à la porte._

— Naïs, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

À en juger par la voix, « moi » était la cousine de Naïs : Léda Taylor.

— Oui, viens !

La porte s'ouvrit et Léda se glissa dans la pièce. Un bref instant, ses yeux cherchèrent Naïs du côté du lit, puis la trouvèrent près des fenêtres.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Léda.

— Très. J'admirais la vue ...

— On ne s'en lasse pas, remarqua Léda avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de sa cousine et alla s'appuyer sur l'un des rideaux dorés. La lumière du matin vint caresser son visage. Léda était belle, tout autant que Naïs, mais d'une façon différente. Ses cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, tombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules, tandis que Naïs les avait lisses, et d'un blond clair. Léda avait les yeux d'un bleu océan, profonds et sombres ; ceux de Naïs étaient verts, et étincelaient. Néanmoins, elles avaient en commun leur teint de magnolia et la grâce naturelle de leur silhouette.

Certifiés Taylor.

— Je vois que tu as déjà déjeuné, remarqua Léda.

— Oui. Ça me change, de pouvoir déjeuner au lit !

Léda haussa les épaules ; le luxe était pour elle un dû, une banalité. Que tout ne soit pas parfait autour d'elle, voilà qui aurait été inhabituel. Elle s'avança à pas résolus vers l'armoire de Naïs et l'ouvrit largement. Une infinité de tenues – sur mesure et de la meilleure qualité, naturellement – s'y trouvaient, attendant sur leur cintre que le choix de leur propriétaire tombe sur elles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux porter aujourd'hui ? demanda Léda à sa cousine.

— Je ne sais pas, ça dépend. Il y a quelque chose de prévu ?

— Pas précisément, mais ... Il fait beau ; on pourrait en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, non ?

Naïs haussa un sourcil en regardant Léda. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu pastel soyeuse, très élégante, sans manche et attachée dans le cou. Pas vraiment la tenue idéale pour faire des courses au milieu d'une foule de sorciers surexcités, au beau milieu de la chaleur de l'été ... Mais en y réfléchissant, il fallait dire que Léda Taylor faisait partie de ces gens qui se changeaient plusieurs fois par jours et trouvaient ça tout à fait normal.

— Tu n'as qu'à choisir pour moi, proposa Naïs.

— Génial ! approuva Léda en souriant. J'ai toujours adoré jouer à la poupée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naïs contemplait l'agréable image que lui renvoyait son miroir : celle d'une jolie fille dont les longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur un chemisier blanc, rayé de vert en diagonale, complété par un pantalon d'un noir irréprochable. Derrière elle, Léda observait son œuvre d'un regard appréciateur.

— Je n'aurai pas trop chaud, en noir ?

— Naïs ! s'offusqua Léda. Tu m'insultes, là ! On dirait que tu parles de bêtes vêtements moldus. Bien sûr que non, tu n'auras pas trop chaud : c'est un tissu fait pour réguler automatiquement la température et l'humidité.

— C'est parfait ...

— Tant mieux. On descend ?

Naïs approuva cette proposition, et suivit sa cousine dans les couloirs et les escaliers de la maison. Elles arrivèrent au salon – une pièce immense où trônaient trois lustres. Hayden-Franz s'y trouvait déjà ; debout près d'une bibliothèque dont la vitre avait été ouverte, il feuilletait un livre d'un air intéressé. Naïs eut soudain envie de lui sauter au cou, comme à peu près chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais elle se retint. Si commettre une erreur était humain, recommencer était impardonnable. Surtout quand l'honneur était en jeu. Et l'orgueil de la petite Naïs atteignait parfois des proportions démesurées.

En entendant les deux filles entrer au salon, Franz leva la tête et referma son livre d'un geste sec. Avec un sourire charmé, il les contempla toutes les deux un instant avant d'aller les saluer.

— Bonjour, Léda, fit-il. Bonjour, ma belle ...

Naïs ferma les yeux quand Franz l'embrassa. Même après trois ans, elle ne s'en lassait pas ... C'était toujours aussi magique. Le baiser fut bref, car Léda attendait leur attention.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? demanda-t-elle à Franz.

— Je ne me rappelle plus du titre, attends ... dit-il en reprenant son livre pour lire la couverture. Voilà, reprit-il : « _Vie, œuvre et mort de Larissa Taylor, recherchée pour les 837 meurtres dont elle était fière »_.

— Oui, tous des Moldus, commenta Léda avec une moue dédaigneuse. On a le portrait de tante Larissa dans une des chambres d'amis, si ça t'intéresse.

— C'était ta tante ?

— La tante de Père, corrigea une voix.

Léda, Hayden et Naïs tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée du salon. Un jeune homme s'y tenait, adossé au mur. Pâris Taylor, frère aîné de Léda. À 19 ans, Pâris sortait d'une adolescence gâtée pour entrer dans une vie fastueuse. Il se savait beau et riche, donc puissant. Ses épais cheveux noirs se dressaient, emmêlés, sur sa tête ; il avait un grand front, et le visage plutôt allongé ; son regard bleu avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Ce matin-là, il portait une veste au cuir brun usagé (le seul vêtement dans cet état chez les Taylor : Pâris lui conférait une valeur sentimentale), un jean noir et des bottes en cuir de dragon. Nonchalant, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il se délectait de la position dominante que lui conférait son âge.

Naïs aimait son cousin : ses petits airs de rebelle la faisaient rire, et il fallait avouer qu'il n'était _vraiment_ pas désagréable à regarder. Et puis Pâris ne manifestait pas trop de condescendance envers sa jeune cousine ; Naïs était souvent invitée chez ses cousins et, quand Léda voulait se coucher tôt, il leur était arrivé de discuter de longues heures dans ce même salon, à contempler le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Au fond, Pâris n'était pas aussi superficiel qu'il en avait l'air. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

— Larissa était la petite sœur de notre grand-père paternel, expliqua le jeune homme. Je me souviens que Père la décrivait comme une femme très belle, bien plus que ses autres sœurs. Naturellement, elle faisait tourner toutes les têtes.

— Mais cette folle a été s'amouracher d'un Moldu, poursuivit Léda. Un Moldu borné en plus : il a commencé par la séduire, mais quand elle lui a révélé qu'elle était une sorcière, il n'a plus voulu la voir et en a épousé une autre.

— Larissa en était folle de rage. Le soir des noces, elle a pris sa baguette et est allée massacrer tous ceux qui étaient venus assister au mariage. Et puis elle a recherché toutes les personnes que le Moldu connaissait, sa famille au grand complet et tous ses amis. Là encore, elle les a assassinés.

— 837, au total. On l'a appelée Larissa-La-Sanglante.

— Elle s'est faite rattraper par la justice, moldue et sorcière, et condamnée à être envoyée à Azkaban.

— Elle a préféré se suicider. Ça sauvait l'honneur de la famille, et ça créait sa légende.

— Père aime beaucoup son portrait. Parfois, il nous la cite comme exemple à suivre : toujours dans l'extrême, toujours dans l'honneur.

Franz avait l'air assez intrigué par ce que racontaient Léda et Pâris, mais Naïs n'était absolument pas impressionnée. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de Larissa Taylor (qui d'ailleurs était sa grand-tante à elle aussi), bien qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu l'histoire complète. Après tout, il y avait déjà eu bien pire, dans la famille Taylor : l'extrême et l'honneur y étaient effectivement des valeurs importantes. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la cheminée du salon pour s'en rendre compte ; la devise des Taylor y était gravée « _Le plus haut_ ». En dessous, on pouvait également distinguer l'emblème familial : une panthère aux ailes vertes.

Rien ne remplissait Naïs de fierté plus que sa famille. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins elle avait un passé, une Histoire, que tout le Royaume-Uni reconnaissait.

Léda, Naïs et Franz se rendirent tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi-là. Ils avaient prévu une simple petite balade tranquille – du moins, aussi tranquille qu'une balade puisse être dans le monde sorcier – mais, en fin de compte, ils rencontrèrent de nombreuses connaissances et passèrent toute la journée entre les uns et les autres. Naïs se chargea de faire les présentations à sa cousine : le père de Léda occupait un poste qui le contraignait à être muté dans un pays différent tous les trois mois environs et sa famille le suivait, de sorte que ni Pâris ni Léda n'avaient jamais pu rester dans la même école toute une année ; ils suivaient donc des cours par correspondance.

Tout d'abord, ils croisèrent des élèves de Poudlard qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue ; ils les saluèrent de loin où les ignorèrent royalement, selon leur humeur du moment. Puis, en sortant de chez Florian Fortarôme, ils rencontrèrent quelques Gryffondors de 4ème année : Phoebus Ryan et Katie Brankowitch. La rivalité entre Serpents et Lions n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été une génération plus tôt il n'y eut pas vraiment d'animosité dans leur conversation – bien qu'une sourde tension se fasse néanmoins sentir.

Isilda Beltrami, l'autre Gryffondor de la même année, était réputée pour son côté réservé et assez mystérieux ; rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'elle ne soit pas avec ses camarades. Mais il n'en allait pas de même avec Ethan Potter, l'ami de Phoebus et Katie.

Intriguée de ne pas le voir, Naïs le chercha des yeux dans la petite foule qui déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle finit par l'apercevoir au coin d'une rue et retint en sursaut en voyant qui l'accompagnait : ses parents ! Aliénor et ... Harry Potter ! _Le _HARRY POTTER ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Naïs voyait l'idole nationale, mais jamais ne s'était-elle trouvée aussi près de lui. C'était _lui_ ! Le Survivant, le seul, l'unique ! Que d'émotions ...

Lorsque Phoebus et Katie s'éloignèrent, Naïs signala sa découverte à Léda et Franz.

— Vous avez vu ? C'est Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Où est-ce qu'il est ? demanda fébrilement Hayden.

— Là-bas, indiqua Naïs en montrant discrètement Harry du doigt. Avec Ethan.

— Ethan ? fit Léda d'un ton étonné.

— Son fils ; il est à Poudlard avec nous.

— C'est vrai, se rappela alors Léda, je l'avais lu dans la Gazette. Vous le connaissez bien ?

— Pas plus que ça, répondit Hayden.

— Moi, je suis en cours d'Etude des Runes avec lui, fit Naïs.

— Vraiment ?

Léda eut un petit sourire appréciateur en étudiant Ethan de loin.

— Hum ... Pas mal, jugea-t-elle. En cours d'Etude des Runes, tu dis ?

— C'est ça, confirma Naïs.

— Alors fais attention, Hayden, parce qu'il pourrait finir par te piquer ta copine, celui-là ...

Naïs leva les yeux au ciel en riant tandis qu'Hayden murmurait « Qu'il essaie seulement ... » d'un ton menaçant.

— Il n'y a pas de danger, fit Naïs. Il sort déjà avec Katie Brankowitch, celle qu'on vient de croiser.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Léda. Mais dans ce cas, c'est elle qui devrait se méfier de la fille avec qui parle Ethan.

La fille en question, c'était Lalita Goldstein, une Serdaigle de la même année qu'eux, d'origine indienne, qui passait pour une des plus jolies filles de la promo. Harry Potter et sa femme discutaient avec les parents de Lalita, visiblement de vieilles connaissances Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein, si vous voulez tout savoir, chers lecteurs , tandis que leurs enfants bavardaient de leur côté.

— Tu vois le mal partout, soupira Naïs à sa cousine.

Ethan et Lalita les avaient aperçus, Hayden et elle, et ils les saluèrent de loin.

— Bon, on y va ? proposa Hayden.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et ils s'éloignèrent de leurs camarades pour poursuivre leur balade.

**Et voilà ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire maintenant ? **

**1 : Pardonnez-moi encore une fois, je sais que je délaisse cette fic de façon monstrueuse :$**

**2 : Mais si seulement vous me laissiez quelques petites reviews pour me dire que êtes venu la lire, voire que vous l'avez aimée, ça me motiverait sûrement !**

**3 : Et en plus ça me ferait un plaisir fou**

**4 : Je vous assure que ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite est bien, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir la motivation de l'écrire !**

**5 : Allez, juste une petite review ...**

**6 : Merci c'est très gentil ! **

**7 : À bientôt ... Enfin, ça dépend de vous**


	8. Salazar, quand tu nous tiens

**Hayden Bloom**

**C'est au son de la voix de John Travolta que je m'attaque à ce huitième chapitre. La question à deux sesterces du jour est : quand parviendrai-je au bout ? ;) Bonne lecture ...**

**Chapitre 8 : Salazar, quand tu nous tiens ... **

— Allez, dépêchez-vous de monter, maintenant !

Sur le quai 9 ¾, Pâris et Léda Taylor étaient venus faire leurs adieux à leur cousine et à Hayden. Les merveilleuses vacances d'été passées dans la « modeste » demeure des Taylor arrivaient à terme, et les élèves de Poudlard grimpaient les uns après les autres à bord du Poudlard Express, qui les ramènerait à leur seconde maison.

— On a encore un peu de temps, il n'est que onze heures moins le quart, remarqua Hayden.

— Si pressé de nous voir partir, Pâris ? demanda Naïs d'un ton taquin.

— Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Je crois que si c'était vraiment le cas, tu serais resté chez toi.

— Tu marques un point, petite.

— Vieux sénile, rétorqua Naïs.

Pâris eut un petit rire nonchalant à la réplique de sa cousine.

— Toi, tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi.

— Mais elle s'en remettra, intervint Hayden.

— Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle.

— Trop aimable ! fit Naïs.

— Naïs ! coupa soudain Léda. Regarde le blond, là-bas. C'est bien Ethan Potter, non ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Il est vraiment pas mal, comme ça, au soleil ...

— En tout cas, il est vraiment maqué, ajouta Hayden.

À quelques pas d'eux, en effet, la rousse Katie Brankowitch venait de se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami attitré. Un peu plus loin venait l'autre blond de Gryffondor, Phoebus Ryan, qui adressa un signe de tête aux Serpentards. Mais ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, car leurs autres amis venaient d'arriver sur le quai.

— Scarlett ! s'écria Naïs en courrant vers son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le début des vacances.

Les deux Serpentardes se retrouvèrent avec des cris de joie frisant les ultrasons. Plus posés – mais néanmoins tout aussi heureux de se revoir – Hayden et Eric se serrèrent la main, puis Hayden présenta les Taylor à Eric.

— Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Scarlett ! s'exclama Hayden à l'intention de la jeune fille, qui jusque là l'avait royalement ignoré.

— Franz !.. Oh, je veux dire Hayden ! Excuse-moi, je t'avais à peine reconnu. Tu as changé, cet été.

— Ah ? C'est-à-dire ?

— Hum ... Plus grand, je crois. Les cheveux plus longs, aussi. Et les yeux un tout petit peu plus gris.

— J'espère que c'est un compliment ...

— À toi de voir.

— Comme si tu avais besoin de compliments, railla Naïs. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis qu'on est arrivés sur ce quai, je n'ai pas vu une seule fille de 1ère ou 2ème année qui ne te dévisage pas avec un sourire idiot.

Hayden haussa un sourcil dans un air de surprise flattée.

— C'est pas faux, remarqua Eric. Je vais être jaloux.

— En même temps, les filles de 1ère année ...

— Si vous voulez mon avis, s'interposa Léda, je trouve que c'est plutôt Naïs qui se fait admirer.

— N'importe quoi ! objecta la concernée.

— Mais si ! Regarde ce groupe, à droite du pilier, indiqua Léda en désignant peu discrètement quelques garçons de 6ème année.

— C'est toi qu'ils regardent.

— Ça, c'est évident ; mais ça vaut pour toi aussi.

— Si tu le dis ...

— Scarlett, tu veux de l'aide pour monter ta valise dans le train ? offrit Hayden.

— J'ai presque cru que tu n'allais jamais le proposer, répondit la jeune fille. Merci, ça serait sympa.

Accompagné d'Eric, Hayden se plia donc à son nouveau rôle de porteur de bagages.

— Maintenant, je crois qu'on va vraiment devoir vous laisser, soupira Naïs. Merci infiniment, c'étaient les meilleures vacances de ma vie ! affirma-t-elle en embrassant Léda.

— Pas besoin d'être hypocrite, tu sais, fit Pâris, on sait déjà que tu es bien élevée.

— Mais c'est vrai ! protesta Naïs.

— Allez, monte, avant de rater ce maudit train ! conclut le beau Pâris après avoir à son tour embrassé sa cousine.

Scarlett salua également les Taylor, puis Naïs et elle grimpèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. La fenêtre d'un des wagons s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les têtes des deux autres garçons ; Hayden remercia Léda et Pâris, avant de leur dire au revoir.

— Passez une bonne année !

— Ne travaillez pas trop, c'est mauvais pour les neurones. Même pour le tien, Naïs !

— Remerciez vos parents pour nous, surtout !

— À bientôt !

Les derniers élèves montèrent dans le train, ne laissant plus que leurs familles sur le quai 9 ¾. Chacun passa la tête par la fenêtre d'un wagon ou du couloir pour un dernier signe de la main, puis à onze heures précises un sifflet retentit, et le gros train écarlate se mit en marche.

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand ils entrèrent enfin en gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Fumant comme un Hobbit, le Poudlard Express ralentit peu à peu dans un bruit de tonnerre, puis s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps, et un flot d'élèves tout excités en jaillit aussitôt. D'abord ceux de 3ème ou 4ème année, impatient de débuter leur nouvelle année ; ensuite, les 1ères années, timides et légèrement anxieux ; puis finalement les plus vieux, un sourire aux lèvres malgré l'air supérieur et blasé qu'ils essayaient de prendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les élèves s'étaient répartis entre les barques et les calèches sans chevaux, et progressaient vers le château de Poudlard. Ils cheminèrent pendant encore une petite heure, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, enfin, ils posent définitivement pied à terre devant les immenses et imposantes portes du Hall. En retenant presque leur souffle, ils les dépassèrent, traversèrent le Hall, et entrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle au plafond enchanté. Les élèves se divisèrent alors selon leur Maison ; les Serpentards rejoignirent leur table où chacun avait sa place attitrée : les petits près des Professeurs, les plus vieux dans l'ombre, au fond de la salle.

Le Directeur, Bill Weasley, était debout au centre de la table des Professeurs et affichait un air ravi à mesure que ses chers élèves emplissaient la Grande Salle et s'installaient. Quand chacun fut assis, il s'avança pour prendre la parole.

— Bonsoir et bienvenue à vous tous ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Avant de vous en dire plus, je vous propose d'accueillir chaleureusement vos camarades de 1ère année pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition !

_Est-il nécessaire de décrire cette cérémonie ? Je suppose que vous en devinez le déroulement aussi bien que les Serpentards de 4ème année, or comme je remarque que Naïs vient de s'endormir discrètement sur l'épaule d'Hayden, je vais passer à la suite. Le banquet de début d'année sera lui aussi sacrifié à votre intérêt._

Le Directeur donna trois coups légers sur son verre à l'aide de sa baguette, et le silence se fit. Une nouvelle fois, il se leva.

— À présent que vous vous êtes désaltérés et sustentés ...

— _Su-quoi ? murmura un des élèves._

— ... je vous demande un instant d'attention. Comme d'habitude, l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est strictement prohibé ; il vous est cependant tout à fait autorisé d'emprunter les ponts et les pavillons du Lac – ils sont là pour ça. Un exemplaire complet du Règlement vous sera distribué demain matin, avec vos emplois du temps et tous les papiers de ce genre, comme d'habitude. En revanche, il y a cette année deux choses qui sortent de l'habitude ...

La vigilance des élèves (et des lecteurs aussi, n'est-ce pas ?) fut aussitôt plus active.

— Tout d'abord, il y aura au soir du 24 décembre un Bal de Noël, non pas dans cette salle mais justement sur le Lac. Tous les élèves à partir de la 3ème année y seront conviés. Veuillez dès à présent en informer vos parents, et demander leur autorisation pour rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce soir-là. Il y aura un voyage exceptionnel du Poudlard Express le lendemain pour ceux qui voudront retrouver leurs familles.

Inutile de préciser à quel point cette annonce déclencha une véritable tempête de commentaires (aussi bien féminins que masculins, avouons-le, bien que les piaillements sonores des filles puissent faire croire autre chose). Les 1ères et 2èmes années étaient bien un peu déçu, surtout en comparaison de l'enthousiasme des autres, mais tout compte fait ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade où toute réunion mondaine est un événement historique, et se consolèrent en espérant avoir droit à d'autres Bals plus tard.

— En second lieu, finit par reprendre le Directeur après avoir plus ou moins ramené le calme, en second lieu, le corps professoral et moi-même avons eu une idée pour intensifier les liens internes aux Maisons. Nous avons en effet remarqué que vous étiez surtout unis en fonction de votre âge, et non pas de votre Maison, ce qui est contraire aux principes de l'école. Par conséquent nous avons décidé ... Amy, pourriez-vous aller les chercher, s'il vous plaît ?

Weasley fit un signe de la main au professeur Amy Elphick, qui enseignait les soins aux Créatures Magiques. La jeune femme, dotée d'une remarquable chevelure bleu électrique, hocha la tête et quitta la table des Professeurs pour entrer dans une petite salle à l'opposé de l'entrée principale. Pendant un instant, les élèves attendirent dans une impatience grandissante que quelque chose se passe, avant d'être finalement satisfaits au dessus de leurs espoirs : Elphick venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, tenant un adorable petit blaireau dans les bras. Sur son épaule droite se tenait un aiglon, et sur la gauche un authentique griffon miniature. Enfin, autour de son poignet s'enroulait ce que Naïs reconnut comme un petit serpent. Dans la Grande Salle, chacun retint son souffle et écarquilla les yeux.

— Je vous présente le Griffon Godric, le Blaireau Helga, l'Aigle Rowena et la Couleuvre Salazar ! présenta Bill Weasley d'un ton triomphant. Ils seront à partir de ce soir les mascottes de leur Maison respective. Comme vous le voyez, tous quatre sont très jeunes : ce sera votre tâche de vous occuper d'eux et de les dresser convenablement ; le professeur Elphick vous aidera dans cette tâche. Ils seront remis aux Préfets de chaque Maison ; des aménagements adéquats ont été préparés pour eux dans vos Salles Communes. J'espère que cette nouveauté vous plaît.

De nombreuses acclamations ravies et excitées le rassurèrent rapidement sur ce point. À peine arrivées, les mascottes furent adoptées. Celles de Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient peut-être les plus impressionnantes, mais tous les Poufsouffle sans exception jugèrent Helga comme la plus belle créature qu'ils aient jamais vue. Même frénésie chez les Serpentards : à peine Elphick eut-elle remit Salazar à Nelly Bloom et Joshua Muldoon, les deux Préfets, que chacun à la table des vert et argent se la disputa. Ce fut finalement Naïs – en persuadant Hayden de s'arranger avec Nelly, sa sœur – qui l'emporta. La petite couleuvre se glissa tranquillement autour de son cou et, sans plus de complexe, s'y endormit en une minute. Naïs était aux anges et, bien que de nombreux autres auraient ardemment désiré profiter de sa chance, personne n'osa risquer de perturber le sommeil de Salazar.

**Avouez que je suis allée vite ! Avouez ! Allez ... **

**Bon, reconnaissez tout de même qu'il y a du progrès. D'ailleurs, de votre côté aussi : merci énormément à tous ceux (_Zolie Lalita, Clem, Alpo, Vici Black, Diane-Katie, etc ..._) qui sont récemment venus reviewer cette fic, ça m'a fait TROP plaisir :D Continuez comme ça, on fait une équipe qui marche ;)**

**« Comme d'habitude », j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire _trop_ court ... Même si je reconnais que ...**

**À bientôt ! (Et tous en chœur « Baila, Baila Morena ... »)**


	9. Retours

**Hayden Bloom**

**Eh ! Déjà le ...**

**... Chapitre 9 (!) : Retours**

**Chapitre dédié à Clem, qui aura patienté longtemps, et amplement mérité ce qu'il attendait Petite pensée aussi pour Diana, Vici Black et TiFrodo ...**

— Silence, Brankowitch !

— Excusez-moi, Professeur.

— Il n'y a pas d'excuses qui tiennent : vous êtes en train de me faire perdre du temps. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Si je vous entends une nouvelle fois d'ici la fin de l'heure, ça sera trente points. Compris ?

— Oui, Professeur.

— Ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous !

Le professeur Draco Malfoy jeta à cet instant un coup d'œil à ses élèves de Serpentard pour leur rappeler que, naturellement, l'avertissement ne les concernait pas. Comme tout Maître des Potions qui se respecte, il avait toujours manifesté un favoritisme évident pour la Maison dont il était le Directeur. Et ce favoritisme était particulièrement exacerbé avec ses élèves de 4ème année ; ainsi Hayden était un petit génie incontesté des Potions, Scarlett excellait dans cette matière comme dans toutes les autres, et Naïs ne déshonorait pas non plus l'honneur de sa famille de Serpentards. D'ailleurs – et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu en public – Draco appréciait particulièrement la petite Naïs, une de ses cousines éloignées qui savait respecter aussi bien les valeurs des Taylor que celles des Malfoy. Qui d'autre se serait promenée avec un serpent autour du cou ?

Seul Eric faisait invariablement preuve d'une nonchalance certaine, et ne s'était jamais donné la peine de soulever le petit doigt en cours. Draco l'aurait élu comme souffre-douleur attitré si Eric ne lui avait pas autant rappelé son propre comportement au même âge.

— Maintenant que Miss Brankowitch a fini de roucouler auprès de ses voisins, reprit Draco après avoir laissé un instant de silence dramatique, je vais pouvoir commencer mon cours. Comme vous le savez sûrement, la 4ème année dans laquelle vous entrez est le début d'un nouveau cycle. Vous êtes à présent censés vous ouvrir au monde extérieur. Pour cela, vous allez étudier chaque année une forme de magie ancienne propre à une certaine culture. Vous commencez par la magie égyptienne. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire deux mots ..? Je vous écoute, Miss Ferguson.

— L'Egypte ancienne, expliqua Scarlett, était le pays de la magie. Les pratiques magiques découlaient d'une vision du monde où l'ordre et la sécurité se trouvaient sans cesse menacée par des forces destructrices qu'il fallait combattre. L'administration centrale pratiquait très officiellement l'envoûtement contre les ennemis potentiels du pays. L'individu, lui, avait recours à la magie pour se protéger des multiples dangers qui l'assaillaient. Par exemple, quand les dieux, les morts ou d'autres entités pénétraient dans les corps, ils engendraient de graves désordres chez les possédés, qu'il fallait arrêter. La magie s'y employait, luttant contre la maladie, la souffrance et la mort.

— Je vous remercie pour cet exposé. La mort, disiez-vous donc. C'est ce que nous allons étudier en premier. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 12, vous y trouverez la composition de trois baumes dédiés aux rituels funéraires. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour les préparer. Je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur ce sujet pour le prochain cours. Allez-y.

* * *

À la fin du cours, seul Hayden était venu à bout de ce que Malfoy leur avait demandé. Ses trois baumes reposaient tranquillement dans des pots placés devant lui, et il ne prit pas la peine de retenir un sourire de fierté devant le coup d'œil appréciateur de Malfoy. Scarlett, un peu trop compétitrice pour son propre bien, lui lança un regard noir dont il avait l'habitude ; le duel qui se jouait entre eux à chaque cours de Potions n'avait rien de nouveau.

Malfoy les congédia sèchement, et ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? demanda Eric dans un bâillement.

— Rien jusqu'au déjeuner, répondit Naïs.

Du bout des doigts, la petite sorcière caressait la tête de Salazar, jeune couleuvre apprivoisée et mascotte des Serpentards.

— Tu arriveras à te déplacer jusqu'à la Salle Commune ? railla Hayden à l'adresse d'Eric qui bâillait encore. Sinon, on peut te laisser dormir ici.

— Ça demande réflexion ...

— _Mobilicorpus_, fit Hayden en pointant sa baguette vers le blond.

Le corps d'Eric se retrouva alors en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol, devant Hayden, qui le faisait avancer du bout de sa baguette.

— J'avais peur pour ton neurone, expliqua-t-il, il risquait de surchauffer.

— On a le droit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, maintenant ?

— Plains-toi et ne me remercie pas, surtout.

— Tu t'inquiètes du règlement, toi ? s'étonna Scarlett.

— Ne vas pas dire que ce Cracmol de Rusard t'impressionne, ajouta Naïs, ça nous décevrait.

— Evite de m'insulter, Naïs.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, située tout près des cachots, et les deux filles s'installèrent aussitôt sur la peau de tigre blanc étendue devant la cheminée.

— Je te dépose où ? demanda Hayden.

— Dans le dortoir, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais prendre mon violon.

— C'est bien parce que c'est toi ... soupira Hayden en descendant les marches qui menaient à leur chambre.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, suivit d'Eric qui portait dans ses bras son étui à violon. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans des fauteuils, à côté des filles ; Eric sortit l'instrument et commença à jouer une mélodie lente.

Les instruments de musique sorciers avaient toutes les qualités qui manquaient aux versions moldues. D'abord, ils étaient enchantés pour ne pas produire la moindre fausse note, si bien que même un débutant pouvait jouer impeccablement. Ensuite, ce n'était pas le musicien qui décidait de ce qu'il allait jouer, mais l'instrument. Plus le niveau du musicien était élevé, plus les mélodies étaient harmonieuses, délicates, ...

Eric jouait du violon depuis qu'il était enfant, et savait tirer de son instrument des sons enchanteurs. Il était rare qu'il joue dans la Salle Commune, mais dès qu'il commençait, chaque membre de son public arrêtait tout ce qu'il faisait, fermait les yeux, et commençait à rêver.

Naïs et Scarlett, toujours étendues devant le feu, ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, comme le firent certains autres élèves présents. Hayden, lui, lutta un moment contre l'engourdissement paisible qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Il voulait contempler Naïs endormie. Il ne la voyait presque jamais comme ça, et plus il la regardait, plus il trouvait ça terriblement dommage. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa robe noire tranchant clairement sur la peau du tigre et sur son propre teint pâle, ses cheveux blonds dispersés au hasard ... Elle avait presque l'air d'un ange. Presque. Le serpent qu'elle portait autour du cou dissuadait quiconque de la croire naïve et innocente.

Hayden soupira et se laissa aller au sommeil. Seul encore éveillé, Eric continuait de jouer.

* * *

— FENWICK ATTRAPPE LE VIF ! 150 POINTS DE PLUS POUR POUFSOUFFLE QUI REMPORTE LE MATCH 270 À 40 ! Il est incroyable, ce petit !

— Incroyable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! approuva Scarlett d'un ton hystérique.

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à une victoire facile des Gryffondors, Poufsouffle avait déjoué tous les pronostics en dévoilant son arme secrète : l'authentique petit frère de Zach Fenwick, Ben. Zach Fenwick faisait partie de la légende de Poufsouffle, à peu près au même titre que la Fondatrice Helga ou que la mascotte du même nom, l'adorable petit blaireau. 10 ans plus tôt, il avait été l'Attrapeur vedette de sa Maison, doué au point de faire furieusement remonter Poufsouffle dans la course à la Coupe des 4 Maisons, mais aussi dans l'estime des gens. Pendant près de cinq années consécutives, Poufsouffle n'avait pas perdu un seul match. Le précédent record, détenu par les Gryffondors du temps de Harry Potter, avait été battu.

Et ce que les Poufsouffle préféraient dans l'histoire, c'est que Ben Fenwick avait hérité des qualités de son grand frère.

Dans les gradins, Scarlett – toujours aussi folle de Quidditch, surtout depuis qu'elle était officiellement Poursuiveuse chez les Serpentards – s'agrippait encore convulsivement à la rambarde, probablement dans l'espoir de voir un deuxième match. Hayden et Eric étaient apparemment plus calmes, mais au fond presque tout aussi excités qu'elle. Quant à Naïs, elle dormait la tête sur l'épaule d'Hayden.

— Si j'avais su qu'il me serait donné de voir un Fenwick à l'œuvre sur le terrain ! s'exclama Scarlett.

— Il va nous donner du fil à retordre, lui, quand ça sera à notre tour de l'affronter.

— Eric ! s'offusqua Scarlett. Tu oublies que _je _suis dans l'équipe !

— Je crois qu'il a quand même raison, Scarlett, intervint Hayden. Tu as vu comment les Gryffondors se sont fait écraser ? Pourtant, leur équipe vaut bien la nôtre ...

— Potter doit être vert ! railla Eric avec un sourire narquois. Son papa ne va pas être fier de lui. Je reconnais qu'il fait un Attrapeur correct d'habitude, mais face à Fenwick il ne fait pas le poids.

— En tout cas pas encore, corrigea Hayden. À mon avis, le nom de Potter a la peau dure, en matière de Quidditch. Ethan n'a pas seulement l'honneur de son père à sauver, mais aussi celui de son grand-père, James. Je crois qu'il préférerait se tuer à l'entraînement plutôt que de perdre une nouvelle fois.

— Les Batteurs non plus n'ont pas l'air content ... remarqua Eric.

— Ça t'étonne ? fit Scarlett.

— Non. D'autant plus qu'ordinairement, eux aussi ont une bonne réputation.

— Surtout Rose Zeller. Cette défaite va lancer une grande vague de déprime dans son club, je crois. Pourtant, elle a réussi quelques beaux coups, contrairement à l'autre, Bradley.

— De quel club tu parles ? demanda Hayden.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Rose Zeller a fondé un fan-club posthume de Sirius Black, le fameux Batteur. C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter, et personne n'arrive encore à déterminer lequel des deux était le meilleur sur le terrain. Mais des rumeurs prétendent que Rose Zeller est seulement tombée sur une vieille photo de Black et qu'elle a lancé son club avant même de savoir qu'il avait fait du Quidditch ...

— Entre lui et James Potter, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de fantômes sur ce terrain ... observa Eric.

Sur ces mots, ils se levèrent (Hayden prit le soin de réveiller Naïs) et quittèrent les gradins pour redescendre.

— À mon avis, finit par dire Hayden, si on veut une chance de battre Poufsouffle il vaut mieux compter sur les Poursuiveurs. Leur Gardien est de loin leur point faible.

— Tu trouves ? fit Eric. Pourtant, les Gryffondors n'ont pas marqué beaucoup de buts.

— Brankowitch n'est pas excellente, intervint Scarlett. Elle se débrouille, mais au fond elle ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux que le Gardien des Poufsouffle. Tout de même, je crois qu'il faudra se méfier d'elle à l'avenir ; elle est du style à réserver des surprises, comme Potter. Ils vont bien ensemble.

— Il faut dire aussi qu'en face d'elle, elle avait Agathe Rackharrow. C'est pas rien non plus.

— C'est clair, approuva Scarlett. Elle, c'est Zach Fenwick lui-même qui l'avait engagée dans l'équipe, et il lui a enseigné toutes ses techniques de vol.

— Toutes ? s'étonna Hayden.

— Toutes. Il faut dire que ça fait bien quatre ans qu'ils sortent ensemble. En tout cas, elle ne restera pas une menace bien longtemps, puisque c'est sa dernière année.

— Et de toute façon, glissa Eric, depuis quand Scarlett Ferguson redoute-t-elle la moindre menace ?

* * *

— Naïs, réveille-toi !

Silence

— Allez Naïs, debout !

Silence lourd de sous-entendus

— Si tu continues, je ne t'offre pas ton cadeau ...

Réveil soudain

— Mon cadeau ? Mais qu'est-ce que ...

— Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Scarlett avec un petit sourire.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit de son amie et, lorsque celle-ci daigna ouvrir les yeux, elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de satin vert.

— Si tôt le matin ? soupira Naïs.

— Ne vas pas t'en plaindre. Allez, ouvre-le, ajouta Scarlett en forçant Naïs à prendre le cadeau.

— Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu trouver ... commenta Naïs en dénouant les rubans qui fermaient le paquet.

— Tu sais que c'est dur de te trouver des cadeaux ? Tu as déjà tout.

— C'est possible. Mais j'espère que je peux encore te faire confiance pour trouver quelque chose d'original, non ?

— Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Naïs parvint finalement à ôter les rubans et commença à ouvrit le paquet. Tout à coup, un nuage de poudre dorée lui explosa à la figure.

— Scarlett ! toussa la blonde en chassant la poudre de ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Juste un petit nuage de beauté, répondit la brune avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Ça me faisait rire. Ton vrai cadeau est encore à l'intérieur du paquet.

— Un nuage de beauté ? interrogea encore Naïs.

Pour toute réponse, Scarlett lui tendit un petit miroir. Naïs le prit, et resta subjuguée par ce qu'elle y vit. Jamais n'avait elle eu l'air plus belle : aucun signe de fatigue ne se lisait sur son visage, bien au contraire. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds, plus dorés et plus soyeux. Ses yeux verts semblaient s'être subtilement agrandis et brillaient comme jamais ; ses cils atteignaient une longueur presque indécente. Quant à sa peau – ô miracle ! – elle était d'une pureté parfaite. Envolé, le dramatique bouton qui l'avait fait hurler d'horreur quand elle l'avait remarqué la veille au soir !

— Ça ne durera que jusqu'à ce soir, précisa Scarlett.

— C'est déjà plus qu'assez, la rassura Naïs. Merci !

— Allez, ouvre l'autre maintenant.

— Tu sais, ça m'aurait amplement suffit comme cadeau.

— Pas la peine d'être hypocrite devant moi. Un petit nuage qui disparaît en 24 heures ... Non, tu méritais plus.

— Tu es adorable, quand tu veux, sourit Naïs en étudiant à nouveau son paquet.

Elle en sortit un petit objet de la taille de sa main, en bois sombre, et couvert d'inscriptions gravées dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle. On dirait ... on dirait presque une poupée.

— Forcément, c'en est une.

— Ah ... C'est gentil, mais tu sais que j'ai passé l'âge ?

— Oh, Naïs, réfléchis un peu de temps en temps ! fit Scarlett en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Ce n'est pas une vulgaire poupée.

— Alors quoi ?

— C'est une authentique poupée vaudou ; je l'ai achetée à un sorcier africain cet été. C'est très rare, tu sais ? Prends-en soin.

Interdite, Naïs fixait la petite poupée de bois qui reposait entre ses mains. Rare ? Mais c'était plus que rare ! À ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, plus personne ne savait fabriquer les poupées vaudou désormais ; c'était presque devenu une légende. En tout cas, un objet infiniment précieux.

— Scarlett, tu es complètement folle ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

— Merci, ça suffira.

— Alors merci infiniment, dit Naïs avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Même si je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui, il y ait quelqu'un que tu détestes suffisamment pour mériter d'utiliser la poupée, on ne sait jamais ...

— Ça peut toujours servir dans un monde de sorciers. En tout cas j'y ferais très attention, c'est promis.

— Alors commence par la ranger tout de suite, parce que je pense qu'il est temps qu'on descende retrouver les garçons. Je t'expliquerai plus tard comment l'utiliser, d'accord ?

— Oui, d'accord, acquiesça Naïs.

Elle rangea la poupée dans un compartiment secret de sa malle, puis prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand, quelques instants plus tard, elle en sortit, Scarlett admira un moment l'effet indéniablement merveilleux du nuage de beauté.

— Hayden va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant.

— J'espère bien qu'il ne sera pas le seul.

**Fin de ce neuvième chapitre :) Dans le suivant, vous aurez la suite de l'anniversaire de Naïs. **

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (comme d'habitude !) à mes chers reviewers ; comme vous ne le savez peut-être pas les réponses aux reviews ne doivent plus apparaître dans les chapitres selon mais je vous assure que j'aurais voulu vous répondre !**

**J'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas, en tout cas, de continuer à me soutenir ...**

**À bientôt **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	10. Anniversaire

**Hayden Bloom**

**Chapitre 10 : Anniversaire (suite et fin)**

Comme l'avait prédit Scarlett, Hayden resta bouche bée pendant cinq bonnes minutes en voyant arriver Naïs dans la Grande Salle. Comme l'avait espéré Naïs, il en fut de même pour à peu près tous les garçons de Serpentard, et une bonne partie des autres qui étaient présents dans la Salle. Du côté des filles, la réaction fut plus partagée : certaines, surtout les plus jeunes, la dévisageaient avec admiration et une lueur de rêve dans les yeux. La plupart des autres affichaient une expression méfiant, et quelques unes avaient même l'air en plein cauchemar.

Sans le nuage de beauté qui agissait toujours, Naïs aurait piqué un sérieux fard ; elle se sentait néanmoins à la fois gênée et ravie par tous ces regards fixés sur elle.

— Bonjour, dit-elle à Hayden en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Salut, souffla-t-il. Tu es ... superbe ce matin.

— Merci !

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier de ce compliment, et remarqua qu'Hayden avait rarement eu l'air aussi fier de sortir avec elle. En revanche, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement fut de voir Eric, assis en face d'eux, la regarder d'un air indifférent. En dehors du petit sourire qu'il avait comme toujours au coin des lèvres, on aurait même presque pu dire qu'il s'ennuyait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

— Non, rien, pourquoi ?

— Tu fais une tête bizarre.

— J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, s'excusa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Désolé de ne pas être exalté parce que tu es plus jolie que d'habitude ; il y a longtemps que la magie ne m'impressionne plus.

— Toujours aussi aimable le matin, hein ? rétorqua Naïs.

— En tout cas, intervint Hayden, moi je ne m'en plains pas. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Naïs en se levant.

— Déjà ? Mais j'ai même pas encore eu le temps de manger !

— Moi si. Et j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse seule une minute, ils vont tous te sauter dessus, précisa-t-il avec un geste en direction du reste de la Salle.

— Je ne suis pas une faible gamine, répondit Naïs en se servant de jus de citrouilles. Et personne ne m'a agressée dans les couloirs en venant ici.

— Calme-toi Hayden, intervint Eric. Elle n'est pas sublime à ce point, non plus !

— Si, justement ! répliqua Hayden comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

— Je préfère rester avec celui qui m'apprécie, décréta finalement Naïs en changeant d'avis et en se levant de table.

Hayden passa le bras autour de ses épaules, et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle. Scarlett, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant toute la conversation, alla prendre la place d'Hayden en face d'Eric.

— Tu as un problème, ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi ! répondit sèchement le blond.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, insista Scarlett. Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas jaloux.

— Et comment ? Tu as pris des cours supplémentaires en divination ?

— Non, mais comme tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, je suppose que si Naïs te plaisait, vous seriez ensemble depuis longtemps.

— C'est gentil ... ironisa Eric. Tu sais quand même qu'Hayden est mon meilleur ami ? Et même si j'aimais Naïs je ne pourrais jamais ... Attend, fit-il en se reprenant, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire, là ? Bien sûr que non, je n'aime pas Naïs !

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, répondit calmement Scarlett.

Eric eut l'impression fugitive de déceler une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux verts, mais préféra ne pas s'y fier.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit-elle.

— Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Je suis seulement fatigué, voilà !

— Voilà ?

— Voilà !

— Bon ...

À cet instant, la Grande Salle fut envahie par les hiboux postiers, venus délivrer le courrier du jour. Un paquet noir et plat tomba juste sous le nez de Scarlett.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eric.

— « Pour Naïs Taylor », lut la jeune fille. On n'a qu'à le lui apporter. Tu viens ?

— J'arrive.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent Hayden et Naïs dans la Salle Commune, assis en silence devant le feu.

— Vous êtes bien sages ... commenta Scarlett. Tiens Naïs, c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en laissant tomber le paquet sur les genoux de Naïs.

— Merci.

Rapidement, elle déchira le papier noir qui recouvrait le cadeau, et deux objets apparurent. L'un était comme une tige en cristal veiné d'émeraude, l'autre un étui plat en argent massif ; sur tous deux étaient gravées les initiales « NT » ainsi que la forme d'une panthère ailée. Naïs les contempla, incrédule, les yeux brillants de joie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eric.

— Ça, répondit Naïs en désignant l'objet en cristal, c'est un porte-cigarette. Et l'autre, c'est l'étui assorti. Ils sont magnifiques, non ?

Scarlett, perplexe, haussa un sourcil.

— Drôle d'idée. Qui est-ce qui a bien pu t'envoyer ça ? C'est ridicule !

— Scarlett ! Ce sont des objets de grande valeur ! Ils sont très anciens ; ils viennent du trésor particulier de ma famille. Tu vois la panthère, là ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'emblème des Taylor.

— Mais tu ne fumes pas ! rétorqua Hayden.

Pour toute réponse, Naïs ouvrit l'étui d'argent, en sortit une cigarette qu'elle plaça dans le porte-cigarette, l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et en tira une longue bouffée.

— Maintenant, si.

Ses trois amis la dévisagèrent, estomaqués, mais Naïs ferma les yeux sans s'occuper de leur réaction. Eric prit un air dégoutté quand l'odeur de la fumée lui parvient ; il toussa et s'éloigna du groupe. Scarlett fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'une ombre passait dans les yeux d'Hayden.

— Dis-moi ... fit-il. Ces cadeaux, ils ne viendraient pas de ton cousin Pâris, par hasard ?

— Si, confirma Naïs. Comment tu as deviné ?

— Une intuition.

Naïs ouvrit les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil à Eric qui descendait vers son dortoir, puis haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

— Eteins ça, lui dit Scarlett. S'il te plaît.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Ça nous dérange, dit Hayden.

— Si ce n'est que ça ...

La jeune fille se leva, alla jusqu'à la porte de la Salle Commune, et disparut. Hayden et Scarlett se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Depuis le dortoir, la musique du violon d'Eric leur parvint, et ils se laissèrent bercer par les sons merveilleux.

* * *

Naïs revint dans la Salle Commune quelques instants plus tard, et d'un accord tacite chacun fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hayden remarqua que les cadeaux de Pâris Taylor avaient disparu. Eric jouait toujours de son violon ; Naïs et lui échangèrent un moment quelques mots à voix basse, puis la musique s'imposa dans le silence.

La cloche finit par sonner pour appeler les élèves aux premiers cours du matin, brisant l'harmonie immobile de la scène. Chacun regagna brièvement son dortoir pour y prendre ses affaires de Potions, puis les quatre Serpentards se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Hayden laissa les autres prendre un peu d'avance sur lui, avant de laisser bruyamment tomber ses livres à terre. Comme il l'avait espéré, Naïs s'arrêta pour l'aider à tout ramasser, tandis qu'il faisait signe aux deux autres de poursuivre leur chemin. Après avoir rassemblé les livres, Naïs s'apprêta à se relever, mais Hayden l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.

— Attend, murmura-t-il.

À ce moment, deux élèves de Gryffondor les dépassèrent en courant.

— On va arriver en retard au cours ! fit Naïs à voix basse.

— Plus qu'en retard, ma belle, répondit Hayden. Viens vite, avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher ! ajouta-t-il en se relevant et en lui tendant la main.

Le couloir était alors désert. Hayden mena Naïs jusqu'au passage « secret » qui menait aux cachots – un grand tableau entièrement noir, au reflets d'argent – et ils passèrent dans un couloir faiblement éclairé. Au lieu d'aller comme d'habitude, jusqu'au bout du couloir, Hayden s'arrêta au milieu, en face d'une niche dans le mur où se trouvait la statue d'un chimpanzé.

— Met les pouces sur ses yeux, dit-il à Naïs.

Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il prit le bras du singe et l'abaissa. La statue pivota alors pour dévoiler un nouveau corridor, plus étroit.

— Je le connais déjà, ce passage, remarqua Naïs. Il ne mène à rien.

— Attends de voir.

Le corridor ressemblait véritablement à une impasse. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait le tableau d'un bossu ; mais Hayden ne lui accorda pas un regard, et avança jusqu'au mur du fond. Il sortit alors sa baguette et prit la main de Naïs.

— _Madashipia !_ s'exclama-t-il.

À ces mots, le contour d'un cercle se dessina sur le sol ; il était d'un bleu étincelant.

— Prête ? demanda Hayden en souriant.

— À te suivre ? Toujours, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hayden ferma alors les yeux et fit un pas dans le cercle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Naïs et lui se trouvaient en face des statues de sangliers ailés qui gardaient le portail de Poudlard. Naïs, impressionnée, regarda le Parc qui s'étendait tout autour d'elle.

— Belle trouvaille ! admira-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu connais ce passage ?

— Désolé, mais c'est un secret.

— Oh ... Même pour moi ?

— Allez, pour me faire consoler je t'emmène à Pré-Au-Lard, d'accord ? Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait repéré un restaurant incroyable.

— Tu m'invites ?

Hayden leva les yeux aux ciels pendant que Naïs battait des cils près de lui.

— Comme si j'avais le choix ... Allez, viens.

**Je sais, la fin de mes chapitres arrive toujours très vite, mais ... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ; je prévois un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, ou peut-être le suivant. Merci de m'encourager par vos reviews ! Je les attends avec impatience ...**

**À bientôt chers lecteurs**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	11. On en apprend tous les jours

**Hayden Bloom**

**NdA : Dites, les amis, je veux pas dire mais le titre du chapitre précédent était « Anniversaire (suite et FIN) » ! Ce qui sous-entendait qu'après ce chapitre-là, je n'allais plus évoquer l'anniversaire de Naïs, donc pas non plus la sortie de H&N à Pré-Au-Lard ... Enfin c'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas tilté, puisque j'ai entendu votre appel (vous voyez que ça sert de reviewer !) : vous aurez donc droit à un résumé plus ou moins détaillé de cette fameuse sortie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous suffira, parce qu'avouons-le, je n'ai pas le talent de Fred et George, et les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard c'est _toujours_ la même chose. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : On en apprend tous les jours**

Hayden et Naïs passèrent toute la journée à Pré-Au-Lard : le matin, ils dévalisèrent les boutiques ; ou plus exactement, Hayden se ruina afin que Naïs fasse l'acquisition d'assez de robes pour porter une tenue différente tous les jours de l'année (toujours utile, surtout quand on doit porter un uniforme). Ils déjeunèrent ensuite dans un petit restaurant, assez modeste et pourtant très agréable, où le nuage de beauté que Naïs portait toujours fit des ravages. D'ailleurs, quand un jeune serveur leur annonça que le déjeuner leur serait offert, Hayden se demanda un moment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, puis décida de noyer ses questions dans une bouteille de champagne millésimé. Ce dont il se félicita intérieurement, quelques coupes plus tard, et Naïs l'approuva.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant – en titubant _très_ légèrement – pour aller se promener dans le village, profitant de la douce chaleur de septembre pour errer sans but particulier. Sa petite main dans celle d'Hayden, Naïs lui jura qu'il était le garçon le plus adorable de toute la Terre du Milieu, ce qu'il mit sur le compte du champagne et ne chercha pas à comprendre. À cinq heures, dédaignant les Trois Balais, ils prirent un thé à la menthe chez _Rahazade_, un café oriental. Ils montèrent ensuite sur une petite colline, juste en face de la Cabane Hurlante, pour attendre le coucher du soleil en discutant à voix basse.

Puis, une fois que la nuit fut tombée, alors que la lune et les étoiles allumaient le ciel, et qu'Hayden eut acheté une cape pour la prêter aussitôt à Naïs qui avait froid, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Le passage secret qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller ne fonctionnant que dans un sens, ils entrèrent carrément par la porte principale, priant pour qu'avec un peu de chance, ils ne croisent aucun professeur. Ils ne furent pas exaucés.

— Tiens donc ! Mr. Bloom et Miss Taylor. Comme c'est aimable à vous de bien vouloir nous honorer à nouveau de votre présence, fit une voix graisseuse.

Gawain Purcey en personne, bien sûr. En essayant de prendre un air ténébreux et intimidant (mais essayez un peu d'en imposer à quelqu'un de 50 kilos de plus que vous), Hayden se retourna lentement vers le professeur honni ; Naïs, de son côté, afficha un air de dégoût soigneusement étudié.

— Ne prenez pas cet air insolent avec moi, mes gaillards ! reprit Purcey. Vous avez délibérément quitté le château pendant toute la journée, et manqué tous vos cours. Vous croyiez peut-être que vous étiez trop malins pour que ça se remarque ? Eh bien non ! Vous allez être punis, figurez-vous, et sévèrement ! J'ai demandé à y veiller personnellement. Savez-vous que votre acte peut être passible de renvoi, jeunes voyous ?

Face à son discours, désagréablement ponctué de postillons, les deux Serpentards gardèrent un air digne et demeurèrent immobiles, écrasant Purcey de leur mépris à défaut de leur supériorité hiérarchique. Néanmoins, en leur for intérieur, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. À Pré-Au-Lard, ils avaient joué les insouciants, comme s'ils n'avaient que faire des punitions. En un sens, ce n'était pas faux. Mais un renvoi, ça c'était sérieux. Et Purcey les détestait plus que quiconque ; sans aucun doute allait-il mettre tout son pouvoir en œuvre pour les chasser de Poudlard.

— À quoi bon garder des élèves qui s'en vont quand bon leur semble, hein ? poursuivit Purcey. N'avez-vous donc pas conscience de la chance qui est la vôtre ? Un cadre exceptionnel, que le monde entier nous envie ! Des professeurs des plus compétents !

« Tu parles », songea Hayden. Si Purcey avait la moindre compétence, il avait réussi à la dissimuler à tous ses élèves pendant quatre ans !

— Inutile de jouer les fiers, Bloom ! Vous êtes probablement en train de passer vos derniers instants dans ce château. Je vais vous emmener au bureau de votre Directeur de Maison, et là, croyez-moi, fini de crâner ! Allez, suivez-moi !

Tout en soupirant, mais en avançant malgré tout à la suite du professeur, Naïs et Hayden échangèrent un regard complice. Il y avait quelque chose que Purcey n'avait pas compris : jamais le professeur Malfoy, Directeur des Serpentards, ne laisserait partir ses deux élèves favoris. Et surtout pas à cause d'une plainte Purcey, que Malfoy ne pouvait pas plus supporter que les élèves de Poudlard ; élevé dans le culte du luxe, de l'élégance et du style, il considérait Gawain Purcey comme une erreur de la nature.

Derrière le gros professeur, Hayden et Naïs descendirent à l'étage des cachots, et allèrent jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy ; ils y entrèrent en dissimulant le sourire sur leurs lèvres. Malfoy, assis à son bureau, regarda le groupe venir vers lui d'un air perplexe.

— Bonsoir Draco, fit Purcey. Navré de vous déranger.

Malfoy grimaça – il détestait qu'un homme comme Purcey l'appelle par son prénom.

— Bonsoir, répondit-il brièvement.

— J'ai besoin de vous pour un problème ... disons administratif. Vous vous êtes sans doute aperçu ce matin que Mr. Bloom et Miss Taylor n'ont pas assisté à votre cours, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet.

— Ils ont également manqué le mien, ainsi que tous les autres de la journée. En le remarquant, je me suis permis de mener ma petite enquête, et figurez-vous que j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient passé tout le jour à Pré-Au-Lard !

— Et alors ? fit Malfoy d'un ton glacé.

— J'ai pensé que cette insouciance et ce mépris total du règlement méritait une punition exemplaire, Draco. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ?

— Que proposez-vous ?

— Le renvoi, pur et simple ! Pour leur apprendre que quand on se moque impunément de ses professeurs, c'est de tout Poudlard qu'on se moque, et qu'alors on n'est plus digne de vivre dans cette école !

— C'est votre avis ?

— Tout à fait ! Je suppose que vous le partagez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne rien supposer à mon sujet, Gawain. Mr. Bloom et Miss Taylor sont des membres de ma Maison, il est donc de ma responsabilité, et de la mienne seule, de décider de leur châtiment. Si châtiment il y a lieu d'avoir.

— C'est bien pour cela que je suis venu vous voir, Draco ! J'avais besoin de votre aval pour renvoyer ces deux jeunes délinquants, qui depuis qu'ils sont ici n'ont fait que nuire sournoisement à la noble institution de Poudlard.

— Vraiment ?

Purcey commençait à être décontenancé par l'attitude méprisante de Malfoy. Il prit le parti de la fuite.

— Bien sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais vous les laisser, à présent. Je n'ai que trop perdu de temps à m'occuper de ces deux-là ! J'espère que vous prendrez la meilleure décision possible.

— Soyez assuré que je m'y efforcerai, Gawain. Bonsoir.

— C'est ça, bonsoir Draco.

Sous les yeux gris acier de Malfoy, Purcey quitta le bureau à petits pas et disparut bientôt. Maintenant qu'il était loin d'eux, Hayden et Naïs estimèrent que l'asphyxie n'était plus à craindre et qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de retenir leur respiration.

— Alors comme ça, vous avez séché les cours toute la journée ? fit Malfoy.

— Oui, Professeur, répondit Hayden. Mais c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ai entraîné Naïs, elle n'y est pour rien, je vous assure !

— Tu prends sa défense ? De mon temps, chez les Serpentards, c'était plutôt chacun pour soi. Mais tout a tellement changé ici, ces dernières années ! soupira Draco. Les bonnes valeurs se perdent ... Je le dis toujours, mais personne ne m'écoute. Vous voyez, par exemple : vous n'êtes plus qu'à peine rivaux des Gryffondors, alors qu'avant il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'une ou l'autre des Maisons n'invente une nouvelle façon d'humilier l'autre. Et puis à l'époque ... Oh, je ne dis pas que tous les professeurs inspiraient beaucoup de respect, certainement pas. En dehors du Professeur Snape, bien sûr. Mais quoiqu'il en soit jamais, je dis bien jamais, on n'aurait laissé entrer une ordure vivante comme ce Purcey ! J'avais cru qu'avec le vieil Hagrid ou ce crapaud d'Umbridge, on avait touché le fond, mais visiblement je me trompais. Et dire que ce vieux pourceau suant ose venir dans mon bureau pour y insulter des élèves comme vous ... C'est intolérable ! Ah, il y a des jours où je regrette sincèrement qu'on ait interdit les Sortilèges Impardonnables ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il n'était pas rare que Malfoy s'emporte de cette façon, et par moments on avait presque l'impression qu'il regrettait que Voldemort ne soit pas parvenu à prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Mais enfin, depuis qu'il avait rallié Dumbledore, ses actes n'avaient jamais permis de mettre sa fidélité en doute.

— Est-ce que vous allez nous renvoyer, Professeur ? demanda finalement Naïs d'un ton angélique.

— Si je devais vous punir, ça serait seulement pour avoir causé que Purcey vienne me voir. Mais pour être honnête, qui n'a jamais manqué quelques cours, dans cette école ? Et puis Pré-Au-Lard est tout à fait charmant à cette époque de l'année, il est bien pardonnable d'avoir envie d'y faire un tour. Vous renvoyer ... Pff, quelle idée stupide ! Bien digne de lui ... Allons, disons que pour l'exemple vous me ferez 20 lignes chacun sur les propriétés magiques de la Biéraubeurre. Et je vous demanderai aussi de prétendre avoir écopé d'une semaine de retenues. Je ne voudrais pas que de petits plaisantins, qui s'imagineraient avoir le dixième de vos capacités, pensent qu'ils peuvent eux aussi se permettre d'être absents à mes cours pour aller faire du tourisme.

— Merci beaucoup, Professeur.

— Je vous en prie. Allez, filez avant que je ne change d'avis ! Vous finirez par ruiner ma réputation, tous les deux ...

Enchantés de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Hayden et Naïs saluèrent respectueusement Malfoy avec un grand sourire, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau.

— Au fait, Naïs ! fit Malfoy juste avant qu'ils ne sortent.

— Oui ?

— Bon anniversaire.

* * *

Ils n'en revenaient pas d'avoir eu autant de chance ! Bien sûr, ils savaient que Malfoy les tenaient en grande estime, mais à ce point ... ! Ils en ressentirent une bouffée de fierté ; ils étaient probablement les seuls élèves de tout Poudlard (en dehors, peut-être, de Scarlett) à pouvoir se vanter d'être aussi appréciés par le Maître des Potions. Lui qui était habituellement si sévère, si réputé pour son cynisme glacé et son indifférence quasi-totale à l'égard du sort de la plupart de ses élèves ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait leur faire encore plus plaisir à présent : voir la tête qu'afficherait Purcey en constatant, le lendemain matin, qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard, et pour longtemps encore. 

Hayden passa le bras autour des épaules de Naïs et ils prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Comme l'heure du couvre-feu approchait, ils ne croisèrent que de rares élèves dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la Salle Commune, et après une journée aussi remplie, ç'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'ils n'attendaient pas avec impatience de retrouver les fauteuils de velours vert, et l'épaisse peau de tigre blanc étendue devant la cheminée. La salle était encore assez pleine, mais les alentours de la cheminée leur étaient réservés, et la place était libre. Tellement libre d'ailleurs, que Naïs s'étonna de ne pas voir Eric ni Scarlett.

— Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle les chercha du regard de l'autre côté de la salle, là où se trouvaient des tables et une bibliothèque pour que les élèves y travaillent, mais Eric et Scarlett demeuraient invisibles.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hayden en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Pas dans les parages en tout cas.

— Peut-être qu'ils dorment, alors ...

— Tu crois ? Il n'est quand même pas si tard !

— Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans les dortoirs pour vérifier, on ne sait jamais.

— D'accord, je t'attends là.

Les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs étaient en pierre sculptée d'une multitude de têtes de cobras. Naïs en effleura une d'un geste machinal en gravissant les marches vers la chambre des filles. La porte était fermée ; elle frappa, sans obtenir de réponse. Elle tourna alors la poignée et entra dans le dortoir, mais il était vide. Il en allait de même pour la salle de bains. Naïs fronça les sourcils ; peut-être Eric et Scarlett avaient-ils fui l'agitation de la Salle Commune pour aller discuter calmement dans le dortoir des garçons. Oui, c'était plus logique, vu que les garçons ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Les Fondateurs avaient dû juger que les jeunes demoiselles étaient toutes absolument vertueuses et innocentes. Amusant.

Elle quitta donc la chambre et redescendit les marches. Cette fois-ci, arrivée devant la porte du dortoir des garçons, elle oublia de frapper et entra directement ... Ce qui lui permit de réaliser que les Fondateurs s'étaient trompés.

Au moment où Naïs ouvrit la porte, Scarlett et Eric étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément.


	12. Histoires de fumée

**Hayden Bloom**

**Petit moment d'émotion : dans ce chapitre figure une scène, toute petite certes, mais bon, que j'ai imaginée il y a des mois de cela en plein bac de français. Ce sont donc quatre lignes de fic écrites au milieu d'un brouillon de dissertation sur la poésie ... Je sais pas si j'ai été très inspirée ce jour-là **

**PS : je me suis honteusement servi du donjon de Naheulbeuk, des Poupées Russes, et de François Perusse ; j'espère qu'on me le pardonnera.**

**Chapitre 12 : Histoires de fumée**

Avouez-le : vous aviez cru que tout se passait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Des élèves beaux, forts, riches et surdoués ; des professeurs jeunes et dynamiques (ou presque) ; des amoureux comblés, des couples exemplaires ... Oui, c'était bien beau. Mais chacun sait que c'est toujours quand on croit que l'œuvre est achevée et parfaite, qu'on remarque un défaut, irréparable, qui risque de faire s'écrouler tout le reste.

Nous avons laissé nos personnages le jour de l'anniversaire de Naïs, c'est-à-dire le 18 novembre. Or, un événement notoire se profile à l'horizon : le Bal de Noël, qui aura lieu le 24 décembre au soir. Faites le calcul : il reste à peine plus d'un mois. Un mois pour se trouver une énième tenue de soirée, un mois pour détailler les derniers potins et pronostics, un mois pour s'entraîner en cachette à danser, un mois pour inviter en bafouillant le (la) cavalier (cavalière) rayez la mention inutile de nos rêves, un mois pour changer d'avis au dernier moment ...

Du côté du quatuor de Serpentard, pourtant, tout est assez calme. Depuis qu'on a surpris Eric et Scarlett ensemble, plus personne ne se demande qui ira au Bal avec qui (si la question s'est d'ailleurs posée un jour). Au niveau des robes, il suffira à Naïs d'entrer dans une boutique de luxe, de se faire servir, de choisir la plus belle tenue, et de repartir. Et ça fait longtemps que, étant bien éduqué, chaque membre du quatuor sait parfaitement danser.

Si on ajoute au groupe les deux autres Serpentards de 4ème année, William Mac Clivert et Andrew Parker, ça devient plus intéressant : Will est intimidant et imprévisible ; Andy plutôt geignard. Quelle fille se laissera séduire par l'un des deux ? Peut-être Isilda Beltrami, cette petite Gryffondor discrète que personne ne connaît vraiment ? Ou alors Lalita Goldstein, la belle Indienne de Serdaigle ? On soupçonne pourtant qu'elle trouve Enzo Beltrami, le frère d'Isilda, très à son goût. À moins qu'elle ne préfère les beaux yeux d'Ethan Potter ...

Il se peut encore que Will ou Andy invite Morgana Lufkin, cette jeune Poufsouffle qui se fait quotidiennement remarquer lorsque dans les couloirs, on la voit courir après Ben Fenwick, le célèbre Attrapeur, dont elle est la groupie officielle.

Bref. En ce qui concerne les Gryffondors, Katie Brankowitch et Ethan Potter (oui, celui à qui Lalita adresse parfois des coups d'œil légèrement tendancieux) sont toujours ensemble, ce qui laisse libre Phoebus Ryan, le bellâtre blondinet de service, pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines personnes.

Et voilà où en est la situation. Pour en revenir à Naïs, rappelez-vous son anniversaire : après que Scarlett lui a offert le nuage de beauté et la poupée vaudou, et avant qu'Hayden ne l'emmène à Pré-Au-Lard, elle avait reçu deux cadeaux de son cousin, Pâris Taylor : un porte-cigarette et l'étui assorti. Naïs ne fumait pas, mais elle s'y est mise, ne serait-ce que par respect pour son rebelle de cousin. Or il se trouve que, si Scarlett tolère l'odeur du tabac à condition que Naïs se tienne à dix mètres d'elle, Erik et Hayden en revanche ne veulent pas en entendre parler. À chaque cigarette allumée, c'est un torrent de reproches venimeux qui se déchaîne, les deux garçons qui s'en vont, et Scarlett qui se mure dans le silence. En résumé, le seul qui reste en permanence près de Naïs, c'est Salazar : la jeune couleuvre dont les Serpentards ont fait leur mascotte.

Le problème dans cette situation, c'est que Naïs se moque royalement qu'on la laisse seule (ou du moins, elle fait très bien semblant). Après tout, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut ! Si ses prétendus meilleurs amis la snobent dès que leur malheureux odorat est incommodé, c'est leur problème.

Lentement, la tension monte entre les Serpentards, comme une fragile bulle de savon qui gonfle sans qu'on sache quand ni comment elle éclatera ...

* * *

Naïs entre dans la salle d'Etude des Runes et claque violement la porte derrière elle. Heureusement, le Professeur Tantor n'est pas encore là et elle fait seulement sursauter quelques Serdaigles. D'un pas vif, elle va s'asseoir au fond de la salle, et laisse bruyamment tomber son sac par terre. Ils l'énervent ! Par Merlin, ils l'énervent royalement ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils l'énervent ! À ce point, ça devient pathologique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a prit, de lui faire une scène comme des gamins, devant tout le monde ! Ridicule, c'était ridicule ... 

Pourtant, elle avait déjeuné tout à fait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, assise comme d'habitude à côté d'Hayden ; elle avait même été prise de fou rire en voyant le professeur Tonks arriver avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux : un superbe orange carotte mêlé de mauve. De toute beauté.

Et puis ils étaient sortis de table, et Scarlett avait proposé qu'on aille se promener sur le Lac. Ils avaient contemplé l'avancée des travaux : on construisait un nouveau pavillon, plus grand que tous les autres réunis, qui servirait de piste de danse le soir du Bal de Noël. Ça promettait d'être grandiose ! Naïs avait demandé l'heure à Hayden pour vérifier que son cours ne commencerait pas avant un bon quart d'heure, et ... C'était là que, machinalement, elle avait sorti de sa poche le porte-cigarette offert par Pâris, et elle avait commencé à fumer.

Aussitôt Scarlett, sans rien dire, avait reculé d'un bon pas. Passe encore. Mais Erik et Hayden s'étaient à nouveau mis en tête de la sermonner. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Comme s'ils avaient de l'autorité sur elle ! Ils ne comprenaient donc pas que plus ils la critiquaient, plus elle avait envie de leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas à décider de chacun de ses actes ?

Alors, comme elle continuait à les ignorer et à fumer, Hayden avait ... Il avait osé ... Il lui avait arraché le porte-cigarette et l'avait jeté à l'eau ! Un objet en argent massif, qui appartenait au trésor de la famille Taylor de puis des années !

L'imbécile. Oui, l'imbécile. C'était peut-être son petit ami, et elle l'aimait, mais parfois il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans. Pâle de rage, elle l'avait giflé. D'un _Accio_, elle avait récupéré son bien qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau, et sans daigner dire un seul mot elle était partie à grands pas. Puis elle s'était mise à courir, sans trop savoir pourquoi ; peut-être pour s'éloigner de leur bêtise, pour évacuer sa colère. Bien sûr, c'était une histoire complètement stupide. Mais elle ne le supportait plus.

Arrivée à son dortoir, elle avait rangé le cadeau de Pâris au plus profond de sa malle, et avait pris son sac de cours avant de quitter au plus vite les quartiers des Serpentards. À nouveau, dans les couloirs, elle avait couru, de peur de croiser Hayden, Erik ou Scarlett. Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle aurait été capable de leur faire, dans l'état de nerfs où elle se trouvait.

Et à présent, elle se trouvait là, au fond de la salle de cours, à tenter de reprendre son souffle. Pour la première fois, elle était heureuse qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait voulu suivre la même option qu'elle. Ils allaient tous les trois se prendre la tête sur des équations d'Arithmancie. Elle avait à sa disposition un long moment de calme ... Quand elle sortirait de cours, peut-être qu'Hayden l'attendrait à la porte, pour s'excuser ; elle passerait devant lui sans le regarder, il implorerait sa clémence ... Mais elle était résolue à ne pas lui pardonner avant qu'il ne l'ait vraiment mérité. Ça faisait tout de même deux semaines qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs !

Pour se détendre, elle passa la main sous le col de sa robe pour réveiller Salazar qui, enroulé autour de son cou, passait ses journées à dormir là. Naïs adorait jouer avec le petit serpent, ou simplement le contempler. Petit reptile si souple, si fin, si beau ... Il grandissait de jour en jour, devenant toujours plus difficile à dissimuler sous sa robe pendant les cours. D'ailleurs, le Professeur Tantor venait d'entrer, et Naïs dut se contraindre à escamoter une nouvelle fois la mascotte des Serpentards, bien que Tantor soit complètement myope ; mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

Arrivés une demi-minute après le professeur, Ethan Potter et Phoebus Ryan se faufilèrent discrètement dans la classe sans se faire repérer, et allèrent s'installer juste devant Naïs. Elle retint un sourire – la vue était loin d'être désagréable. D'autant plus que Katie Brankowitch avait elle aussi eu la fameuse idée d'aller étudier l'Arithmancie.

— Silence, s'il vous plaît ! fit Tantor d'une petite voix. J'ai besoin aujourd'hui de toute votre attention pour étudier le manuscrit de Baltak-Guethala, que vous connaissez sûrement.

Naïs avait effectivement déjà entendu parler de ce vieux texte supposé celtique, mais un coup d'œil aux autres élèves la fit se sentir un peu seule. Sur son bureau, Tantor prit avec d'infinies précautions un épais parchemin jauni et rongé de toutes parts, et d'un coup de baguette le reproduisit en une dizaine d'exemplaires pour les faire passer aux élèves.

— Le manuscrit de Baltak-Gethala est un des plus anciens traités de Magie que nous ayons retrouvé. Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, nous allons nous employer à traduire cette première page, le préambule. Je veux que vous vous mettiez par groupes de trois et que vous travailliez sur le premier paragraphe ; vous trouverez au tableau une liste de vocabulaire, et je passerai dans les rangs pour répondre à vos questions. Au travail !

Naïs s'adressa à Ethan et Phoebus.

— Je peux me mettre avec vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle savait irrésistible.

— Bien sûr ! répondit Phoebus d'un ton chaleureux.

— Merci beaucoup.

— Pas de quoi, la reprit Ethan ; si on avait refusé tu aurais eu une excuse pour ne rien faire pendant tout le cours.

— Je pense que j'aurais quand même pu me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais.

— Hum ... C'est à voir. Tu as regardé ce texte ?

Naïs baissa pour la première fois les yeux sur la feuille qu'on lui avait distribuée. D'une, l'écriture était à peu près illisible. De deux, elle n'avait jamais vues les quelques runes qu'elle parvint à déchiffrer. Elle leva les yeux vers le tableau : la liste de mots que Tantor y avait inscrit ne l'éclaira pas davantage.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, admit Naïs.

— Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne nous a pas confondus avec les 7ème année ? fit Ethan.

— Il en est capable, approuva Phoebus. Bon, on peut quand même essayer.

— J'ai l'impression que les autres commencent déjà à écrire.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Naïs. S'ils ont commencé, il faut qu'on s'y mette : je déteste perdre.

— C'est une traduction de Runes, Taylor, pas un concours, l'arrêta Phoebus.

— Pour moi ça revient au même. J'ai toujours été la meilleure, j'entends le rester.

— Alors comme ça tu te crois parfaite ? ironisa Ethan.

— Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. C'est pas ma faute si vous, vous manquez de culture générale.

— Une vraie Taylor ... fit Phoebus.

— T'as un problème avec ma famille ?

— Non, non, aucun ! se reprit le jeune homme.

S'il n'était pas vraiment de notoriété publique que Naïs était absolument parfaite, en revanche, tous les sorciers savaient pertinemment que les Taylor étaient aussi orgueilleux que susceptibles.

— Bon alors, à votre avis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Chlagevûk » ?

— Aucune idée, reconnut Ethan. Mais attends, j'ai peut-être un dictionnaire au fond de mon sac. Voilà ! ajouta-t-il en exhibant le précieux ouvrage.

— Un dictionnaire de Runes ? s'étonna Naïs. On y a droit ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Les Potter, de grands rebelles ... commenta Phoebus.

— T'as fini avec tes généralisations sur les familles, toi ?

— J'ai rien fait ! protesta Phoebus. Je constate, c'est tout. D'habitude, c'est même toi qui t'en vante.

— Oui, bon, euh ... Bref, on en était où ?

— À « Chlagevûk », répondit Naïs.

— C'est ça ... dit-il en feuilletant les pages de son dictionnaire. Ah, ça veut dire « manger » !

— « Manger » ? T'es sûr ? Dans un traité antique sur la Magie ?

— Regarde toi-même !

Phoebus prit le dictionnaire des mains d'Ethan et, d'un air concentré, en parcourut les lignes, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au texte.

— Tu t'es trompé ! Le mot que tu regardais, c'était pas « Chlagevûk » mais « Shlagevuk », qui effectivement veut dire « manger ».

— Pff ... soupira Naïs. Aucun sens des nuances, décidément.

— Oh, ça va !

— Alors « Chlagevûk », ça signifie soit « ensorceler par la force des puissances occultes » soit « le petit oiseau qui fait cuicuicuicuichouchou ». Personnellement, je penche pour la première solution, mais je sais pas pour vous.

Naïs éclata de rire. C'était étonnamment agréable d'être là, à les écouter dire n'importe quoi ... Tellement plus agréable en tout cas que l'idée de quitter cette salle pour aller retrouver les autres, leurs reproches inutiles, leurs ridicules airs choqués, et cetera ... Elle poussa un soupir las.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Phoebus.

— Hum ? Oh, non, ça va, répondit-elle.

— Sûre ? Tout à l'heure tu souriais, et là t'as l'air complètement dans les nuages. On a encore dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

— Pas du tout, ne vous en faites pas ! les rassura-t-elle. Vous, vous êtes très bien.

— J'en suis flatté, fit Ethan.

— Comme si j'étais la première à vous faire des compliments !

— Presque. Mais même, c'est toujours agréable de la part d'une fille qui ...

— D'une fille qui quoi ?

— C'est vrai ça, intervint Phoebus, une fille qui quoi ?

— Un peu de calme, là-bas au fond! tonna la voix du professeur.

Les trois élèves sursautèrent, puis lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient se calmer.

— Moi je dis ça, je dis rien, mais ... Pour l'instant on n'a traduit qu'un mot, remarqua Naïs.

— Elle n'a pas tort, confirma Ethan.

— Si je lis bien, la première phrase commence par « Chlagevûk zhodor pitaclop Kaenop Daaaah ».

— Regarde dans le dictionnaire à « pitaclop », proposa Ethan.

— Ou plutôt à « Daaaah », enchérit Naïs.

— C'est n'importe quoi ce texte ...

— Je l'aime bien, moi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours. C'était rare que Naïs se sente déprimée en entendant la sonnerie. Mais aussi, c'était rare qu'elle éclate aussi souvent de rire en si peu de temps ! Tantor leur avait même imposé une retenue à tous les trois pour bavardages intempestifs, mais elle s'en moquait. Au contraire, elle était contente d'avoir une occasion de passer plus de temps avec les deux garçons.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez maintenant ? leur demanda-t-elle en quittant la salle.

— Herbologie, je crois bien. Et toi ?

— Rien, je vais rentrer à ma Salle Commune.

— Très bien, on va pouvoir t'accompagner jusque dans le Hall, alors. Au cas où tu te ferais agresser par un dangereux « Daaaah » sur le chemin.

— C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il y a peu de risques.

— Bon, d'accord, si tu veux qu'on te laisse, dis-le tout de suite !

— Non, non je plaisantais, restez !

— J'adore me faire prier ...

— Je le savais

— On t'a eue.

— C'est rare, pourtant.

— Encore mieux.

— Bon, on y va ?

— Où ça ?

— Vous avez cours, non ?

— Ah oui, tiens.

— J'oubliais.

— T'as mauvaise influence sur nous, décidément.

— Je suis désolée.

— On dit ça, on dit ça ...

— Allez, on te raccompagne avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

— Daaaah ...

— Où ça ? Où ça ?

— Là.

— ...

Arrivés dans le Hall, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la main et se séparèrent. Naïs remarqua Katie Brankowitch qui, devant les portes du château, attendait les garçons. Et elle aussi, elle allait retrouver ses amis. Avec enthousiasme ...

Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre jusqu'aux sous-sols, propres aux Serpentards, et marcha jusqu'à la Salle Commune. En entrant, elle fut soulagée de constater qu' « ils » n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Peut-être même qu'elle avait le temps d'aller fumer, juste une petite minute, avant qu'ils ne reviennent la déranger ...

Elle monta au dortoir et fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir le porte-cigarette. Il était encore maculé de quelques traces de la boue du Lac. Avec soin elle le nettoya, puis prit son étui d'argent, en sortir une cigarette, et l'alluma. Fermant les yeux, elle profita du calme profond qui régnait dans le dortoir ... En repensant au cours d'Etude des Runes, elle eut un petit sourire. Les Gryffondors étaient décidément les rois pour raconter des idioties. Les Gryffondors ... À la fois éloignés des Serpentards, mais en fin de compte pas vraiment différents d'eux ; elle s'était tellement bien entendue avec les garçons ! Ethan ... Et Phoebus.

— Ah non, là t'exagères !

Sursautant, Naïs rouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Scarlett se tenait à la porte du dortoir et la regardait d'un œil noir.

— Fume si tu veux, mais pas dans le dortoir, quand même ! On ne peut même pas aérer, ici, tu le sais très bien. Ça va empester toute la nuit !

Naïs se releva, très droite, toute trace de son rêve envolée. Elle en voulait à Scarlett de l'avoir interrompue dans ses songeries, mais pour une fois, elle devait reconnaître que c'était elle qui était dans son tort.

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta la pièce, non sans bousculer Scarlett au passage. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escaliers et se retrouva dans la Salle Commune. Erik et Hayden étaient là, discutant debout près du feu. Voyant Naïs arriver, ils esquissèrent un sourire, mais déchantèrent bien vite en voyant la lueur rouge de la cigarette à sa main. Les ignorant, Naïs choisit un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Lentement, pour se calmer, elle inspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Près d'elle, Hayden la regardait fixement.

— Arrête ça, lâcha-t-il en attrapant le porte-cigarette.

— Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acéré en reprenant l'objet.

Il s'avança et se planta devant elle, immobile, le regard sombre. Au bout d'une éternité, elle daigna lever la tête vers lui. Il la gifla. Le porte-cigarette roula au sol. Naïs porta la main à sa joue rougie. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le cadeau de Pâris, puis se releva, et quitta la Salle Commune en claquant la porte.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et merci plus encore de laisser une review **

**À bientôt ...  
Lily Evans 2004 **


	13. Rencontres nocturnes

**Hayden Bloom**

" **Voix off : ATTENTION vous êtes à présent dans le chapitre maudit de la fanfic « Hayden Bloom ». Il s'agit du chapitre au chiffre 13. " (Comment ça, je plagie ?)**

**Mouahahahaha ! rire sadique de l'auteur**

**Tout ça pour dire qu'après quelques moments d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre où arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver. Ce que ça signifie ? Aucune idée ! je vous répondrai quand j'aurai écrit ce chapitre, parce que pour l'instant j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais mettre dedans .**

**Pour rafraîchir vos mémoires : nous nous sommes quittés sur une scène follement tragique et chargée d'émotion où Hayden, ne supportant plus de voir Naïs fumer (il faut dire qu'elle abuse sérieusement), a osé la gifler ... Quel sera le prix de cette violente réaction ? **

**Petit indice : allez donc relire le chapitre 5 ... **

**Et pour finir, un grand merci à mes chers, très chers reviewers (Vici Black, Elizabeth Turner, Albane et Clem)! Peu nombreux, mais fidèles ; je vous aime !**

**Chapitre 13 : Rencontres nocturnes**

Hayden regardait fixement sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait giflée Naïs ? Sa Naïs ? Sa fière, son orgueilleuse, sa susceptible Naïs ? Merlin ... Eric, derrière lui, se tenait silencieux, tout comme les autres élèves présents dans la Salle Commune. Hayden entendit alors un bruit derrière lui et, se retournant, il vit Scarlett déboucher des escaliers du dortoir.

— Où est Naïs ? demanda-t-elle.

— Dehors, répondit Eric à la place d'Hayden.

Scarlett s'approcha d'eux et les observa un moment, les sourcils froncés.

— Vous faites une drôle de tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je l'ai giflée, fit Hayden.

— Vraiment ?

Etrangement, cette nouvelle fit apparaître un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Scarlett.

— Je crois que ça faisait une bonne semaine qu'on en avait tous envie.

— Ah, toi aussi ?

— Bien sûr ! Elle allait même jusqu'à fumer dans le dortoir. Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des limites, non ?

Eric eut un léger rire.

— Va donc lui dire ça plutôt qu'à nous, parce qu'elle est difficile à convaincre. Je crois qu'elle va nous en vouloir à mort, maintenant ... Enfin, surtout t'en vouloir, Hayden.

— Merci, je m'en suis rendu compte.

— Ça passera, c'est pas un drame, fit Scarlett en haussant les épaules.

— Ah, mais notre Hayden est un impatient, qui aime tout maîtriser tout de suite. remarqua Eric. Si tout n'est pas parfait autour de lui, il fait un blocage. Je me trompe ?

— À peine, grommela Hayden.

— Bon, dit alors Scarlett, je suis désolée de ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet, mais j'ai du travail. Je vais aller à la Bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner, d'accord ?

— Je viens avec toi, proposa aussitôt Eric.

— Comme par hasard ! remarqua Hayden en souriant. Moi je vais rester ici.

— On se retrouve au dîner, alors.

— Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure.

Eric et Scarlett s'éclipsèrent, et Hayden se retrouva seul. Mais il ne voulait pas repenser à Naïs. Il se rendit donc dans son dortoir pour y prendre des affaires, puis retourna à la Salle Commune pour s'installer à une table et travailler ses Enchantements.

* * *

Naïs ne reparut pas au dîner. Hayden, Scarlett et Eric firent comme si de rien n'était, mais chacun sentait que l'ambiance était plus tendue. Du moins, Hayden ressentait un certain malaise. Bon sang, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il avait l'intention de s'excuser, de lui parler ... mais si elle restait invisible encore longtemps, jamais il n'en aurait l'occasion ! C'était à se demander si elle méritait vraiment des excuses. Pff ... Ah, les filles ! Si c'était Eric qu'il avait frappé, jamais ils n'auraient mis aussi longtemps à se réconcilier !

Malgré tout, ça l'ennuyait d'aller se coucher sans avoir revu Naïs. Il décida donc de l'attendre dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne ; elle n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit dehors. Après le dîner, Eric et Scarlett regagnèrent chacun leur chambre, et laissèrent Hayden patienter face au spectacle hypnotique des flammes de la cheminée. À mesure que la salle se vidait, Hayden sentait le sommeil le gagner, mais il était décidé à rester et attendre. L'important, c'était de demeurer éveillé pour pouvoir parler à Naïs. Surtout, ne pas s'endormir.

Ne pas s'endormir.

Ne pas ...

* * *

Hayden eut un sursaut en percevant le léger grincement de la porte de la Salle Commune. Les esprits encore un peu brumeux, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et distingua une silhouette. À ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la faible lueur des braises, c'était une fille assez petite et apparemment blonde.

— Naïs ? appela Hayden à voix basse.

La silhouette se figea.

— Hayden, c'est toi ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Naïs.

— Pearl ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Enfin, il est ... 3h du matin !

Depuis quand est-ce que sa petite sœur rentrait au dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit ? Elle n'était encore qu'en 2ème année !

— Je ... J'étais ...

— T'étais où ? Avec qui ?

— Juste dehors, avec des copines ... Tu le diras pas aux grands, hein ?

— Brian et Nelly ? Non ... enfin ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dehors en pleine nuit ?

— Rien ! On ... on se promenait, c'est tout.

— Pearl ...

— C'est vrai ! On n'était que trois copines, on ne faisait rien de mal.

— Mais encore ?

La petite soupira.

— C'est que ... quelqu'un nous avait dit qu'il y avait des licornes dans la Forêt Interdite ... On voulait les voir.

— C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère.

— ...

— Pearl ! s'exclama Hayden. Mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ! Tu n'as que 12 ans ! Aller dans la Forêt, mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il aurait très bien pu vous arriver quelque chose !

— Moins fort ! chuchota Pearl d'un ton suppliant, en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs vers les escaliers.

— Tu mériterais pourtant que j'en parle aux grands.

— S'il te plaît, le fais pas ! Je te promets que je recommencerai pas.

— Juré ?

— Juré !

— ... Allez, va te coucher, en vitesse !

Avec un sourire soulagé, Pearl s'en alla rapidement et disparut dans les escaliers. Hayden, qui s'était levé, se rassit en maudissant la sottise des gamines de Poudlard.

— Hayden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

À nouveau, il fit volte face et chercha du regard la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. C'était Naïs.

— Naïs, enfin ! Je t'attendais.

— Ah. Eh bien me voilà. Bonsoir, dit-elle d'un ton glacé en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

— Attends ! s'exclama Hayden en la poursuivant. Il faut qu'on se parle.

— Désolée, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

— Mais Naïs, je te demande pardon, d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir giflée, je t'assure ! Excuse-moi.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte de son dortoir.

* * *

Allongé tout habillé sur son lit, Hayden contemplait le plafond, l'esprit vide. Naïs et lui étaient ensembles depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas un seul souvenir dans les quatre années précédentes où elle ne soit pas impliquée. Comment vivait-on sans elle ?

Il se fatigua tant à chercher des réponses qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Naïs fut aussi fugitive qu'un courant d'air. Hayden apprit qu'elle s'était levée à l'aube pour ne croiser personne au petit-déjeuner, et elle n'avait pas reparut depuis. Pendant les cours, elle s'installait seule au premier rang, n'ouvrait pas la bouche et ressortait dès que la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Le soir, encore une fois, elle n'était visible nulle part. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hayden se demandait, c'était où elle pouvait bien passer tout son temps loin des Serpentards ! Il ne la trouvait ni dans le Parc, ni sur le Lac, ni à la Bibliothèque ...

Pendant trois jours de suite, il ne parvint ainsi jamais à croiser son regard, ni à lui dire le moindre mot. C'était tout juste si, dans le dortoir des filles, Scarlett avait droit à un « bonjour » ou « bonsoir ».

Un soir, peu avant le couvre-feu, Hayden quitta la Bibliothèque où il avait travaillé toute la soirée. Il marchait dans les couloirs, seul ; les flambeaux des murs projetaient son ombre noire sur le sol. On n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas, assourdi par le tapis rouge et noir qui recouvrait le plancher.

Et puis soudain, en arrivant au croisement de deux corridors, Hayden entendit autre chose. Des voix. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire, mais en reconnaissant la voix de Naïs, Hayden se figea. Mû par une intuition subite, il se dissimula tant bien que mal derrière un pilier qui le cachait aux yeux de ceux qui viendraient de l'autre couloir. Il n'attendit là qu'un instant avant de voir Naïs apparaître, accompagnée de deux garçons : les Gryffondors Phoebus Ryan et Ethan Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec eux ? Hayden eut beau tout faire pour imaginer ce qui pourrait justifier la présence des garçons autour de SA Naïs, la jalousie commença à l'envahir. Alors que le trio s'éloignait, il décida de les suivre à distance. Juste pour voir. Bien sûr, il se sentit légèrement ridicule, à prendre des gens en filature comme dans un vulgaire roman policier (un peu plus et il se jetterait dans une des calèches de Poudlard et crierait aux Thestrals : « Vite ! Suivez cette voiture ! »). Néanmoins il ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer tranquillement à la Salle commune sans découvrir ce que Naïs faisait de ses soirées sans lui.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, l'étage des Gryffondors, et quelques instants plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Salle Commune. En toute logique, les garçons allaient y rentrer et laisser Naïs ...

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'Hayden vit. Effectivement, le passage s'ouvrit, mais seul Phoebus y entra ; Naïs restait seule avec Ethan. Et manifestement, aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de rentrer dormir. Ils s'éloignèrent, sans se douter qu'Hayden ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il tenta de se calmer, en se disant que de toute façon, Ethan sortait déjà avec Katie Brankowitch, alors ...

... Ethan passa un bras autour de la taille de Naïs, qui ne résista en aucune façon. Les poings d'Hayden se crispèrent.

Les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent enfin et se firent face, enlacés. Tapi dans l'ombre d'une statue, à quelques mètres d'eux, Hayden les observait avec un voyeurisme morbide. Dans le silence, il percevait les paroles qu'ils se murmuraient.

— Alors c'est d'accord ? demanda Ethan. Tu seras ma cavalière au Bal de Noël ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Naïs en se blottissant contre le torse du beau blond. Mais ... Et Katie ?

— Je connais quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de la consoler, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. En tout cas je ne la laisserais pas m'empêcher d'être avec toi.

Naïs releva doucement la tête, et Ethan se pencha vers elle. Fermant les yeux, ils s'embrassèrent. Hayden, au contraire, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Naïs avait jeté ses bras autour du cou d'Ethan, elle caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait son cou ...

— Naïs ? fit Hayden en sortant de l'ombre.

Il espérait que sa voix était ferme, mais n'était pas sûr de lui. Naïs et Ethan se séparèrent en sursautant, mais restèrent enlacés. Naïs tourna la tête vers Hayden, et sur son visage se dessina un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire, de ces rires mauvais et moqueurs dont le seul but est de blesser. Puis elle se détourna pour capturer les lèvres d'Ethan dans un nouveau baiser.


	14. La meilleure défense

**Hayden Bloom**

**Je sais, je sais, le chapitre précédent a été un peu méchant. Mais bon, pas tant que ça, avouez-le ! Vous vous en remettrez, j'en suis sûre. Quant à moi j'attaque à présent la suite ... Hommage à Dorian Gray ! (Attention, chapitre écrit d'une seule traite, ce qui pourrait expliquer quelques imperfections ; merci de votre indulgence.)**

**Chapitre 14 : La meilleure défense ...**

Des années plus tard, en repensant aux événements de cette nuit d'hiver, Hayden n'arriva absolument pas à se rappeler de quelle façon il avait pu rentrer à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, laissant Naïs aux bras d'Ethan. En revanche, il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait fait et dit à Eric en rentrant dans son dortoir.

— Ah, la garce ! La sale chienne ! hurla-t-il en claquant violemment la porte.

Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il retenait sa rage pour qu'elle n'éclate pas. Eric, interloqué, se redressa sur le lit où il s'était allongé pour lire.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu parles de qui ?

— De Naïs bien sûr, qui d'autre ! s'écria Hayden. Ah mais quelle garce ! Si elle était là je l'étranglerais ! Et lui ... Lui, alors lui ... Il va mourir, je vais le défoncer, le détruire, le massacrer, le ... Aaah !

Tout en rugissant comme un lion en colère, Hayden avait donné un énorme coup de poing sur un des montants en bois massif de son lit. Le bois n'avait rien, mais on ne pouvait en dire autant de la main d'Hayden, en sang.

— Eh, du calme ! intervint Eric en se levant vivement.

Il alla vers Hayden, hésitant presque à s'approcher de lui tellement le jeune homme était hors de lui, puis prit sa main avec précautions.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, de te mettre dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Naïs ! répéta Hayden, le souffle court. Elle ... Elle ... Je l'ai vue ! Je te dis que je l'ai vue !

— Quoi ?

— Eux, là, ils étaient là, je te dis !

— Mais qui !

— Elle ! Naïs ! Et son bellâtre, là, le Gryffondor ... Potter ! finit-il par cracher.

— Potter ?

— Potter, oui ! Ils étaient là, dans le couloir, je les ai vus, ils s'embrassaient, elle était dans ses bras, il la touchait ...

— Naïs ? Et Potter ? Mais où ça ? Quand ?

— Il y a cinq minutes. Je l'ai vue, elle, elle était avec Potter et Ryan, alors je les ai suivis, et puis Ryan est parti et ils sont restés. Elle disait qu'elle irait au Bal avec lui. Et puis ils se sont embrassés, et quand elle m'a vu ... Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a ri au nez, cette chienne ! Merlin, JE LA HAIS ! Je les hais tous les deux ! Tous, je les hais tous ! Je vais les faire mourir, je vais ...

— Attends, calme-toi Hayden ! l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Eric. Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-il en forçant Hayden à se laisser tomber sur un lit. Respire un grand coup. Allez, vas-y ! Et puis maintenant, arrête de gueuler.

Vidé de toute énergie, Hayden lui obéit docilement. Il respirait difficilement, comme s'il avait couru, et son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil. Eric s'assit à côté de lui, l'air soucieux.

— Redis moi ça clairement. Tu as vu Naïs avec ces deux mecs de Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

Hayden hocha la tête.

— Et tu les as suivis ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

— Elle s'est retrouvée seule avec Potter ?

— Oui.

— Elle a dit qu'ils iraient ensemble au Bal de Noël ?

— Oui.

— Et il l'a embrassée ?

— ...

— Et c'est là qu'elle t'a vu ?

Soupir.

— Oui, c'est là. Elle m'a regardé, elle a souri et ... et elle a éclaté de rire. Elle avait un air tellement méprisant ! Et puis après elle a continué à embrasser l'autre connard, là.

— Je vois ...

Eric s'accorda un moment de réflexion pendant qu'Hayden reprenait son souffle. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

— Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas être méchant, mais après le coup de la gifle tu devais bien t'attendre à un truc de ce genre. Je ne dis pas que tu l'as cherché, parce qu'elle l'avait mérité cette fichue gifle ! Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle oublie tout et te pardonne dès le lendemain. Pas elle, pas Naïs. Si ?

— Pff ... Si, je suppose que t'as raison. Mais il n'empêche que c'est une vraie garce, de me faire un coup pareil ! Et lui, là ...

— Là pour ce qui de Potter je te soutiens, mon vieux ! Il te pique ta copine en douce alors qu'il en a déjà une ; franchement les mecs comme ça, ça me dégoutte ! Si tu veux le provoquer en duel, je suis ton second !

— En duel ? Tu rigoles, il ne mérite pas cet honneur ! Je vais lui démolir sa petite tête d'ange à mains nues, voilà ce que je vais faire ... On verra si elle l'aime toujours autant après ça !

Eric l'approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Puis il se pencha à nouveau vers Hayden en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu sais, lui dit-il, t'as quand même pas l'air bien. Tu voudrais pas aller à l'Infirmerie ?

— Non, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir, répondit Hayden. Je préfère dormir. Rêver à la meilleure façon de le massacrer, le petit Potter à son papa ... Et puis elle, on verra bien si elle se moque encore de moi !

— Comme tu veux ! Allez, bonne nuit alors.

— Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hayden se réveilla avec un plan d'attaque en tête. Pas question de jouer les victimes. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

Il se leva tôt et se rendit dans la salle de bain, où il passa un temps inhabituel. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais il passa un long moment face à son reflet dans le miroir. Ce qu'il y vit le rassura. Oui, il avait toujours ces yeux bleu sombre, presque gris. Ces longues mèches de cheveux bruns qui ondulaient autour de son visage. Ce menton légèrement saillant qui, à ce qu'on lui disait, le vieillissait un peu. Bref, un dangereux cocktail unanimement apprécié par les demoiselles de Poudlard. Même le triste uniforme noir peinait à gâcher le tableau.

Avec un sourire machiavélique il quitta la salle et, sans attendre Eric ni Scarlett, partit vers la Grande Salle. À cette heure matinale, il ne s'y trouvait pas encore grand monde : exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il prit son repas rapidement, et sortit de table tout aussi vite. Il se retrouva alors dans le majestueux Hall de Poudlard, et s'appuya nonchalamment au mur, les mains dans les poches. Peu à peu, les élèves se mirent à défiler devant lui ; certains passaient devant lui sans le regarder, mais d'autres lui jetaient un coup d'œil intrigué. Normal qu'on se demande ce qu'il faisait seul : ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu nulle part sans Naïs à côté de lui ! Naïs, d'ailleurs, ne parut pas. En revanche, Hayden vit passer Phoebus Ryan qui tenait une jeune fille dans ses bras ... Katie Brankowitch en personne ! Au moins, elle n'aurait pas mis bien longtemps à se recaser, elle.

Mais le fait était qu'Hayden avait bien l'intention de l'imiter. Aussi quand, au milieu de la marée des élèves, il distingua Lalita Goldstein, il quitta son mur et fendit la foule pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle était entourée de tout un groupe d'amies qui, en voyant arriver Hayden, échangèrent des coups de coude et des regards entendus.

— Bonjour Lalita, tu vas bien ? demanda Hayden.

— Pardon ? fit la jeune fille un peu surprise, car jusqu'à présent Hayden n'avait que rarement manifesté de l'attention pour elle. Oh, euh ... oui, ça va très bien, et toi ?

— À merveille ! répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire irrésistible. Je peux te parler une minute, s'il te plaît ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

La prenant par la main (nombreux gloussements de la part des filles présentes), Hayden entraîna Lalita à l'extérieur du Hall, juste devant les portes du Parc.

— Voilà ! Il fait un peu froid, mais c'est plus calme ici, non ?

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Lalita en souriant.

Lalita Goldstein. Par Merlin, cette fille était assez sublime. D'origine indienne par sa mère, la jeune Serdaigle associait de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs à un teint caramel, d'immenses yeux bleu lagon, un petit sourire à tomber par terre, et une silhouette qui rendait jalouse toutes les filles de son année. Et plus particulièrement Naïs elle-même, qui avait toujours en Lalita sa plus sérieuse rivale. Lalita Goldstein, le parti idéal !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

— Eh bien ... commença Hayden en détournant les yeux d'un air timide. Ça va te paraître un peu stupide mais ... Enfin, je veux dire, ce qu'il y a c'est que ... En fait ...

— Oui ? fit-elle doucement.

— Je me doute bien que tu n'accepteras jamais, mais enfin je voulais tenter ma chance, alors ... Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au Bal de Noël ? finit-il par demander en la regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

— Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es sérieux ?

— Oui, enfin ...

Il soupira avec lassitude.

— Bon, reprit-il, j'aurais dû me douter que tu trouverais ça ridicule, seulement je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ...

— Oh non, pas du tout ! l'arrêta la jeune fille. J'aimerais beaucoup, vraiment !

— C'est ... C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je t'assure. Mais ...

— Ah, il y a un « mais » ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— En fait, je pensais y aller avec Enzo. Enzo Beltrami, tu sais ? Mais je pourrais lui expliquer que j'ai changé d'avis, il comprendra sûrement ! Après tout, lui, je le vois tous les jours, alors ...

— Tu ferais ça ? s'extasia Hayden. Pour moi ? Oh, Lalita, tu es vraiment la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse !

Et sans prévenir, il prit la jeune fille par la taille et la fit tourner dans ses bras, avant de la reposer hâtivement au sol et de s'écarter légèrement d'elle, l'air à la fois un peu fier mais surtout horrifié de son audace.

— Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

— Je t'en prie, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu pantois, il n'y a pas de mal.

Il osa lui sourire.

— Tu sais, dit-il, je trouve que c'est dommage qu'on ne se voit pas plus souvent, non ?

— Si, c'est vrai !

— Donc, je me suis demandé ... Parce qu'en fait, je connais un restaurant à Pré-Au-Lard, un peu petit peut-être, mais très bien ... Au fait, tu fais quelque chose samedi soir ?

— Non, rien, je crois bien que je suis libre.

— Alors je t'invite à dîner ! Enfin, si tu acceptes, évidemment, ajouta-t-il promptement.

— Oh mais avec plaisir ! s'empressa-t-elle de confirmer.

— Vraiment ? Parfait ! disons qu'on pourrait se retrouver vers ... Oh, mais j'y pense ! Je parle et je te retiens, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner.

— Mon ... ? répéta Lalita. Ah, non, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

— Si, c'est grave, je suis désolé, vas-y ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir retenue tout ce temps.

Et malgré les bredouillements de Lalita qui semblait signifier qu'elle n'était pas du tout pressée de le quitter, Hayden la mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle et l'y laissa, non sans l'avoir remerciée de toutes les invitations qu'elle avait acceptées.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui, puis repartit en direction des sous-sols des Serpentards. Il souriait. Opération séduction réussie.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois bien que le prochain sera –enfin ! – dédié au Bal de Noël ! Depuis le temps que je vous l'annonce ... J'espère que vous êtes aussi impatients que moi de le voir arriver, maintenant que tout est prêt.**

**En attendant et pour finir, merci à Diane-Katie, Clem et Albane pour leurs reviews ! (PS pour Diane : la réplique de _Devdas_ attendra au moins deux chapitre pour arriver, donc ne la cherche pas tout de suite ). Et merci aussi, bien sûr, à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de venir me lire.**

**Lily Evans 2004. **


	15. Va tanguer sur le parquet ciré

**rsHayden Bloom**

**J'adore commencer un chapitre et écrire ce titre en haut de la page ! Pour mieux comprendre celui-ci, je vous invite à vous reporter au chapitre 5.**

**Message pour Bane : moi aussi je suis méchante.**

**Chapitre 15 : « Va tanguer sur le parquet ciré »**

24 décembre. Date fatidique. À Poudlard, l'excitation est à son comble, ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'ambiance explosive qui règne depuis deux semaines chez les Serpentards. La rupture d'Hayden Bloom et Naïs Taylor, devenue publique, a été un véritable événement pour les potins du château : ils avaient tout de même filé le parfait amour pendant trois ans et demi ! Bien sûr, de nombreux garçons et filles ont vu la chance de leur vie dans le soudain célibat d'Hayden et Naïs, les têtes d'anges au cœur de démons. Mais malheureusement, le célibat en question s'est avéré bien bref, puisque comme vous le savez, Naïs s'est aussitôt jetée dans les bras d'Ethan Potter, tandis qu'Hayden se consolait avec Lalita Goldstein (rien que ça).

Spectateurs de tous ces bouleversements, Eric et Scarlett sont quant à eux toujours aussi amoureux et unis qu'au premier jour. C'est d'ailleurs le seul couple qui ait tenu ses promesses depuis le mois dernier, puisque Katie Brankowitch, lâchement abandonnée par Ethan, a retrouvé sa joie de vivre avec le beau Phoebus (qui, comme les plus grandes colporteuses de ragots n'ont pas manqué de le faire remarquer, rêvait d'elle en secret depuis des mois).

Tout est clair pour vous ?

En tout cas, pour eux, la guerre menace d'éclater à tout instant. Hayden et Naïs s'ignorent et ne s'adressent plus la parole ; pris entre deux feux, Eric et Scarlett gèrent la situation à leur manière : Scarlett réfléchit en silence et s'abstient de tout commentaire, quant à Eric il reste nonchalant, et ne prend son violon que quand la tension devient insupportable.

* * *

24 décembre. Date fatidique. Naïs ouvre les yeux sur le jour qui se lève. Elle sourit. Enfin, c'est enfin le jour du Bal de Noël. Ce sera un grand jour, son jour de gloire. Même sans le nuage de beauté que Scarlett lui avait offert à son anniversaire, elle _sait_ qu'elle sera la plus belle. D'ailleurs, c'est son devoir et elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Ne serait-ce que pour confirmer devant tout Poudlard sa supériorité sur cette pimbêche de Lalita Goldstein, cette petite mijaurée qui prétend s'afficher avec Hayden !

Non pas qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de lui, soyons clairs. Mais il ne faudrait pas que quiconque s'imagine qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble parce qu'Hayden avait trouvé mieux ailleurs ! C'est son honneur qui est en jeu, là, et avec lui celui de toute sa famille.

De toute façon, comment est-ce qu'une brune pourrait lui faire de la concurrence ?

Naïs se redresse, s'assoit au milieu des coussins de son lit, et d'un sort en écarte les rideaux. Ceux-ci s'ouvrent sur son meilleur atout pour la soirée à venir (outre elle-même) : sa robe. Une merveille importée à grands frais de Paris. D'une lourde soie du même vert poison que ses yeux, bordée au col et au pied de soie blanche sur la largeur d'une main, la robe est lacée dans le dos et s'accompagne de longs gants blancs. Un corset lui garantit la taille la plus fine de l'école, et un collier de perles fines attend dans son écrin de se poser sur son cou.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Naïs se lève et s'habille d'une tenue plus simple pour la journée. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Scarlett qui dort encore, elle quitte le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, et va retrouver dans le Hall Ethan qui lui y a donné rendez-vous.

* * *

24 décembre. Date fatidique. Toute la journée, les heures se sont écoulées de façon mystérieuses : trop lentement le matin, pour ceux qui n'attendaient que le moment de se préparer ; trop vite le soir, pour ceux qui se rendaient compte à la dernière minute qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à décider de leur tenue. Mais malgré ces débordements d'émotions, les élèves de la 3ème à la 7ème année se trouvaient tous prêts, habillés, coiffés et maquillées, dans le Hall de Poudlard à 20 heures précises.

Hayden se tenait à côté de Lalita, et on peut dire qu'il n'était pas peu fier d'être avec elle. Fidèle à ses origines indiennes, la jeune fille portait un sari d'un noir profond semé d'étoiles dorées, et son corps était couvert d'une multitude de petits bijoux d'or. Elle portait sur ses cheveux un voile assorti. Hayden était quant à lui vêtu dans un style totalement différent : il avait déniché un uniforme du XIXème siècle dans une boutique Moldue, composé d'une longue redingote bleu nuit, d'un large pantalon brun et de hautes bottes en vieux cuir.

La foule des élèves attendait impatiemment que les portes du château s'ouvrent pour aller dîner et danser sur le Lac. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon quart d'heure d'effervescence que leur vœu fut exaucé : avec des exclamations de joie, ils se précipitèrent dans le Parc jusqu'à la falaise qui bordait le Lac, et où des escaliers avaient été taillés pour mener aux plates-formes de bois qui recouvraient le Lac. On pouvait admirer le travail d'artiste réalisé par le corps professoral : chaque pavillon était couronné de lumières multicolores qui jetaient leurs feux sur les eaux alentours. Sur la plate-forme centrale, l'ensemble des professeurs attendait les élèves pour les accueillir à de petites tables rondes où le dîner serait servi, en attendant que le vrai Bal commence sur les autres ponts de bois.

Comme Naïs s'installait avec Ethan et ses amis de Gryffondor, Eric et Scarlett allèrent rejoindre Hayden et Lalita à leur table. Bill Weasley prononça un bref discours de bienvenue, après quoi les invisibles elfes de maison déployèrent tout leur savoir-faire pour offrir à Poudlard un nouveau chef-d'œuvre de la gastronomie. À la table des quatre Serpentards, l'ambiance était agréable et encore plutôt calme. Lalita avait été bien accueillie par les amis d'Hayden et s'entendait bien avec eux, même si bien entendu ils étaient beaucoup moins proches d'elles qu'ils l'étaient de Naïs. Scarlett était resplendissante dans sa robe d'un blanc éclatant, mais elle semblait se moquer totalement d'attirer de nombreux regards, heureuse qu'elle était dans les bras d'Eric.

Enfin, après deux heures d'un dîner où presque toutes les filles avaient fait preuve d'une grande force de volonté pour n'avaler que le minimum vital, le dernier tube en date des éternelles Bizarr'Sisters retentit sur la piste de danse, et d'un seul mouvement les élèves se levèrent pour aller danser.

* * *

— Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! s'exclama Lalita.

— Encore ? Mais c'est la septième de suite ! répliqua Hayden d'un ton moqueur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est le meilleur groupe ... Allez, s'il te plaît, viens danser avec moi !

— Bon, d'accord, on y retourne, céda Hayden.

Quittant la balustrade à laquelle il s'était accoudé un court instant pour se reposer, Hayden prit la petite main de Lalita dans la sienne, et ils rentrèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils n'eurent à distribuer que quelques coups de coude pour retrouver Eric et Scarlett, qui dansaient au centre de la plate-forme. La chanson que Lalita aimait tant, c'était un rock, et Hayden en profita perfidement pour la faire tourner et tourner encore : comme ça, elle finirait bien par avoir le tournis et renoncer à danser pendant une minute, au moins ! Parce que ça faisait bien une heure et demie qu'ils dansaient sans interruption, sur les musiques des Bizarr'Sisters.

Le stratagème d'Hayden réussit et, après avoir failli trois fois de s'écrouler peu élégamment par terre, Lalita concéda qu'elle était épuisée et ne tenait plus debout.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda malicieusement Hayden. Parce que si tu veux, on peut encore rester.

— C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ... grogna la jeune fille. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux pieds ! J'aurais dû demander à Isilda Beltrami, je crois qu'elle connaît un sort pour rendre les chaussures confortables.

— Ah oui ? Je ne l'imaginais pas comme une danseuse effrénée, pourtant.

— Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Lalita. Regarde la, elle est là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt la dénommée Isilda, de Gryffondor, qui dansait avec énergie quelques mètres devant eux.

— Tiens, c'est vrai, remarqua Hayden. Dis, ça ne serait pas avec Will Mac Clivert qu'elle est en train de danser, par hasard ?

— Si, c'est lui ! Comment, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas qu'il lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière ?

— Ben ... si.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Lalita. Mais Hayden, tu viens de quelle planète ? On ne parle que de ça depuis le début de la semaine !

— Tu sais, je pensais tellement à toi que ...

— Charmeur, va !

— Eh ! Te plains pas !

— Jamais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et pour bien lui prouver qu'elle était trèèèèès heureuse d'être avec lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils virent Scarlett passer devant eux avec un sourire.

— Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, et le reste de l'école non plus, leur dit-elle. C'était très mignon.

— Si tu le dis, on ne va pas se priver, répondit Hayden. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

— Au bar : j'avais trop soif et je suis à bout de forces. Si vous croisez Eric, dites-lui que je lui prends une coupe de champagne, d'accord ?

— C'est promis. À tout à l'heure.

Scarlett repartit, laissant Hayden et Lalita à nouveau seuls (si on omettait la centaine d'élèves se trémoussant en rythme à deux mètres d'eux).

— J'aime bien Scarlett, dit Lalita. Je suis contente de la connaître un peu ; avant, je ne lui avais jamais parlé.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, répondit Hayden. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air assez intimidante, presque hautaine même, mais au fond elle est adorable. Seulement, ce qui m'impressionne chez elle, c'est qu'elle arrive _toujours_ à avoir ce qu'elle veut ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est plus rusée qu'elle en a l'air.

— C'est vrai ? Je me méfierai, alors !

— Tu ferais bien. D'ailleurs je ...

Hayden n'acheva pas sa phrase. En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lalita, à l'autre bout de la plate-forme, il venait d'apercevoir Naïs. Naïs dans les bras d'Ethan. Avec une étrange et douloureuse impression de déjà-vu, il vit la jeune fille sourire en posant sa tête blonde sur le torse du Gryffondor, avant que celui-ci ne lui prenne le menton pour l'embrasser. Naïs tourna alors la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'Hayden. Elle mit fin au baiser, fixa Hayden droit dans les yeux, et avec un air mauvais se mit à rire, à rire, à rire ...

— Arrête.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hayden avait traversé la foule de la piste de danse et se retrouvait à présent juste en face de Naïs. Son rire méprisant se répercutait dans sa tête, au point de lui donner la migraine. Il en avait les oreilles qui sifflaient, tellement le simple son de ce rire lui était insupportable. Et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, elle ne riait plus. Même son sourire ironique avait disparu ; elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux verts, dont il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression.

— Je t'interdis de rire comme ça, dit-il d'un ton sec.

— Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, répliqua-t-elle, je ris si je veux.

— Espèce de sale ... !

Incapable de se retenir, Hayden leva le bras pour la gifler une nouvelle fois, mais quelqu'un arrêta son geste.

— Frappe-la, et je t'étrangle ! s'exclama Ethan.

— Lâche-moi ! C'est entre elle et moi, t'as rien à faire dans cette histoire !

— Il n'y a plus de « elle et toi », Bloom. C'est toi qui n'a plus rien à faire avec elle, alors laisse-nous tranquilles !

— Petit fumier, je suis bien content de te la laisser figure-toi, cette ...

Hayden tomba à terre avec un cri de douleur mêlée de surprise. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Du bout des doigts, craignant d'augmenter la souffrance, il effleura sa mâchoire gonflée ; debout devant lui, Ethan frottait son poing endolori. Naïs, qui avait pâli, s'approcha de lui presque timidement. Il sourit en tournant la tête vers elle, mais regretta bientôt cet instant d'inattention, car Hayden s'était vivement relevé et à son tour lui avait envoyé un violent coup de poing au visage.

— Tu en veux encore, peut-être ? cracha-t-il.

Autour d'eux, les élèves avaient arrêté de danser pour observer la bagarre, certains craintifs, d'autres excités. Et ils ne furent pas déçus : Ethan décocha un coup de pied dans les tibias d'Hayden, le faisant reculer en titubant de douleur, et il en profita pour se remettre debout. Le Serpentard revint à l'attaque en visant ses côtes, mais Ethan détourna son coup d'un geste vif. Emporté par son élan, Hayden se retrouva dos à lui, et Ethan lui porta alors un coup sec sur la nuque, manquant de le faire chuter. Mais Hayden reprit bien vite ses esprits, fit volte-face, et frappa une nouvelle fois Ethan au visage. Il l'empoigna en le prenant par la chemise, mais Ethan se défendit et lui adressa un coup de poing à l'estomac. Hayden en eut un moment le souffle coupé et, suffoquant, tomba à genoux. Ethan en profita pour le frapper au menton, et Hayden répondit en cognant ses jambes de ses deux poings joints. Mais il resta à genoux, et Ethan lui donna un coup dans le nez, qui se mit à saigner. Alors, Hayden mit toute son énergie dans ses jambes pour se relever, et à son tour donna à Ethan un coup à l'estomac. Ethan resta debout et le frappa sur l'arcade sourcilière. Là encore, du sang se mit à couler jusque dans les yeux d'Hayden, qui l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Epuisé, il poussa un rugissement de rage et se rua sur Ethan les poings en avant ; il l'atteignit à l'épaule, mais Ethan avait fait un écart et Hayden s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Aussitôt, son ennemi saisit l'occasion pour le bourrer de coups de pied dans les côtes, auxquels Hayden ne put opposer que des cris de douleurs de plus en plus faible. Ethan se mit alors à genoux près de lui, releva brutalement Hayden par le dos de sa chemise, et le cogna encore une fois au visage. Les cheveux bruns du Serpentard étaient maculés de sang ; la foule des élèves poussait des exclamations angoissées. Enfin, sourd à ces clameurs, Ethan décida d'assommer Hayden une bonne fois pour toute, il leva le bras et ...

Un terrible bruit d'explosion retentit dans l'air. Aussitôt lui répondit tout un ensemble de hurlements de douleur et de peur. Laissant retomber Hayden au sol, Ethan leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le terrifia : quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin se trouvait le pavillon du bar, seulement il n'y avait plus de pavillon : toute la plate-forme avait été soufflée par une explosion, réduisant en miettes le pavillon et jetant tous les élèves rassemblés à cet endroit dans l'eau bouillonnante du Lac. Encore sous le choc, le reste des élèves se pressaient sur les ponts qui menaient à l'ex-pavillon, et dont l'extrémité avait été arrachée. Ils contemplaient l'étendue de la catastrophe sans savoir que faire d'autre que de crier d'affolement et d'appeler au secours. Certains s'agenouillèrent pour tendre la main à ceux qui étaient tombés à l'eau, mais la surface du pavillon détruit était bien trop large pour les atteindre tous.

À côté d'Ethan, Hayden s'était péniblement relevé, et comme le Gryffondor il resta pétrifié par la vision qui s'étendait devant lui. Autour d'eux, des exclamations jaillissaient de toute part.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Morgana ! Morgana, où est-ce que t'es ?

— Il faut faire quelque chose !

— Aïe, mon pied !

— Allez chercher de l'aide ! Vite !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ça a explosé ?

— Ils sont où, les profs ?

— Je sais pas !

— Morgana, réponds-moi !

— Quelqu'un a vu le professeur Weasley ?

Et soudain, un cri plus terrible que tous les autres se fit entendre :

— AU SECOURS ! Je sais pas nager ! Venez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ! Venez m'ai...

Hayden ne reconnut pas la petite voix de fille qui lançait cet appel, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

— MORGANA ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Hayden se retourna et reconnut Ben Fenwick, le célèbre Attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui en cet instant n'avait plus rien de glorieux ; son visage était d'un blanc presque gris, et il appelait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais Hayden n'en menait pas plus large que lui, car il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : le pavillon qui venait d'exploser, c'était celui du bar. Et le bar, c'était là qu'allait Scarlett la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

— Et merde ! Scarlett ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de se mettre à courir à toutes jambes, oubliant la douleur des coups qu'il avait reçus.

Arrivé à hauteur de l'endroit où le pont avait été arraché, il prit tout juste le temps de se débarrasser de ses bottes, de sa veste et de son épaisse chemise, trop lourdes, avant de plonger dans l'eau noire et glacée. Il repéra Scarlett un peu plus loin devant lui ; visiblement presque inconsciente, elle se raccrochait faiblement à une planche de bois qui flottait sur l'eau. Un à un, Hayden vit ses doigts glisser du bois humide. Il rattrapa juste à temps son corps évanoui avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans l'eau. Tant bien que mal, il entreprit alors de la ramener sur le pont.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le cœur : à quelques mètres de lui – une distance qui lui sembla infinie – sa petite sœur, Pearl, se débattait confusément contre le Lac perfide qui cherchait à l'attirer dans les profondeurs. Hayden avait déjà du mal à porter avec lui le corps de Scarlett, jamais il ne serait en mesure de se charger en plus de Pearl, même s'il arrivait à temps pour la récupérer. Mais où étaient ses frères et sœurs aînés, Brian et Nelly ? Ne voyaient-ils pas ce qu'il se passait ?

L'aide qu'Hayden attendait désespérément ne vint cependant pas de sa famille, mais de quelqu'un de bien plus improbable : sans oser y croire, il vit Ethan nager vers lui et arriver à son niveau.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper, lui dit-il en lui prenant Scarlett des bras. Tu as suffisamment de mal à tenir le coup sans ça. Je vais la ramener.

Hayden n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour articuler un son, que déjà Ethan repartait avec Scarlett. Levant les yeux de la surface de l'eau, Hayden vit Naïs à genoux sur le pont, tendant les bras vers Ethan mais surtout vers Scarlett ; le visage de la jolie blonde était ravagé par l'inquiétude. Hayden eut un soupir de soulagement, mais fut vite obligé de se remettre en chemin pour récupérer Pearl. Il l'apercevait de loin : elle se débattait, de plus en plus faiblement, employant toute son énergie à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Mais la petite fille de 2ème année qu'elle était manquait de forces, et le froid glacial de l'eau du Lac la paralysait.

Hayden accéléra sa nage. Il avait l'impression que, malgré ses efforts, Pearl ne faisait que s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle l'avait vu arriver, et cette vision lui avait redonné du courage. Sa robe de bal était épaisse et, alourdie par l'eau, semblait peser des tonnes. Mais tant bien que mal, elle se débrouilla pour s'approcher de son frère. Enfin, il la rejoignit, et elle put se laisser aller dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre, cependant, ne pouvait supporter de rester immobile dans l'eau si froide, et ils firent de leur mieux pour regagner le pont et les autres élèves, se soutenant l'un l'autre.

Après un effort qui leur parut durer des heures tant ils étaient épuisés, ils parvinrent finalement à retrouver la terre « ferme ». Un élève qu'Hayden identifia comme le Préfet des Serdaigles courut vers eux, armé de deux couvertures qu'il leur donna.

— Ça va aller ?

Hayden, grelottant, renifla en signe d'acquiescement tout en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

— Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de vous en être tirés ! Bon, je vous conseille d'aller plus loin ; ici c'est vraiment de la folie.

— On peut vous aider peut-être ?

— Allez à l'Infirmerie, ça sera toujours ça !

Prenant la main de Pearl, Hayden suivit les conseils du Préfet et s'éloigna du pont. Soudain, il lâcha sa petite sœur pour se précipiter sur l'une des plates-formes : Scarlett était allongée sur le sol, encore à moitié inconsciente ; sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Eric qui avait le visage blotti dans ses cheveux, tandis que Naïs et Ethan débattaient entre eux du sort qu'il valait mieux utiliser pour la ranimer.

— Scarlett ! s'exclama Hayden. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— On a vu pire, répondit Naïs. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur ...

— T'étais p... pas la seule.

— À mon avis, elle devait être juste à côté de ce qui a explosé quand ça a eut lieu. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi sonnée, si ?

— Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez là ? demanda Hayden en claquant des dents. On n...ne... On ne ferait pas mieux de... de l'emmener à l'Infirmerie ?

— C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure, approuva Ethan, qui lui aussi était emmitouflé dans une couverture. Surtout qu'il fait beaucoup trop froid pour rester ici. Mais Naïs refuse de bouger.

— C'est surtout Eric qui n'a pas l'air en état de faire un mouvement, chuchota Naïs à l'oreille d'Hayden. Depuis que tu as ramené Scarlett et qu'on est venus ici, il est resté là, comme ça. Je crois que ça lui a fait un choc.

— Evidemment ! C'est le contraire qui m'aurait étonné ! ... Eric ? Eric, ça va ?

— Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu la laisser ... fit la voix lente du garçon. La laisser seule ... toute seule ...

— On n'aurait j...jamais pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé ! Calme-toi, r...rien n'est de t...ta faute. En tout cas pour le moment l'important ce n'est p...pas de poser des questions mais d...de l'emmener au Château. Allez, on y v...va.

— Toi aussi Hayden, il faut te faire soigner, commenta Naïs d'un ton un peu gêné.

En effet, sans compter que le jeune homme était transi de froid, les blessures qu'Ethan lui avait infligées se mettaient à nouveau à saigner, et son corps était couvert d'hématomes plus ou moins mauves. Hayden haussa les épaules ; ce n'était pas le moment de relancer la dispute. Il reprit la main de Pearl qui s'était glissée silencieusement près de lui. Eric voulut porter Scarlett jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, et Naïs mit du temps à le convaincre qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde de lancer un simple _Mobilicorpus_. Finalement, il céda avec un soupir et se contenta de suivre le corps de Scarlett qui, maintenu en l'air à l'horizontale par la baguette d'Ethan, avait des allures macabres ...

**Le titre aurait pu être « Danse macabre », mais c'était déjà pris et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu entacher l'aura de perfection qui entoure la fic dont le chapitre 18 s'appelle déjà ainsi (_Les Pooooooooortes !_). Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ; même si j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre est tout de même bien plus long que les autres, alors merci de m'offrir vos commentaires en reviews ! **

**À bientôt, chers lecteurs, je vous embrasse**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	16. Sainte Mangouste

**Hayden Bloom**

**Note : il est environ 1h20 du matin, mais je viens d'avoir plein d'idées pour la suite de cette fic, donc comme je me sens d'humeur productive j'attaque dès à présent ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il sera terriblement long ou bien atrocement court ... En tout cas, je peux vous dire une chose : j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller écrire la suite. **

**Chapitre 16 : Sainte-Mangouste**

Quand, trois jours plus tard, Mme Pomfresh autorisa Hayden à quitter l'Infirmerie, il en sortit seul : Scarlett était encore dans un état de santé critique, et il n'était pas question qu'elle bouge. On l'avait logée dans une salle annexe de l'Infirmerie, avec tous ceux qui avaient été blessés lors du tragique Bal de Noël sur le Lac, que la bombe leur ait explosé à la figure ou bien qu'ils se soient à moitié noyés dans les eaux froides et sombres du Lac. Car il s'agissait bien d'une bombe, et surtout d'un attentat. Par qui, comment, pourquoi ... ? Personne ne le savait. Aucun professeur, pas même le Directeur, n'avait été en mesure d'apporter une solution à ce mystère qui faisait à présent planer l'inquiétude sur tout Poudlard. Car en ces jours d'hiver où chacun pansait ses blessures morales ou physiques, on se remémorait d'autres événements, survenus deux ans plus tôt : c'était lorsque un autre attentat avait été perpétré aux alentours de la Bibliothèque, blessant deux élèves, dont Naïs. L'incident avait suscité une vague de panique intense, mais qui s'était rapidement évanouie une fois la peur assourdie par les petits soucis quotidiens. Cette fois-là, les circonstances avaient été analogues : une bombe venue de nulle part, un attentat anonyme ; aucune accusation ni revendication.

Le fait que l'événement se répétait décuplait l'importance qu'on y attachait : le risque que d'autres attentats du même genre ne surviennent obsédait tous les esprits. Jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient observé avec tant d'attention le fameux précepte de l'ancien Auror Maugrey Fol-Œil : « Vigilance constante ! ». On soumettait toute nourriture à un examen minutieux, on scrutait le comportement de ses voisins d'un œil inquisiteur, on prenait même ses précautions avant de mettre un pied devant l'autre ! C'était en tout cas le cas de beaucoup d'élèves.

D'autres, en revanche, voulaient jouer au justicier et trouver un responsable, un coupable. Il en allait ainsi chez les Serpentards, du moins pour Hayden qui se rappelait sa crainte terrible, deux ans plus tôt, de perdre Naïs ; et pour Eric qui se trouvait en ces jours dans une situation analogue, pour Scarlett cette fois. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent le retour d'Hayden, les deux garçons passèrent des heures en tête à tête, pendant que Naïs visitait Scarlett à l'Infirmerie ou bien cherchait du réconfort dans les bras d'Ethan Potter. Lui, Hayden tolérait à présent de voir Naïs à son bras sans chercher à les étrangler tous les deux, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'Ethan les avait aidés à éviter que le pire n'arrive à Scarlett.

Toujours était-il que malgré toutes les combinaisons les plus abracadabrantesques qu'Hayden et Eric échafaudèrent ensembles, aucune ne put leur permettre de comprendre, ni de savoir.

Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Le temps qu'ils ne passaient pas à réfléchir, en s'aidant des livres de la Bibliothèque concernant tous les précédents que pouvait avoir l'affaire, ils le passaient au chevet de Scarlett. C'est-à-dire qu'ils essayaient de la voir, se faisaient repousser par Mme Pomfresh qui arguait que la jeune fille avait besoin d'un grand calme et de beaucoup de repos, puis patientaient interminablement et en silence devant les portes de l'Infirmerie.

Mais vint un temps où il fallut reprendre les cours. Mme Pomfresh, qui pendant les vacances avait pu solliciter l'aide d'élèves de 6ème et 7ème année préparant leurs A.S.P.I.C.s de Médicomagie, se retrouva alors débordée : pas moins de 27 élèves étaient à sa charge à l'Infirmerie, chacun dans un état qui nécessitait une attention quasi-permanente ! Weasley décida donc qu'on transférerait ceux qui requéraient le maximum de soins à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Scarlett fut du lot, avec 18 autres élèves, et parmi eux la petite Morgana Lufkin, mais aussi Rose Zeller, la célèbre Batteuse des Gryffondors, et également Joshua Muldoon, Capitaine des Serpentards ...

Quand à la belle Lalita Goldstein, elle avait assisté avec un certain malaise (fort compréhensible) la violente bataille qui avait opposé Hayden à Ethan au sujet de Naïs, peu avant l'explosion, le soir du Bal. Et avant même qu'Hayden ne vienne la retrouver, après s'être précipité sans réfléchir pour aider Scarlett et Pearl à regagner la terre ferme quand toutes deux se noyaient à moitié, Lalita était allée lui dire qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, mais qu'elle préférait ne pas être de trop à un moment où il était si bouleversé. Hayden avait essayé de la retenir (sans beaucoup de conviction, il est vrai), en lui disant qu'au contraire, il aurait besoin de son soutien. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà pris sa décision, et elle avait quitté Hayden avec un léger sourire, en lui assurant qu'il pourrait de toute façon toujours compter sur elle.

* * *

Comme on l'a dit, Naïs passait alors la majeure partie de son temps en compagnie des Gryffondors, et principalement d'Ethan. Avec lui, elle vivait comme dans un cocon, à l'abri de tout : Scarlett sur l'état de laquelle on n'avait encore aucune certitude, Eric et son accablement si profond que le beau Serpentard, naguère si vif et enjoué, semblait avoir oublié la notion même du bonheur ; Hayden enfin, Hayden ... C'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Chacun ignorait l'autre avec un mépris glacé, refusant la moindre parole, le plus petit regard. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour aider Scarlett, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner les coups qu'il avait assénés à Ethan (même si Ethan les lui avait largement rendus), dans un accès de fureur presque animale qui l'avait horrifiée. Elle ne voulait tout simplement plus de lui dans sa vie, et parvenait sans mal à le lui signifier.

Avec Ethan, au contraire, c'était comme si tout était auréolé d'un or aussi lumineux que celui des cheveux du jeune homme. Ses yeux noirs la faisaient fondre, sa peau ambrée avait tous les charmes d'un soleil mourant ... Et bien sûr, il était toujours là pour elle, éloignant d'elle la peur, la déprime et la solitude maintenant que sa chère Scarlett était à Londres, presque entre la vie et la mort. On aurait pu penser, en voyant Naïs rire aux éclats en se promenant dans le Parc aux côtés d'Ethan, qu'elle n'était qu'une ingrate à qui seul son propre bonheur importait. C'était d'ailleurs ce dont certains élèves l'accusaient à voix basse quand elle passait près d'eux dans les couloirs. Mais elle n'était pas, et loin de là, insensible au malheur des autres. Elle y était même si sensible qu'elle craignait l'idée même de ces malheurs : la pensée de Scarlett, dont elle avait pu voir le visage d'une pâleur de spectre ; Scarlett, étendue seule sur son lit d'hôpital, atteinte d'un mal si terrible que même Mme Pomfresh avait été impuissante à le soigner ... Cette pensée était capable de plonger Naïs dans un profond abîme de désespoir. C'est pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait, elle s'efforçait de la chasser de son esprit, quitte pour cela à passer pour une fille sans cœur si c'était nécessaire.

Et cela, seul Ethan à cette heure avait pu le comprendre. Il l'aidait donc à se changer les idées, non pas à oublier, mais à penser à autre chose, ou plutôt à rien de particulier. Juste au fait qu'il l'aimait. Ses sentiments à elle n'entraient pas en ligne de compte.

* * *

Ainsi se déroula tout le mois de janvier, lent et glacé comme la neige. On avait peu de nouvelles de Londres et de l'hôpital, mais au moins le pire n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Enfin, le matin du trois février, on vit quatre calèches remonter l'allée qui conduisait au château. À cette vue, tous les élèves qui étaient à proximité de la fenêtre quittèrent leur salle de cours à toute allure, en jetant seulement un « Ils reviennent !» hystérique qui fit courir à leur suite non seulement les autres élèves, mais aussi les professeurs. Tremblant de joie, le cœur battant, on se précipita dans le froid hivernal qui régnait aux portes du château pour accueillir ceux qui avaient tant manqué. Eric, un sourire extatique aux lèvres, broyait le bras d'Hayden sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Elle revient ! Elle revient ! s'exclamait-il, alors que les calèches s'arrêtaient devant Poudlard rassemblé. Je la vois ! Attends, non, je me suis trompé, c'était pas elle. Elle doit être dans une autre voiture ...

Une par une, les quatre calèches se vidèrent. Chacune avait quatre occupants ; on vit ainsi descendre Joshua Muldoon qui souriait faiblement – Nelly, la sœur aînée d'Hayden, se jeta sur Joshua les larmes aux yeux – puis Rose Zeller qui avait déjà récupéré un peu de sa forme légendaire. Peu à peu, une grande vague de soulagement se répandait sur la foule des élèves à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient leurs amis et les reconduisaient vivement à l'intérieur du château. Enfin, le seizième élève descendit de la dernière calèche pour être aussitôt absorbé, comme l'avaient été les autres, par le flot de ses amis heureux de le revoir sain et sauf. 16 élèves étaient revenus. Mais 19 étaient partis. Et comme Eric, la mort dans l'âme, fut forcé de le constater, Scarlett manquait à l'appel ...

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine à être encore dehors. Eric bien sûr, mais aussi Hayden, dangereusement pâle ; Naïs se tenait à l'écart, les yeux démesurément agrandis par l'effroi malgré le réconfort qu'Ethan tentait de lui apporter. Il y avait également Ben Fenwick, la star des Poufsouffle, qui depuis un moment fixait les calèches d'un regard vide de toute lueur : Morgana Lufkin non plus n'était pas revenue. Plus loin, un autre groupe d'élèves se tenaient en silence, désemparés devant l'absence du troisième élève manquant. Derrière eux, quelques professeurs s'entre-regardaient sans savoir comment réagir.

Ce fut alors que, levant la tête, Hayden vit un Hibou Grand-duc traverser le ciel pour venir se poser protocolairement sur le bras du Directeur, Bill Weasley, en lui tendant sa patte à laquelle un parchemin était attaché. Weasley le prit, le déroula et le lut en silence.

— Ceci est un message de la part du Directeur de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, finit-il par dire à haute voix. Il me fait part de la situation où se trouve actuellement trois de nos élèves : Scarlett Ferguson, Morgana Lufkin et Daniel Stocker. Ces trois élèves, qui ont non seulement été directement touchés par l'explosion mais ont également passé un temps excessif dans le Lac, n'ont pas pu connaître la même amélioration de santé que les autres. Outre le fait qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup de sang, il semble que leurs poumons, voire leur cerveau, aient connu des dommages conséquents. L'équipe des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste a mis tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour leur venir en aide, mais ces trois élèves ont présenté une résistance déroutante à toute tentative de soin magique, et ils ne peuvent cacher que nos trois élèves courent de grands risques ...

Il fut interrompu par un sanglot que Naïs n'essaya même pas de dissimuler.

— C'est pourquoi ils seront encore retenus à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que leur état de santé puisse permettre un retour à Poudlard. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, très chers élèves, à quel point je partage sincèrement votre douleur et votre chagrin, acheva Weasley d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Naïs s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Son sommeil avait été exempt de tout rêve ou cauchemar, et le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir était des plus profonds. Peut-être alors s'était-elle réveillée parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Sa souffrance était surtout morale, mais si intense qu'elle en ressentait presque une douleur physique. Naïs avait mal, terriblement mal. Mal au cœur. Tout à coup, elle se sentait atrocement seule, faible, petite et impuissante. C'était comme si tous les éléments de sa vie s'étaient donné le mot pour accroître son malaise : chaque détail, chaque petite déception ou exaspération prenait à cet instant une ampleur démesurée qui étouffait la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression d'être dépassée par les événements et de ne plus rien contrôler. L'impression aussi d'avoir perdu quelque chose sans lequel elle ne pouvait pas vivre.

Elle avait besoin d'amour, de chaleur et de protection. Elle en manquait à un point si intense, si fort ! Avec les gestes nerveux d'une enfant apeurée, elle serra contre elle les couvertures de son lit pour s'y blottir, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était ... des bras, forts, les bras de quelqu'un qui la tienne fermement serrée contre lui, pour ne plus jamais la laisser seule. Maladroitement, elle finit par sortir de son lit et se faufila hors du dortoir. Les marches de l'escalier qu'elle descendait étaient glacées sous ses pieds, mais peu importait ! Elle dépassa la Salle Commune sans un regard et poursuivit son chemin souterrain dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Enfin, elle arriva devant une porte, fit silencieusement tourner la poignée, puis se glissa sans un bruit dans la pièce. Quatre lits s'y trouvaient, où reposaient quatre corps endormis. Naïs s'avança vers le dernier d'entre eux, et repoussa doucement les rideaux du baldaquin pour contempler l'ange qu'ils cachaient.

Son ange.

Avec un sourire où se mêlaient fierté et tendresse, elle détailla les cheveux sombres, tranchant à la fois sur la pâleur du visage et la blancheur des draps, les paupières closes qui abritaient des prunelles bleu gris si soudent admirées, le nez, la bouche ... Des traits qu'on eut dit taillés dans le marbre, comme un nouvel Apollon. Le torse – que les draps ne couvraient pas tout à fait – délicieusement musclé. Les bras ... Ces bras forts et doux à la fois dont elle rêverait encore au jour de sa mort. L'espace d'une fugitive seconde, Naïs retrouva sa sérénité. On dit que contempler la beauté procure souvent ce sentiment, et cette nuit-là c'était vrai. Mais soudain, ce fut comme si un mur de glace s'était érigé entre elle et le corps du garçon assoupi. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit ... C'était de sa faute à elle si rien n'allait plus, si leurs vies avaient pris des chemins séparés. Elle devait en assumer la responsabilité, partir, le laisser tranquille ...

Mais bien entendu, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comment l'aurait-elle pu quand sa place était ici, près de lui ? Il était à elle tout comme elle était à lui.

Est-ce interdit de réclamer ce qui nous appartient ?

**(Diane, je t'attends au tournant, là ...)**

**Encore un chapitre bien sadique comme je les aime et vous aussi, j'ose l'espérer ! Au final j'aurais tout rédigé entre 1h et 3h du matin, donc pardonnez-moi pour les faiblesses éventuelles. À part ça, j'estime que la longueur est raisonnable. Et je ne vous ai même pas fait attendre trois semaines, cette fois ! Avouez qu'il y a du progrès. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il y en aura aussi de votre part au niveau des reviews ... En tout cas merci énormément (comme d'habitude, mais ça ne fait pas de mal) à toutes celles et ceux qui m'en ont laissé, ou simplement qui me lisent ! **

**À bientôt **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	17. C'est fini

**Hayden Bloom**

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs. Voici venu le chapitre 17. Encore un, et cette fic passera au rang de la plus longue de toutes celles que j'aie jamais écrit (enfin, en termes de chapitres, pas de taille). En ce qui concerne le précédent, je remercie bien entendu mes reviewers, et je réponds aussi à leur question principale : qui était le B(G) que Naïs est venue voir au beau milieu de la nuit ? J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise de voir que vous hésitiez parfois pour la réponse. Mais peu importe : sachez que c'était notre cher Hayden ! Alors maintenant, la suite, ... **

**Chapitre 17 : C'est fini **

— Que ... Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est fini ! fit Ethan, interloqué.

— C'est fini, je te dis, répondit Naïs d'une voix sèche. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez claire ? C'est fini entre nous.

— Mais ... Quoi ? Attends ... Je peux savoir pourquoi au moins ?

— Je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons.

— Pardon ? s'énerva Ethan. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu sais ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me quittes comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

— J'en ai assez, ça devrait te suffire ! rétorqua Naïs d'un ton hautain. D'accord, c'était sympa, on s'est bien amusés, mais maintenant c'est fini. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Naïs voulut s'éloigner d'Ethan, mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

— Et si moi j'avais envie d'en faire toute une histoire ? objecta-t-il, furieux.

— Lâche-moi !

— Non, je ne te lâcherai pas.

— Je ne t'appartiens pas, laisse-moi tranquille.

— Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu me quittes.

— Je te l'ai dit : j'en ai assez de toi.

— Menteuse ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que je ne comptais pas pour toi. Pendant un mois tu me l'as répété tous les jours.

— Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'à ce moment-là, je ne te mentais pas ?

— Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

— Ha ! s'exclama Naïs. Tu l'as vu dans mes yeux, rien que ça ! Tu es trop romantique pour ton propre bien, Ethan.

— Je ne me sers pas des gens, moi. Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu fais ! Tu as quitté Bloom parce qu'il t'agaçait et tu t'es servi de moi pour le faire enrager, c'est ça ? Et maintenant, qui est-ce que tu vas séduire ?

— Qui je veux, ça ne te regarde pas.

— Non, c'est vrai, c'est pas mon problème. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, d'ailleurs. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui lâchant finalement le bras, retourne le voir, ton chéri ! Je sais déjà comment ça va finir : tu vas lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'il te reprenne, et deux semaines plus tard tu vas encore le quitter.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, je ferai ce qu'il me plaît.

— Alors c'est ça ton but dans la vie, te faire haïr par le plus de monde possible ? Ou bien te taper un maximum de mecs en un temps record ? En tout cas, t'as l'air bien partie pour. Bloom avait raison, tu n'es qu'une sale ...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Naïs l'avait violemment giflé.

— Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! s'écria-t-elle, pâlie par la fureur.

— Il faut pourtant bien que tu l'entendes un jour. Une traînée, oui, une traînée ! Et je reste poli. Je croyais que tu avais de la valeur, Naïs, mais je me suis trompé. Tu ne vaux rien. Si tu savais combien je te méprise ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle encore.

— Parce que tu n'as pas le courage de repartir sans moi, peut-être ? répondit Naïs d'un ton ironique.

— Ah, tu crois ça ? Au revoir, Naïs, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle comme d'une pestiférée. Non. Je ne veux même plus te voir.

Et il partit. Naïs, seule dans le couloir où avait eu lieu leur dispute, le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Immobile, la tête droite, elle resta digne jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne reviendrai plus. Alors, elle se laissa tomber à genoux contre le mur et laissa ses larmes rouler sur son visage. Oui, elle avait menti à Ethan en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour elle. Elle tenait même toujours énormément à lui. Mais il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent définitivement, quitte à le blesser un moment. Si elle avait tenté de le quitter avec douceur, il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre ce qu'elle-même saisissait déjà si obscurément. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il la déteste plutôt qu'il ait des regrets.

Naïs essuya ses larmes et se releva ; ses jambes tremblaient encore. Elle avait réalisé la première partie du plan qu'elle avait décidé d'accomplir. Mais ce n'était que le plus facile.

Ethan ne se trompait pas quand il l'avait accusée de vouloir séduire Hayden à nouveau. Sauf qu'avant de demander quoi que ce soit à celui qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie, Naïs voulait d'abord se rendre digne de lui. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même, comment pourrait-il jamais accepter de lui reparler, sans parler de revenir avec elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et elle aurait dû aller prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle, mais quitter Ethan lui avait coupé l'appétit. Décidément, l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même était au plus bas. Cependant elle entendait bien que cela change : elle ferait tout pour récupérer Hayden.

Naïs retourna dans les quartiers des Serpentards, au sous-sol. Elle ouvrit la porte de la Salle Commune avec une légère appréhension : serait-il là ? Mais ses craintes se révélèrent infondées : ni Hayden, ni Eric n'était présents. Scarlett, bien entendu, était toujours à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Naïs évita de penser à elle, et pour se changer les idées alla prendre un livre au hasard parmi ceux qui se trouvaient dans la petite bibliothèque de la Salle Commune. Ayant choisi un ouvrage à la couverture verte et bleue, et dont elle ne lut même pas le titre, Naïs alla s'installer comme à l'accoutumée dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Elle ouvrit le livre en plein milieu, et parcourut les lignes sans même en voir les mots.

Naïs était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette idée fixe : « Il va venir, il va venir, je vais le voir, il va arriver ... ». Etrangement, la simple idée de voir Hayden la troublait. Pourtant, elle le voyait tous les jours depuis quatre ans. Mais en fait, ce jour-là était spécial. Comme si sa vie allait en dépendre : Naïs avait réfléchi toute la nuit après être allée voir Hayden dormir, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Elle était incapable de l'expliquer, ni de comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'en rendait compte que ce soir-là. Mais elle s'était fiée à son intuition, et sans plus attendre avait décidé de tout faire pour mériter de plaire à nouveau à Hayden. Elle avait jeté par la fenêtre le porte-cigarette et l'étui d'argent que son cousin Pâris lui avait offerts et qui avaient déjà entraîné trop de disputes. Elle avait installée Salazar (la jeune couleuvre qui servait de mascotte aux Serpentards et que Naïs avait adoptée) dans un bocal de la Salle Commune. Enfin, elle avait rompu avec Ethan dès le lendemain matin. Mais Naïs savait aussi que tout ça ne suffirait pas pour qu'Hayden l'aime encore. Contrairement à ce qu'Ethan s'imaginait, il faudrait plus que lui faire les yeux doux.

Naïs craignait et en même temps espérait voir la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrir sur Hayden. Elle avait tellement hâte de lui parler ! Mais ses sentiments étaient encore confus, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû attendre un peu plus, prendre le temps de se calmer. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû préparer ce qu'elle allait lui dire, prévoir quelques phrases ou bien ...

Naïs sursauta presque quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Le cœur battant soudain plus vite, elle vit entrer Eric, suivi par Hayden. Comme un automate, Naïs se leva sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il ressemblait de moins en moins au petit garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, dès sa première année. Néanmoins le changement n'était pas désagréable. Plus que jamais, Naïs sentit qu'elle faisait les bons choix.

— Hayden ! appela-t-elle.

Il traversa la Salle Commune sans la regarder.

— Hayden ! répéta Naïs.

Eric tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard d'excuse, mais Hayden resta impassible, et disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Naïs ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle aurait même été très surprise s'il ne l'avait pas ignorée de la sorte. Elle hésita à le suivre jusqu'au dortoir, mais s'y décida rapidement. S'il y avait une seule personne au monde pour qui elle était prête à oublier tout l'honneur légendaire des Taylor, c'était bien Hayden. Elle alla donc jusqu'aux escaliers et les descendit pour se rendre aux dortoirs des garçons. La porte de celui des 4ème année était fermée ; elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais Hayden devait avoir mis le verrou. Naïs se mit alors à frapper la porte de ses petits poings, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas aussi jeté un sort d'insonorisation.

— Hayden, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! lui cria-t-elle. Je t'en prie, je veux te parler. Hayden !

Naïs resta là un bon moment, mais tout demeurait silencieux de l'autre côté de la porte. En soupirant, elle dut reconnaître sa défaite pour cette manche-ci. Elle remonta vers la Salle Commune et en sortit aussitôt pour une balade solitaire dans le Parc. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle ne perdait pas espoir.

* * *

Scarlett revint à Poudlard, saine et sauve, au début du mois de mars. Avec elle, on eut aussi le bonheur de revoir la petite Morgana Lufkin. Mais le bonheur de leur retour fut hélas assombri par une terrible nouvelle : Daniel Stocker, le troisième élève retenu à Sainte-Mangouste, n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort à l'hôpital, une semaine avant que les deux filles ne reviennent. Weasley avait alors décidé d'accrocher d'immenses tentures noires aux murs de la Grande Salle en signe de deuil, et cela pendant un mois et un jour. Une cérémonie y avait été célébrée, si émouvante par le recueillement dont chacun fit preuve que plus d'un eut les larmes aux yeux. Eric surtout s'y était montré très sensible : après avoir retrouvé Scarlett et mesuré à quel point il avait été près de ne jamais la revoir, il s'était laissé dépasser par l'émotion.

Lorsque la calèche qui ramenait la jeune fille était arrivée aux portes du château, Scarlett en était sortit si vivement qu'elle avait failli briser la vitre de la portière, et elle avait couru se jeter dans les bras d'Eric en pleurant de joie. Ils étaient restés enlacés de longues minutes, puis Scarlett s'était éloignée de lui avec un sourire pour aller retrouver Naïs et Hayden. À ce moment-là, elle avait été étonnée par deux choses. D'abord, Hayden avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Naïs pendant que celle-ci reposait tendrement sa tête contre son torse. Mais ce qui avait surtout frappé et inquiété Scarlett, ç'avait été de constater que Naïs avait l'air d'avoir perdu 10 kilos.

Plus exactement, elle en avait perdu 12. Tant qu'elle était restée séparée d'Hayden, elle avait d'abord perdu l'appétit, puis décidé de muer cela en grève de la faim. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait obliger Hayden à revenir vers elle, mais seulement le forcer à la regarder, et à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Les premiers jours, il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais peu à peu, Hayden avait dû reconnaître que ce que lui disait Eric était vrai : à chaque repas, Naïs ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette et avaler deux ou trois gorgées d'eau. Pourtant, Hayden ne s'était pas inquiété de ce constat. Il avait fallu que deux semaines passent avant que Naïs ne s'évanouisse en plein cours de Sortilèges, et qu'Hayden ne la regarde vraiment : ses joues étaient creuses à faire peur, sa peau grisâtre, et ses os saillaient sous sa peau. Elle était si maigre que toute sa beauté semblait ne plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Seuls, ses yeux verts devenus immenses dans son petit visage gardaient un charme indubitable. Hayden, bouleversé de la voir dans cet état, l'avait accompagnée à l'Infirmerie et écouté avec horreur le diagnostic de Mme Pomfresh.

Plus tard, Naïs était revenue à elle. Le sourire qu'elle avait eu en voyant Hayden auprès d'elle avait étrangement ému le jeune homme. Comme l'Infirmière était absente à ce moment-là, Naïs s'était mise à lui parler. Longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu tant de chose à lui dire qu'Hayden avait dû poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus longtemps de l'entendre dire qu'elle était convaincue qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée.

**Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons :) Vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous êtes en train de vous dire que ce chapitre était vraiment beaucoup trop niaiseux et kitch ? Bah ! Qu'à cela ne tienne Moi je les aime comme ça mes personnages, vous avez déjà dû vous en rendre compte. Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les autres.**

**C'est la fin de la partie sur la 4ème année d'Hayden et Naïs à Poudlard ! On avance, on avance ... Et je vous garantis qu'on est bien loin de la fin. Est-ce que j'aurais seulement le temps de finir cette fic un jour ... Je le souhaite **

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu jusque là.**

**Reviews, peut-être ? Dites-moi donc ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça.**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004, ex-lycéenne.**


	18. L'Audace Blanche

**Hayden Bloom**

**Non, je ne me suis pas encore lassée de lui, je l'aime toujours . Ce chapitre est un événement : c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics dépasse le chiffre fatidique des 17 chapitres ! Et je vous garantis qu'on est loin d'en avoir fini ... **

**Message à Clem : je t'adore, et merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de poser À CHAQUE FOIS la même question, ça serait encore mieux. Oui, je SAIS que tu veux voir agir ton personnage. Oui, je fais ce que je peux. Non, ce n'est pas un des persos principaux, je te l'ai dit depuis le début. Je t'adore :D**

**Chapitre 18 : l'Audace Blanche**

Le respect. S'il y avait une chose que tous les Serpentards avaient désirée obtenir depuis la création de l'école, c'était bien le respect. Choisis pour leur ambition, tous ces fiers serpents ne rêvaient que de se faire une place dans le monde. Or comment être pris au sérieux sans avoir déjà derrière soi une sérieuse réputation de respectabilité ? Enfin, les Serpentards avaient aussi découvert que pour se faire respecter, il n'y avait que deux voies : être admiré ou être craint. Aussi, Hayden et Naïs décidèrent d'appliquer les deux méthodes à la fois, juste pour voir.

Car ils n'échappaient pas à la règle : Naïs venaient de la famille Taylor, qui depuis des siècles faisait partie d'une des plus puissantes du pays, « toujours dans l'extrême, toujours dans l'honneur ». Comme ses ancêtres, Naïs assumait donc que le but premier de sa vie était de rendre le nom de Taylor encore plus célèbre, plus imposant, et plus respecté. Pour Hayden c'était différent, puisque sa famille était parfaitement ordinaire. Justement, c'était lui qui voulait devenir extraordinaire : quand Naïs lui parlait de certains membres de sa famille, il avait des rêves de grandeurs ; et quand il apprenait dans la Gazette du Sorcier que le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans garde du corps à cause de la pression de ses fans, il l'enviait en secret. Hayden voulait être quelqu'un d'unique, quelqu'un dont le monde se souviendrait encore longtemps après sa mort. Qu'on l'aime ou non lui était égal, du moment qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu.

Naïs et lui travaillaient ensemble à étendre leur influence sur Poudlard. De leur côté, Eric et Scarlett les soutenaient mais ne partageaient pas encore leur besoin d'être reconnu. Hayden et Naïs se partageaient les rôles : elle savait se faire aimer des plus jeunes, il était plus à l'aise avec les amis de ses frères et sœurs aînés, Brian et Nelly, tous deux en 7ème année. Pendant que Naïs aidait ceux de 1ère et 2ème année à faire leurs devoirs, Hayden parlait Quidditch au petit ami de Nelly, Joshua Muldoon, qui était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

— C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pensé dès le début de l'année à intégrer l'équipe ! Tu aurais fait du bon boulot, assura Joshua à Hayden.

C'était un matin de novembre, et les deux garçons revenaient du terrain de Quidditch. Hayden s'était récemment mis en tête de rentrer dans l'équipe des Serpentards l'année suivante, mais il n'avait jamais joué avec personne d'autre que son frère Brian, pendant les vacances. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire ridiculiser aux prochaines épreuves de sélection en volant moins bien que tout le monde. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Joshua de venir un soir le regarder voler pour évaluer franchement ce qu'il valait. Le Capitaine de l'équipe ne s'était pas fait prier, puisque étant le meilleur ami de Brian il connaissait Hayden depuis toujours, et le considérait comme son petit frère. De plus, il était en 7ème année donc ne serait plus là l'an d'après pour les nouvelles sélections ; il pouvait donc se permettre de favoriser un joueur sans se soucier d'impartialité.

— Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Hayden. Les autres joueurs ont quand même un meilleur niveau, d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant les matchs, non ?

— Oui, bien sûr, reconnut Joshua. Mais encore heureux ! Il faut bien que l'entraînement serve à quelque chose. Et je pense qu'il suffirait de peu pour que tu atteignes un bon niveau. Vraiment.

Hayden aussi les épaules mais ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.

— Je dirai à mon frère qu'il m'a bien éduqué, alors.

— C'est une bonne idée. Fais gaffe avec ce balai ! s'exclama soudain Joshua au moment où Hayden faisait passer ledit balai, trop encombrant, sur son épaule.

— Oh, désolé, s'excusa Hayden. Merci de me l'avoir prêté, au fait.

— Pas de quoi, mais il va falloir que tu t'en procures un autre si tu veux te mettre vraiment au Quidditch.

— Ah oui, je vais y penser. Toi qui t'y connais, tu aurais des conseils à me donner ?

— Oui, un : attends que j'aie fondé ma propre entreprise de balais !

— Tu en rêves toujours, hein ?

— Et oui ... soupira Joshua, les yeux brillants. Tu sais, je suis en train de construire un prototype, et j'espère vraiment que ça va marcher.

— C'est vrai ? Ça serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Hayden.

— Je l'appellerai le « Starlight 07 », ajouta Joshua.

— Ah oui, ça sonne bien. Promis, dès que tu te lances là-dedans, je t'envoie comme clients tous les gens que je connais.

— Merci ... Si je me lance.

— C'est pas ce que tu voudrais faire ?

— Si, bien sûr, c'est mon rêve ! Mais entre rêve et réalité ... Il faut être plus sérieux que ce qu'on voudrait, si on veut être tranquille.

Hayden resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ces dernières paroles. Être sérieux, vivre tranquille ne le tentait décidément pas. À quoi bon vivre si on devait renoncer à ses rêves ? Les rêves d'un homme n'étaient-ils pas le fondement de son individualité ? Si vivre se résumait à travailler sans joie et élever sagement ses enfants, autant réduire le monde à une armée de clones, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Joshua et Hayden rentrèrent au château et ne se séparèrent que dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

— Merci pour tout ! lança Hayden à Joshua qui s'éloignait.

— Je t'en prie, et surtout n'hésite pas pour l'année prochaine.

— Ça s'est donc bien passé, je suppose, intervint Naïs qui avait attendu Hayden.

— Plutôt, oui. Il me conseille de tenter ma chance, en tout cas. Je pense que ça pourrait aller si je m'entraîne un peu cette année.

— Merveilleux, et maintenant le sujet est clos jusque à l'an prochain, fit la voix d'Eric depuis le canapé.

Il n'avait pas levé la tête de son journal ; Scarlett finissait sa nuit, allongée sur le canapé, et la tête posée sur les genoux d'Eric.

— Merci de montrer autant d'enthousiasme, lança Hayden en riant.

— Toujours là pour toi.

Hayden alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près d'Eric et Scarlett, et fit signe à Naïs de venir se blottir sur ses genoux. Eric daigna enfin reposer la Gazette du Sorcier et, suivant le rituel de tous les samedis matins, posa au quatuor la question fatidique :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

* * *

Nul ne parvint jamais à savoir réellement d'où et de qui cette nouvelle tradition survint, et pourtant elle s'installa à Poudlard du jour au lendemain et eut aussitôt l'air d'avoir toujours existée. À son origine, il y avait une situation bien particulière : les week-ends, dès qu'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs et surtout quand il pleuvait au dehors, les élèves en venaient à s'ennuyer. Fermement. Et le Quidditch était une distraction réservée à une élite réduite. Si les Poufsouffles avaient toujours le loisir d'aller vagabonder dans les serres, et les Serdaigles celui de se plonger dans 12 romans à la fois, il n'en allait pas de même pour les autres. Les Serpentards, en particulier, finirent par passer des soirées entières à contempler le feu qui brûlait dans leur cheminée. Ils manquaient cruellement de plaisirs raffinés.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour de décembre, le bouche à oreille transmit à tous les élèves de la Maison qu'un cocktail allait avoir lieu dans le cachot n°8 le samedi suivant. Excitation, effervescence, hurlements hystériques de groupies en délire ! L'idée était la bonne. Et le samedi venu, on dut ouvrir deux autres cachots pour accueillir les élèves des autres Maisons venus s'incruster à la soirée des Serpentards. Toutes les semaines qui suivirent, le rituel se répéta. Par un accord tacite relevant du miracle, les professeurs fermèrent les yeux sur ces soirées et firent mine d'ignorer que nombre d'élèves dépassaient outrageusement le couvre-feu ces soirs-là. Certains profs, tel Draco Malfoy, y firent de brèves apparitions. Mais le samedi soir, c'étaient les élèves les véritables chefs. Et les Serpentards leurs rois.

— Naïs, tu viens ? fit Scarlett d'une voix où pointait l'impatience. Les garçons nous attendent.

— J'arrive dans une minute ! certifia Naïs depuis la salle de bains.

C'était un de ces fameux samedis soirs, et les deux filles finissaient de s'habiller avant d'aller au cachot n°8. Rien de très élégant bien sûr, mais c'était néanmoins une occasion d'abandonner les habituels uniformes. Après avoir ajouté un dernier nuage de poudre sur ses joues, Naïs finit comme promis par sortir de la salle de bains et retrouva Scarlett qui l'attendait d'un air agacé.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te prend autant de temps chaque semaine, remarqua Scarlett alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers pour aller dans la Salle Commune.

— Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer.

Comme l'avait annoncé Scarlett, Eric et Hayden les attendaient dans la Salle Commune ; Eric regardait sa montre d'un air perplexe pendant qu'Hayden contemplait la salle entièrement vide.

— Heureusement que ça commence à 21h00, lança Eric en voyant les filles arriver.

— C'est elle ! répondit aussitôt Scarlett. Je n'y suis pour rien.

— Pauvre victime, ironisa Hayden. Allez, allons-y pour arriver au moins avant le couvre-feu.

— Vous exagérez toujours ... commença Naïs, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant les regards noirs des trois autres. D'accord, je me tais !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du cachot n°8, la soirée battait son plein : on entendait de la musique, diffusée par les mystères de la magie, et quelques élèves en sueur prenaient l'air dans le couloir. Naïs se cacha tant bien que mal derrière Scarlett en reconnaissant Ethan Potter, lequel fit mine de ne pas la voir. Hayden, étrangement, affichait un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le cachot, qui avait été aménagé pour la circonstance : au fond, une piste de danse anarchique ; sur la gauche, un bar où les élèves se relayaient pour vendre des sodas ou de la Biéraubeurre ; sur la droite, un amoncellement de poufs volés aux diverses Salles Communes (et remplacés là-bas par des elfes zélés). C'est vers ces poufs que se dirigèrent Hayden, Naïs et Scarlett, après avoir chargé Eric de leur rapporter des boissons.

— Bonsoir ! lança Hayden aux quelques élèves qui étaient déjà là.

— Salut à vous quatre, répondit Will Mc Clivert, un des deux autres garçons de Serpentard en 5ème année.

Will était en grande discussion avec une fille de la même année, mais à Gryffondor, qui s'appelait Isilda Beltrami. C'était une jeune orpheline au visage pâle encadré de longs cheveux noirs, qui brillait par sa réserve et sa discrétion, mais qu'Hayden et Eric connaissaient de loin depuis leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Près d'Isilda était assise Morgana Lufkin, qui salua joyeusement Scarlett : les deux filles, en effet, avaient passé une bonne partie de l'année précédente ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste après s'être à moitié noyées dans le Lac lors du tragique Bal de Noël. Scarlett rendit son salut à Morgana, et alla s'asseoir près d'elle avec Naïs et Hayden. Là, ils retrouvèrent également Ben Fenwick, le jeune Attrapeur des Poufsouffles idolâtré par toute sa Maison pour ses prouesses au Quidditch, et adoré par Morgana (sa petite amie depuis longtemps déjà) pour ses yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur.

— Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda Scarlett.

— Très bien, merci, répondit Morgana.

— Si seulement ils mettaient la musique un peu moins fort, se plaignit Ben avec un petit sourire. Et ça serait bien aussi que les boissons coûtent moins cher.

— Oh, arrête un peu ! s'agaça Morgana.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Comme si je ne savais pas que tu mourais d'envie de me planter là pour aller t'entraîner une énième fois sur le terrain de Quidditch.

— Mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Ben d'un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Morgana soupira, mais avait malgré tout l'air amusé.

— Il ne fait pas un peu noir, pour le Quidditch ? demanda Naïs.

— Tu penses ! répondit Morgana. Il volerait les yeux bandés, si tu le lui demandais.

— Voler, c'est une chose, mais attraper le Vif d'or, c'en est une autre, remarqua Hayden avec philosophie.

— D'accord, rétorqua Ben, mais si je ne m'entraîne pas dans l'obscurité, comment je ferais si un match durait jusqu'au soir ?

— Il n'a pas tort, approuva Scarlett.

— Ah, tu vois ! fit Ben à l'adresse de Morgana. Merci Scarlett de ton soutien, ajouta-t-il.

— Pas de quoi.

— Faites place aux Biéraubeurres ! s'exclama soudain Eric qui arrivait avec son précieux chargement.

— Attention, ça c'est précieux.

— On peut vous en prendre un peu ? quémanda Morgana.

— Non ! répondit jalousement Hayden.

— S'il vous plaît ! insista-t-elle en battant des cils.

— Eh là, du calme, intervint Ben.

— Bon, dans notre immense bonté ...

— Merci Naïs.

— Et moi, je peux en avoir un peu ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant qui demandait cette faveur. C'était un illustre inconnu, grand et maigre, qui s'assit au milieu du groupe sans aucun complexe.

— Je m'appelle Belian, Belian Zlatowslas, indiqua-t-il. Je suis à Serdaigle.

— Ah oui, fit Ben, tu es Poursuiveur, c'est ça ?

— Exact.

— Ah ! s'exclama Hayden. Je pensais bien t'avoir vu quelque part. Tu joues très bien.

— Merci.

— T'es en quelle année ? demanda Naïs. 7ème ?

— Non, 6ème seulement.

— Tu n'aurais pas une sœur en 4ème année ? interrogea Ben.

— Si, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas loin. Douchka ! appela-t-il en se tournant vers la salle.

Une petite fille blonde à l'air pâle et maigre qui se tenait près du bar se redressa soudain et regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir qui l'appelait, mais ne repéra pas son frère. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

— Elle viendra plus tard. Alors, cette Biéraubeurre, je peux ? Désolé d'insister, mais j'ai la gorge desséchée et plus une Noise en poche.

— Pas de problème, assura Hayden en lui tendant une bouteille, vas-y.

Belian la prit avec un signe de tête pour le remercier, et avala une longue gorgée. Quand il rendit sa bouteille à Hayden, la conversation avait déjà repris.

— Ce qu'il y a comme monde, ce soir, remarqua Naïs.

— Oui, dit Morgana, vos soirées ont de plus en plus de succès.

— Normal : c'est made in Slytherin, répondit fièrement Eric.

— C'est vrai, intervint William, mais toutes les entreprises des Serpentards ne réussissent pas à chaque fois, tu sais ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Oh, rien.

— Allez, explique-toi ! insista Hayden.

— C'est personnel ...

— Ah, désolé.

— ... mais c'est pas grave, ajouta rapidement Will.

On aurait dit que, même s'il faisait semblant de vouloir rester discret, Will n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de raconter sa vie à tout le monde. Enfin surtout, un point particulier de sa vie.

— En fait, je voudrais partir, expliqua-t-il.

— Partir ? répéta Morgana.

— Oui, partir d'ici, quitter l'Angleterre. Dès que j'aurai fini Poudlard.

— Et pour aller où ? demanda Scarlett.

— Aux Etats-Unis.

— Ah, fit Ben. J'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça, il est allé rejoindre sa famille au Canada après ses études. Toi aussi, tu as de la famille là-bas ?

— Non, justement. Je veux partir surtout pour quitter mon père ! cracha Will, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Autour de lui, les autres élèves échangèrent des regards gênés. S'ils connaissaient eux aussi des conflits avec leurs parents, aucun n'avait jamais envisagé de s'expatrier pour les fuir. Prudemment, ils laissèrent la parole à Will pour qu'ils continue son histoire.

— Il a toujours empoisonné mon existence, raconta le jeune homme d'un ton soudain sombre. Ça a commencé avec ma mère : j'avais seulement 6 ans quand elle est morte, mais je me souviens qu'il la battait, cet alcoolique. Ma mère était Moldue, vous voyez. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Je suis sûr que tout est de sa faute, à mon père. Pourtant il a réussi à ne jamais être inquiété. Et après l'enterrement, comme je le gênais, il m'a laissé élever par la famille de ma mère. Il m'a abandonné à des Moldus ! Ma mère était la seule parmi eux qui soit digne de respect.

— Mais ... intervint Naïs, s'il ne s'occupe pas de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux t'en aller ?

— Oh si, il s'occupe un peu de moi. Il vient me voir, de temps en temps, ou bien je viens chez lui. À chaque fois il est ivre, et il me frappe parce que je lui rappelle ma mère. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie, même pour me défendre.

— Quand tu seras majeur, ça changera.

— Peut-être ... soupira Will. Mais il est vraiment puissant, comme sorcier, mon père. Je suis pas sûr d'être capable de lui tenir tête. Surtout que, quand je suis énervé ou stressé, ma magie part en délire, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué. Je n'arrive pas toujours à me contrôler. Bref, de toute façon, je ne supporte déjà plus l'idée d'être sur le même pays que lui, et de respirer le même air ! Vous comprenez ? Alors c'est pour ça que je veux partir. Le problème, c'est que je connais personne là-bas, aux Etats-Unis. Je sais pas trop comment je vais faire, en tout cas avant de trouver un bon boulot. Je manque d'argent.

Hayden consulta du regard ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Visiblement, tous pensaient la même chose : Hayden s'éleva alors en porte-parole du groupe.

— On t'aidera à en trouver, si tu veux.

Le visage de Will s'illumina d'un sourire sincère.

— C'est vrai ? Vous feriez ça ?

Naïs eut le sentiment qu'en racontant son histoire, Will attendait précisément cette réaction de leur part. Néanmoins, elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Will n'était pas du genre à aimer exposer ses faiblesses.

— Bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Oui, poursuivit Isilda, on pourrait trouver un moyen, organiser quelque chose peut-être ...

— Oh, c'est vraiment cool de votre part, fit Will, mais si c'est possible j'aimerais bien que vous n'en parliez pas trop. Vous, je vous fais confiance, mais ... En tout cas, n'en dites rien au fils-à-maman !

— Qui ça ? fit Eric. Ah, bien sûr : Andy.

— Parker ? interrogea Ben. Le fils de la ministre ?

— Qui d'autre ? répondit Scarlett avec un petit rire méprisant. Rassure-toi, Will : pour en parler à Andy, il faudrait déjà que l'un de nous lui adresse la parole.

Will eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse.

— Excuse-moi si je suis indiscret, fit Belian Zlatowslas, mais comme tu as dit que ton père était puissant, je me demandais ... à quel point. Enfin ... il est normal, comme sorcier ?

— C'est pas un mage noir, si c'est ça la question. Mais je crois quand même qu'il ne fait pas que de la magie blanche. On a une assez grande bibliothèque, à la maison, et quand il me fait venir, il ne me laisse jamais tout regarder. Mais parfois, je tombe sur des livres qu'il oublie de cacher et ... Enfin bon.

— Et ça a l'air bien ?

Tout le monde se retourna sur Naïs qui venait de poser cette question, en la regardant d'un air ahuri. Seuls Hayden, Eric et Scarlett avaient l'air légèrement amusés.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant les têtes des autres. Je ne fais que m'informer.

— Eh bien, lui répondit Will, je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais qu'il y en avait un qui parlait de l'époque de Voldemort, et je crois qu'il était de la main d'un de ses serviteurs, les Mangemorts. Un certain « Etrange », ou peut-être « L'Etrange », je ne sais plus. Ça parlait des poisons qu'il avait utilisés avec Voldemort.

Naïs avait l'air enchantée par ces informations.

— Des poisons ? fit Morgana qui, étrangement, avait elle aussi l'air intéressée (probablement la mauvaise influence de Scarlett). Ça, alors, ça nous changerait de la bave de Véracrasses qu'on nous fait étudier en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Tous les autres, qui avaient dépassé la 3ème année et donc eut eux aussi leur compte en matière de bave, acquiescèrent en soupirant.

— C'est vrai que la magie blanche c'est bien gentil, dit Isilda, mais on ne peut pas dire non plus que ce qu'on apprend ici soit très excitant.

— Arrête, rétorqua Belian, c'est parce qu'ici, les cours ne montrent pas du tout toutes les possibilités de la magie blanche. Pas besoin de magie noire pour être puissant, vous savez.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Morgana.

— Facile. Regardez les profs, regardez Weasley, regardez Poudlard ! Il n'y a pas une once de magie noire dans tout le château, et pourtant...

— C'est vrai, ça, remarqua Eric. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

— Peut-être que le château a davantage à nous apprendre que les profs eux-mêmes, dit Scarlett.

— Oui, c'est possible, approuva Hayden. Le château, la Forêt Interdite, etc. Mais peut-être aussi que rien qu'en s'associant, on pourrait faire quelque chose.

— De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Isilda.

Hayden avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux dans le vague, il avait l'air de multiplier à vive allure les associations d'idées. Comme si un univers des possibles s'ouvrait soudain devant lui, et qu'il entrevoyait tout à coup une myriade de moyens de gagner en puissance.

— On pourrait ... commença-t-il. Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je crois que j'ai une idée. Vous voyez, là on est 9, c'est ça ? Chacun pour soi, on aurait du mal à aller très loin. Mais regardez : Will a une bibliothèque très intéressante, Ben est un surdoué du vol en balai, Naïs vient d'une des familles les plus puissantes et les plus riches du pays (oh, ne fais pas ta modeste !), Scarlett a un cerveau surdéveloppé, ... Je ne sais pas, mais on pourrait s'associer, faire quelque chose, profiter des talents les uns des autres ... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— C'est une idée, répondit Naïs.

À son tour, elle avait adopté le même sourire et le même air rêveur qu'Hayden.

— Oui, on est juste assez nombreux pour que ça soit intéressant, poursuivit-elle. Avec plus de monde, on se ferait trop remarquer, je pense. Alors que là, on pourrait explorer le château, et éplucher les livres intéressant de la bibliothèque de Will, ou celle de Poudlard. Par exemple, si on allait tous ensemble dans la Forêt Interdite, ça serait beaucoup moins risqué.

— Oh, s'exclama Morgana, ça serait comme pour mon grand-père !

— C'était qui ? demanda Belian.

— Oh, il n'est pas vraiment connu. Il s'appelait Lupin, Remus Lupin. C'est mon grand-père maternel. Et il m'a raconté qu'il était un très grand ami du père de Harry Potter ! Avec d'autres, ils avaient fondé une sorte de club. Ça s'appelait « Les Baroudeurs », je crois. Ça avait l'air marrant, conclut-elle.

— Moi aussi, j'aime bien ton idée, Hayden, dit Isilda. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien en discuter avec mon frère, Giuseppe. Il est en 6ème année, vous savez, c'est l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Il sait pas mal de trucs, je crois.

— Pas de problème. Et tes autres frères ? demanda Will.

— Non, Enzo aurait peur pour lui, et Damiano peur pour moi. Inutile de les mettre au courant.

— Alors, c'est décidé ? demanda Eric. Les autres, vous êtes partants ?

— Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Morgana.

— Si elle vient, moi aussi, dit Ben.

— C'est d'accord, vous m'intéressez, dit aussi Belian.

— Tu proposeras à ta sœur de venir ?

— Douchka ? Non, pas elle, elle est trop jeune.

La petite Douchka étant de l'âge de Morgana, celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se féliciter de ne pas avoir de grand frère.

— Scarlett ? demanda encore Eric.

— Je pense que la question est superflue.

— Alors c'est bon ! conclut Hayden, l'air radieux. On pourrait se donner un nom, pour rendre ça un peu plus officiel.

— Tant que ça ne tourne pas à la secte ...

— Vous avez des idées ?

— Pourquoi pas l'Association pour l'Approfondissement de la Magie Blanche ?

— Trop long. Je pensais à quelque chose comme le Mouvement d'Initiation.

— Mouais.

— Le Comité du Broyeur !

— Du Broyeur ? Pourquoi du Broyeur ?

— Je ne sais pas, une idée comme ça.

— Peut-être le Groupement pour la Découverte de la Magie Grise ?

— Non, on a dit qu'on ne ferait que de la magie blanche.

— Blanche Magie, alors.

— Un peu trop simple, je trouve.

— Club de l'Audace, ça vous tente ?

— Mmh ... Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites de Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche ?

— J'aime assez.

— Oui, ça sonne bien.

— M.A.B., pour faire plus court.

— Oh, Mab, c'est comme dans Shakespeare, remarqua Scarlett bien que personne ne saisisse son allusion.

— Quelqu'un met son veto ?

— Non, moi aussi ça me plait.

— Donc c'est voté ! décida Eric. Qui a proposé ce nom ?

— Moi, répondit Naïs.

— Alors je te nomme officiellement vice-présidente du Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche, dit MAB. Comme Hayden a eu l'idée, c'est lui qui sera Président. Des objections ?

Personne n'en souleva, ce qui amena un sourire fier aux lèvres d'Eric. Hayden avait l'air à la fois fier et confus.

— C'est vraiment sympa, mais je ne sais pas si on mérite une distinction.

— Oh, si, ricana Eric. Comme ça, vous serez les seuls à devoir vous occuper de toute l'organisation.

**Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre aussi long ! J'espère que vous en êtes contents, surtout que je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de poster autre chose avant la fin des vacances. Et comme après ça j'entrerai en prépa ... :S Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'arrangerai toujours pour trouver du temps pour vous ! **

**Zoé, tu me dois 10 Gallions pour t'avoir intronisée comme petite-fille de Remus **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances, en particulier à ceux qui voudront bien me laisser une review ... Merci !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	19. Petite Audace deviendra grande

**Hayden Bloom**

**Des mois et des mois que cette fic me manque. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étendre maintenant : écrivons plutôt.**

**Enième épisode, je suis contente de savoir qu'il y en a quelques uns qui suivent toujours . Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais mettre dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pas grave, je vais commencer à l'écrire et puis on verra après :) On avance, on avance ...**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Au cours d'une sympathique petite soirée clandestine, un groupe mystérieux s'est formé. Il s'agit du Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche, dit MAB, qui est une alliance d'une dizaine d'élèves pour découvrir la puissance secrète de la magie blanche. À la tête de MAB : Hayden Bloom et Naïs Taylor. Avec eux : Eric Knightley, Scarlett Ferguson, Ben Fenwick, Morgana Lufkin, William MacClivert, Belian Zlatowslas, et Isilda Beltrami.**

**Chapitre 19 :**** Petite Audace deviendra grande**

MAB progressait. Une semaine avait passée depuis le samedi soir où ses 9 membres avaient décidé de sa création, et pendant ce temps-là ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup reposés. D'abord, le groupe s'était agrandi : comme promis, Isilda avait intégré son grand frère, Giuseppe, en 6ème année à Serpentard. Ç'avait été le sujet principal de la première réunion du groupe, dès le dimanche matin. Se réunir posait des difficultés, car ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même Maison ni dans la même année, et leurs horaires étaient souvent incompatibles. Il fallait ensuite trouver un lieu – une salle de classe vide faisait souvent l'affaire, tant qu'on était certain que les couloirs seraient également déserts. Un des problèmes majeurs était surtout de prévenir tout le monde à temps et discrètement.

Pour cela, Hayden avait organisé tout un réseau : dès que la cloche du déjeuner sonnait et que les élèves filaient tous dans la Grande Salle, il s'éloignait de la foule avec Naïs pour trouver un lieu de rendez-vous. La première fois ce fut un cachot, puis la Volière (une mauvaise idée), et ensuite une salle de bain au sixième étage (pas beaucoup mieux). Naïs restait sur place pour installer la salle en faisant apparaître des coussins et des sandwichs ; Hayden, lui, dévalait les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Là se trouvait Eric : Hayden l'informait de l'endroit choisi, et il rejoignait la table des Serpentards transmettre le message à Scarlett et Will. Hayden, de son côté, allait du côté des Poufsouffles prévenir Ben et Morgana, et puis repartait montrer le chemin aux autres. Ben faisait signe à Belian de les suivre, et Morgana faisait de même avec Isilda, laquelle avertissait finalement son frère Giuseppe.

C'était compliqué, mais plutôt efficace pour le moment. L'ennui était de trouver une excuse à chaque fois pour ne pas rester déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais ils y parvenaient habituellement sans problème.

En ce qui concernait leur action, Naïs avait proposé qu'ils mènent leurs exploration en s'éloignant de Poudlard au fur et à mesure : d'abord fouiller le château, puis le Parc et le Lac, la Forêt Interdite, et enfin Pré-Au-Lard.

— Pour ce soir, annonça Hayden, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il voudrait faire ?

Les membres de MAB échangèrent des regards interrogatifs ; personne ne répondit.

— Très bien, fit alors Hayden. Je vais donc vous faire des propositions, et on choisira la plus intéressante.

Il prit dans la poche de son uniforme un parchemin plié en quatre et une plume, en même temps que Naïs lui tendait un encrier. Dépliant la feuille, Hayden tira un trait sur l'un des noms qui y étaient inscrits en disant :

— Les cuisines, on y est déjà allés la dernière fois. Il nous reste donc la salle des professeurs, le bureau de Rusard, l'Infirmerie, la galerie des armures au 3ème étage, la salle des trophées, la Bibliothèque, ... Et je crois que c'est tout.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on visite la galerie des armures ? demanda Morgana. Il n'y a rien de spécial, là-bas.

— Tu crois ? répondit Naïs. Moi, je serai quand même étonnée si dans un endroit comme Poudlard, on installait deux longues rangées d'armures sans qu'aucune ne déclenche le moindre passage secret.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Eric avec un sourire, depuis quand est-ce que les armures servent à la décoration ?

— Oui, bon, vous m'avez comprise.

Giuseppe Beltrami intervint.

— Moi, en revanche, je serai étonné qu'il y ait grand-chose à découvrir dans la salle des Trophées. Vu le nombre d'élèves que Rusard a obligé à en récurer les moindres recoins, ça signifie sûrement que c'est une salle des plus banales. À moins que Rusard soit un vieil imbécile doublé d'un crétin fini.

— Je penche pour cette solution, fit Ben Fenwick, mais il faut reconnaître que tu n'as pas tort.

— Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on ne visite pas du tout cette salle, alors ? demanda Hayden, la plume levée.

— Oui, vas-y.

Et d'un trait magistral à l'encre rouge, la salle des trophées fut rayée de la liste.

— Tant qu'on parle de Rusard, je dois dire que moins je le vois, mieux je me porte, ajouta Scarlett avec une petite moue de dégoût pour le Cracmol. Alors si vous vouliez bien attendre que je tombe malade pour aller visiter son bureau, ça serait apprécié.

— J'avoue que moi non plus ça ne me rend pas très enthousiaste, approuva Isilda, même si ça pourrait sûrement être intéressant.

— Bon, je prends note, dit Hayden. D'autres suggestions ?

— Puisqu'on en parlait tout à l'heure, moi je suis tenté par la galerie des armures, proposa William MacClivert.

— Pourquoi pas, fit Eric. Comme ça, on n'attendra pas des lustres pour vérifier que Naïs avait tort.

— Oh, ça va ! protesta la jeune fille.

— J'aurais préféré la Bibliothèque, dit Morgana, mais après tout on aura le temps d'y aller un autre jour.

— Je mets une option dessus pour la prochaine fois, d'accord ? lui proposa Hayden.

— Oui, merci.

— Les autres, vous avez quelque chose contre l'idée des armures ?

— Non, fit Ben, mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais une retenue avec Purcey dans deux jours, donc je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir-là.

— OK, on attendra le lendemain alors.

— Et en attendant, on mettra des scorpions dans le lit de ce vieux sanglier puant.

— Merci, Naïs, ça me va droit au cœur.

* * *

Minuit sonna quand les six Serpentards de MAB rejoignirent les deux Poufsouffles, Ben et Morgana, à hauteur du rez-de-chaussée. Ils échangèrent des signes de la main pour se saluer silencieusement, puis montèrent furtivement les marches du grand escalier jusqu'au 3ème étage. Arrivés là, ils se cachèrent tant bien que mal dans l'ombre des piliers et des statues du couloir ; seul Hayden resta près des escaliers, attendant que n'arrivent Belian et Isilda, qui venaient des hautes tours de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il fallait absolument éviter d'être découverts, que ce soit par Rusard ou bien un professeur faisant une ronde, et ils dépassaient largement l'heure du couvre-feu. En cas de danger imminent, ceux de MAB avaient ordre de se séparer et de s'enfuir pour que l'existence de leur groupe ne soit pas suspectée, mais cela avait le défaut de les obliger à remettre leur expédition au lendemain.

Belian arriva au bout de deux minutes, et sur un signe d'Hayden partit se cacher avec les autres. Finalement, après de longs instants d'attente, Hayden renonça à attendre Isilda : soit elle avait oublié de se réveiller, soit elle avait été prise sur le fait et empêchée de les suivre. Il rejoignit donc le reste du groupe et les conduisit jusqu'à la galerie des armures. Là, il rassembla tout le monde autour de lui pour leur donner ses instructions.

— Faites très attention, il faut savoir que ces armures sont perverses. Si vous les chatouillez ou les ennuyez, elles risquent de se mettre à hurler. Soyons donc très prudents, et respectueux surtout. Naïs ?

— J'ai le matériel, fit celle-ci en ouvrant le sac qui pendait à son épaule.

Elle en sortit des chiffons de tissu, plusieurs paires de gants, et quelques petits outils : marteaux, pioches miniatures, pelles ...

— Tenez, chuchota-t-elle en les distribuant, servez-vous, ça permettra de fouiner un peu plus sérieusement. N'oubliez pas de tout emporter avec vous au cas où il y aurait un problème, et de me les rendre après.

Avec vivacité, chacun prit ce qui le tentait, et partit s'occuper de son armure. Hayden enfila ses gants, prit un chiffon et une petite pioche, et partit à son tour. Il commença par jeter un coup d'œil plein d'appréhension à l'épée affilée que tenait l'armure, puis se rasséréna en espérant qu'un sort avait été jeté pour empêcher toute agression contre un élève de Poudlard. Hayden commença par épousseter le métal pour essayer de distinguer un écusson, un signe, ou une marque quelconque qui pourrait lui donner un renseignement. Peine perdue.

Il examina ensuite les gantelets d'aciers, le mouvement des articulations, la poignée de l'épée, etc. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui révéla grand-chose. En réalité, il savait que la seule chose qui pourrait l'intéresser dans cette armure, c'était de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un cadavre ? Un fantôme ? Un lutin ? Une boîte à musique ? Un canard en plastique mauve et fluorescent ? Un tas de bouteilles vides jetées là des années plus tôt par un professeur alcoolique craignant que son bureau ne soit fouillé ? Tout été possible ... mais également dangereux. Comme il l'avait signalé à tout MAB quelques instants plus tôt, l'armure pouvait se révéler horriblement contrariée d'avoir été fouillée de l'intérieur, et ameuter tout le château, réduisant à néant les efforts du groupe.

Trop sensible, ces armures, trop sensibles ... Mais ...

C'était peut-être justement ça la solution ! Si elles pouvaient s'émouvoir d'un manque de respect, elles étaient peut-être tout autant impressionnables par autre chose, comme un numéro de charme par exemple. Bon. Seulement, personne n'avait jamais instruit Hayden sur le pourquoi du comment faire la cour à un tas de métal (et pour cause). Quoique. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, Hayden se rappela avoir, en 2ème année, étudié en cours d'Enchantements tous les sorts imaginables pouvant affecter la voix humaine. Voyons ... Tout d'abord, un petit _Sourdinam _ne serait pas de trop pour éviter que tout le monde ne l'entende. Quant au reste ...

— _Engelice_, prononça-t-il dans un murmure.

Ce sortilège lui donnait à présent une voix aussi mélodieuse que celle d'un ange. À la fois amusé et gêné par ce qu'il allait faire, Hayden se concentra et commença son discours.

— Bonsoir, chère armure, lança-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. Je suis extrêmement honoré, ému, et heureux qu'il me soit enfin donné la chance de vous admirer de près, et de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Savez-vous seulement à quel point le clair de lune vous fait miroiter ? Sans mentir, on jurerait que vous êtes faite de l'argent le plus pur. Vous ...

Hayden s'interrompit : il venait de repenser à une histoire que sa mère lui racontait quand il était enfant. Une sorte de conte, qu'elle récitait toujours dans les mêmes termes.

— Vous êtes de loin l'armure la plus resplendissante et la mieux entretenue de cette galerie, reprit-il. Si j'ose dire, je crois même que vous êtes la plus parfaite dans tous les domaines. Je me souviens qu'à noël dernier, vous et les vôtres aviez chanté des mélodies extraordinairement belle. Il m'a été facile de deviner que la voix la plus harmonieuse était la vôtre. J'aimerais tant l'entendre à nouveau ... Mais bien sûr, je n'oserais jamais vous demander de m'accorder cet honneur insigne. Cependant ... Chère armure, daignerez-vous me faire ce plaisir infini ? Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant et dévoué. Votre voix est si douce.

Il se tut et recula légèrement pour observer les réactions de l'armure. Il fallait agir vite, avant que l'armure n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Mais l'armure ne bougeait pas. Le cœur battant, Hayden attendit encore en croisant les doigts. Autour de lui, personne n'avait apparemment eu beaucoup plus de succès.

Enfin, le casque de l'armure se souleva lentement, et Hayden devina qu'il avait gagné : ce vieux tas de ferraille s'était décidé à chanter. Vivement, le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'armure et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le noir total. Sans se décourager, il plongea la main dans le trou qui faisait office de bouche. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un moment, avant de se renfermer sur un objet râpeux et brûlant. Hayden le prit, retira sa main, et eut une exclamation étouffée.

Ce qu'il tenait au creux de son poing était une petite pierre bleu nuit constellée d'éclats brillants, lumineuse et belle comme une étoile. Grâce au gant qu'il portait, la chaleur de l'objet ne le dérangeait pas. Malheureusement, sa satisfaction fut de courte durée : l'armure avait enfin compris le manège dont elle avait été la victime et sentait qu'elle avait été dépouillée : elle poussa un grognement enragé et leva son épée d'un geste menaçant. Hayden comprit le message et s'enfuit aussitôt, après avoir ordonné à tous les autres de faire de même.

Courant à toutes jambes, il vit que Eric et Scarlett se dirigeaient vers la Salle commune des Serpentards, et suivit donc Naïs qui était partie dans une autre direction. Ils coururent ainsi à travers de nombreux couloirs, avant de repérer une salle de classe vide et d'y entrer précipitamment. Ils fermèrent la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège, et se laissèrent glisser sur le sol pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Alors ? fit doucement Naïs après quelques instants de silence. Je parie que toi, tu auras trouvé quelque chose.

Flatté, Hayden lui sourit en lui tendant fièrement son poing qui renfermait la pierre bleue. Elle semblait recouverte de saphirs et de diamants.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ... admira Naïs. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un nouveau mystère, répondit Hayden.

Ils patientèrent encore un long moment avant d'oser retourner dans leur Salle Commune. Là, ils trouvèrent Eric et Scarlett qui les y « attendaient », à moitié endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le canapé. Le bruit du retour d'Hayden et Naïs les réveilla.

— Hum ... bâilla Eric. Quelle heure il est ?

— Tard, répondit Naïs. On a de la chance de ne pas s'être faits prendre. Mais regardez un peu ce qu'Hayden a trouvé, ajouta-t-elle.

— Tu as déjà vu ça quelque part, Scarlett ? demanda Hayden.

Scarlett, d'habitude, savait tout. Pourtant, cette fois, elle dut s'avouer vaincue.

— Non seulement je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en plus je sens qu'on va bien se prendre la tête pour savoir ce que cette pierre pouvait bien faire dans une armure.

Eric bâilla une nouvelle fois.

— Bon, eh bien à mon avis on ferait mieux de remettre ces questions à demain, après en avoir parlé aux autres.

— Où est-ce que je la range, en attendant ? questionna Hayden.

— Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on la mette dans un endroit proche de là où elle était avant. Donc creux, sombre et fermé, et si possible résistant à la chaleur.

Eric assura qu'il avait dans ses affaires une boîte en fer-blanc dont la taille devait convenir. Sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun se souhaita bonne nuit (plus ou moins affectueusement selon les couples) et partit se coucher. Hayden rangea la belle pierre dans la boîte d'Eric, puis la cacha au fond de son coffre, éteignit sa chandelle et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Je peux vous dire une chose, c'est que le prochain chapitre viendra vite. En fait, j'en ai déjà écrit la moitié : je pensais vous poster un gros chapitre 19, et finalement j'ai préféré céder et vous le donner tout de suite. Ça m'a tellement manqué de ne plus poster pendant si longtemps ! J'espère que vous continuez à suivre ces aventures avec plaisir. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée jusque là et ne prévoient pas de s'arrêter.**

**Lily Evans 2004 (revit)**


	20. Tombée du ciel

**Hayden Bloom**

**Vous voyez, quand je suis privée d'écriture pendant longtemps, je compense en faisant une boulimie après-coup (et avant aussi, d'ailleurs). J'espère que vous êtes toujours contents d'être là, en tout cas moi oui. **

**Chapitre 20** **: Tombée du ciel**

Ils, c'est-à-dire le Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche au grand complet, s'étaient rassemblés à la Bibliothèque pendant que le reste de Poudlard déjeunait. Hayden leur avait dévoilé sa découverte, puis l'avez rangée pour la protéger du regard perçant de Mme Pince.

— Donc personne ne sait ce que c'est ?

— Non, désolé Hayden.

— Peut-être que c'est simplement une bête pierre un peu rare, que quelqu'un a cachée dans cette armure, suggéra Ben. Peut-être que c'est juste quelqu'un qui veut s'amuser à en voir d'autres se prendre la tête pour rien.

— Ça m'étonnerait, tout de même, rétorqua Belian. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit découverte là où elle était.

— Bref, dit Scarlett pour couper court, vu que personne ici ne sait ce que c'est, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de chercher. Et vu qu'on est à la bibliothèque, je vous propose de commencer tout de suite.

— Bonne idée, approuva Hayden. Chacun va s'occuper d'une section, d'accord ? Ça vous ennuie si je vous répartis ?

— Non, tu peux le faire si ça t'amuse.

— Effectivement, Eric. Alors, on va dire Isilda dans la section Métamorphose, Belian dans les Sortilèges, Ben dans l'Herbologie, Morgana ... dans l'Astrologie, Scarlett dans les Potions, Giuseppe dans les Personnages Célèbres, Eric dans les Magies Anciennes et Exotiques, William dans ... euh ... qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Allez, l'Histoire et la Géographie de la Magie, Naïs dans les Créatures Magiques et moi ... pff. Bon, dans les Objets et Machines Magiques. Au boulot ! Je propose qu'on se donne une semaine avant de faire le bilan de ce qu'on a trouvé.

Une semaine prouva que la Bibliothèque restait muette au sujet de la pierre bleue. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ces livres donnent toutes les informations du monde, sauf celles qui sont utiles ? gémit Morgana à la réunion suivante de MAB. À chaque fois c'est pareil.

— Il faudrait peut-être essayer dans la Réserve ... dit Naïs.

— Et comment ? protesta Ben. On ne peut mettre aucun prof au courant de nos recherches.

À ces mots, Naïs se tourna discrètement vers Hayden et prononça silencieusement le nom de « Malfoy », mais Hayden secoua la tête. Même Draco Malfoy, dont ils étaient les élèves chéris, ne leur donnerait pas l'autorisation de fouiller la Réserve sans excuse valable.

— On peut toujours essayer de venir ici de nuit, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

— Non Giuseppe, répondit Isilda, on ne peut faire ça que quand on sait déjà quel livre on veut. La Réserve est trop grande pour qu'on la fouille en 10 minutes, et on ne peut pas courir le risque de rester ici toute une nuit, ni de revenir tous les soirs.

Un silence s'établit, pendant lequel tous les regards se posèrent plus ou moins discrètement sur Will.

— D'accord, j'ai compris, lâcha finalement William. Notre seule solution est de s'adresse à celui qui a une Réserve à domicile, c'est-à-dire moi.

— C'est gentil de nous éviter de te le demander, reconnut Belian.

— Tu penses avoir bientôt l'occasion de rentrer chez toi ?

— Oui, sûrement à Noël. Et là, il y a toutes les chances que mon père soit ivre mort du 24 décembre au 10 janvier, alors la voie sera libre pour que je fouine dans sa bibliothèque.

— Dites, remarqua Morgana, vous vous rappelez qu'on est censés se contenter de la Magie Blanche ? Je ne sais pas si ...

— Bah, l'arrêta Naïs, on pourra toujours regarder ce que c'est, et si ça touche à la Magie Noire on ne s'en servira pas. Et puis ça serait étrange qu'on ait caché quelque chose de dangereux dans cette armure.

— Alors, pour Noël c'est ça ? redemanda Hayden en notant la date des vacances sur son parchemin. Ça nous laisse un peu plus d'un mois. On visitera le reste du château en attendant.

* * *

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient l'esprit concentré sur la fameuse pierre bleue, le groupe de MAB fit peu d'autres découvertes entre la fin du mois de novembre et les vacances de Noël. La salle des Professeurs se révéla aussi inintéressante que le bureau de Rusard, même si Giuseppe écopa de deux retenues pour avoir été surpris à rôder près de ce bureau le lendemain du jour où ils l'avaient fouillé. Leur problème principal était qu'ils devaient jongler entre leurs activités clandestines et leurs études : Giuseppe, en 6ème année, était sollicité en permanence par son travail sur ses A.S.P.I.C.s, et tout le groupe des 5ème années en était à se taper la tête contre les murs pour atteindre le niveau requis pour leurs B.U.S.E.s. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eric s'était mis à travailler plus de deux jours avant ses examens. Naïs avait des difficultés en Herbologie, Hayden comptait sur les Potions pour rattraper son retard en Astronomie ; Scarlett s'en tirait honorablement dans toutes les matières, comme d'habitude, mais elle n'excellait plus autant qu'avant. 

Les vacances furent donc accueillies avec un enthousiasme encore plus exceptionnel que les années précédentes. Will partit chez son père armé de tout le soutien et toutes les recommandations des premiers amis dont il était vraiment proche depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Le groupe de MAB avait véritablement réussi à souder ses membres, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de Maison. Hayden, qui voulait devenir Attrapeur de Serpentard l'année suivante, parlait souvent de Quidditch avec Ben et Belian. Isilda et Giuseppe Beltrami sortaient de leur réserve coutumière et prenaient leur part d'éclats de rire quand les réunions de MAB se bornaient à étudier les propriétés magiques de la Biéraubeurre. Enfin, Naïs et Scarlett gratifiaient la jeune Morgana de cours particuliers dès qu'elles en avaient le temps.

Assez insensiblement, cependant, Hayden et Naïs se démarquaient du groupe dont ils étaient les têtes pensantes. C'était eux qui organisaient tout, prévoyaient chaque réunion, le matériel nécessaire, les excuses à fournir en cas de menace de retenue, etc. C'était à eux qu'on s'adressait en cas du moindre problème. Et leur succès s'étendait même parfois au-delà de MAB, quand certains parlaient d'eux à leurs amis.

Les vacances se passèrent sans incident ; chacun attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de Will. Il revint deux jours avant la rentrée : Hayden remarqua avec peine que son visage était tuméfié par endroits et que son nez n'était pas aussi droit qu'avant son départ. Mais il oublia tous ses soucis quand, à la réunion de MAB décidée d'urgence quelques instants plus tard, Will exhiba un curieux livre traitant de la Géologie Magique.

— Voilà, je n'ai fait que le feuilleter parce que je l'ai trouvé seulement hier, mais ce que j'y ai vu suffira, j'espère. Attendez que je retrouve la page ... La voilà.

En effet, sur la page à laquelle le livre était ouvert s'étalait une gravure reproduisant fidèlement la pierre bleue trouvée par Hayden. Un nom était inscrit à côté dans une écriture stylisée :

— « La Roche de nuit » lut le jeune homme. Effectivement, c'est un nom qui lui va bien.

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Morgana, assise en face d'Hayden et ne pouvant donc pas lire le texte du livre.

— Voyons ... En résumé, c'est une pierre magique (tiens donc) ; on la trouve dans l'estomac des dauphins, un peu comme le bézoard pour les chèvres. Ses propriétés sont soi-disant multiples : augmentation de la puissance magique, lévitation modérée, météo parfaite (surtout efficace entre 2h et 5h du matin), émet un son strident à proximité d'une autre pierre, etc.

— Ça m'a l'air intéressant, non ? fit Belian.

— Oui ... fit Naïs en jetant un coup d'œil au livre. Mais il n'y a pas un mot sur l'utilisation de la pierre. Peut-être à la page suivante.

Hayden tourna la page, et poussa une exclamation de déception : le papier était recouvert de tâches sombres qui en rendaient le texte indéchiffrable.

— Ne me demandez pourquoi il y a des tâches brunâtres sur mon bouquin, avertit Will, je n'y suis pour rien si quelqu'un a versé son sang dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de cette pierre, alors ? demanda Isilda.

— Il faudrait faire des expérimentations, lui répondit Giuseppe. Essayer de jeter des sorts.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait beaucoup de succès, s'opposa Ben. Ce genre d'objet ne doit fonctionner qu'avec une formule spécifique. Autant abandonner tout de suite l'espoir de la découvrir par hasard.

— Quelque chose t'inspire, Hayden ? demanda Eric.

Hayden, en effet, restait le nez fixé sur la page de l'ouvrage où auraient dû figurer les conseils d'utilisation de la Roche de nuit.

— J'ai l'impression de deviner quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de me tromper.

— Dis toujours, l'enjoignit Scarlett.

— Eh bien, fit Hayden, regardez cette ligne verte, là, qui fait un angle droit. Si on se réfère à la page précédente, ce doit être la limite du cadre d'une image. Et cette espèce de volute grise, à l'intérieur, je pense que ça symbolise de la fumée. On voit aussi quelque chose de brun, en dessous, qui à la forme d'un rondin de bois.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Will.

— À mon avis, ce dessin devait représenter la confection d'une potion, conclut Hayden.

— En même temps, toi, en dehors des Potions, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui t'intéresse, remarqua sarcastiquement Eric.

— Tu ne crois pas que ça soit aussi hasardeux d'essayer des Potions que des Sortilèges ? demanda Belian d'un air dubitatif.

Hayden, sûr de lui, haussa les épaules.

— Je ne parle pas d'essayer de faire réagir la pierre en lui appliquant une goutte des potions classiques, expliqua-t-il. Je pensais plus tôt à la prendre comme base pour créer une nouvelle potion.

— Tu saurais faire ça, toi ? demanda Morgana, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ça ne devrait pas être très dur de voir avec quels éléments la Roche peut réagir, fit Scarlett se tournant vers Hayden. À ton avis, on peut prendre le risque de prendre la Roche en entier dès le départ, ou bien est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux essayer d'abord avec quelques fragments ?

— Je ne sais pas, on pourrait ... commença Hayden.

— On pourrait surtout attendre d'être allés dîner et puis de revenir ici après, l'interrompit Eric qui regardait sa montre. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

L'estomac de chacun lui donna raison, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour décider le soir même de quels autres éléments ils allaient avoir besoin pour réaliser leur potion.

* * *

Naïs avait réussi à obtenir de Draco Malfoy le droit d'utiliser un des cachots, pour soi-disant y donner des cours de rattrapage à Eric (« Merci pour la réputation que ça me fait ! » avait d'ailleurs grogné le garçon), de sorte que tout le groupe put s'y retrouver ce soir-là. Giuseppe dégota un chaudron, Morgana alluma un feu en dessous, tandis qu'Hayden maniait précautionneusement son couteau à la surface de la Roche de nuit pour en extraire quelques fragments. Naïs, quant à elle, sortit de ses poches quelques fioles contenant chacune l'extrait d'une des potions qu'ils avaient réalisés en cours les années précédentes. 

Un à un, Hayden déposa les fragments de Roche au fond du chaudron, ajouta quelques gouttes d'une potion, et attendit avec les autres que quelque chose se produisit. Mais chaque expérience se révéla encore plus décevante que la précédente. Ils eurent beau y passer la nuit, rien n'advint.

— On perd notre temps, finit par soupirer Ben après que Morgana se fut endormie sur son épaule.

— Je ne voudrais pas être défaitiste, mais il a raison, admit Eric.

Comme Hayden s'obstinait à rester penché au-dessus du chaudron, les yeux pleins d'espoir, Scarlett intervint de sa voix sèche

— Allez Hayden, on arrête, trancha-t-elle. Range donc la Roche, et on s'occupe du reste.

De guère lasse, Hayden haussa les épaules et reconnut que son idée de potion ne les avait menés à rien. Ils remirent le cachot en ordre, et chacun retourna dans sa Salle Commune après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux autres. Chez les Serpentards, Hayden et Naïs restèrent longuement enlacés devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, puis gagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hayden descendit les marches qui menaient à celui des garçons et en ouvrit ensuite la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. En effet, le principal défi de leurs sorties nocturnes était de ne pas éveiller l'attention d'Andy Parker, leur détestable camarade de dortoir. Fort heureusement, Andy dormait toujours d'un soleil de plomb, ou bien faisait très bien semblant, mais en tout cas ne les dénonçait jamais.

Eric était vraisemblablement parti dans la Salle de Bains, car Hayden ne vit que Will dans le dortoir, occupé à délacer ses chaussures. Il lui adressa un signe de la main avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama dans son lit. Mais il en ressortit dès qu'il fut changé, et en proie à une inspiration subite, retourna voir Will.

— Dis, t'aurais pas le livre de ton père encore sous la main, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

— Si, bien sûr, je l'ai gardé avec moi. Pourquoi ?

— Je pourrai te l'emprunter, s'il te plaît ? Juste pour cette nuit, je te le rendrai demain.

— D'accord, mais pour quoi faire ? On a bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

— Je sais, seulement je voudrais en être sûr.

— Prends-le, alors, il est dans mon sac. Mais fais gaffe, mon père me tuerait s'il voyait qu'on l'a abîmé.

Hayden l'assura qu'il y porterait autant d'attention qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux, et emporta le précieux livre dans la pénombre des rideaux de son lit. Peu après, il entendit Eric revenir, et la lumière du dortoir s'éteignit. Eclairé seulement par la lueur de sa baguette, Hayden s'attaqua au vieux grimoire.

Ce ne fut que vers 4h du matin que, épuisé par sa veille et son excitation, il alla réveiller Eric et lui annoncer d'une voix embuée de fatigue mais tout de même énergique :

— Ça y est, Eric, j'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé !

— Hein ? Euh ... Quoi ? marmonna Eric.

— J'ai trouvé, pour la Roche de nuit.

— Ah. Et ... hum ... et alors ?

— Elle va faire de nous des stars.

**Oui alors je sais que tout ça c'est très court, mais bon comme ça je peux vous poster tout plein de chapitres à la suite. Du coup c'est plus sympa pour vous, et moi je commence à voir à peu près où je vais. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long, ou alors le suivant. En tout cas, il s'y passera des choses !**

**À bientôt, chers lecteurs**

**Lily Evans 2004 **


	21. Le Graphorn

**Hayden Bloom**

**Cette fois, je peux dire que je ne serais pas vexée si vous me dites que je ne vous ai pas manqué ! Parce que poster trois chapitres en une semaine, j'avoue, je l'avais encore jamais fait . Celui-ci est un peu plus vivant que les deux précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à Albane pour ses reviews, et aussi pour tout le reste :) Fond sonore recommandé (surtout pour la fin) : « Earth Song », de Michael Jackson (une valeur sûre) ou encore « Somebody save me », de Remy Zeo (oui, oui, le générique de Smalville) ... Pour vous dire l'ambiance de ce : **

**Chapitre 21 : Le Graphorn**

Hayden aurait voulu faire part de ses découvertes au groupe de MAB dès le lendemain, mais comme c'était la veille de la rentrée de janvier, on lui fit comprendre que le moment n'était pas le meilleur choisi. De mauvais gré, il se résigna donc à attendre le week-end suivant.

— Alors, entama Giuseppe, parle-nous donc de ta fantastique trouvaille.

En ce samedi 11 janvier, ils avaient décidé de se regrouper dans le Parc malgré le froid, car le château était bien trop fréquenté pendant la journée, et Hayden n'avait pas voulu attendre le soir. Il essayait d'avoir l'air modeste, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

— En fait, il m'a suffit d'éplucher le livre de Will, expliqua-t-il. J'avais pensé que, comme les pierres étaient des éléments magiques de nature identique, il était logique qu'elles aient toutes au moins une propriété en commun, ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors j'ai regardé dans le livre pour voir ce qu'ils en disaient. Et à ce que j'ai compris, il y a en fait plusieurs catégories de pierres : les organiques sont les plus classiques, on les trouve sous forme de rochers. Il y a aussi les végétales, qui ne sont pas vraiment des pierres, mais plutôt des racines solidifiées. Et enfin les animales, comme la nôtre, qu'on trouve dans les corps d'animaux. Bon, il y a encore les pierres célestes, les pierres précieuses, etc., qui sont un peu particulières, mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet du jour.

Il fit une pause pour chercher, dans les notes qu'il avait hâtivement prises sur le livre, la suite de ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce fut aussi pour lui un moyen d'apprécier le fait que tout le monde l'écoutait avec une attention recueillie. Enfin, il repéra ce qui l'intéressait.

— Alors voilà. Avec les pierres animales, on peut soit les utiliser brutes en les avalant, mais c'est généralement déconseillé (sauf pour le bézoar, bien sûr) parce qu'elles peuvent détruire les énergies magiques intérieures. On peut sinon les dissoudre dans de la bave de Musard bouillante, et s'en servir comme somnifère. Ou bien les faire macérer à feu doux dans du sang de Strangulot, pour obtenir des fumées légèrement hallucinogènes. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est la corne de Graphorn.

— De quoi ? l'interrompit Morgana.

— De Graphorn, répéta Hayden. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, il faudra chercher. Qui devait s'occuper des recherches sur les créatures magiques ?

— C'est moi, répondit Naïs. C'est bon, je plancherai dessus ce soir. Montre-moi juste comment ça s'écrit ...

— Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, cette corne de Graphorn ? demanda Belian, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Je crois que d'après le livre, et en tout cas c'est valable pour toutes les pierres animales, si on la laisse 48h dans de la corne de Graphorn en poudre, et dans le noir total, on se retrouve au final avec un liquide bleu-vert, qui peut jusqu'à décupler la puissance de tes sorts !

Will ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Euh ... Tu es sûr ? Si quelque chose d'aussi incroyable existait vraiment, on le saurait depuis longtemps, non ?

— Pas forcément, répliqua Hayden. Déjà, il faut trouver le livre qui en parle, et il ne court pas les rues. Et puis ... Enfin, je sais pas, mais en tout cas ça me parait mériter qu'on essaie !

— Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça, affirma Giuseppe.

— Moi non plus, l'appuya Scarlett.

Si les Serpentards, célèbres pour leur ambition, se montraient tous très enthousiastes, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de tout le monde. Morgana s'éleva en porte-parole des autres Maisons.

— Mais ... fit-elle. C'est bien gentil tout ça, seulement qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire que nos sorts soient plus puissants ? En dehors du fait que Flitwick sera content de nous, je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça pourrait nous servir.

Naïs eut l'air abasourdie par une vision si terre-à-terre des choses.

— Enfin Morgana, c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Imagine un peu tout ce que ça pourrait nous rapporter ! On pourrait se protéger avec un Charme du Bouclier indestructible, inonder toute une ville avec un simple _Aguamenti_, faire s'envoler le château avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_ ...

— Comme je l'ai dit, répondit posément Morgana, à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait bien nous servir ?

— On pourrait devenir surpuissants ! s'enflamma Eric. Richissimes et respectés du monde entier ! Avoue, tu n'aurais pas du tout envie que le moindre de tes désirs devienne un ordre ?

Morgana jeta un coup d'œil à Ben, rougit, et convint que ce ne serait tout de même pas si mal.

— Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Hayden ; si on se débrouille bien, je crois qu'il serait même possible qu'on se passe des sorts habituels.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Isilda.

— Précisément que nos désirs deviennent des ordres. Que notre volonté remplace les sorts. Par exemple, tu n'aurais qu'à regarder quelqu'un en te concentrant totalement sur l'ordre « Envole-toi », et il s'envolerait.

À présent, tous étaient unanimement sous le charme des miracles de la Roche de nuit. Reprenant son sérieux, Hayden prit néanmoins soin de calmer le jeu.

— Enfin tout ça, c'est de la magie de très, très haut niveau. Peut-être que le grand Dumbledore en était capable, mais même pour ce qui est de Weasley j'ai des doutes, alors pour nous ça reste vraiment de l'ordre de la théorie.

— Tant pis, fit Eric en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Pour une fois que j'aime la théorie, ne viens pas me gâcher ce plaisir.

Ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs rêves, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour eux de rentrer dîner au château. Avant de se séparer, ils convinrent de fixer le prochain rendez-vous au lendemain, pour obtenir les informations de Naïs sur le Graphorn, et commencer alors à organiser leur rencontre avec la créature pour lui voler sa corne.

* * *

Cette fois encore, ils étaient réunis dans le Parc. Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces, si bien que le froid hivernal n'était pas trop dur à supporter, même dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Naïs sortit de son sac un exemplaire du fameux ouvrage de Newt Scamander, _Les animaux fantastiques_.

— J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Mme Pince de me laisser l'emprunter, dit-elle. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a pris, il l'a laissé dehors sous la pluie, et l'encre a bavé là où les pages se sont collées. La personne a essayé de rafistoler le livre, mais il faut croire que les finitions n'étaient pas assez parfaites au goût de Pince.

— Elle n'avait qu'à en racheter un autre exemplaire ! fit Belian d'un ton sarcastique.

— Elle ? Dépenser un centime ? Tu rêves ! lança Giuseppe.

— Exactement, approuva Naïs. Bref, voilà ce qu'on peut trouver sur le Graphorn : « _Grande créature d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris qui vit dans les régions montagneuses d'Europe. Les Graphorns possèdent deux longues cornes. Elles sont très simples d'esprit et se contentent de jeter des objets un peu partout. Ce sont des créatures relativement inoffensives. Les cornes de Graphorns sont utiles dans les potions et leur peau encore plus résistante que celle des dragons repousse la plupart des sortilèges_ ».

— Ça m'a l'air d'être une brave bête, commenta Eric. Elle vit dans les montagnes, tu dis ?

— Ça tombe bien, fit Scarlett en désignant d'un signe de tête les montagnes qui entouraient le château, on en a à proximité. Et ça nous évitera d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite.

— C'est parfait, conclut Hayden. Alors, quand est-ce que vous vouliez qu'on y aille ? Le week-end prochain, ça vous va ?

— Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt ? demanda Isilda, toujours en proie à une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de l'expérience.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas si ça nous laissera tout le temps de nous y préparer. D'accord, le livre dit que ce Graphorn est inoffensif, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Hayden fronça les sourcils ; il n'était pas le seul dans le groupe que les paroles d'Isilda avaient rendu mal à l'aise : les pressentiments d'une sorcière ne sont pas à prendre autant à la légère que ceux d'une Moldue. Giuseppe, le grand frère d'Isilda, soupira et alla voir sa sœur pour échanger avec elle quelques mots à voix basse. Après quoi la jeune fille hocha la tête et s'adressa aux autres pour leur demander d'oublier ce qu'elle avait dit.

Après cet intermède un peu troublant, tous se mirent d'accord pour fixer comme prévu leur expédition dans les montagnes au week-end suivant.

* * *

— Vous êtes sûrs que tout le monde est là ? demanda Hayden d'un ton dubitatif.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant les serres, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de la porte principale du château mais juste en face des montagnes basses qui encerclaient Poudlard. Tous les Serpentards en 5ème année étaient présents, mais Giuseppe manquait à l'appel. Pourtant, Isilda était venue malgré ses sombres prémonitions, de même que Belian, Morgana et Ben.

— J'ai l'impression que Giuseppe n'est pas là, je me trompe ? observa Morgana, qui tremblait de froid.

— Non, répondit Isilda, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il s'était rendu compte au dernier moment qu'il avait trop de travail pour venir ; il est désolé.

— On devra se passer de lui, alors, dit Hayden. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour remettre l'expédition à un autre jour. Tant pis.

— Bon allez, on y va ! s'exclama Naïs. Si je reste immobile dans ce courant d'air une minute de plus, je sens que je vais hurler.

Cette opinion rencontra beaucoup d'adhérents, et ils se mirent tous en marche à la suite de Naïs, laquelle trouva plus ou moins refuge sous la cape d'Hayden. Ils avancèrent en silence et en claquant des dents. La lune était presque pleine et les éclairait parfaitement, car le ciel était clair. Mais cela n'était dû qu'au vent glacé qui faisait filer les nuages au loin, soufflant bruyamment sur le Parc du château. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Peu à peu, la silhouette d'abord lointaine des montagnes se fit plus nette et plus imposante. Parvenu à leur pied, le groupe emprunta un sentier rocailleux qui s'élevait lentement entre les cols. Là, le vent était plus faible, et on pouvait entendre distinctement la respiration sèche et rapide des neufs adolescents. Autour d'eux, de petites créatures des montagnes sortaient de leur cachette pour les observer furtivement ; les visiteurs étaient rares dans cet endroit et les bêtes se montraient peu craintives. Toutefois, ce n'étaient que des petits animaux, des rongeurs selon toute vraisemblance ; pour trouver un Graphorn, il fallait continuer la route.

— Hayden, on pourrait faire une pause, s'il te plaît ? pria Belian au bout d'un moment. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'on marche.

— Oui, bien sûr. On n'a qu'à s'asseoir au bord du chemin.

En réalité, leur randonnée n'avait pas duré si longtemps que ça, mais la nuit, le silence et le froid n'aidaient pas à faire passer le temps. Belian ne fut pas seul à se réjouir de la pause : bien que l'effort leur ait permis de se réchauffer, tous reconnurent qu'un moment de répit pour leurs jambes serait le bienvenu. Naïs recueillit tous les suffrages en exhibant avec un grand sourire une bouteille de Biéraubeurre qu'elle avait gardée cachée dans son sac.

— Il y en aura une autre, annonça-t-elle en faisant passer la bouteille à chacun avant de se servir elle-même. Mais je préfère la garder pour le retour, comme une récompense quand on aura accompli notre mission.

— Ou pour nous consoler de notre lamentable échec, si on rentre les mains vides, dit Eric.

— Toujours aussi pessimiste, toi alors, remarqua Ben d'un ton légèrement agacé.

— Au moins, en m'attendant au pire, je n'ai que des bonnes surprises, répondit sagement Eric.

— Tu parles ! intervint Scarlett en souriant. On te connaît. Tout ça, c'est juste pour te donner un style.

— Aussi, convint le garçon en souriant également.

—Prêts à repartir ? demanda Will quand ils se furent suffisamment reposés.

La Biéraubeurre avait fait des miracles : chacun se montra très enthousiaste et repartit d'un pas ferme. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que leur environnement se faisait plus sombre : ils arrivaient dans un endroit plus encaissé, plus boisé aussi, et le chemin à suivre n'était plus aussi net qu'au départ.

Le silence s'établit de nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu. Une fois grave, qui semblait humaine, se mit à entonner un chant, une étrange mélodie. Hayden s'arrêta immédiatement.

— Chut ! s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. Ecoutez.

Il était inutile qu'ils se taisent, du moins pour entendre le chant, car la voix prenait de l'ampleur et résonnait dans les montagnes. Garder le silence était plutôt une mesure d'élémentaire prudence.

— Vous croyez que ça pourrait être le Vampire des Vallées ? chuchota Naïs d'une voix qui tout à coup tremblait d'inquiétude.

— Le quoi ?

— Le Vampire des Vallées, répéta-t-elle. Mon père m'en parlait quand j'étais petite. On dit qu'il chantait pour attirer ses victimes, et qu'il avait une voix grave, comme celle-là ...

— Silence ! fit à nouveau Hayden. Vite, couchez-vous par terre, dans un buisson ou derrière un rocher. Plus un mot.

Les autres lui obéirent et s'éloignèrent dans toutes les directions, pour éviter de concentrer le danger. L'effet de la Biéraubeurre s'était dissipé, et le poids de la nuit s'ajoutait aux paroles de Naïs pour répandre dans leur cœur une terreur comme seule les sorciers peuvent en éprouver. Peu à peu, la voix se fit plus proche bien que le chanteur restât invisible. Hayden, tapi sur le sol entre un pan de roche et les branches basses d'un arbre, percevait chaque pulsation de son cœur. Il battait la chamade. Mais quand la voix, plus proche que jamais, s'arrêta soudain, il manqua carrément un battement. Une odeur fétide se répandit dans l'air et Hayden ferma convulsivement les yeux. À cet instant, il se demanda sérieusement s'il serait encore vivant le lendemain matin, sans parler d'être de retour à Poudlard. Il croyait presque percevoir le sang qui coulait des longues canines du Vampire des Vallées.

Puis, doucement, le chant reprit. Lentement, très lentement, il s'éloigna des oreilles d'Hayden. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'il n'ose rouvrir les yeux et, maladroitement, se remettre debout. Aucun danger n'était visible. Le chant était devenu si faible qu'Hayden crut un moment avoir été victime d'une hallucination. Se forçant à sourire, il se retourna pour voir où s'étaient cachés les autres.

Il ne les vit pas ; ils s'étaient abrités trop loin. Il n'entendit pas non plus le cri strident d'une des filles qui l'appelait de toute la force de ses poumons. Il n'entendit que le bruit de galop, derrière lui. Et encore, il l'entendit trop tard. Quand il tourna la tête en direction du bruit, il n'eut que le temps d'agrandir les yeux d'horreur et de rester tétanisé par la vue de la bête.

Effectivement, le Graphorn était grand, et d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris. Oui, il avait bien deux longues cornes, très pointues d'ailleurs. De plus, il avait une bosse sur le dos et courait sur deux gros pieds à quatre doigts chacun. Peut-être était-il « simple d'esprit », comme le disait le livre (mal) rafistolé de la Bibliothèque. Mais en aucun cas n'était-ce « une créature relativement inoffensive ! ». Avec ses bras musculeux, ses doigts crochus ornés de griffes coupantes, et surtout ses monstrueuses cornes, c'était au contraire l'agressivité personnifiée. Et cette agressivité personnifiée courait tout droit sur Hayden. Cette fois, le garçon en était sûr : il ne survivrait pas à la nuit.

En un bond, le Graphorn fut sur lui. Il leva les bras, et vociféra comme un enragé ; les griffes de sa patte droite lacérèrent profondément le visage du garçon, tandis que la patte gauche lui envoyait un violent coup à l'estomac. Hayden poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

— HAYDEN ! hurla Naïs. Mais lâche-moi, Eric, lâche-moi !

— Scarlett, Belian, Isilda ! À trois ! 1, 2, ...

Au « 3 », quatre « _Stupéfix !_ » retentirent et quatre rayons rouges vinrent frapper le Graphorn, qui déjà s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. Le monstre releva la tête en grognant férocement, repéra ses agresseurs, galopa dans leur direction, vacilla, et s'écroula finalement à terre.

— Encore une fois, à trois, répéta Eric. 1, 2, 3 : _Stupéfix_ !

Le Graphorn fut à nouveau frappé quatre fois.

—Voilà, comme ça il ne risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite, acheva Eric d'une voix blanche.

Naïs, qu'il avait fermement empêchée d'aller se jeter au secours d'Hayden, se libéra de son emprise et courut vers le garçon brun qui, gisant au sol dans une mare de son propre sang, gémissait faiblement de douleur.

— Hayden ! cria Naïs, désespérée par son impuissance. Hayden !

Scarlett arriva rapidement à côté d'elle.

— Laisse-moi faire, demanda-t-elle en repoussant doucement Naïs. J'ai vu comment ils faisaient à Ste-Magouste.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le visage d'Hayden. Une large plaie le traversait, qui saignait abondamment.

— _Sanguini Nevare_, murmura Scarlett.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois ces mots, comme une litanie. Petit à petit, l'hémorragie s'apaisa, puis s'arrêta enfin.

— C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, dit-elle. Je ne garantis pas que ça ne repartira pas au moindre choc. De toute façon, on n'a plus qu'une chose à faire, c'est de le ramener le plus vite possible à l'Infirmerie.

Naïs était en proie à des sanglots convulsifs et serrait contre elle le corps inconscient d'Hayden. Elle n'était pas la seule à être bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de leur arriver, mais d'autres parvinrent aussi à penser aux détails pratiques. Eric fouilla dans le sac de Naïs : il en sortit d'abord la deuxième bouteille de Biéraubeurre et la fit tourner, chacun ayant largement besoin d'un réconfortant. Il dénicha ensuite une petite scie, avec laquelle il alla couper les cornes du Graphorn.

— On peut dire que celles-là, on les aura méritées, marmonna-t-il sombrement. Allez, dit-il ensuite d'une voix plus forte, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que d'autres monstres ne nous tombent dessus, et surtout pour donner des soins à Hayden. Belian et Will, vous voulez bien m'aider à le porter ?

Les deux garçons, encore sous le choc, acquiescèrent silencieusement et vinrent soulever le corps d'Hayden.

— Faites attention, recommanda Scarlett, que surtout sa blessure ne se rouvre pas.

D'un signe de tête, ils firent signe qu'ils avaient compris, et se mirent en marche. Curieux cortège, qui avait un air funèbre : les trois garçons et leur fardeau allaient devant, suivis par Ben qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Morgana. Près d'eux, Isilda avançait seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Naïs et Scarlett fermaient la marche, effondrées l'une sur l'autre.

— Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissée y aller ? balbutia Naïs au milieu de ses larmes.

— Qui, Eric ? répondit Scarlett.

— Oui. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissée aider Hayden ?

— Naïs ... fit Scarlett d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'adressait à une petite fille. Tu ne te rendais pas compte du danger. Tu étais prête à te jeter entre Hayden et le Graphorn sans même penser à prendre ta baguette. Tout ce que tu aurais gagné, ç'aurait été de te faire ouvrir le ventre. Il fallait bien qu'il t'en empêche, même si c'était malgré toi.

Naïs frissonna, et ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au château, les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient dans le ciel. Mme Pomfresh se posa de nombreuses questions en les voyant débarquer en si piteux état, et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, mais elle n'en formula heureusement aucune. En revanche, elle jeta tout le monde hors de la salle, et n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à se faire obéir, tant chacun n'aspirait qu'à aller tout oublier des événements de la nuit au fond de son lit.

**Un bon petit chapitre sadique comme je les aime ! Vous en avez pensé quoi, vous ? J'espère que la rapidité des posts reste compatible avec un minimum de qualité ... Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas, et de reviewer si possible.**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	22. Jeune fou

**Hayden Bloom**

**Chapitre dont la rédaction aura été longue, donc laborieuse et parcellaire, mais finalement assez plaisante. J'ai bien aimé vous raconter tout ça. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais rien prévu en commençant à écrire.**

**Note : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a quelques chapitres, Morgana Lufkin présentait Remus Lupin comme son grand-père. Oubliez ça. Remus reprend le rôle qu'il avait au début de l'histoire : celui de simple prof d'Histoire de la Magie. Je suis désolée de cette incohérence.**

**Chapitre 22 : Jeune fou**

Le lendemain de cette affreuse soirée, Mme Pomfresh se montra intraitable avec tous ceux qui voulurent aller voir Hayden à l'Infirmerie : aucune visite ! Les supplications de Naïs, les yeux de chien battu d'Eric, les sourdes menaces de Scarlett, rien n'y fit. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'ils se résignèrent à s'éloigner, à peine réconfortés par l'assurance de l'Infirmière qu'Hayden n'avait rien de _vraiment très grave_. Eric proposa qu'ils réunissent une nouvelle fois MAB, mais Scarlett s'y opposa.

— On s'est beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, à mon avis, maintenant ça va bien. Laisse le temps à tout le monde de se reposer, de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, de rattraper ses devoirs, et on en reparlera.

— Mais on a enfin la corne de Graphorn, après s'être donnés tout ce mal ! insista Eric. Vous n'êtes pas impatientes d'aller essayer de voir les résultats qu'on peut obtenir avec ?

— Je pense que vu ce qu'Hayden a subi, intervint Naïs, ça serait la moindre des choses que d'attendre qu'il se soit rétabli pour faire les expériences avec lui.

Eric se mordit la lèvre, soudain gêné par son obstination.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-il. Excusez-moi, les filles.

D'un haussement d'épaule, Naïs lui signifia son indifférence à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La jeune fille était dans un état second depuis que, impuissante, elle avait vu Hayden se faire attaquer et lacérer le visage par un Graphorn en furie. Sans plus prononcer un seul mot, elle précéda les deux autres dans la Salle Commune, monta d'un pas lourd les marches de son dortoir et alla s'allonger sur son lit, espérant que le temps passerait plus vite et moins douloureusement en dormant.

Eric et Scarlett, quant à eux, restèrent dans la Salle Commune et s'installèrent à une table pour y faire leurs devoirs : la préparation des B.U.S.E.s leur interdisait de les ignorer, et de plus cette activité pourrait peut-être les aider à se changer les idées.

Ils débutèrent par un essai de Métamorphose sur les Sortilèges de Disparition. Scarlett s'aidait d'un épais volume sur le sujet, tandis qu'Eric écrivait au fil de la plume, presque à l'instinct. Il n'avait jamais supporté le travail scolaire, les paperasses théoriques, les recherches fastidieuses de références précises, l'acharnement pour se conformer à un modèle de perfection. Bien plus appréciables étaient à ses yeux les expérimentations farfelues ou les combinaisons inquiétantes. Cependant, ses professeurs n'appréciaient pas toujours sa légèreté, et il n'était pas rare qu'il écope d'une retenue pour « paresse intellectuelle ». Ces retenues, d'ailleurs, ne l'importunaient qu'à peine, en dehors du fait qu'elles l'empêchaient de passer du temps avec Scarlett.

L'amour qui unissait ces deux-là était des plus surprenants. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit : elle sérieuse, lui rêveur ; elle travailleuse, lui fainéant ; elle silencieuse et plutôt sèche dans ses relations avec les autres, lui parfois enjoué et parfois sarcastique. L'explication la plus courante au fait qu'ils étaient ensemble était qu'à force de vivre chaque jour l'un à côté de l'autre, et se sentant parfois un peu seuls quand Hayden et Naïs s'exilaient de leur côté, ils s'étaient logiquement mis en couple. Et d'ailleurs, c'était assez vrai au début. De l'extérieur, ils paraissaient plutôt froids, contrairement à Hayden et Naïs qui tombaient régulièrement et sans complexe dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais il y avait aussi entre eux quelque chose de plus.

Ce jour-là, la Salle Commune était presque vide, car le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, et avait attiré dehors nombre de Serpentards. Pourtant, Eric et Scarlett n'échangeaient que des paroles très scolaires : « De quand date la reconnaissance du sortilège par le Ministère ? », ou encore « Tabel Disparo, c'était qui ? L'inventeur ? Merci. ». Il aurait fallu un observateur très attentif pour remarquer certains signes discrets : les yeux d'Eric qui s'égaraient dans les boucles sombres de Scarlett et les suivaient du regard jusque dans le bas de son dos, les doigts de Scarlett qui se promenaient l'air de rien dans la paume d'Eric, etc.

Par solidarité, ils offrirent à Naïs de s'inspirer de leurs notes, quand elle revint un long moment plus tard. Elle était décoiffée et son teint était grisâtre, mais elle leur accorda quelques mots de remerciements avant de se mettre à son tour au travail. La nuit commençait à peine à tomber quand Eric referma d'un coup sec son exemplaire de l'encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux, et déclara qu'il n'écrirait pas une ligne de plus sans faire une pause.

* * *

Quand ils se rendirent en cours de Potions le lendemain matin, Hayden n'était pas encore revenu. Malfoy manifesta d'ailleurs son étonnement à ce sujet par un haussement de sourcil, que Naïs ignora. Elle rejoignit Eric et Scarlett pour travailler sur la potion du jour, qui était un antidote contre les morsures de serpents. Tous trois fatigués et soucieux, ils ne gaspillèrent pas leur énergie à parler du beau et du mauvais temps, et se concentrèrent sur la potion jusqu'à ce que le cours touche à sa fin et que Malfoy leur permette de sortir. Ce jour-là, ils avaient un moment de pause avant le déjeuner, et en profitèrent pour aller camper devant l'Infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les laisse entrer.

— Cinq minutes, pas plus ! finit-elle par leur accorder. Bloom se remet, ne vous en faites pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir l'épuiser. Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez réussi à le mettre dans un état pareil : j'ai eu un mal fou à désinfecter sa blessure. Elle était pleine de terre, de petits graviers, de cheveux, etc. À croire que vous voulez me rendre folle.

Un peu soulagés, Eric, Scarlett et Naïs subirent ces bavardages sans discuter. Ils arrivèrent au lit d'Hayden, qui dormait d'un sommeil artificiel. Indéniablement, l'Infirmière avait un talent incomparable : on aurait dit qu'Hayden souffrait simplement d'un peu de fatigue. Enfin, on aurait pu le croire sans la profonde cicatrice d'au moins cinq ou six centimètres de long qui rayait sa tempe droite, frôlant son œil.

— Il a eu de la chance ! remarqua Pomfresh. Si l'œil avait été touché, ça aurait entraîné bien plus de complications, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Oui, vraiment beaucoup de chance. Pour ce qui est de cette cicatrice, je ne sais pas trop. Ça devrait être possible de l'estomper.

Naïs parvenait à sourire, à présent. Le pire avait été évité, et Hayden serait bientôt sur pied, d'après les dires de l'Infirmière. Pour une fois, elle pensa à la remercier sincèrement avant de partir, et fut imitée par Eric et Scarlett. Ce fut donc le cœur nettement plus léger que la veille qu'ils allèrent déjeuner. Là, ils firent passer le message à tous ceux de MAB qu'Hayden allait mieux. Naïs fut alors touchée par les témoignages de soutien que beaucoup vinrent lui apporter, tout comme par la constatation que tout le groupe avait été bouleversé par l'aventure. Hayden n'était pas le plus vieux parmi eux, pourtant chacun reconnaissait en lui quelque chose qui se rapprochait de l'âme d'un chef, d'un guide.

Au cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, l'après-midi, le professeur Elphick ne fit pas plus de remarque au sujet de l'absence d'Hayden que Malfoy n'en avait fait. Il fallait dire que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient habitués à ce que les frasques de leurs élèves les mettent régulièrement hors d'état d'aller en cours. Peut-être aussi que Pomfresh avait prévenu les professeurs de la présence d'Hayden à l'Infirmerie, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas soupçonné de s'être enfui pour la journée.

À un moment, Naïs posa les yeux sur les montagnes qui se dressaient dans le lointain. Vues de là, elles semblaient insignifiantes, mais Naïs ne put retenir un frisson au souvenir du danger qu'ils y avaient rencontré.

* * *

Hayden fut sur pieds le lendemain après-midi, et arriva juste à l'heure pour le cours de Métamorphose. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Naïs, lui sourit, et profita de la première occasion où le professeur Tonks avait le dos tourné pour l'embrasser brièvement. Sa cicatrice était toujours là, intacte. Prudente, Naïs prit un morceau de parchemin pour parler à Hayden. « _Pomfresh n'a pas pu la faire disparaître ? » _écrivit-elle. « _Si, c'était possible, mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu. », _répondit Hayden. « _Tu tiens tant que ça à être défiguré ?_ » « _Non, mais je voulais être sûr de ne pas oublier. Ça te gêne ? »._ Naïs prit du recul pour mieux regarder le visage couturé d'Hayden avant de répondre. « _Non. C'est assez étrange et ça te change, mais j'aime bien. Seulement, comment peux-tu craindre d'oublier ?_ ». _« On ne sait jamais ..._ ».

Leur conversation dut s'arrêter là ; le cours de Tonks était trop compliqué pour qu'ils arrivent à le suivre sans être pleinement concentrés dessus. Hayden adressa seulement quelques sourires à Eric, Scarlett, et Will, qui les lui rendirent d'un air soulagé. Puis il s'appliqua à noter consciencieusement les instructions du professeur. L'exercice qu'ils firent ensuite n'avait rien de simple : il s'agissait de transformer une souris en petit tigre. Merlin savait à quel point changer un être vivant en un autre était une tâche ardue ! Ainsi, bien qu'il était rare que les Serpentard de 5ème année n'arrivent pas à leurs fins, Hayden ne parvint pas à obtenir autre chose qu'un gros rat tigré ; Scarlett arriva à un minuscule chat blanc, Naïs se retrouva face à un être hybride au museau pointu, aux oreilles rondes mais qui miaulait sans cesse ; Will, perturbé par le stress, eut un cocker aux oreilles d'âne, quant à Eric, il abandonna rapidement tout effort.

— Ce n'est pas que je suis mécontente de vous, mais vous m'aviez habituée à mieux, jugea Tonks. Surtout vous, Miss Ferguson, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Scarlett.

Puis, comme celle-ci était assise à côté d'Eric, Tonks lui réserva une critique acerbe :

— Quant à vous, Knightley, ce n'est pas ainsi que vous obtiendrez vos B.U.S.E.s. Vous êtes la pire incarnation de la paresse que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

Pour toute réponse, Eric la fixa avec une indifférence frisant l'insolence. Il fallait reconnaître que, par un miracle dont lui seul avait le secret, Eric avait jusque là passé tous ses examens haut la main sans jamais travailler avant les trois dernières semaines de l'année. Il y avait tout de même une forte chance que le miracle s'appelle Scarlett.

La cloche ne sonna pas avant que Tonks n'aie assommé ses élèves de la coutumière montagne de devoirs. Quiconque n'arriverait pas le mardi suivant avec un tigre en laisse se verrait tout bonnement refuser l'accès au cours. Mais les Serpentard n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de maudire la directrice de la Maison des Gryffondor ; ils devaient se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Un bon moment de détente en perspective. Depuis que le fantôme du professeur Binns s'était mystérieusement évanoui du château, quelques années plus tôt, c'était Remus Lupin qui avait la charge du poste. Et il ne faisait pas un cours d'histoire : il la racontait. Son air calme, sa voix douce et son sourire le rendaient cher aux élèves, qui n'hésitaient pourtant pas à faire circuler des rumeurs farfelues comme quoi Lupin aurait eu une jeunesse très aventureuse.

Pendant le cours, Naïs sentit Hayden se détendre. Ce qui la surprit alors fut de se rendre compte qu'il avait en fait été tendu comme une corde d'arc depuis qu'il était revenu. Et quelque chose lui faisait penser que ce moment de répit n'était que provisoire.

— Hayden, chuchota-t-elle, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en si bonne forme.

— Comment ça ? Je vais très bien, je t'assure, répondit Hayden sur le même ton.

— Peut-être que tu aurais dû rester à l'Infirmerie un peu plus longtemps, insista Naïs.

— Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

— Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose, toi ?

— Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant.

Lupin haussa légèrement la voix, signe qu'il avait perçu leurs bavardages. Etant un loup-garou, le vieil homme avait un défaut majeur : il était doté d'une ouïe détestablement fine. Hayden et Naïs, une fois encore, furent donc sommés de se montrer plus discrets. La jeune fille leva discrètement les yeux vers Hayden qui avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur Lupin. Il lui avait menti de manière éhontée, et très mal avec ça. La question, dès lors, était de savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

En tout cas, qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête ne resta pas longtemps un secret : depuis son retour de l'Infirmerie, Hayden passait le plus clair de son temps à la Bibliothèque, penché sur des livres dont les pages tombaient parfois en lambeaux, et marmonnant d'étranges formules. Un zèle particulier en préparation des examens ? Peu probable. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hayden ne passa pas un jour sans rendre au moins un devoir en retard. Ses professeurs en restaient bouche bée ; qu'était devenu leur petit élève si studieux, discret, et en même temps si doué ?

Comme d'habitude, Malfoy fermait les yeux sur ce nouveau laisser-aller, mais Gawain Purcey se régalait en l'abreuvant d'injures, et les autres professeurs n'étaient pas moins sévères. Les retenus s'accumulaient, mais Hayden restait toujours autant plongé dans ses livres. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux gris, accroissant l'aspect étrange que leur donnait sa cicatrice, mais Naïs devait admettre qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi satisfait de lui-même. Malgré toutes les critiques qu'il recevait, sa bonne humeur restait inébranlable. Et aucun conciliabule entre Naïs, Scarlett, Eric et Will ne parvint à percer le mystère : que pouvait-il bien être en train de faire ?

Après plus d'une semaine de labeur intensif, Hayden fit sa première pause. C'était le vendredi soir, et il semblait finalement décidé à retrouver le sens du mot « week-end ». Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, il passa la soirée très simplement, à discuter avec les autres dans la Salle Commune. Avec une habileté tout aussi déconcertante qu'inhabituelle, il parvint à éviter toutes les questions qu'on lui posa sur son étrange activité des jours précédents. Ses réponses consistaient à rire, ou bien à prétendre n'avoir rien entendu, à enchaîner immédiatement sur un tout autre sujet, ou encore à adresser un regard complice à celui qui l'interrogeait, comme s'il l'avait déjà mis dans la confidence. Aussi, quand chacun partit se coucher, ils étaient tous plongés dans la perplexité la plus totale. Avoir passé 10 jours à tourner dans leur tête tout un tas d'hypothèse eut néanmoins raison d'eux, et le sommeil s'établit vite en maître sur les dortoirs.

* * *

La première chose que Naïs fit le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la Salle Commune d'un pas engourdi de sommeil, fut de pousser un hurlement d'horreur. Toutes les chandelles de la Salle, même celles du lustre, étaient allumées et jetaient un flot de lumière sur un spectacle ignoble : une énorme tête de Graphorn aux cornes sciées, les yeux fermés, la langue gonflée et pendante, laissait tomber de grosses gouttes de sang sombre sur le carrelage. Le tout fièrement brandi par un Hayden au visage rougi d'hématome, souriant d'un air inquiétant, quoique quelques unes de ses dents manquaient. Le visage de Naïs vira à une pâleur maladive, et la jeune fille balbutia d'une voix hachée :

— Hayden ... Hayden, tu ... que ... quoi ?

— Et j'en suis fier. Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié, ajouta Hayden en pointant du doigt sa cicatrice.

— Mais je ... enfin tu ... fou !

— Peut-être. Mais j'ai quand même réussi.

Le cri de Naïs en avait réveillé plus d'un, et au cours de cet échange la Salle Commune se remplit d'élèves de tous âges, tous restant pétrifiés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Eric, Scarlett et Will se frayèrent un passage au milieu de la foule et vinrent, les yeux démesurément écarquillés, se placer aux côtés de Naïs.

— Qu'est-ce que ...

— Comment ?

— Enfin quoi ?!

Manifestement, Hayden tirait un certain plaisir de voir qu'il pouvait tenir tant d'élèves en respect, mêmes les plus vieux. Ses trois frères et sœurs, Nelly, Brian et Pearl, ainsi que Joshua Muldoon, avaient l'air de se demander ce qui avait bien pu rater dans son éducation. En tant que Préfets, Nelly et Joshua firent d'ailleurs un pas en avant.

— Hayden, fit Joshua, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? D'où vient cette ... chose ?

— C'est la tête du Graphorn qui m'avait blessé l'autre jour.

— Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en ce moment au bout de ton bras ?

— À ton avis ?

La seule réponse possible était bien trop improbable pour que quiconque ose la formuler. Naïs, qui s'était à peine remise de ses premières émotions, fronça les sourcils.

— Hayden, tu n'es quand même pas ...

— Retourné le chercher pour lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Eh bien si, comme vous pouvez tous le voir.

— Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'exclama Scarlett. Tu es suicidaire, ou quoi ?

C'était manifestement l'opinion générale. Pourtant, Hayden ne semblait pas trouver qu'il avait pris beaucoup de risques dans l'aventure.

— Vous savez, ça n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Comme il n'avait plus ses cornes, il était bien plus facile à attaquer. Et en plus, les autres créatures du coin l'avaient déjà repéré, et je crois qu'ils le harcelaient depuis plusieurs jours. Quand je suis tombé sur lui, il n'avait plus grand-chose d'impressionnant ni de dangereux. Sinon, vous pensez bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

— Là, j'ai quand même des doutes, marmonna Eric.

— Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu es fou d'être retourné là-bas ! fit Will. Ce n'est pas comme si le Graphorn y était la seule créature dangereuse.

— Oui, mais j'avais tout prévu, et j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté. J'ai cherché à la Bibliothèque dans tous les livres qui indiquaient comment se protéger des créatures magiques, et j'ai suivi les conseils à la lettre. Vous voyez, j'avais étalé de la mousse de sève de saule sur ma nuque, j'avais emporté une amulette protectrice en bois de rose et d'ébène, et tout ça. Enfin, je vous assure, je ... enfin, je ne risquais rien, quoi.

Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, Hayden n'avait à présent plus l'air si sûr de lui que ça. Autour de lui, les regards éberlués des autres élèves montraient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été assez naïf pour croire en la vertu de telles pacotilles.

— À mon avis, conclut Brian, tu as surtout eu une témérité ridicule et une chance folle.

Il tenait à la main une couverture de laine sombre qu'il était allé prendre dans son dortoir, et la jeta à Hayden.

— Prends ça, cache ton trophée immonde dedans, et vas l'enterrer discrètement dans le Parc, si tu en es capable.

Déstabilisé, Hayden avait perdu toute fierté, et il obéit à son frère comme s'il était redevenu un petit enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise, et dont la priorité majeure était d'échapper à la sanction de ses parents. Un instant plus tard, le Graphorn et lui avait quitté la Salle Commune ; seule une mare de sang, sur le sol, témoignait de l'événement. Parmi les élèves de Serpentard, les plus jeunes avaient été renvoyés se coucher par leurs aînés, tandis que ceux-ci restaient sur les lieux sans trop savoir que faire. Malgré tous les reproches qu'ils avaient fait à Hayden, ils étaient unanimes quant à reconnaître qu'il avait accompli un exploit dont pas grand monde n'aurait été capable. Etrangler un Graphorn à lui tout seul, le décapiter, et s'en sortir en un seul morceau ! Même les plus âgés ne pouvaient masquer leur admiration.

Seulement, Hayden ne le sut jamais. À ses yeux, il s'était surtout conduit en gamin orgueilleux qui avait risqué sa vie sans réfléchir. C'est donc sans qu'il s'en doute que sa réputation de héros s'installa.


	23. Une potion ébouriffante

**Hayden Bloom**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que, toute occupée que je suis en ce moment par le jonglage entre toutes les différentes idées d'histoires qui me tombent dessus, j'en viens à négliger celle-ci. Honte sur moi ! Il est temps de réparer cette grave erreur. Deux semaines plus tard Oups, même constatation.**

**Bref résumé des épisodes précédents : fondation du club secret de l'Audace Blanche (dit MAB), découverte dans une vieille armure d'une étrange pierre bleue, « La Roche de nuit », qui permet de décupler la puissance des sorts si on l'associe à de la poudre de corne de Graphorn. Recherche du Graphorn, réussite de l'opération, mais Hayden est blessé dans l'histoire, et retourne quelques jours plus tard décapiter le Graphorn en question.**

**Tout est clair ? Alors attaquons le**

**Chapitre 23 : ****Une potion ébouriffante**

Après toutes les péripéties que MAB avait traversées depuis sa découverte de la Roche de nuit, chacun considérait qu'ils avaient amplement mérité de mettre à profit le résultat de leurs efforts. Toujours sous le même prétexte de donner des cours de rattrapage à Eric, Malfoy autorisa Naïs à se servir d'un des cachots à la fin des cours. Le groupe s'y réunit lors du week-end qui suivit le jour où Hayden était allé tuer le terrible Graphorn. En ce début de février, la température ambiante dans le cachot était tellement glaciale que chaque membre du groupe exhalait un petit nuage de fumée en expirant.

— Quelqu'un veut bien me rappeler les instructions ? demanda Morgana Lufkin en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. C'est que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est sur ce projet que j'ai oublié les détails.

— Il faut laisser la Roche pendant 48h dans le noir total avec de la poudre de corne, expliqua Hayden. Après, on est censé obtenir un liquide bleu clair qu'il faut avaler pour être plus puissant.

— Le problème, ajouta Naïs, c'est qu'on n'a pu trouver nulle part des informations sur les quantités de poudre à mettre, de potion à boire etc. Donc je pense que le plus sage serait de commencer par quelques expérimentations, avec des petites quantités pour ne pas trop en gâcher.

Giuseppe, Eric et Belian affichèrent des moues déçues à l'idée de devoir _encore_ attendre pour avoir enfin la récompense de leurs efforts.

— Ça veut dire qu'à chaque essai, on va devoir attendre deux jours entiers pour voir les résultats ? se plaignit Ben.

— Si tu préfères te retrouver empoisonné, ou ne plus avoir la moindre puissance magique, libre à toi de t'amuser comme tu veux, rétorqua Scarlett d'un ton sec.

— Je vous rappelle que nous jouons avec quelque chose de très dangereux, fit Hayden plus aimablement. Ça dépasse de loin le niveau de magie qu'on nous enseigne normalement ici. Et même quand nous aurons réussi, il faudra garder le secret et être très prudent. Eviter autant que possible les démonstrations publiques de super-puissance.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Will. Si on devient plus puissant que tout le monde, c'est bien pour être célèbre et avoir le monde à nos pieds, non ?

— Tu peux être sûr que notre succès attirera au moins autant de jaloux et d'envieux que d'admirateurs. À tous les coups, on rencontrera des gens qui nous jureront une amitié éternelle uniquement pour nous soutirer notre secret, nous le voler, et nous attaquer en douce.

— Toi alors, t'es d'un optimisme démesuré, grommela Eric à voix basse.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un se montre un peu responsable ! répliqua Hayden.

— Oh ça va, hein ! Pas la peine de te prendre pour le maître du monde, non plus.

Naïs intervint pour couper court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

— Avant de s'occuper de ça, de toute façon, il faut d'abord qu'on réussisse, et pour l'instant ce n'est pas gagné.

— Oui, approuva Belian, on ferait mieux de s'y mettre.

— Comment est-ce qu'on procède ? demanda Ben.

— Pour commencer, répondit Naïs, on va prélever quelques éclats de Roche et réduire la corne en poudre. Où est-ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs ?

Eric lui tendit sans un mot la longue corne pointue.

— Ça va nous prendre un moment, de pulvériser ça à la main.

— Malheureusement on n'a pas le choix. J'ai peur de l'abîmer si on utilise un sort. Je propose qu'on essaie de la couper en dix morceaux et que chacun s'occupe de sa part.

Chose dite, chose faite. Ils travaillèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, armés seulement d'un pilon de pierre, frappant et écrasant la Roche autant que possible. La corne était si dure qu'ils eurent rapidement tous terriblement mal aux mains et aux bras. L'avantage de leurs efforts, c'était que la température s'élevait à vue d'œil. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement couronnés de succès. Autant les garçons se débouillaient tant bien que mal, autant les filles échangeaient des regards qui déploraient sincèrement leur manque de force physique. Morgana, surtout, n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre que seule, elle n'arriverait à rien, et alla essayer d'aider un peu Scarlett.

Quand l'heure de rentrer dans leurs Salles Communes sonna, les résultats n'étaient pas bien encourageants. Sauf peut-être aux yeux d'Hayden qui, galvanisé par le rêve de sa future puissance, lança avec un sourire joyeux :

— Allez, ça suffit pour ce soir. On se retrouve demain, même lieu et même heure ?

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en y passant toutes leurs soirées pendant plus d'une semaine que, tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à réduire la corne de Graphorn à l'état d'une poudre fine. Tous avaient les membres si endoloris que pendant les cours, c'est tout juste s'ils parvenaient encore à tenir leur plume. Mais ils étaient très fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Ce fut ensuite l'affaire de quelques minutes de prendre un couteau et de détacher quelques petits fragments de la Roche de nuit, afin que chacun serve à une expérience différente. 

— Tout le monde a son gobelet ? demanda Hayden.

En réponse, chaque membre du groupe exhiba le gobelet d'or qu'il avait été chargé de subtiliser lors du dernier banquet. L'idée d'utiliser ces gobelets venait de Scarlett : il ne fallait pas prendre de verre transparent, car la potion devait reposer dans le noir total, et il n'était pas possible que chacun se sépare de son chaudron pendant deux jours entiers, voire plus. Pour plus de solennité, Naïs et Morgana disposèrent les dix gobelets en cercle sur une table. Hayden déposa ensuite un morceau de Roche dans chaque. Giuseppe passait derrière lui avec la poudre de corne ; Ben en avait mesuré dix quantités différentes, lesquelles Will notait scrupuleusement sur un parchemin, en indiquant à côté de la quantité de poudre le numéro du gobelet correspondant. Ainsi dans le premier n'y a avait-il qu'un gramme de poudre, presque imperceptible, tandis que dans le dixième gobelet, le morceau de Roche disparaissait complètement sous la poudre.

En dernier lieu, Eric referma chaque gobelet avec un couvercle adapté.

— Nous sommes le 9 février, et il est précisément 20h43, annonça Isilda en regardant sa montre, pendant que Will notait les données sur son parchemin.

— Eh bien ... Rendez-vous dans 48h, alors, fit Hayden.

Par précaution, ils cachèrent les gobelets dans le double fond d'un placard, de façon à ce que leur préparation ne soit pas découverte. À présent qu'ils se trouvaient désoeuvrés, les membres de MAB ne savaient plus trop quoi faire. Naïs souriait nerveusement en croisant les doigts pour que leur labeur soit couronné de succès.

— Si ça réussit, commença Giuseppe d'un ton rêveur, qu'est-ce que vous ferez en premier ?

— Moi, je déracinerai l'arbre qui pousse juste devant la fenêtre de mon dortoir et qui nous bouche la vue depuis deux ans, annonça Isilda. Et puis je le découperai en bûchettes et j'en ferai du bois de chauffage.

— J'irai incendier le bureau de Purcey, dit Hayden avec un sourire mauvais. Ou l'inonder. Pendant qu'il dormira, bien sûr.

— Quelle perte de temps ! fit Will. J'irai plutôt braquer le coffre d'Andy Parker à Gringotts avec un petit _Alohomora_. Sûr qu'il doit déborder d'or ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il fait croire à tout le monde.

— Ah oui, ça c'est une bonne idée, approuva Eric dont les yeux brillaient.

Une fois encore, le couvre-feu les obligea à quitter le cachot et à poursuivre leurs rêves de grandeur et de pouvoir au fond de leur lit.

* * *

C'est avec un empressement frôlant l'hystérie que, deux jours plus tard, le groupe de MAB investit à nouveau son cachot favori. Très prudemment, ils récupérèrent les gobelets d'or cachés au fond du placard, avec le soulagement de voir que personne n'était venu les trouver. Ils attendirent ensuite impatiemment que le temps veuille bien accélérer jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de 20h43. Le cœur battant, ils regardaient les dix gobelets avec une telle fixité que c'était tout juste s'ils pensaient encore à fermer leurs paupières de temps en temps. 

L'heure arriva enfin. C'était Hayden qui devait avoir l'honneur de retirer les couvercles ; il s'avança d'un pas rendu tremblant par l'immobilité prolongée des derniers instants. Ses mains étaient moites. Il inspira un grand coup, sourit à ceux qui l'entouraient, et enleva le premier couvercle. Il regarda à l'intérieur et n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Puis son visage se décomposa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Naïs d'une voix tendue.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Ça n'a pas marché ?

— Montre-nous !

Hayden prit le gobelet et le leur montra. À l'intérieur, en fait de liquide bleu clair, il n'y avait que des cendres humides. Tous les visages affichaient désormais une expression déconfite.

— Oh non ! s'exclama Morgana. Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, maugréa Hayden qui portait encore près de l'œil la cicatrice que le Graphorn lui avait laissée.

— Comment ça se fait ? demanda Will. Je ne comprends pas.

— Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, soupira Eric. Ça ne devait pas être assez bien refermé.

— Je ne crois pas, le rassura Hayden. En l'ouvrant, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait bien scellé.

— Il doit y avoir eu un problème avec les quantités, alors, conclut Scarlett. Ouvre les autres, Hayden, on aura peut-être de meilleurs résultats.

Le jeune homme obéit, mais le gobelet suivant était dans le même état. En revanche, ils eurent la joie de constater que dans le troisième clapotait un fond de potion bleue. Avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, Hayden retira rapidement les autres couvercles. Au final, ils étaient à moitié satisfaits. Pour des raisons qui leur échappaient un peu, seules quatre expériences avaient réussi sur les dix. Et parmi elles, il y avait un gobelet où la quantité de potion était si minime que les quelques gouttes avaient séché dans le fond.

— Seulement trois sur dix, soupira Belian. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ?

— D'abord, répondit Scarlett, il faut vérifier que la potion est sans danger pour nous. Il faudrait la tester, la faire avaler à un de ces crapauds que Malfoy garde dans sa salle de cours.

— Je m'en charge, dit Will.

Sans que les autres puissent lui adresser la moindre remarque, Will avait quitté le cachot. Ils le virent revenir quelques minutes plus tard, sa baguette à la main et un crapaud sous le bras.

— Heureusement qu'on n'est pas à Gringotts, ici !

Le cobaye fut placé sur la table et Scarlett, chargée de lui administrer une goutte de potion. La jeune fille prit une petite brindille et en trempa l'extrémité dans le gobelet où il y avait le plus de potion. Elle s'approcha ensuite du crapaud en faisant attention à ce que la goutte de potion bleue qui pendait au bout de la brindille ne tombe pas au passage sur la table ; l'animal ouvrit la gueule et reçut la potion sur le bout de sa langue.

Rien ne se passa. Retenant leur souffle, tous observaient le crapaud qui, en retour, leur adressait des regards étonnés. Au bout d'un moment, Naïs se décida à parler.

— Ça a l'air sans danger ...

Scarlett, pessimiste par nature, n'était pas convaincue.

— Sans doute parce que ce n'était qu'une goutte. Je suis d'avis de lui en faire boire un peu plus, pour voir.

Ayant parlé, elle reprit sa brindille et le gobelet d'or. Mais Belian, fronçant les sourcils, s'avança vers elle.

— Ah non, il n'est pas question d'en gâcher plus ! Déjà qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de potion ...

Il saisit brutalement le bras de Scarlett pour arrêter son geste ; la jeune fille eut un sursaut quelques gouttes de potion jaillirent du gobelet, s'élevèrent dans les airs, puis se mirent à tomber et ...

**BAOUM !**

Dans un violent éclair de lumière bleue, et avec un vacarme à réveiller les morts, les dix élèves furent projetés à terre par le souffle d'une explosion. Bien qu'assez faible, l'explosion avait été suffisamment soudaine pour les prendre au dépourvu. Il leur fallu ensuite quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits.

— Euh ... tout le monde est vivant ? demanda Hayden.

— Moi, ça va, répondit Ben. Mais Morgana a l'air un peu sonnée.

— Pas de problème pour moi, fit Naïs. Scarlett ?

— Oy ... Je pense que ça ira.

Belian fit un signe de la main pour signifier que lui aussi se portait passablement bien.

— JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS TRES BIEN, MAIS JE CROIS QUE ÇA VA PASSER, cria Giuseppe dont les tympans avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

— Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête, mais je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis vivante, dit Isilda en se frottant les tempes.

Eric et Will, quant à eux, s'étaient remis debout et rangeaient précipitamment les gobelets dans le placard.

— Si tout le monde tient debout, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Cette explosion a fait tellement de bruit que je suis étonné de ne pas déjà voir tous les profs nous courir après. Allez, chacun chez soi !

Reconnaissant là un sage conseil, tous s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Fort heureusement, c'est sans encombre qu'ils purent regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs et se réfugier sous leurs draps. En se couchant, Hayden, Will et Eric n'échangèrent pas un mot, trop sonnés pour réfléchir. Cependant, Hayden passa un moment à se tourner et se retourner derrière les rideaux de son lit. Il se demandait pourquoi la potion avait explosé. Cette réaction n'était mentionnée nulle part dans les livres qu'ils avaient étudiés sur le sujet. Il espérait que ça n'était dû qu'à la chute de la potion, ou bien à son contact avec le sol du cachot, et qu'il restait inoffensif de la boire.

Son autre problème était qu'avec ce gobelet qui avait explosé, il ne leur en restait plus que deux pour boire eux-mêmes la potion. C'était très peu. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir décider de qui ferait l'expérience ?

Mais c'était un problème dont ils n'allaient pas reparler pendant quelques jours. D'abord, ils allaient passer le reste de la semaine à rattraper leur travail en retard. Et le vendredi, ça serait la Saint-Valentin : à l'occasion, un week-end était organisé à Pré-Au-Lard. Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées.

**Vous vous dites peut-être que vous avez beaucoup attendu pour pas grand-chose. Que les chapitres s'accumulent et qu'on ne sait pas où on va. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette partie, si vous trouvez qu'il ne s'y passe rien, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour garder votre attention. Quelques rebondissements à prévoir dans les prochains chapitres. Comme c'est les vacances, je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme. En attendant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : merci de me laisser une petite review, s'il vous plaît.**


	24. Valentin Au Lard

**Hayden Bloom**

**Toujours là, lui alors. Chapitre dédié à ma co', Vici Black, qui a presque fini sa fic géniale (Portés Disparus) et qui aime tant mes descriptions vestimentaires Et aussi, bon anniversaire à Ti Frodo ! **

**Je trouve que ce chapitre ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à au moins douze que j'ai déjà écrits ou lus sur le thème : visite à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est déprimant.**

**Chapitre 24 : Valentin-au-Lard**

Ni Hayden, ni Naïs ne tenait vraiment à célébrer la fameuse Saint-Valentin. Ils s'accordaient à dire que ce n'étaient qu'une fête commerciale, qui était peut-être sympathique mais ne signifiait rien. Pour une fois que le monde sorcier adoptait une idée Moldue, on aurait quand même pu trouver mieux ! Cela dit, bien qu'ils se soient promis de se comporter normalement le vendredi 14 février, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être intoxiqués eux aussi par l'atmosphère rose bonbon qui régnait dans Poudlard ce jour-là. Pour une raison étrange, tout le monde souriait dans les couloirs. Les troupeaux d'adolescentes avaient troqué leurs éternels gloussements pour des soupirs énamourés à chaque fois qu'un garçon passait. Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves s'aperçurent que les Elfes de Maison avaient eu l'idée de ne leur concocter que des plats rouges ou roses : sirop de fraise, jambon blanc, betteraves, tarte aux framboises, etc. Et malheur aux couples qui essayaient de se faire discrets ! Toute la journée, ils se firent harceler par l'ensemble de leurs amis pour échanger publiquement un baiser de la Saint-Valentin. Le seul réconfort d'Hayden et Naïs à cette occasion fut qu'Eric et Scarlett ne furent pas épargnés non plus.

Dans les autres Maisons, il semblait que l'ambiance était tout aussi pétillante. Tandis que Ben Fenwick et Morgana Lufkin avaient eu l'idée lumineuse de s'éclipser et de déjeuner sur le Lac, malgré le froid, Hayden distingua chez les Gryffondors un autre couple entouré d'un cercle de persécuteurs. Il s'agissait de Phoebus Ryan et Katie Brankowitch, laquelle rougissait tellement que la teinte de son visage approchait celle de ses cheveux roux foncé. Même la taciturne Isilda riait aux éclats devant ce spectacle. La Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle Agathe Rackharrow écrivait une lettre amoureuse à son petit ami, l'illustre Zach Fenwick, frère de Ben. Enfin, Hayden eut la surprise de voir la belle Lalita Goldstein, avec qui il avait dansé au Bal de Noël, se faire aborder par le timide Enzo Beltrami, le jumeau d'Isilda. Hayden désigna les deux Serdaigle à Naïs, qui éclata de rire lorsque Lalita jeta passionnément ses bras autour du cou d'un Enzo rouge d'émotion. Finalement, peut-être que la Saint-Valentin avait réellement quelque chose d'un peu magique.

* * *

Cela dit, l'avantage majeur de cette fête était qu'elle donnait l'occasion d'un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Le samedi, Hayden et Naïs montèrent dans une calèche avec Scarlett, Eric et Will, et le trajet fut exclusivement consacré à commenter les événements de la veille. Eric régala son public avec son récit d'un Gawain Purcey qui, vraisemblablement ivre de vin de rose, aurait osé aborder la belle Amy Elphick, laquelle l'aurait remis à sa place d'une gifle bien placée. Les cinq élèves arrivèrent au village quelques instants plus tard, et se concertèrent pour savoir où ils allaient se rendre.

— Je voudrais aller à la librairie changer ce livre que j'y ai acheté la dernière fois, annonça Eric en tapotant le sac qu'il portait. Il est mal imprimé, il y a des pages en double et d'autres qui manquent.

— Scarlett, si on allait à la bijouterie ? proposa Naïs. J'ai lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'ils avaient de nouvelles broches.

— D'accord, je te suis, acquiesça Scarlett. Les garçons, vous voulez venir ?

Hayden, visiblement peu enthousiaste, donna un coup de coude à Will.

— Euh ... Nous, on va aller aux Trois Balais, improvisa Will.

— Oui, c'est ça, enchaîna Hayden. Avec le monde qu'il y aura aujourd'hui, on n'est pas sûr d'avoir une table pour nous cinq, alors on ferait mieux de réserver des places. Rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez fini.

— On fait comme ça, alors. À tout à l'heure.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Les deux filles cheminèrent un moment avec Eric, avant d'arriver à la bijouterie et de le laisser finir sa route seul, la librairie se trouvant à l'autre bout du village. Dès que la sonnerie de la boutique retentit, annonçant l'entrée de deux nouvelles clientes, un jeune vendeur élégamment vêtu transplana devant elles.

— Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Mon nom est Edward. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Oui, répondit Naïs, nous cherchons ces broches.

Tout en parlant, elle prit dans sa poche l'article qu'elle avait découpé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Elle le tendit à Edward qui l'examina rapidement.

— Bien sûr, leur dit-il, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les jeunes filles accompagnèrent le vendeur à travers le magasin qui, pour être la seule bijouterie magique de la région, était immense et très luxueux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Naïs et Scarlett, les bijoux ne s'arrêtaient pas à de simples bagues, colliers ou bracelets. Non, il y avait également des tiares, des diadèmes, des couronnes et des rivières de diamants. Le plus impressionnant était que parfois, la boutique avait fait faire des robes magnifiques et incrustées de joyaux ; assorties aux bijoux, elles complétaient les parures. De sorte que les mannequins étaient aussi parés que des idoles indiennes. Naïs crut s'évanouir devant ce qui était davantage une relique qu'une robe : il n'y avait pas un seul fil de tissu, elle était _entièrement_ faite d'émeraudes. C'était une robe à crinolines, qui plus est ; comme l'indiquait un petit écriteau, elle avait appartenu à l'épouse d'Augustus Malfoy, Ministre de la Magie de 1859 à 1860, et le reste de la parure appartenait toujours au trésor familial. La bijouterie avait fait l'acquisition de cette pièce des années auparavant et la vendait à un prix tellement astronomique que même la fortune des parents de Naïs n'atteignait pas cette somme.

Edward et Scarlett durent conjuguer leurs efforts pour arracher Naïs à la contemplation de cette merveille et l'entraînèrent, les yeux encore brillants, vers les broches qu'elle désirait voir. Il fallut plus de temps à Naïs pour reprendre ses esprits que pour désigner d'un geste sûr une courte baguette d'argent entourée d'un ruban d'améthystes. Scarlett, plus modeste, se contenta d'essayer avec un sourire ironique quelques anneaux d'or. Après avoir payé la broche, ou plutôt après avoir demandé une facture au nom de son père, Naïs demanda à passer rapidement à la Poste pour envoyer à ses parents un courte missive expliquant ce qui venait de leur coûter tant de Gallions. Puis, quand le hibou se fut élancé dans le ciel d'hiver, Scarlett et Naïs se mirent d'accord pour rejoindre les garçons qui devaient les attendre aux Trois Balais.

Fidèles à leurs paroles, Hayden et Will avaient effectivement réservé une table ronde pour leur petit groupe. En voyant arriver les filles, Hayden reposa sa bouteille de Biéraubeurre à moitié vide et partit au comptoir en commander deux de plus.

— Eric n'est pas encore rentré ? demanda Scarlett.

— Non, répondit Will. Et pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était vous qui mettriez le plus de temps à revenir.

— Mais pas du tout, répliqua Naïs, nous avons été très efficaces.

— Oui, ironisa Will, à peine une heure et demie pour acheter un bijou. Enfin on ne vous en veut pas.

— Trop aimable.

— Oh, merci Hayden, dit Scarlett quand le jeune homme revint avec deux Biéraubeurres.

Juste au moment où Hayden se rasseyait, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit.

— Tiens, voilà Eric.

— Lui, il ira se la chercher lui-même, sa Biéraubeurre, grogna Hayden en étendant ses jambes sous la table.

— Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua Naïs à l'adresse d'Eric.

— C'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, répondit-il, un auteur dédicaçait ses livres. Vous me faites une place ?

Ils déjeunèrent aux Trois Balais et y restèrent encore une bonne partie de la journée, bavardant comme s'il n'y avait que cela d'important sur Terre. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il sembla que la température extérieure se radoucissait : les gens qui entraient dans l'auberge passaient désormais moins de dix minutes à enlever leur écharpe, leurs gants, leur manteau, et autres couches de vêtements superflus.

— Si on allait faire un tour dehors, avant de rentrer ? proposa Naïs. Il fait moins froid, à ce qu'on dirait.

— Hum ... marmonna Eric, qui somnolait sur l'épaule de Scarlett.

— Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda Hayden. Tu veux encore acheter quelque chose ?

— Non ... Enfin, pourquoi pas. Mais je pensais seulement faire le tour du village et revenir quand les calèches rentreront au château. Si on part maintenant, on aura largement le temps.

— Je suis tenté, dit Will en se levant. Combien je te dois, Hayden ?

— Oh, laisse, ce ne sont que quelques Noises.

Will, qui était toujours à la recherche de la moindre pièce pour quitter la maison de son père et partir à l'autre bout du monde, apprécia le geste.

— Eric, tu te lèves ? fit Scarlett.

— Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Naïs parut radieuse que son idée ait été acceptée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors et parcouraient tranquillement les rues du village.

— Effectivement, le soleil brille, constata Will en enlevant sa deuxième paire de gants. Tout arrive.

— Oui, enfin il faut vraiment être un Moldu pour croire que la Terre se réchauffe, répondit Scarlett qui, n'ayant pas beaucoup plus que la peau sur les os, grelottait tant qu'il faisait moins de 20°C.

— Viens là ma pauvre petite, lui dit Eric en passant un bras autour des épaules et en l'embrassant sur le front.

— J'ai l'impression que vous ne marchez plus très droit, les garçons, remarqua Naïs. Vous avez bu combien de Biéraubeurres, en tout ?

— Oh, à peine cinq, répondit Hayden d'un ton innocent.

— Cinq ? fit Will. Petit joueur ! J'en étais à sept.

— Et toi, Eric ?

— Deux, je crois ... répondit le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant.

— J'ai des doutes.

— Peut-être trois, alors. Ou deux. Enfin, pas plus de dix.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ce décompte farfelu. Eric avait les yeux dans le vague et avait tellement bu que son manteau commençait à lui tenir trop chaud.

La traversée du village eut le mérite de leur rafraîchir les idées après tant de temps passé dans l'atmosphère fumeuse des Trois Balais. Dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, d'autres élèves de la troisième à la septième année se promenaient et faisaient quelques achats. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de deux garçons Serdaigles qui se disputaient en plein milieu de la rue, mais les cinq Serpentards les dépassèrent sans leur accorder trop d'attention. Dans le ciel d'un bleu uniforme, de nombreux hiboux de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs volaient librement – caractéristique propre au village sorcier. Plus le groupe s'éloignait des Trois Balais, moins ils croisaient de monde. À son extrémité, la rue débouchait sur un sentier de forêt, lequel serpentait paresseusement jusqu'à la fameuse Cabane Hurlante.

Ils marchaient toujours quand, soudain, un petit lapin blanc surgit devant eux avant de détaler à toutes pattes. Il fut suivit un instant après par un grand renard, lequel courait si vite qu'il disparut presque aussitôt dans un grand éclair roux.

— Un renard ! s'exclama Naïs. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un de près !

Toute joyeuse, la jeune fille s'élança immédiatement sur le sentier et se mit à poursuivre l'animal. Scarlett fit de même, et les garçons les accompagnèrent à un rythme moindre. Devant eux, les deux filles riaient aux éclats, égayées par leur course. Scarlett, plus rapide, dépassa Naïs avec un sourire narquois, ce à quoi Eric applaudit vivement. Bientôt, il s'avéra que le renard allait trop vite, et les filles ralentirent leur pas, renonçant à le poursuivre. Elles allaient cependant encore un peu trop vite pour sentir que le chemin était agité d'une légère secousse. Les garçons, eux, s'en aperçurent et s'arrêtèrent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naïs. Vous abandonnez ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête, Hayden ?

Le jeune homme, en effet, fronçait les sourcils. Naïs consentit à s'arrêter à son tour, et Scarlett, quelques mètres plus loin, l'imita.

— Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? demanda Hayden. Il m'a semblé que ... ça recommence !

En effet, le sol remua à nouveau sous leurs pieds, plus fortement cette fois que la précédente.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Will. Il ne peut quand même pas y avoir de tremblements de terre ici !

Manifestement, il se trompait, car pour la troisième fois la terre trembla, à tel point qu'ils perdirent l'équilibre. Naïs, Will et Eric tombèrent par terre, Hayden s'accrocha à un tronc d'arbre, et Scarlett s'assit sur une vieille souche. À cet instant précis, un violent éclair bleu illumina la forêt et un énorme grondement se fit entendre. Sans rien comprendre, Hayden s'écroula face contre terre, et Scarlett fut violemment projetée à quelques mètres du sol, avant de retomber lourdement. Son cri de douleur tira tout le monde de leur abrutissement.

— Scarlett ! s'écria Eric.

Il se releva aussitôt et courut vers elle ; une seconde plus tard il s'était agenouillé et prenait la tête de Scarlett entre ses mains. Les trois autres se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Le bras gauche de Scarlett formait un angle étrange et son visage était tuméfié. Un filet de sang coulait de son front.

— Merlin, Scarlett ... murmura Eric.

La jeune fille gémit plaintivement.

— Mon bras ... ça fait mal ...

— Rien que Pomfresh ne guérira pas rapidement, la rassura Hayden d'une voix qu'il voulait confiante. Ne t'inquiète pas.

— Mais ... mais ... balbutia Naïs. C'était quoi, ça ? Ce tremblement, et tout ?

— Naïs, tu aurais un mouchoir, s'il te plaît ? demanda Eric, dont le visage était très pâle.

— Euh ... Oui, attends.

Eric se servit du mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes, le sang et la terre qui souillaient le visage de Scarlett.

— Je crois que ça n'est pas trop grave, dit Will. Il faut qu'on la ramène au château.

— Ça va aller ? demanda Naïs.

— Il le faudra bien, répondit Hayden. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. Attention à son bras, Will.

Le temps de prononcer un _Mobilicorpus_, et le corps de Scarlett flottait à cinquante centimètres du sol. Eric, toujours aussi blafard, prit la main droite de Scarlett et ne la lâcha pas de tout le temps qu'ils mirent à retourner à Poudlard. Par bonheur, ils rencontrèrent au village de nombreuses personnes disposées à les aider, et il y eut même deux Poufsouffle pour quitter la calèche qu'ils occupaient afin de laisser les Serpentards rentrer rapidement au château. Pendant le trajet, Naïs, Hayden et Will adressaient à Scarlett des sourires encourageants, mais il semblait qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'occuper d'Eric, qui semblait complètement dévasté. En leur for intérieur, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous assez mal à l'aise. Que s'était-il passé ? L'événement rappelait de sombres souvenirs : trois ans plus tôt, Naïs avait été blessée par une explosion devant la Bibliothèque, et au Bal de Noël précédent, un autre accident avait précipité de nombreux élèves dans l'eau glacée du Lac. Dont Scarlett, d'ailleurs, qui en avait été durablement malade. À chaque fois, le responsable du drame n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Ce qui inquiétait également Hayden, c'était qu'en dehors de la partie tremblement de terre, l'éclair bleu et le bruit de tonnerre lui rappelaient furieusement l'explosion qui s'était produite quelques jours plus tôt, quand le groupe de MAB avait fait quelques expériences avec la Roche de Nuit. Le criminel qu'ils recherchaient depuis trois ans les avait-il espionnés cette autre nuit ? Avait-il étudié la recette explosive de leur potion ? Peut-être même avait-il dérobé l'un des deux derniers gobelets contenant l'élixir ! Comment savoir ?

Le seul point positif de l'affaire fut que, conformément aux prédictions d'Hayden, Scarlett se remit en une seule nuit de ses légères blessures et de ses émotions, grâce au talent de l'Infirmière. Quant au reste du mystère, Hayden fut surpris en se rendant dans le cachot de voir que les deux gobelets de potion étaient intacts. Il fallait en déduire qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout, leur potion n'avait provoqué aucun tremblement de terre. Le criminel avait donc dû recourir à un autre moyen.

Enfin, Hayden hésita longtemps avant d'aller raconter leur aventure au professeur Weasley. Le directeur était capable de lui faire avouer tous ses soupçons, et Hayden refusait catégoriquement de prendre le risque de révéler l'existence de MAB et de la potion qu'ils étudiaient. Après tout, comme Scarlett était indemne, on pouvait dire que l'incident était clos.

**Je vais finir par vous les produire à la chaîne, ces chapitres ! À peine quelques heures pour ces cinq pages. Je suis fière de moi J'espère que vous avez aimé ces aventures, et que vous restez fidèles au rendez-vous. Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient leurs adorables reviews ! **

**Et puis tant qu'on y est : bonne année à tous.**


	25. Bilan et projets

**Hayden Bloom**

**Premier chapitre de l'année 2007. Cette fic sera-t-elle encore active et inachevée en 2008 ? Bonne question. Resterez-vous de fidèles et adorables lecteurs ? J'espère ! Allez, je vous fais confiance.**

**Dernier chapitre, a priori, de la cinquième année de notre petit monde. Sachant que la sixième année va être brève, on voit venir le bout ... de la première partie de cette fic.**

**Dernière note : Hayden Bloom et Episkey, une grande histoire d'amour (Nonosse !)**

**Chapitre 25 : Bilan et projets**

L'incident de Pré-Au-Lard eut comme bilan d'avoir causé plus de peur que de mal, et les Serpentards se hâtèrent d'enfouir ce désagréable souvenir au plus profond de leur mémoire. Même Scarlett, pourtant la principale concernée, était d'avis qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressant pour le moment de réunir à nouveau le Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche et de poursuivre leurs expérimentations sur la mystérieuse Roche de Nuit. Tous les résultats qu'ils avaient pour l'instant obtenus, c'était qu'il était inoffensif pour un crapaud de boire une goutte de décoction de Roche et de corne de Graphorn, mais que cette même potion pouvait se révéler explosive si on la soumettait à un choc.

— Un peu comme de la nitroglycérine, remarqua Hayden.

— Tu trouves ? rétorqua Giuseppe. Va donc boire un peu de nitro et on en reparlera.

— Hum ... Tu marques un point.

Le groupe s'était comme d'habitude rassemblé dans un cachot, après le dîner. Les dix membres de MAB faisaient cercle autour de la table sur laquelle on avait posé les deux derniers gobelets d'or qui contenaient encore de la potion.

— Pour commencer, on pourrait déjà te mettre au défi de boire ça, dit Ben.

— Pourquoi, toi tu y renonces ?

— Je tiens plus à la vie qu'à une vague probabilité de devenir plus puissant.

— Tout de suite le mélodrame !

— Ne te moque pas, Hayden, intervint Morgana. Moi aussi, j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre ce risque.

— Comment ? Mais après tout le temps qu'on a passé dessus, comment vous pouvez ... ?

— Arrête, intervint Scarlett, chacun a le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut faire, non ?

— Oui, mais enfin... Je veux dire ... Non, excusez-moi, c'est vrai, c'est bête. Après tout, si c'est votre choix de renoncer à ça ... De toute façon, vu ce qu'il reste de potion on n'aurait pas pu être dix à en prendre. À huit, c'est déjà plus simple.

— À sept, rectifia Isilda.

— Sept, si tu veux. Tant qu'on y est, qui d'autre a décidé de ne pas faire le test ?

Après une brève hésitation, Giuseppe leva la main, bientôt suivi par Eric et Belian. Scarlett fit de même, en arguant qu'après avoir subi deux attentats dont un particulièrement dangereux, elle ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Seuls restaient donc William, Naïs et Hayden. Ce dernier était stupéfait de voir à quel point l'explosion de la potion avait refroidi les ardeurs de ses amis, alors que lui-même était convaincu qu'aucun danger ne se présentait tant que le liquide n'était pas trop secoué.

— Très bien, dit-il. Au moins, en n'étant que trois, on peut espérer qu'on boira chacun une quantité suffisante de potion pour qu'elle ait un effet. On va faire comme ça, alors : je vais prendre le gobelet où il y a le moins de potion, et Naïs et Will, vous vous partagerez l'autre, d'accord ?

— Si tu veux, répondit Will. Euh ... qui boit en premier ?

Bien qu'il n'ait pas renoncé à goûter à la potion, sa voix trahissait une nervosité que Naïs perçut.

— Tu sais Will, personne ne t'oblige à faire ça.

— Je sais, je sais ...

— Hum. Allez, je me dévoue pour le rôle du cobaye : je bois en premier, déclara Naïs en saisissant l'un des gobelets d'or.

Elle tendit l'autre à Hayden. Les deux éternels amoureux échangèrent un regard empreint de malice. Comme l'illustrait cette preuve de leur similaire goût du risque, Hayden comme Naïs avait toujours trouvé l'un dans l'autre un miroir de sa propre personnalité.

— En même temps ?

— Bien sûr.

— Alors, à ta santé.

Ils trinquèrent et burent de façon parfaitement synchrone. Immédiatement après, ils lâchèrent leurs verres ; Naïs poussa un cri strident, Hayden plaqua ses mains contre sa gorge en gémissant, et ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Horrifiés, les huit autres se précipitèrent près d'eux pour tenter de leur porter secours, mais Hayden et Naïs semblaient en proie à une terrible douleur intérieur : leurs corps étaient secoués de sursauts incontrôlables, et tous deux donnaient au hasard des coups de poings et de pieds dans les airs. Le visage de Naïs était figé dans une expression de terreur, tandis que celui d'Hayden se tordait douloureusement.

— Merlin !

— Il faut aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, et tout de suite !

— T'es fou ? C'est Weasley qu'il nous faut !

— Oh la, Will, t'as de la chance d'avoir échappé à ça ...

— Allez, il faut faire quelque chose, bougez-vous !

— J'y vais.

— Où ça ?

— À l'Infirmerie.

— Mais non, on te dit que c'est de Weasley qu'on a besoin !

— Aïe !

— Quoi ?

— Je me suis pris un coup.

— Bougez-vous, bon sang !

— Oui, oui, on y va.

— Eh, attendez-moi !

— Mais grouille-toi !

— Attendez !

— Quoi encore ?

— Ils ne bougent plus.

— Quoi ?

— Ils ne bougent plus, je vous dis. On dirait ... Oui, c'est ça. Ils se sont endormis.

— Endormis ?

— Puisque je vous le dis.

— On doit les réveiller ?

— T'es fou ?

— Et s'ils ne se réveillaient jamais ? Ils sont peut-être dans le coma.

— Mais non !

— Allez, je les réveille.

— Arrête !

— Les touche pas !

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Ça pourrait être dangereux, pour toi comme pour eux.

— Quelle idée !

— Oh, regardez !

— Où ?

— Quoi ?

— Naïs a ouvert les yeux.

— Eh, Hayden aussi !

— Naïs, ça va ?

— Vous nous entendez ? Pour dire oui, fermez les yeux.

— Ah !

— Vous allez bien ?

— Comment ça, oui ? Après une crise pareille !

— Quelle crise ? demanda Naïs.

— Ah, pouvez parler ? fit Morgana.

— Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait par terre ?

— Vous vous êtes effondrés en hurlant de douleur, répondit Scarlett en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah oui ? fit Hayden d'un ton amusé. Il y a longtemps ?

— Non, à peine cinq minutes.

— Ah bon. C'est drôle.

— Hein ? s'étrangla Eric. Ah non, c'était pas drôle du tout ! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, même.

— On peut dire que vous prenez bien la nouvelle, remarqua Isilda.

— Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? interrogea Giuseppe.

— Non, répondit Hayden.

— Moi non plus, juste d'avoir bu la potion.

— Bon, eh bien puisque tout va bien ... vous vous sentez comment ? demanda Will.

— Bien, on vous l'a déjà dit, s'impatienta Naïs.

— Non, mais je veux dire, est-ce que vous vous sentez ... différents ?

— Pas spécialement. On dirait que la potion n'a eu aucun effet.

— Aucun effet ? fit Eric, très impressionné par le spectacle qu'il avait subi. On voit bien que tu es amnésique.

— Avant de dire que ça n'a pas marché, il faut faire un essai, nota Ben.

— Très bien, répondit calmement Naïs.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille prit sa baguette et la pointa vers un chandelier qui était fixé au mur du cachot.

— _Accio chandelier_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il y eut un brut sourd ; le chandelier, obéissant, décolla pour arriver dans les mains de Naïs. Malheureusement, elle eut le choc de voir venir en même temps les pierres du mur qui s'étaient descellées avec le chandelier, laissant à leur place un trou noir et béant.

— Ouch ! Mon pied !

Naïs avait eu le réflexe de faire brusquement un pas en arrière, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les pierres de lui retomber douloureusement sur les orteils.

— Attends, je vais arranger ça, dit Ben. _Reparo !_

Le pied de Naïs fut libéré de l'emprise des pierres ; celles-ci s'envolèrent en direction du mur, mais eurent du mal à se repositionner exactement dans leur position antérieure.

— Ah, zut ! lâcha Ben. Je ne suis pas très doué en maçonnerie.

— Laisse-moi essayer, intervint Hayden en pointant à son tour sa baguette vers le mur. _Reparo !_

Cette fois, tout se remit en place avec une telle netteté qu'il était impossible de percevoir le moindre changement. Même la crasse et la poussière étaient revenues.

— Beau boulot ! admira Giuseppe.

— Oui, approuva Belian, on dirait que la potion améliore aussi la qualité des sorts.

— Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d'en profiter pour m'aider un peu, par hasard ? demanda Naïs qui se tenait le pied en grimaçant de douleur. Je me soignerai bien moi-même, mais j'ai peur ne pas être très concentrée.

— Ça fait mal ?

— À ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Essaie _Episkey, _conseilla Scarlett.

— Bonne idée, répondit Hayden en s'approchant de Naïs. _Episkey_ ! lança-t-il en visant son pied endolori.

Aussitôt, toute expression de souffrance disparut du visage de la jeune fille, et cela si rapidement qu'elle eut elle-même un sourire surpris.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda Hayden.

— Beaucoup mieux, merci.

— Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que le test a été concluant, déclara Eric.

— On dirait bien, dit Naïs. Désolée d'avoir renversé le reste de la potion, Will.

— Je m'en remettrai.

— Alors ? demanda Morgana. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de vos nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Hayden et Naïs échangèrent un regard où se lisait une certaine perplexité.

— Euh ... À vrai dire, répondit Hayden, c'est une bonne question. Concrètement, j'en sais rien.

— Dommage que les B.U.S.E.s soient dans quatre mois encore, soupira Naïs. Ça m'étonnerait que les effets de la potion durent jusque là.

— En attendant, vous allez pouvoir récolter les meilleures notes à presque tous les cours sans le moindre effort.

Une certaine envie perçait dans le ton de Will.

— En fait, j'ai peut-être une idée, fit Naïs après un temps de réflexion. Au fond, l'intérêt principal de l'expérience qu'on vient de faire, ç'aura été de savoir que la potion est réalisable, inoffensive, et efficace. On va aussi pouvoir déterminer combien de temps elle reste active. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous arrêter là, si ? Il nous reste encore une certaine quantité de Roche de Nuit, je crois, ça serait dommage de la gâcher.

— Tu oublies la corne de Graphorn, l'arrêta Eric. On n'en a plus, et je refuse de reprendre le risque d'aller en chercher dans les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois.

— Sans vouloir être rabat-joie, je suis d'accord, ajouta Hayden.

— Oh, bien sûr ! répondit Naïs. Je ne pensais pas à ça. En fait, aussi rare et aussi difficile à trouver que cette corne soit, je crois qu'il doit forcément y avoir un commerçant quelconque qui pourrait nous en vendre.

— À ce moment-là, ce serait illégal, intervint Belian. Le Graphorn est plus ou moins protégé par le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, j'ai lu ça quelque part. La vente de sa corne est interdite depuis le siècle dernier.

— Vraiment, Belian, tu crois sincèrement que les braconniers ont renoncé pour autant ? répondit Naïs avec ironie.

— C'est peut-être possible d'en trouver, mais tu ne crois pas que ça va nous coûter une fortune ? objecta Isilda.

Naïs eut un petit sourire, comme pour elle-même, et Hayden vit ses joues rosir.

— Il faut se rappeler qu'on parle à une héritière Taylor, dit Eric d'un ton sarcastique. Tu oublies, Isilda, qu'aucune dépense n'est excessive avec une si _chère_ alliée dans notre camp.

— Enfin Naïs, tu ne vas pas te ruiner pour ça ! s'exclama Giuseppe.

— Je veux juste faire ce que je peux. C'est justement pour ça qu'on a fondé notre groupe, non ? Pour utiliser ce que chacun d'entre nous pouvait apporter. Will nous a déjà aidé en « empruntant » un livre à son père. Pourquoi pas moi ?

— C'est vrai que si on pouvait se payer un peu de corne de Graphorn ... commença Hayden.

— En poudre, alors, fit Morgana, parce moi je ne m'use plus les bras à marteler ça.

— On pourrait faire de la potion pour tout le monde, dit Naïs. Ça serait plus juste, vu qu'on a tous participé pour celle-ci et que nous en sommes que deux à en profiter.

— Mais ça, ça n'a rien d'injuste : vous avez payé ce droit en prenant un risque sérieux.

— Oui, bon ... Bref. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Les membres du groupe s'entre-regardèrent pour décider de la décision à prendre. Hayden s'éleva finalement en porte-parole.

— Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord : c'est une bonne idée d'acheter un supplément de corne de Graphorn.

— En poudre, précisa Morgana avec un sourire.

— On essaiera de se pencher sur la question la prochaine fois qu'on passera à Pré-Au-Lard ; l'Allée des Embrumes n'a sûrement pas le monopole des marchands louches et peu scrupuleux. Une fois qu'on aura ça, on préparera de la potion pour tout le monde. Qui se chargeait de noter les proportions qu'on a utilisées pour nos essais ?

— C'est moi, répondit Will. Pas de problème pour ça, j'ai toujours mon parchemin.

— Garde-le précieusement, alors. Et comme c'est moi qui ai trouvé la Roche de Nuit, j'en prendrai soin.

— Elle alors, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fini d'en parler.

**(Mais quelle chute désastreuse, j'ai honte d'écrire dans un style aussi cliché et aussi mauvais, je vous le dis.) HEM, bref, j'ai espéré un moment dépasser le nombre fulgurant de 9 visites sur mon chapitre 24, mais finalement je me suis fait une raison : je posterai celui-ci envers et contre tout espoir déçu ! **

**Et bon voilà j'arrête de me plaindre parce que je sais que malgré tout, vous, vous êtes toujours là (puisque vous êtes en train de me lire en ce moment même ), donc je vous aime, et je vous adore, et je vous remercie du fond du cœur, sincèrement. :) **

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/année à tous.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	26. Parti, reparti

**Hayden Bloom**

**S'étire, fouille dans son placard, en ressort le dossier Hayden Bloom, enlève la tonne de poussière, et s'installe devant son clavier. Heureuse de vous revoir ! Dans ce chapitre, nous abordons la 6ème année à Poudlard d'Hayden, Naïs, Eric, Scarlett, Will, etc.**

**Chapitre 26 : Parti, reparti**

Hayden passa les portes de la Grande Salle et se laissa envahir par la sensation délicieuse de revenir chez lui. Il avait passé deux mois loin du plafond enchanté, des grands cierges volants et de la sourde rivalité entre les quatre Maisons, deux mois de pur repos mêlé d'un soupçon d'ennui. Comme chaque été, il avait passé la majeure partie des vacances avec Eric, qu'il invitait chez lui dès que ses parents avaient trop de travail pour s'occuper de leur fils unique. Scarlett et Naïs les avaient rejoints pour la dernière semaine, où ils avaient passé leur temps à prévoir tout ce qu'ils feraient une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Car cette année-là avait été attendue avec une impatience qu'Hayden n'avait encore jamais éprouvée. Toute l'excitation était due aux projets du Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche, fondé l'année précédente, et à leur merveilleuse potion de Nuit, celle qui avait le pouvoir de décupler leurs talents magiques. Hayden et Naïs l'avaient testée six mois plus tôt et avaient alors passé une semaine à subjuguer tous leurs professeurs par leurs nouvelles capacités. Ensuite, les effets s'étaient dissipés, mais ils avaient immédiatement enchaîné avec le projet de concocter plus tard des litres de potions. Pour cela, ils avaient écumé tout Pré-Au-Lard à la recherche d'un braconnier suffisamment peu scrupuleux pour leur vendre de la Corne de Graphorn, mais en vain. C'est pourquoi ils avaient dû attendre les grandes vacances pour se rendre discrètement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où Naïs avait allègrement dépensé une fortune pour conclure le marché.

Dès leur premier moment de libre après la rentrée, ils réuniraient MAB et mélangeraient les ingrédients de la potion. Ensuite, après l'avoir laissée reposer deux jours entiers, ils boiraient tous ensembles et se couronneraient les maîtres de Poudlard.

Pour l'instant, l'année commençait à peine et les élèves retrouvaient avec joie leur magnifique château. Hayden se retourna pour vérifier que Naïs, Eric, Scarlett et Will étaient bien derrière lui, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir tous ensembles à la table des Serpentards. Une fois installés, ils reprirent la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le train et dans les calèches.

— Alors comme ça, Hayden, tu n'as pas eu de B.U.S.E. en Divination ? demanda Will.

— Franchement, pour ce que ça m'aurait apporté de continuer dans cette matière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais donné du mal à l'examen.

— Moi, c'est plutôt les Soins aux Créatures Magiques que j'ai laissés tomber, répondit Will. J'ai préféré mettre le paquet sur les Potions et la Métamorphose. C'est ce qui ouvre le plus de portes, après.

— Sauf si tu veux devenir Médicomage ou Guérisseur, précisa Scarlett.

Will haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, mais ça ne m'a jamais envie.

— Ah oui ? fit Naïs. Moi, ça me tente bien.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Hayden.

— Et toi, Scarlett ? demanda Will. Qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir ? Maîtresse du monde ?

— Ça lui irait bien, approuva Eric en souriant.

Scarlett leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai de l'ambition, dit-elle avec un regard noir à l'adresse d'Eric.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, à me regarder comme ça ? Moi aussi, j'en ai !

— Ah oui ?

— Forcément, sinon je n'aurai pas été envoyé à Serpentard.

— Le Choixpeau devait avoir la fièvre, ce jour-là. Franchement, Eric, tu veux devenir violoniste !

— Et alors ?

— Ça ne mène à rien !

— Tu crois ça parce que tu es intolérante et bornée.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Bref, intervient Naïs. On n'y est pas encore, de toute façon, on a encore deux ans à passer ici.

— Je n'imagine pas comment ça sera quand on sera partis, dit Eric. Enfin, comment _on_ sera, surtout.

Personne ne lui répondit, car les élèves de 1ère année venaient de faire leur entrée et attendaient anxieusement de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

— Réveillez-moi quand le dîner aura commencé, dit Naïs.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Hayden et ferma les yeux. Les autres soupirèrent et assistèrent à toute la cérémonie de la Répartition, l'œil morne et l'estomac désespérément vide. Il sembla se passer un siècle avant que la directrice adjointe, le professeur Tonks, ne remporte le Choixpeau et que le directeur, Bill Weasley, ne souhaite la bienvenue à tous les élèves. Enfin, tout ce que les Elfes de maison avaient préparé pour le dîner surgit dans les plats d'or, et les cinq Serpentards purent passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Alors, quand est-ce qu'on fera notre première réunion ? demanda Will en se servant de quiche lorraine.

— Il faudrait attendre demain pour avoir nos emplois du temps, avant d'en décider, répondit Scarlett.

— J'espère qu'on ne tardera pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus ! assura Hayden qui, en tant que Président, était chargé de planifier les réunions du groupe. Au fait, Scarlett, tu as une idée du jour où vous ferez les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Scarlett était Poursuiveuse chez les Serpentards, et cultivaient le style très personnel de voler en amazone.

— Je pense que ça se fera dès le premier week-end, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux postuler ? demanda Eric.

— Oui ; tu sais l'année dernière, quand je m'étais entraîné avec Joshua il m'avait dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance.

Naïs, aussi peu passionnée par le Quidditch que par les escargots, leva les yeux au ciel et ne prêta plus attention à la conversation.

— Tu voudrais quel poste ? reprit Scarlett. Cette année, il nous manque un Attrapeur et un Batteur.

— Attrapeur, ça me plairait bien, avoua Hayden.

— Mais tu n'as pas de balai, si ? dit Will.

— Je vais en emprunter un à quelqu'un pour les sélections, et si je suis pris j'écrirai à mes parents pour qu'ils m'en achètent un. Je pense qu'ils voudront bien, ce n'est pas comme si je les avais particulièrement ruiné depuis ma 1ère année.

— C'est une idée sympa, approuva Eric.

Hayden eut un sourire complice.

— Vous savez, leur dit-il en baissant la voix, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir le poste. Vraiment. Alors je m'étais dit que ... Enfin, ça serait bien de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

— Exprime-toi.

— Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire.

— Tu veux qu'on prépare la potion de Nuit assez tôt pour que tu puisses en boire avant les essais, c'est ça ? explicita Scarlett.

— Exactement.

— Mais c'est de la triche !

— Exactement.

Les yeux de Scarlett brillaient de malice.

— Je savais bien que je n'étais pas crédible, à m'offusquer comme ça.

Ils discutèrent ainsi du projet d'Hayden jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Les plats se lavèrent d'eux-mêmes, et Weasley se leva.

— Chers élèves, chers Professeurs, bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix forte. J'espère que ce délicieux dîner vous a mis dans de bonnes dispositions pour attaquer cette nouvelle année. Laissez-moi vous rappeler, pour commencer, qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves, et même aux 7ème années, de se rendre dans la Forêt. Sur une note plus gaie, je pense que vous avez été nombreux à apprendre pendant les vacances que notre Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Gawain Purcey, avait obtenu le poste prestigieux de sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie.

De faibles applaudissements parcoururent la salle. Hayden, de son côté, avait été enchanté d'apprendre la nouvelle : la haine entre Purcey et lui avait toujours été aussi intense que réciproque. Enfin, après cinq détestables années, il allait en être libéré ! Mais la phrase que Weasley prononça ensuite anéantit instantanément tous ses espoirs :

— Par bonheur, le Professeur Purcey a refusé de nous quitter.

Hayden et les quatre autres Serpentards échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Le plus étrange était que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'ambitieux Purcey de renoncer à un tel poste au Ministère pour rester à Poudlard.

— Il a donc décidé, reprit Weasley, de mener de front ses deux carrières. Pour alléger son emploi du temps, nous avons décidé qu'il n'enseignerait plus qu'aux 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années, tandis que les autres classes seraient pris en charge par le professeur Barrow.

Cette fois, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus véhéments, notamment chez ceux qui avaient dépassé la troisième année. Non loin de Weasley, le professeur Barrow se leva et inclina légèrement la tête devant les élèves. C'était une femme de petite taille, aux cheveux blonds plutôt courts et à l'air très jeune. Elle resta debout encore un instant, puis se rassit avec un sourire.

**Désolée d'arrêter le chapitre dès maintenant, je sais que ça ne fait que rappeler les précédents et préparer les prochains, mais c'est pour le poster plus vite. Allez, je m'attaque tout de suite au chapitre suivant et j'essaie d'être aussi productive que possible, c'est promis. Merci à Vic et Clem pour vos fidèles reviews !**


	27. Puissance en puissance

**Hayden Bloom**

**Chapitre 27 :****Puissance en puissance**

— Est-ce que tout le monde est là, maintenant ? demanda Hayden d'un ton passablement agacé.

C'était le mercredi, en début d'après-midi, et cela faisait plus d'une heure que les différents membres de MAB se cherchaient les uns les autres à travers tout le château. Pour commencer, Scarlett était partie chercher Giuseppe à la Bibliothèque ; il l'avait accompagnée, puis avait fait demi-tour pour aller chercher sa sœur, Isilda. Scarlett avait commencé par les attendre, mais s'était impatientée et était retournée jusqu'à la Bibliothèque, en vain. Pendant ce temps, Isilda avait faussé compagnie à son frère pour courir prévenir Morgana, laquelle s'était à son tour échappée pour aller chercher Ben.

Bref, une heure plus tard, ils étaient finalement réunis tous ensembles dans le habituel cachot, et baissaient les yeux devant le regard noir d'Hayden.

Le jeune homme était devenu nerveux à mesure que le temps passait. D'après Scarlett, les sélections de Quidditch allaient se jouer le vendredi à 17h, or la potion de Nuit nécessitait au minimum 48 heures de décantation. L'heure tournait, et il était déjà presque 16h ...

— Bon, alors bonjour à tous ceux que je n'avais pas déjà vus ce matin. À la prochaine réunion, il faudra s'arranger pour se réunir plus vite que ça, mais on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe de la potion.

— Tu sais Hayden, la prochaine fois que tu es vraiment pressé, tu n'es pas obligé de nous attendre, dit gentiment Morgana. L'important, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble pour _boire_ la potion.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa Hayden qui n'avait pourtant pensé qu'à ça pendant une heure. Naïs, tu as la poudre ?

— La voilà, dit Naïs en posant un grossier sac de jute sur la table.

Hayden sortit de sa poche une boîte en fer-blanc, dans lequel la Roche de Nuit était cachée, et Ben lui tendit un couteau finement aiguisé. Will, quant à lui prit solennellement un vieux bout de parchemin et le lut à voix haute.

— Pour que la potion marche, les proportions sont de 4 grammes de Roche pour 18 grammes de poudre. Par personne. J'espère donc que la Roche pèse plus de 40 grammes et la poudre, au moins 200.

— Pas de problème de ce côté-là, indiqua Naïs.

— Au travail, alors. Belian, apporte le chaudron qui est dans le fond de la salle, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon obéit et posa la grosse cuve noire au centre de la table. Giuseppe fit ensuite apparaître deux balances : dans la plus grande, Naïs et Isilda s'appliquèrent à mesurer les bonnes proportions de poudre, et dans l'autre, Eric pesait les fragments de Roche découpés par Hayden. Ensuite, Ben et Will prenaient soigneusement les différents ingrédients et les versaient dans le fond du chaudron. Ils mirent à ces opérations tant de perfectionnisme que la potion ne fut prête qu'au bout d'une demi-heure. Scarlett scella alors le chaudron d'un couvercle de bois de la taille appropriée, puis Morgana annonça l'heure de 16h27.

— J'espère qu'on a tout fait comme il fallait, s'inquiéta Naïs.

— C'est trop tard pour y repenser, maintenant, trancha Hayden. Allez tout le monde, à vendredi.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Hayden s'éveilla bien avant que la sonnerie de son réveil ne retentisse. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut quand il se souvint que c'était le jour où il allait reprendre de la potion de Nuit. Pourvu qu'ils ne se soient trompés nulle part. Et si ce que Naïs avait pris pour de la corne de Graphorn en poudre n'était en fait que de la vieille farine ? Hayden se ridiculiserait sûrement aux sélections de Quidditch ... Il n'était pas vraiment mauvais, mais sa confiance en lui pouvait lui jouer des tours.

Tournant et retournant ces pensées dans son esprit, Hayden vit le sommeil s'éloigner de lui à grands pas. Il avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité des courtines de son baldaquin. Dehors aussi, il faisait encore nuit noire. Incapable de se rendormir, Hayden rejeta ses couvertures, se leva, et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il se glissa ensuite hors du dortoir, monta une volée de marches et atteignit la Salle Commune. Là, entre le grand lustre étincelant et la belle flambée qui brûlait dans la cheminée, l'ambiance était déjà plus chaleureuse. Hayden s'attarda un moment devant le feu, puis reprit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait pas foule, ni aux tables des Quatre Maisons, ni à celles des Professeurs. Hayden remarqua certains élèves de 5ème et 7ème année, assidus à leurs révisions d'examens au point de se lever chaque jour une heure avant les autres. C'étaient cependant surtout des élèves de Serdaigle, et à la table des Serpentards Hayden se retrouva à peu près seul. Il se servit de muffins et de toasts et commença à manger lentement, contemplant la montée par vagues de la marée d'élèves excités.

Aucun de ses amis de 6ème année n'était encore venu le rejoindre au moment où le courrier arriva. Le hibou d'un autre Serpentard vint se poser juste à côté d'Hayden, à la place où son maître se trouvait d'habitude et, tenant dans son bec l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier, tendit la patte en attente de rémunération. Hayden jeta quelques regards autour de lui, mais personne ne faisant mine de réclamer le journal, il donna une Noise à l'oiseau et prit la Gazette.

Il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau à la une. Depuis que, près de vingt ans auparavant, Harry Potter et son armée avaient détruit celle de Voldemort, aucun attentat des forces du Mal ne faisait plus les gros titres. C'était tout juste si la Gazette arrivait à remplir ses pages avec les frasques des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, avec les obstacles administratifs que rencontrait Lisa Parker, la Ministre de la Magie, ou encore avec les derniers exploits scientifiques dans l'amélioration du sort des loups-garous. Hayden soupira d'ennui, plia le journal et le reposa au moment où Naïs et Scarlett s'assirent devant lui.

— Bonjour Hayden, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, remarqua Naïs.

— Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour la potion, tout ira bien.

— Quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal ? demanda Scarlett d'un ton dubitatif.

— Pas grand-chose, tu peux le prendre.

Scarlett attrapa la Gazette, se servit de jus de citrouilles et plongea dans sa lecture. Eric arriva dans la Grande Salle suivi de Will, et se joignirent au groupe.

— Ça va être une journée calme, aujourd'hui, dit Will. DCFM, Histoire de la Magie, pause, puis Métamorphose, énuméra-t-il. Rien de bien épuisant.

— On va retrouver la nouvelle prof de DCFM, nota Eric.

— Pas si nouvelle que ça, on la déjà eue mercredi dernier, répondit Naïs.

— À vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait très attention à son cours. J'étais trop occupé à mesurer le bonheur de ne plus entendre les beuglements de Purcey.

— Pareil, approuva Hayden.

— Tiens, dit soudain Scarlett, il y a quelque chose d'étrange ...

— Quoi, dans le journal ?

— Oui, un petit article à la page « Guérissage ». Ça parle d'un sorcier écossais qui a contracté une maladie complètement inconnue. Les Guérisseurs ont l'air inquiets, mais ils assurent que le patient n'est pas en grand danger.

— Ce n'est pas très original, ce genre de choses arrive souvent à Sainte Mangouste, fit observer Naïs.

— Ah oui ? J'ignorais.

— J'ai pas mal lu les pages « Guérissage », cet été, en fait, expliqua Naïs dont les joues rougissaient. Je crois que ça m'intéresse vraiment.

Hayden hocha pensivement la tête. Lui aussi, la profession de Guérisseur le tentait bien. Mais pour le moment, son seul but dans l'existence était de se faire une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. La cloche le tira de ses pensées et, rassemblant leurs affaires, ils se rendirent au cours de DCFM. Celui-ci ne fut pas bien différent du précédent, car Hayden avait complètement l'esprit ailleurs. Il reçut même un avertissement de la part du professeur Barrow pour ne pas avoir prêté la moindre attention à son discours sur les sortilèges non-verbaux. Rien de grave. Si la potion marchait, quel besoin aurait-il encore de théorie ?

La journée se poursuivit plus ou moins dans la même atmosphère : pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ils étaient de toute façon peu nombreux à vraiment prendre des notes. Non pas que le professeur Lupin fût ennuyeux, bien au contraire, ses élèves étaient trop fascinés par ses paroles pour le quitter des yeux. En Métamorphose, c'était différent : la sévère Tonks admettait rarement que ses élèves ne passent pas l'heure entière à gratter fébrilement leur parchemin.

Quand les cours s'achevèrent enfin, Hayden chargea Naïs, Scarlett et Will de rassembler tout MAB aussi rapidement que possible dans le cachot, pendant que lui-même y courait avec Eric pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils arrivèrent à destination le souffle court, et ne firent que constater que personne n'avait touché à leur précieuse potion. Eric changea alors deux pierres en petits tabourets, sur lesquels ils s'assirent en attendant les autres. Cette fois, les membres du groupe se montrèrent zélés et furent réunis en moins de deux. Scarlett vérifia que personne ne les avait remarqués, puis referma la porte du cachot sur eux.

— Salut à tous ! s'exclama Hayden d'une voix nerveuse. Bon, alors on ne va pas perdre de temps. Ben, tu veux bien apporter la potion sur la table, s'il te plaît ?

Ben hocha la tête et alla prendre le précieux chaudron dans son placard. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hayden en descella le couvercle et poussa un soupir de soulagement : la potion était là, délicieusement liquide et merveilleusement bleu clair.

— Tu vois, lui dit Naïs, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Allez tout le monde, venez goûter notre potion magique !

Ils se mirent spontanément à faire la queue devant la table ; à chaque passage Hayden tendait un gobelet à Naïs, qui le remplissait assez chichement, puis Hayden offrait le verre à celui dont c'était le tour. Ils se tinrent bientôt tous les dix en cercle, leur gobelet à la main, lesquelles mains étaient un peu crispées. Après tout, seuls Hayden et Naïs avaient déjà testé la potion, et l'expérience n'avait laissé de bon souvenir à personne.

— À la vôtre ! lança finalement Hayden, levant son verre.

Ils burent de concert, et tous eurent alors la brève impression de perdre connaissance. Quiconque serait alors entré dans le cachot aurait eu l'affreuse surprise de voir dix corps tomber à terre, hurler, se débattre férocement, et souffrir mille morts. Mais ceux qui avaient bu la potion ne ressentirent pas la moindre douleur, tout juste furent ils un peu surpris de se retrouver allongés sur le sol.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Naïs, hésitante.

— Je crois, oui.

— Ça a marché ?

— Bien sûr !

— Tu crois ?

— Mais oui, ça s'était bien passé pour Naïs et Hayden.

— Ça a vraiment marché, alors !

— On est géniaux !

Ils éclatèrent alors en cris de joie devant les brillants résultats de leur expérience, se sautant dans les bras avec enthousiasme. Ceux qui étaient en couple s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, et les autres entamèrent un pas de gigue.

— Hayden ! s'exclama soudain Scarlett.

— Oui ? demanda le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Il est presque 17h !

— Et alors ..? Merlin ! Le Quidditch ! On va être en retard, vite, dépêche-toi, il faut y aller tout de suite !

Et sans plus attendre, Hayden saisit la main de Scarlett et l'entraîna à toute allure à travers le château et le Parc. Scarlett s'arrêta à mi-chemin, arguant qu'un point de côté l'empêchait de courir, mais elle autorisa Hayden à continuer sans elle. Il ne se le fit pas répéter et repartit aussi vite que possible. Quand il arriva au terrain de Quidditch, les sélections avaient déjà commencé, mais il s'agissait pour le moment de choisir le nouveau Batteur. Le Capitaine de l'équipe était un certain Leo Jenkins, de l'âge de Giuseppe mais à qui Hayden n'avait jamais parlé ; Poursuiveur, il servait de cible cobaye aux apprentis Batteurs.

Peu à peu, Hayden reprit sa respiration et fut rejoint par Scarlett, mais la jeune fille ne resta pas plus d'un instant avec lui, et partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Un peu plus tard Hayden la vit s'envoler dans sa robe verte, montant comme toujours son balai en amazone. Au bout d'un moment, l'équipe se réunit brièvement afin que chaque membre donne son avis sur les différents Batteurs testés. Leo Jenkins se démarqua ensuite du groupe et annonça à tous les postulants :

— Bon, alors les Batteurs, restez encore un moment, je vous dirai à la fin ce que j'ai décidé. Les Attrapeurs, vous êtes combien ? Levez la main, s'il vous plaît. Deux, quatre ... Toi aussi ? D'accord, alors ça fait cinq. Bon allez, que le premier décolle, on va commencer les essais.

Un 4ème année à l'air fier de lui et entouré de trois filles admiratives s'éleva dans les airs sans même demander le droit de passer en premier. Hayden remarqua que tous les autres postulants étaient plus jeunes que lui, clairement dans leur 3ème ou 4ème année. La plupart avaient l'air chétif, mais pour le poste d'Attrapeur ça leur serait un avantage. Hayden avait abandonné le stade maigrelet, mais comptait compenser ce défaut par ses qualités de vol. La sensation du pouvoir de la potion de Nuit qui coulait dans ses veines le rasséréna. Il emprunta le balai d'un des aspirants Batteurs et fit la queue pour la sélection.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, quand les cris et les acclamations que ses amis lui adressèrent dans la Salle Commune l'eurent à peu près rendu sourd, Hayden s'étonnait encore qu'emporter le titre d'Attrapeur ait été aussi simple. En fait, il avait été certain de l'emporter dès la fin de son sixième looping, après ses neuf descentes en piqué.

Brave petite potion.

**Quelle star, ce petit Hayden. Mais attention à ce qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête ...**

**Je salue chaleureusement les lecteurs et reviewers **

**Lily Evans 2004**


	28. La vue des autres

**Hayden Bloom**

**Chapitre 28 ... Le 28 est un de mes nombres fétiches (avec 42 et 87). Pour fêter ça, je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu et sortir un peu de la norme : **

**Hayden Bloom et Naïs Taylor vus par Poudlard.**

**Chapitre 28 : La vue des autres**

Acte I : Gryffondor, 5ème année.

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, deux garçons s'attardaient en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait sur ce jour d'Halloween. Plus précisément, ils attendaient. Et dans cette attente ils formaient tous les deux un tableau bien curieux à voir : chez Edward, tout était pâle : la peau, les cheveux, les yeux, et la carrure. Grand et mince comme un fil, il avait des allures de roseau. Henry, à côté, faisait plutôt figure de chêne avec son teint basané et ses larges épaules. Et le plus étonnant était qu'Edward, Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, était de loin le plus sportif des deux.

Au bout d'un moment, celle que les deux garçons attendaient apparut dans la Salle Commune. Il s'agissait de leur amie, Zola, une fille menue comme une souris qui complétait le trio.

— Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, les garçons, dit-elle de sa petite voix en arrivant. On descend ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très faim, se défendit Edward au moment où ils sortaient de la Salle Commune pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

— Bob, il faut que tu manges ! s'exclama Zola.

—Ne commence pas à m'appeler Bob.

— Mais j'insiste, c'est important que tu prennes quelque chose. Sinon tu vas t'évanouir et tomber de ton balai en plein match.

— Mais non ...

— Ecoute, Bob, enchérit Henry, Zola a raison.

— Je m'appelle Edward.

— Tu ne peux pas compromettre l'équipe, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. Le match risque de durer longtemps.

— Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé qu'on fasse plus d'une heure de jeu. Ethan attrape toujours le Vif très rapidement.

Leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à la Grande Salle et ils s'installaient à présent à la table des Gryffondors, où les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch saluèrent Edward. Zola édifia devant lui une pile de toasts beurrés.

— Mange, Bob ! ordonna-t-elle.

— Arrête ça ... soupira Edward en se servant de toast.

— Je sens que vous allez faire un beau match, aujourd'hui, l'encouragea Henry.

— Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas trop.

— Mais si ! On a une superbe équipe.

— Oui, d'accord, Ethan est doué. Mais je ne sais pas, depuis que Rose Zeller est partie ...

— La batteuse ?

— Oui, elle était Capitaine aussi. Maintenant c'est Karl Bradley, mais ce n'est plus pareil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je trouve qu'on était moins bons aux entraînements. Moi, je n'arrêtais pas de laisser tomber le Souaffle.

— T'en fais pas, Bob, tout se passera bien, répéta Zola.

— Edward.

— De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser les Serpentard gagner !

— On dit que Bloom, le nouvel Attrapeur, est très bon.

— Si c'est vrai, on lui fera regretter, marmonna sombrement Henry.

Disant cela, il suivit du regard Pearl Bloom, la petite sœur d'Hayden, qui traversait la Grande Salle.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Henry.

— Ni toi défaitiste, Bob.

Edward soupira.

— Allez, on les aura ! s'exclama joyeusement Zola.

* * *

Acte II : Serdaigle, 7ème année.

— Tu viens, Dorian ? Je t'ai gardé une place.

— Hum ? Ah, merci, c'est gentil.

Le dénommé Dorian, un grand brun aux yeux bouffis de sommeil, s'installa dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Gabriel. Autour d'eux, les élèves de Serdaigle s'asseyaient également, discutant avec animation du match qui allait suivre.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

— Désolé Gabriel, j'arrivais pas à me réveiller.

— Toujours aussi flemmard, toi ! En sept ans de vie commune, je ne t'aurai jamais vu te lever à l'heure.

— Attends jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je te réserve peut-être une surprise.

— Ça, j'en doute, soupira Gabriel. Je t'aime bien, mais je suis réaliste.

— Très bien, comme ça tu ne te plaindras plus. Bon, bref, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne commencent pas le match ?

— Je suppose que Jenkins adresse un dernier discours à ses Serpentards.

— Tu crois qu'ils en ont besoin ? demanda Dorian entre deux bâillements.

— C'est une bonne question, répondit Gabriel. Ils n'ont pas toujours réalisé de belles prouesses, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout. Et puis il y a leur nouvel Attrapeur, Bloom, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut ...

— On dit que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, grogna Dorian.

— Tu dis ça avec un de ces tons !

L'air soudain renfrogné, Dorian haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as avec Bloom ? insista Gabriel. C'est plutôt moi qu'il devrait agacer, vu que comme je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est moi qui l'affronterai au prochain match. Alors, quel est le problème ?

— Je trouve qu'on entend beaucoup parler de lui en ce moment. Dans toute l'école, il n'y en a plus que pour Hayden Bloom. Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin !

— Il n'a qu'un an de moins que nous.

— Oui, non, bon, mais même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est le genre de mec qui t'agace rien qu'en entendant parler de lui. On dirait qu'il a tout pour lui : beau gosse, manifestement doué au Quidditch, et loin d'être demeuré, aussi. Il parait qu'il a eu des résultats record à ses B.U.S.E.s.

— T'en sais des choses ! s'exclama Gabriel. Tu as mené une enquête sur lui, ou quoi ?

— Non, c'est ma voisine en cours d'Etude des Runes qui est intarissable sur le sujet. Elle a un énorme béguin pour lui.

— Mais elle ne le trouve pas trop jeune ?

— Si tu crois que ça lui pose un problème ! Non, le seul détail qui l'énerve, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il sort avec Naïs Taylor. Et tiens-toi bien, ils sont ensemble depuis leur 2ème année.

— Hein ? s'étrangla Gabriel. Je te crois pas ! C'est impossible, ils sont dingues ces jeunes ! Mais attends, c'est qui cette fille ? Tu la connais ?

— Naïs Taylor ? Bien sûr ! Tout le monde la connaît. Ça ne te dit rien, le nom de Taylor ?

— Non.

— C'est une très vieille famille, très puissante. Ils ont aussi une grande entreprise familiale qui fait dans le luxe, autrement dit une fortune presque trop énorme pour les coffres de Gringotts.

— Je vois ... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Bloom s'accroche à elle.

— Tu parles ! approuva Dorian. C'est exactement pour ça que moi, j'aimerais bien qu'un jour il se décroche. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas vraiment laide, la petite Taylor. Tiens regarde, ajouta-t-il en tendant des jumelles à Gabriel, elle est là-bas, chez les Serpentard, entre deux mecs, un blond et grand brun. Tu vois ?

— Attends ... Ah oui, je crois que c'est bon. Effectivement, elle n'est pas mal.

Gabriel reposa les jumelles et jeta un coup d'œil sur le terrain : le match allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre. Les Capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main, Madame Bibine poussa un coup de sifflet, et les joueurs décollèrent.

— Continue ton histoire, reprit Gabriel, ça m'amuse. Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux de Bloom ?

— Rien que de voir toutes ces filles se retourner sur lui dans les couloirs, ça m'exaspère. Mais oui, en plus, il faut croire que je suis jaloux pour Taylor. Je m'arrangerais bien un petit contrat de mariage avec elle qui me laisserait la moitié de sa fortune ... et puis je divorcerais trois ans plus tard.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

— Tu n'as vraiment aucune moralité !

— Il faut croire.

— Mais l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Je doute que ton plan marche bien, mais en tout cas il a le mérite d'être imaginatif.

— C'est ça, moque-toi ... grogna Dorian.

Gabriel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant toujours, puis se concentra sur le match. Les deux équipes semblaient d'un niveau plutôt équivalent, et assez bon. Il remarqua que chez les Serpentards, une Poursuiveuse s'était amusée à monter son balai en amazone. Il l'avait déjà remarquée à un match précédent, en jouant contre elle à son propre poste de Poursuiveur. Une certaine Ferguson, Scarlett Ferguson. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait du style, et qu'elle jouait même très bien ce jour-là. Bien mieux que d'habitude, en tout cas. On aurait dit qu'elle avait développé des talents inconnus en l'espace d'une nuit : son balai lui répondait parfaitement, et elle volait avec beaucoup de finesse et de rapidité. La plupart des premiers buts furent de son œuvre.

De son côté, l'Attrapeur Hayden Bloom se débrouillait étonnamment bien, lui aussi. Il donnait visiblement du fil à retordre à Ethan Potter, qui était pourtant resté des années durant l'Attrapeur vedette des Gryffondor. Gabriel se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'il allait devoir affronter Ferguson et Bloom d'ici quelques semaines, et défendre contre eux les chances de Serdaigle pour décrocher la coupe ...

* * *

Acte III : Poufsouffle, 5ème année

— Il m'a regardée !

Ce cri hystérique fut poussé par Susie Dunbar dès qu'elle mit le pied dans son dortoir en revenant du match de Quidditch. Une jeune fille nommée Olivia la suivait, l'air à la fois émerveillée et affligée.

— Il m'a regardée, Olivia, je te jure !

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, oui ! Juste après qu'il est descendu de son balai, au moment où tout le monde l'acclamait, il a distinctement tourné la tête vers moi, il m'a vue, et il m'a fait un sourire. C'est vrai, c'est vrai je te promets !

— Hayden Bloom t'a regardée ? répéta Olivia d'un ton dubitatif.

— Puisque je te le dis.

— Mais ça ne veut rien dire, Susie, il te connaît à peine.

— Oh, Olivia, arrête ! Tu dis ça pour me gâcher mon bonheur.

— Mais pas du tout, se défendit Olivia. Enfin, sois un peu réaliste et calme-toi.

— Que je me calme ? T'es folle ! Imagine que ça soit à toi qu'il ait souri. Je sais très bien que tu adores le voir sourire.

— Oui, bon ...

— Alors ? Tu vois bien qu'il y a de quoi s'exciter.

— Peut-être, mais alors arrête de t'agripper à ma manche.

Susie ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle secouait frénétiquement son amie par le bras, et la lâcha.

— Tu te rends compte ? reprit-elle. Hayden Bloom ! Il est tellement beau, tellement fort, tellement mystérieux ... Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur lui ?

— Quoi ?

— C'est une fille de Serpentard qui me l'a raconté. Il parait qu'un soir, l'année dernière, il est rentré dans leur Salle Commune en pleine nuit avec à la main, la tête d'un Graphorn qu'il avait décapité. Un vrai Graphorn. Il l'avait attaqué tout seul.

— Ah mais oui, j'avais déjà entendu cette histoire à l'époque ! Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

— La fille de Serpentard me l'a assuré, et un de ses copains me l'a même confirmé. Ils m'ont raconté qu'Hayden avait déjà affronté le même Graphorn une autre fois mais qu'il s'était fait blesser.

— Blesser ? Mais attends, c'est vrai qu'il a passé un moment à l'Infirmerie l'année dernière ! Je me souviens, j'y étais allée trois jours de suite pour soigner un mauvais rhume, et à chaque fois je l'y avais vu.

— On dit que c'est de là que vient sa cicatrice, tu sais, à côté de l'œil gauche.

— J'adore cette cicatrice, elle est tellement séduisante ...

— Et bien c'est de là qu'elle vient. Hayden Bloom a tué un Graphorn à lui tout seul. Et il m'a souri ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. À ton avis, est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il vienne me parler, ce soir, au banquet pour Halloween ?

— Je ne sais pas, ça m'étonnerait. Les Serpentard vont sûrement faire la fête entre eux pour avoir gagné le match et ...

— C'était tellement impressionnant quand il a attrapé le Vif !

— Oui, enfin donc je pense qu'ils resteront entre eux ce soir.

— Demain, alors ?

— J'en sais rien, soupira Olivia en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, il est toujours avec sa copine, quand même.

— Ah oui. La Taylor.

Le ton de Susie, d'enflammé et passionné, devint subitement froid. Elle grimaça.

— Je l'oubliais, celle-là.

— Sans vouloir te décevoir, je pense que Hayden Bloom, lui, ne l'a pas oubliée.

— On ne sait jamais. Après tout c'était moi qu'il regardait tout à l'heure, et tu aurais dû voir ses yeux, tu sais, ses beaux yeux noirs ! Et la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait sur son front ... J'adore ses cheveux !

— Ah bon ? Ils sont assez longs, pourtant. Avant, tu n'aimais pas ça.

— Comment ça, avant ?

— Tu sais bien, l'année dernière, quand tu ne pouvais pas décrocher tes yeux de Ben Fenwick. Lui, il a les cheveux beaucoup plus courts.

— Ben ? Oh, non mais c'est fini, ça. Il ne m'intéresse plus. Toujours à traîner avec cette fille, là, la petite. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle, Margot ou je ne sais quoi.

— Tu veux dire Morgana ? Oui, sa copine, je vois très bien qui c'est.

— C'est sa copine ? s'exclama Susie.

— Tu ne savais pas ?

— Mais non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, dis, à avoir des copines ? J'aurais pourtant juré que Ben m'avait fait un clin d'œil dans les couloirs, lundi dernier !

— Désolée ...

Susie baissa la tête et afficha un air dépité, mais son désespoir dura peu, puisqu'un instant plus tard ses yeux brillaient à nouveau.

— Je t'ai raconté comment Ethan Potter m'a dit bonjour, hier matin ?

* * *

Acte IV : Serpentard, 3ème année.

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, notre équipe a remporté le match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors ! On les a battus 230 à 60, c'était un vrai triomphe. Mon frère Leo, qui est Capitaine, a marqué deux buts, mais je crois qu'il était encore plus fier d'avoir réussi à dénicher un Attrapeur comme Hayden Bloom. Il a vraiment très bien volé, c'était incroyable. Et puis il a réussi à battre Ethan Potter, l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors, alors qu'on disait que c'était le meilleur. Les Gryffondor étaient rouges de colère, c'était trop drôle !

Après, on a tous fait la fête dans la Salle Commune. Tout le monde était tellement fier, c'était comme si on avait déjà gagné la Coupe. Mais en même temps c'est vrai que l'équipe de Gryffondor était une des plus redoutables, après Poufsouffle, donc ceux de l'équipe vont pouvoir se reposer un peu sur leurs lauriers.

Pendant la fête, j'ai réussi à discuter un peu avec Naïs. C'est même elle qui est venue me voir ! Surprenant, non ? J'aurais cru qu'elle resterait avec ses amis, surtout Hayden et Scarlett Ferguson qui font partie des joueurs, et je me suis sentie très fière quand elle les a quittés pour venir me parler. Les filles de mon dortoir, à côté, avaient l'air envieuses de voir que je connaissais Naïs. En fait c'est assez récent, elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs depuis quelques semaines, et on s'entend très bien.

Si Leo ne m'avait pas poussée à le lui demander, je n'aurais jamais osé. D'habitude, les grands ne s'occupent jamais de nous, même pas les Préfets. Mais Naïs est vraiment très gentille, elle m'a dit qu'elle serait très contente de m'aider si j'avais besoin d'elle. J'en suis restée médusée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle voudrait bien prendre du temps pour moi, même si j'avais entendu dire qu'elle en aidait déjà quelques uns en 2ème année.

Je veux dire, c'est Naïs Taylor ! Même si c'était une peste, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle est tellement belle, et drôle, et puis très intelligente aussi. Elle n'aime pas trop en parler, mais elle m'a dit les résultats qu'elle avait eu à ses B.U.S.E.s : rien que les meilleures notes, ou presque. Elle doit énormément travailler pour être aussi douée, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi en plus.

Surtout que ça ne s'arrête pas aux devoirs, la preuve : elle est venue me parler en plein milieu de la fête, alors que même mon frère m'avait à peine dit deux mots. Et puis une autre fois, aussi, je sortais du cours de Sortilèges et deux garçons de Serdaigle se moquaient de moi parce que j'avais les cheveux orange, mais Naïs était dans le couloir à ce moment là et elle m'a défendue contre eux. Du coup, depuis qu'elle leur a fait pousser des tresses roses et une moustache assortie, ils ne m'embêtent plus.

Ah oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance que Naïs m'aime bien. J'ai tellement envie d'être comme elle, plus tard ! Ça doit être merveilleux d'être Naïs Taylor : être aussi intelligente, aussi populaire dans l'école, et tout. Quand j'y pense, ça me motive pour travailler. Bon, bien sûr, je crois qu'il y a quand même des gens qui n'aiment pas trop Naïs, même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Je suppose que généralement, ce sont des filles qui sont jalouses. Bien sûr, c'est facile d'être jalouse d'une fille pareille ! Mais bon, pour l'instant je me contente de l'admirer.

Par exemple ce soir, après le banquet d'Halloween on organisera la soirée des Serpentards dans le cachot numéro 8, comme tous les samedis soirs, et je suis sûre que pour l'occasion Naïs portera encore une tenue magnifique. Je ne sais pas où elle les trouve ni comment elle les paye ; si j'en crois Leo elle doit être très riche. En tout cas c'est un vrai plaisir de la voir pendant ces soirées, on dirait qu'on a droit à un défilé de mode privé. À côté, moi, je me sens toute mal fagotée, mais bon. On a ce qu'on mérite, n'est-ce pas ? »

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié de sortir un peu des sentiers battus, pour ce chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le prochain, vous retrouverez la formule habituelle, à moins que vous ayez une idée révolutionnaire : je vous invite à me la communiquer par review !**

**Et puis même si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que « Bouh », laissez donc une review, ça me fera plaisir. **

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	29. Les marches de l’enfer

**Hayden Bloom**

**Très chers amis, fidèles lecteurs et reviewers. Bon, si j'en crois les statistiques du site, vous n'êtes plus qu'une vingtaine, mais ça ne fait rien ! J'ai honte de vous avoir abandonnés si longtemps. C'est sûr que depuis qu'un certain petit Elfe est entré dans ma vie, je n'ai plus d'yeux que pour lui. Mais allons, entre Hayden et moi c'est une histoire qui ne s'arrêtera jamais, j'espère que vous en êtes convaincus ! Bref, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir attendu tout ce temps, et je me remets enfin à la tâche.**

**Petit résumé de l'histoire **Hayden Bloom est en 6ème année, de même que sa chère Naïs, ainsi leurs amis Scarlett, Eric et Will. En matière d'amis, il faut aussi compter tout le groupe du Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche, dit MAB. La plus grande fierté de MAB, c'est d'avoir créé une fantastique potion clandestine qui surdéveloppe leurs capacités magiques et qui, entre autres, a fait d'Hayden le nouveau roi du Quidditch. D'ailleurs, entre son statut d'Attrapeur vedette et d'idole vivante pour un certain nombre de jeunes adolescentes, Hayden commence à négliger quelque peu la vertu de modestie. Naïs est tout autant adulée, que ce soit pour sa bienveillance (toute stratégique) à l'égard des plus jeunes, pour sa beauté de perle fine, ou pour sa position de riche héritière.

En tout cas, à Poudlard, qu'ils soient adorés ou bien exécrés, Hayden et Naïs ne laissent personne indifférent.

**Dernière note :**** je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre pour la 6****ème**** année. Par la suite, tout devrait commencer à devenir beaucoup plus intéressant ... Au fait, pour tout comprendre vous devriez peut-être relire le chapitre 27.**

**Chapitre 29 :**** Les marches de l'enfer**

— Par Merlin, Bloom ! Vous tairez-vous enfin un jour ?

— Je vous demande pardon, Professeur.

— Je me moque de votre pardon, je sais bien ce qu'il vaut. Vous êtes incorrigible, Bloom ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

— Bien, Professeur.

Depuis que Gawain Purcey avait été remplacé par Kate Barrow pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on ne pouvait pas dire que le changement bouleversait Hayden Bloom. Comme par le passé, il se faisait continuellement réprimander par son professeur pour cause de bavardages intempestifs et récoltait à la pelle les heures de retenue. Seulement, cette année-là, il fallait reconnaître que tout cela était bien mérité. Kate Barrow n'entretenait aucune aversion personnelle contre Hayden : à l'inverse de son grossier et répugnant prédécesseur, la jeune femme savait garder en toutes circonstances une objectivité parfaitement professionnelle. Mais il fallait avouer que Hayden faisait peu d'efforts pour corriger son attitude.

Hayden n'avait jamais été un de ces enfants imbus de leur supériorité dès leur plus jeune âge parce que leurs parents volaient en Eclair de Feu familial ou occupaient un poste prestigieux au Ministère de la Magie. Ça, c'était tout juste bon pour Andy Parker, le fils de la Ministre. La famille d'Hayden était tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de plus ordinaire, sans gloire ni honte, et le jeune Serpentard n'avait gravi les échelons de la popularité que grâce à sa volonté et à son ambition. C'était d'ailleurs précisément pour cette raison qu'il était aussi fier de lui.

Pour commencer, il était entré à Serpentard, ce qui prouvait dès le départ qu'il n'était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Puis il avait décroché et même conservé le cœur de la belle Naïs Taylor, il avait obtenu des résultats tout à fait honorables dans la plupart des matières, il avait eu l'idée de créer le groupe de MAB pour rassembler les différents talents de ses amis, il avait trouvé la Roche de Nuit qui avait ensuite permis de créer la potion, puis grâce à elle il avait remporté ses B.U.S.E.s haut la main avant de devenir l'Attrapeur le plus admiré et redouté de toute l'école. Il y avait de quoi être assez satisfait.

Kate Barrow n'avait donc pas tout à fait tort en l'accusant d'être incorrigible. Peu lui importait de se faire sermonner ou envoyer en retenue, si ça pouvait lui donner une auréole de martyr incompris. Et ça n'était sûrement pas les plaintes de ce petit bout de femme qui allait l'empêcher de discuter avec Eric ou Naïs. Il devait tout de même reconnaître que depuis 4 mois de ce petit manège, loin de baisser les bras, le Professeur Barrow était toujours aussi inflexible au moindre écart de conduite.

— À chaque fois que je repense à ce match Gryffondor-Serdaigle de l'autre jour, j'ai toujours envie d'éclater de rire, pas vous ? demanda Will au cours du repas.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit Eric.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point Ethan Potter avait l'air ridicule ? Vraiment, c'était tellement drôle. C'était évident qu'il voulait se venger de l'humiliation qu'Hayden lui a infligée en le battant à plates coutures.

— Il faut quand même reconnaître qu'Ethan, a très bien joué, non ? fit remarquer Naïs.

— Tiens Naïs, tu t'intéresses au Quidditch, maintenant ? lança Scarlett.

— Non, j'essayais simplement de ne pas être complètement laissée de côté dans la conversation. Si vous voulez réellement mon avis, tout ce qui m'a marqué pendant le match c'était que le maquillage de l'une des joueuses de Gryffondor était de très mauvaise qualité et coulait sur ses joues.

— Fascinante remarque, railla Eric en souriant.

Vexée, Naïs leva les yeux au ciel et plongea dans le journal du jour.

— Bref, reprit Will, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé à voir le petit Potter faire toutes ces acrobaties pour nous prouver qu'il sait encore attraper un Vif d'Or. Ça ne t'a pas fait rire, Scarlett ?

— Je ne rie jamais de l'humiliation des autres. Je préfère la savourer intérieurement, c'est bien plus réjouissant.

— Chère Scarlett, toujours si émotive et démonstrative ! s'exclama joyeusement Hayden. Eric, tu devrais sortir ton violon pour l'accompagner, je crois.

— Ne parlez pas de ce maudit violon ! s'énerva Scarlett.

La jeune fille désapprouvait férocement la volonté qu'avait Eric de devenir violoniste professionnel. Cependant, plutôt que de répéter un discours exaspéré dont elle connaissait le manque d'efficacité, elle préféra rejoindre Naïs pour étudier à son tour les nouvelles du jour.

—Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle rapidement alors que Naïs tournait la page du journal. Reviens à l'article sur Sainte Mangouste.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hayden qui ne cachait pas son intérêt pour la Médicomagie.

— Cet article me rappelle un autre, que j'avais lu avant ... Oui, je crois bien qu'il parle de la même personne. Un dénommé Rodolphus Pinowden. Merlin, c'est ... c'est ignoble !

— Raconte ! la pressa Will.

— Je vous en avais parlé au début de l'année, je crois. C'est un homme, un Ecossais, qui a été interné début septembre à cause d'une maladie inconnue.

— Je me souviens de cette histoire, dit Naïs, je croyais que les Guérisseurs allaient rapidement trouver un remède.

— Rapidement ? C'est tout le contraire. Voilà plus de quatre mois qu'il est là-bas, et aucun traitement n'a opéré. Et puis les effets de cette maladie sont affreux : les dents de Pinowden pourrissent et tombent les unes après les autres, son corps se couvre de cloques et la peau de son visage se craquelle et saigne.

Les quatre autres élèves firent une grimace dégouttée.

— Pauvre gars, fit Will.

— C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Hayden, ça ne ressemble à rien de connu.

— Justement, c'est pour ça que c'est inquiétant. Je me demande bien d'où ça vient.

— Vous croyez que c'est contagieux ? s'inquiéta Naïs.

— Ça se saurait, je suppose, la rassura Eric. Les Guérisseurs lui tournent autour depuis tellement longtemps que si Pinowden leur avait transmis la maladie, ça se verrait tout de suite.

Tous approuvèrent cette juste remarque. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, il ne restait qu'à espérer que ce pauvre homme (qui avait dû s'empoisonner tout seul avec une potion douteuse) guérisse au plus tôt, ou bien que ses souffrances soient abrégées.

Une semaine plus tard, l'affaire avait cependant pris une ampleur croissante. L'inquiétude devint plus marquée quand la une de la Gazette du Sorcier annonça qu'un des Médicomages qui traitaient le mystérieux cas Pinowden avait commencé à voir sa peau pâlir de façon inhabituelle, à être pris de migraines fréquentes et à ressentir des douleurs dans ses muscles au moindre effort. C'était précisément les premiers symptômes qu'avait développé Rodolphus Pinowden.

_« Il s'agit bien sûr d'une affaire troublante »_, assurait le Guérisseur-chef de la section où Pinowden était soigné, _« mais nous avons la situation bien en main. Certes, il est indéniable que Mr Pinowden s'affaiblit de jours en jours, mais nous avons bon espoir qu'il ait presque atteint le stade ultime de la maladie, à partir duquel son état se stabiliserait puis s'améliorerait peu à peu. Quant au Guérisseur Zonkoff, nous avons mis en œuvre des mesures préventives grâce auxquelles il devrait se remettre bientôt. »_

— Tu parles ! s'exclama Hayden, agacé. Quel fieffé menteur, ce Guérisseur-chef ! Ça crève les yeux que les jours de ce Zonkoff sont comptés, le pauvre bougre. Quant à Pinowden, j'estime que « le stade ultime d'une maladie », ça s'appelle la mort, et rien d'autre !

— Il doit vouloir éviter une panique, avança Eric pour apaiser son ami.

— C'est une explication, mais pas une excuse, rétorqua Scarlett. C'est quand même incroyable de se prétendre compétent quand on laisse agoniser un type pendant des mois sans même être capable de calmer ses souffrances. La Gazette écrit qu'ils ont dû insonoriser la chambre de Pinowden parce que ses hurlements rendaient fous le personnel et les patients voisins.

Eric soupira.

— Tu as raison, je sais. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. De toute façon, il me semble qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. C'est sans espoir.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Naïs, il faut faire quelque chose, et rapidement ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire, l'histoire de ce Zonkoff ? La maladie est contagieuse ! Tous les Guérisseurs et les proches de Pinowden l'ont probablement contractée, eux aussi, et ils se promènent tranquillement dans les rues !

— C'est vrai, je n'y pensais pas, dit Will. Enfin à Poudlard, on ne craint rien je pense.

— Rien ? s'insurgea Naïs, devenue blême. Et nos familles, à Londres ? Et tous les autres ? Il y a un virus mortel qui court et on dirait que personne ne réagit !

— Calme-toi, Naïs, fit Eric en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. On ne sait pas encore tout de cette maladie, ni de ce que les malades vont devenir. Tu peux être sûre que toutes les grosses têtes du Ministère sont en train de plancher sur le problème, à l'heure qu'il est. Ils vont sûrement trouver une solution.

— Cette bande de bureaucrates incapables, ça m'étonnerait d'eux.

— Tu es injuste, ne sois pas si pessimiste.

Malheureusement, il fallut donner raison à Naïs : si le Ministère avait pris des mesures, leur efficacité n'était pas criante. Au bout de deux mois, Pinowden était entré dans une phase encore plus terrible de la maladie : pendant deux semaines il vomit du pus noirâtre à longueur de journée, pendant que sa peau devenue jaune s'effritait, que des crises d'asthmes l'oppressaient et que la paralysie gagnait progressivement ses membres. Il mourut enfin, entouré de la compassion de tout un monde sorcier que l'angoisse gagnait.

La contagion, cependant, n'était pas si inquiétante. Après Zonkoff, à peine deux ou trois autres Guérisseurs développèrent les funestes symptômes parmi la vingtaine qui s'était succédée au chevet de Rodolphus Pinowden. Quant aux familles des contaminés, elles avaient aussitôt été placées en quarantaine bien qu'aucun nouveau cas ne se fût déclaré. Peu à peu, l'affaire Pinowden quitta la une des journaux pour se cantonner aux pages Guérissage, où elle garda tout de même une place de choix. La communauté des Médicomages de tous pays n'en finissait pas de s'arracher les cheveux sur cette obscure et effrayante maladie.

À Poudlard, l'année passa à une allure déconcertante pour les 6ème années. Nombre d'entre eux auraient voulu profiter au maximum de ce dernier répit avant de devoir passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, mais entre les matchs de Quidditch où Hayden répéta ses prouesses, les tristes péripéties de l'affaire Pinowden et les aléas habituels que rencontre une bande de sorciers adolescents, le temps fila et s'en alla.

Bientôt, il fut temps de faire les valises.

**Voilà pour la 6****ème**** année ! J'espère que tout ça vous a plu. Pour ceux qui ont pleuré sur le sort du malheureux Pinowden, je vous informe qu'on reparlera de lui dans le futur ... Enfin, dès que j'aurai le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre, donc pas tout de suite. **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent encore et qui m'asticotent un peu pour que je n'oublie pas mes devoirs d'auteurs. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de reprendre un peu cette fic.**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	30. 7 octobre

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**L'année dernière, à la même époque, j'écrivais des one-shots à la pelle. C'était chouette. Là, je viens de retomber sur quelques pages de ma bonne vieille fic L'Aigle Noir, et comme d'habitude j'ai explosé de rire à mes propres blagues ça m'a un tantinet rassurée sur mes qualités d'auteur, et puis de toute façon Hayden me manque, et j'adore écrire, et c'est la fête, et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

**J'ai fait tout un plan : la 7****ème**** année durera 7 chapitres, après quoi on pourra (enfin !) commencer ... la deuxième partie de cette fic. Courage : dans 7 chapitres vous comprendrez enfin le titre complet de cette fic.**

**Chapitre 30 : 7 octobre**

— J'ai fini la pile, Professeur, annonça Hayden.

— Déjà ? répondit Kate Barrow. C'est parfait : vous allez pouvoir vous occuper des autres, alors.

Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se leva et alla chercher dans son placard tout un tas de parchemins couverts d'écritures enfantines.

— Et voilà les essais des Gryffondors ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire en déposant la pile devant Hayden. Montrez-moi ceux des Serpentards, maintenant, que je vérifie si vous les avez bien corrigés. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes montré outrageusement partial.

— Mais pas du tout, Professeur, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? répondit Hayden d'une voix angélique.

— Je n'imagine rien, Bloom, je vous connais, c'est tout.

Kate Barrow retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, s'arma d'une plume et d'encre rouge, et entreprit de superviser le travail accompli par Hayden. Le silence s'installa entre eux deux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hayden relance la conversation.

— Ça, c'est ce que vous prétendez, lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je prétends ?

— Me connaître.

— Ah, excusez-moi de me montrer prétentieuse, mais vous pouvez admettre que c'est légitime.

— Et comment ça ? s'enquit Hayden.

— Laissez-moi faire le compte, répondit Kate Barrow en s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil. Voilà un an, un mois et une semaine que je suis votre Professeur de DCFM, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement.

— Eh bien, depuis un an, un mois et une semaine, je vous vois deux heures tous les trois jours pendant les cours, et trois heures toutes les trois nuits pendant vos retenues. À ce rythme-là, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je vous connais un peu.

— Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous croyez pouvoir dire sur moi.

— Vraiment ?

Kate Barrow se mit à sourire et posa sa plume. Elle considéra Hayden un moment, les yeux à moitié fermés, comme pour le jauger du regard. Finalement, elle déclara :

— Vous êtes assez difficile à cerner, Bloom, parce qu'en une année votre caractère a bien évolué. Vous êtes généralement respectueux envers vos supérieurs – en dehors de moi, bien entendu, si j'en juge d'après votre comportement pendant mes cours – parce que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de vous en faire des ennemis. En Potions, par exemple, vous vous êtes fait un allié du Professeur Malfoy qui admire votre talent. En même temps, vous avez un certain désir d'indépendance que vous manifestez davantage depuis que vous êtes en 7ème année, sans plus personne d'autres que vos Professeurs au-dessus de vous. Vous pensez qu'en ayant l'air docile, on ne se méfiera pas de vous. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

— Moins que je ne l'aurais cru, avoua Hayden.

— Alors, je continue : vous avez de l'ambition. Beaucoup. Et vous êtes prêt à tout pour ce que vous désirez vraiment. Par exemple, l'année dernière, vous vous êtes mis en tête de devenir la coqueluche de Poudlard, et vous y êtes parvenu. De nombreux élèves vous admirent, pour votre talent au Quidditch ou bien pour vos ... vos qualités esthétiques, disons. Mais ça ne vous monte pas à la tête. Vous êtes amusé par cette admiration, mais en même temps presque un peu blasé, comme si vous n'y accordiez pas d'importance. Ou plutôt, je pense que vous estimez qu'elle va de soi.

— Vous devinez plutôt bien.

— Merci.

En réalité, Hayden était abasourdi de voir à quel point cette femme l'avait percé à jour. Jamais personne, pas même lui, n'avait fait une analyse aussi exacte de son caractère ! C'en était presque inquiétant.

— Et moi ? demanda le Professeur.

— Pardon ? fit Hayden, interrompu dans ses pensées.

— Croyez-vous me connaître, Bloom ?

— Bien sûr, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes : nous avons passé un nombre incalculable d'heures ensembles, ces derniers temps.

— C'est exact, et d'ailleurs si j'en crois une certaine lettre anonyme que j'ai reçue en juin dernier, certaines jeunes filles me jalousent ...

Hayden en resta bouche bée, avant de ne pouvoir contenir un éclat de rire.

— Des filles sont jalouses de vous ?

— Oui, acquiesça Kate Barrow d'un ton tout aussi amusé. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a fait comprendre. Je crois même avoir gardé la lettre, si ça vous amuse.

— Non, merci ... Mais enfin, pourquoi ? C'est ridicule, comme réaction !

— Ah, Mr Bloom, vous ne connaissez rien aux femmes. Une fois qu'elles ont trouvé quelque chose de plaisant à regarder, elles détestent qu'il soit séquestré des heures durant, comme vous l'êtes pendant vos retenues. Et surtout par – je vous cite la formule de mémoire – « la vieille harpie galeuse et manipulatrice » que je suis.

Une fois encore, Hayden ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard complice de son Professeur.

— Elles ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer, fit-il.

— Ne soyez pas trop cruel. Mais revenons à notre sujet : vous croyez me connaître, Bloom ? Que pouvez-vous dire de moi ?

— Je ... commença Hayden.

À son tour, il observa Kate Barrow. Que savait-il d'elle ? Quelques instants lui suffirent pour se rendre compte que ses connaissances en la matière étaient bien plus limitées que ce qu'il croyait. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient passé bien des heures enfermés dans le même bureau ; à mesure qu'Hayden avait accumulé les retenues pour bavardages et inattention, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de tout et de rien tout en travaillant. Mais apparemment, Kate Barrow avait été bien plus efficace que lui au petit jeu de la psychologie. En fait, tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait : une petite femme encore très jeune malgré son statut de Professeur, joliment tournée, plutôt pâle de teint, aux grands yeux gris et à la bouche très rouge, et couronnée de boucles d'un blond platine.

Kate Barrow afficha un air triomphant en voyant Hayden incapable de lui répondre.

— Vous me rendez très fière de moi, Bloom ! Mais ne soyez pas vexé : en tant que Professeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes élèves apprendre trop de choses sur moi. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que vous n'avez pas la moindre qualité pour cerner le caractère des gens.

— Merci du compliment, maugréa Hayden d'un ton faussement rageur.

— Allez, pour me faire pardonner je vous autorise à partir. De toute façon, vu le temps que nous avons passé à bavarder, il est presque l'heure. Bonne nuit, Bloom.

— Bonne nuit, Professeur, répondit Hayden.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau de Kate Barrow, traversa la salle de classe de DCFM qui lui était attenante, puis s'élança dans les couloirs déserts du château. La nuit n'était pas encore noire, mais l'implacable couvre-feu avait déjà renvoyé tous les élèves dans leur Salle Commune. Ceux de Serpentards ne firent pas exception à la règle : mieux, ceux de 7ème année, déjà épuisés par le rythme des cours qui les préparaient aux A.S.P.I.C.s, étaient tous partis se coucher. Hayden étouffa un bâillement, puis se hâta de les imiter.

* * *

Tous se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, autour de la table du petit déjeuner. En dehors d'Hayden, qui s'était pour une fois levé du bon pied, l'ambiance générale était plutôt morose. En tout cas, aucun des Serpentards n'avait l'air de manifester un enthousiasme particulier à l'idée d'affronter une nouvelle journée, et surtout une nouvelle journée ensemble. Car dans le groupe d'amis, autrefois si fermement soudé, l'entente n'était plus vraiment cordiale.

— Ta retenue s'est bien passée, hier ? demanda Eric à Hayden pour rompre le silence.

— Plutôt bien oui, c'était sympa.

— Depuis quand est-ce qu'une retenue est sympa ? s'étonna Will.

— Depuis qu'elle consiste en trois heures de tête à tête avec la Barrow, bien sûr, marmonna Naïs dans son coin.

— Je me suis fait avoir par la prof, dit Hayden en ignorant Naïs. On a joué à savoir lequel de nous deux réussissait le mieux à cerner la personnalité de l'autre, et elle m'a complètement écrasé.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle : je l'imagine bien en espionne perfide, fit Scarlett.

— Espionne ? répondit Naïs. Attends, tu veux rire, il faudrait qu'elle passe inaperçue ! Ou en tout cas, qu'elle arrête de se faire remarquer.

— Pas dès le matin, Naïs, s'il te plaît, intervint Hayden d'un ton las.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a découvert sur toi ? reprit Eric.

— Elle dit que j'ai de l'ambition.

— Ah tiens, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dit Scarlett.

— Tu ne vas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! s'énerva Eric.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu prends encore le premier prétexte venu pour t'immiscer dans ma vie. Arrête avec ces histoires d'ambition, tu es ridicule.

— Pardon de croire qu'étant ta copine depuis quelques années, j'avais le droit de m'intéresser à toi, repartit Scarlett d'un ton cinglant.

— Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Scarlett : laisse-moi tranquille au sujet de mon avenir.

Sur ces derniers mots, Eric frappa du plat de la main sur la table avec un regard furibond à l'adresse de Scarlett. Elle ne répondit pas. Hayden soupira intérieurement, jeta un coup d'œil à Will qui avalait ses tartines avec un air fataliste, puis à Naïs qui picorait dans son assiette. Chacun d'eux savait que la journée ne faisait que commencer, et que ce premier lot de dispute n'était qu'un frugal apéritif. Avec effort, Hayden se répéta que malgré tous ces désaccords, au fond d'eux-mêmes ils ne pouvaient pas se passer les uns des autres.

Le hasard voulut que le premier cours de la journée fut celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Naïs. À mesure qu'Hayden avait accumulé les heures de retenue avec Kate Barrow, Naïs en était venu à nourrir une jalousie véhémente contre la jeune et jolie Professeur. Hayden se demanda si ce n'était pas précisément elle qui était à l'origine de la lettre anonyme adressée à une « vieille harpie galeuse ». Il décida d'essayer de faire un effort de silence pendant le cours pour éviter d'être une nouvelle fois puni et d'envenimer encore la situation.

Le cours se déroula assez calmement jusqu'à ce que débute la séance de travaux pratiques. Eric, comme d'habitude, faisait le minimum d'efforts pour s'entraîner, ce qui énervait visiblement la studieuse Scarlett.

— Eric, bouge-toi un peu ! chuchota-t-elle. Tu n'as pas honte ?

— Honte de quoi ? Tant que je passe mes examens, on ne peut rien me reprocher.

— Précisément, figure-toi que dans les examens il y a une question d'entraînement.

— Oh, Scarlett, tu te moques de moi ! Où trouves-tu le culot de venir encore m'agacer avec les examens alors que tu sais très bien qu'avec un peu de Roche de Nuit, tout ira bien ?

— Moins fort, intervint Hayden d'un ton inquiet.

— Et tu crois vraiment que les profs ne se méfieront de rien ? reprit Scarlett. Fais au moins semblant de bosser !

— Bah, je n'aurai qu'à prendre un peu de potion une fois de temps en temps pour montrer aux profs que je suis très doué.

— Reste discret avec la potion, dit Hayden, il ne faut pas en abuser.

Avec un soupir excédé, Scarlett se leva pour aller s'installer loin de leur groupe. Eric en profita pour se rapprocher de son ami.

— Hayden, tu pourrais me soutenir un peu quand même, fit remarquer Eric.

— Allez, tu te défends bien tout seul.

— Contre cette furie ? Il me faut du courage !

— Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Eric haussa les épaules et prit une moue désabusée.

— Pour ce que ça change ...

— Tu sais, elle n'a pas vraiment tort, tu devrais avoir l'air un peu plus sérieux.

— Mais vous me fatiguez, à la fin ! J'ai toujours fait comme ça, où est le problème ?

— Le problème, c'est que sans la potion, tu n'es plus capable de rien, maintenant.

— Et alors ? La potion est en libre service, non ?

— C'est malsain, Eric, c'est juste malsain. Et puis bon, la potion, c'est pas non plus comme si c'était toi qui l'avait inventée.

— Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ?

— Seulement que tu deviens complètement dépendant.

— Calme-toi, je suis pas drogué non plus !

— Non, mais c'est mauvais, alors faut que tu assumes un peu et que tu essayes de changer ça !

— Bloom, Knightley, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ...

Hayden se retourna vers Kate Barrow qui levait les yeux au ciel tout en corrigeant le travail de Naïs.

* * *

Après le cours de DCFM puis celui d'Histoire de la Magie, les Serpentards partirent déjeuner. Ils croisèrent en chemin quelques uns des autres membres de MAB : Morgana Lufkin leur sourit, mais le salut que Ben Fenwick adressa à Hayden était assez froid. Les relations entre les deux joueurs de Quidditch s'étaient légèrement dégradées depuis qu'Hayden s'était mis en tête de devenir la nouvelle idole en la matière. Ben, qui à la suite de son frère Zach représentait depuis des années la plus grande gloire de Poufsouffle, appréciait peu cette concurrence.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent également Isilda Beltrami qui, à leur vue, marcha vers eux d'un pas décidé.

— Ah, je vous trouve enfin ! Je vous ai cherché toute la matinée.

— À propos de quoi ? demanda Hayden.

— Mon frère Giuseppe m'a écrit d'Italie, et il m'a demandé de vous faire passer sa lettre, comme la dernière fois.

— Il va bien ?

— Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite, Hayden, attends une seconde.

Isilda posa son sac à terre pour y fouiller plus aisément et en sortit un épais rouleau de parchemin.

— Il n'y a rien de crucial, précisa-t-elle, juste quelques informations sur l'endroit où il étudie. Il pensait que ça vous intéresserait.

— C'est très gentil de nous faire passer le message, merci.

— Je t'en prie, Hayden. Il faut que j'y aille ; à bientôt !

Pendant qu'Isilda s'éloignait, Naïs s'approcha d'Hayden et appuya la main sur son épaule.

— Tiens, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Hayden.

— Rien de spécial.

— Je suis juste un peu surpris, vu que les gestes affectueux de ta part deviennent rares.

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

— Comment ça ?

— Savoir si tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble ou si tu préfères les beaux yeux de ta Barrow.

Hayden se dégagea de la main de Naïs, s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, et la dévisagea.

— Si tu veux qu'on s'explique, faisons-le maintenant, ça sera fait.

— Ne te rends pas ridicule, lança Naïs.

— C'est toi qui est ridicule avec ta jalousie psychotique !

— Moi, dans ces cas-là, je ne parle pas de jalousie mais de constat. Il faut vraiment que tu le fasses exprès pour te retrouver aussi souvent en retenue.

— Mais non, je te jure que non ! C'est juste que ...

— Que quoi ?

— Que rien ! Voilà. Mets-toi ça dans la tête : il n'y a rien.

— Et les autres ?

— Quelles autres ?

— Toutes les autres ! s'enflamma Naïs. Toutes ces greluches qui te tournent autour avec des airs béats, et pour qui tu fais le bellâtre à longueur de temps !

— Mais ça non plus, ce n'est rien ! Tu sais bien que je m'en moque royalement de toutes ces filles. Naïs, il faut que tu arrêtes de remettre toujours ça sur le tapis, je t'ai déjà dit tout ça des dizaines de fois. Tu deviens vraiment folle. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis sûr que la lettre est de toi ...

— Quelle lettre ?

— Laisse tomber, fit Hayden. Et puis non, tiens, à propos de lettre, laisse-moi m'amuser un peu pour une fois.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— C'est-à-dire que je te trouve bien hypocrite. Parce que tant qu'on n'en parle, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais le seul des deux à avoir des gens qui me tournent autour. Si tu crois que je ne te vois jamais minauder et faire les yeux doux au premier blondinet qui passe à ta portée ! C'est bien toi qui en reçois, des lettres.

— Moi ? répéta Naïs avec une voix plus troublée.

— Eh oui, ma belle, dit Hayden d'un ton triomphant. Je t'ai vue plus d'une fois, la nuit dans le parc, tirer un mystérieux parchemin de ton sac et le lire à la lumière de la lune. C'est sûr, c'est tellement plus romantique.

— Mais tu m'espionnes, je rêve ! s'emporta Naïs.

— Rêve si tu veux. C'est de qui, ces lettres ? Je le connais ? Pardon : je les connais ?

— Quand je pense que tu m'espionnes et que tu oses m'accuser ... Eh bien pour les confidences, tu repasseras. Comme pour tout le reste, d'ailleurs ! Va t'en, barre-toi, je ne veux plus te voir !

— Très bien !

Hayden fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans se retourner, en marchant d'un pas qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir calme. Bousculant au passage quelques 1ères ou 2èmes années, il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, se glissa dans les cuisines pour y dérober un peu de pain, puis partit s'enfermer dans un cachot pendant une heure ou deux, le temps que les esprits s'apaisent. Car ils allaient s'apaiser, comme d'habitude. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être même que le soir, Naïs viendrait pleurer dans ses bras, et lui-même n'en mènerait pas large non plus. Eric et Scarlett aussi se réconcilieraient. Et le lendemain, tout recommencerait.

**Pour vous faire une idée de Kate Barrow, il vous suffit de regarder une photo de Marilyn Monroe **

**Magnifique, j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre long qui raconte tout ce que je voulais raconter dedans (fière). Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien gai, tout ça. Mais que voulez-vous, la vie n'est pas toujours rose bonbon. **


	31. 7 décembre

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Vous ne rêvez pas, non, non ! J'update effectivement moins d'une semaine après le chapitre précédent. C'est joie :)  
**

**Ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de Pinowden, je vous invite à relire le chapitre 29.**

**Chapitre 31 : 7 décembre**

Un vent puissant et glacé frappait les vitres du château. La neige l'accompagnait et s'abattait par vagues sur Poudlard, l'enfermant dans un épais cocon blanc. Désormais pendant les cours, les élèves devaient prendre garde à ce que l'encre ne gèle pas dans les encriers ; l'Infirmerie fonctionnait à plein régime pour accueillir chaque jour les nouveaux enrhumés. Rares étaient ceux qui se déplaçaient sans une tasse de chocolat bouillant entre les mains, et les Elfes de Maison étaient surexploités pour réchauffer les draps. L'hiver ne faisait que commencer.

Chez les Serpentards, on se calfeutrait dans la tiédeur relative de la Salle Commune souterraine, et on entretenait d'énormes brasiers dans la cheminée. Puis, quand le froid devenait trop mordant, on se rabattait sur la chaleur humaine. Eric et Scarlett, par exemple, ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle depuis quelques temps. Pour rendre leur vie commune supportable, un accord tacite avait établi qu'ils fuiraient gaiement tous les sujets de conversation qui risquaient trop de tourner à la dispute.

Au final, les premiers jours, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ils se contentaient de rester blottis dans un fauteuil en face du feu ; Eric prenait dans les siennes les mains de Scarlett et s'endormait dans ses boucles brunes. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par retrouver la parole et étaient de plus en plus souvent surpris en flagrant délit de bavardage. Ils s'efforçaient de n'aborder que des sujets inoffensifs, mais des mois de chamaille avait rendu l'exercice difficile, et ils retombaient régulièrement dans le silence.

Will Mac Clivert voyait d'un bon œil ce semblant de rapprochement. C'était toujours ça de conflits et de décibels en moins. Et ça compensait le redoublement d'agressivité entre Naïs et Hayden. Ces deux-là dédaignaient manifestement les avantages de la chaleur humaine, et semblaient se réchauffer exclusivement à la flamme de leur discorde perpétuelle. Du moins, quand ils étaient en privé, car aux yeux d'une bonne majorité des élèves de Poudlard, leur couple était aussi idyllique qu'au premier jour. La réalité était tout autre. En soi, leurs disputes n'avaient rien de bien nouveau ; c'était cependant encore plus violent que d'habitude.

Naïs était vexée par le comportement d'Hayden, devenu assez étrange : depuis un mois ou deux, on le voyait régulièrement errer dans les couloirs en marmonnant dans sa barbe, rester debout devant le feu et le fixer des heures durant sans le moindre mouvement, descendre aux cachots, monter au sommet des tours, s'enterrer à la Bibliothèque et faire de longues randonnées solitaires dans le Parc – tant que la neige n'était pas tombée. Dans toute cette conduite, il n'y avait en fait rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Le problème venait surtout de ce qu'Hayden était manifestement préoccupé par quelque chose et qu'il refusait d'en parler à quiconque. Notamment à Naïs.

Dès qu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet, que ce soit par la douceur ou par l'attaque, Hayden s'esquivait, changeait de sujet, ou bien partait carrément à l'autre bout du château. Ainsi, il avait manifestement déniché un cachot reculé très confortable où il partait régulièrement prendre ses repas dès qu'il estimait avoir besoin de tranquillité. À chaque fois, cette fuite avait le don de faire outrageusement enrager Naïs.

* * *

— J'ai une admiration véritable pour les hiboux. 

— Ah ?

— Par ce temps, mettre le bout d'une aile dehors doit être un supplice. Alors vous imaginez, voyager depuis Londres !

— J'avoue ...

Un peu perdus dans la brume matinale où nageaient leurs esprits, les Serpentards prenaient leur petit-déjeuner calmement. Au-dessus d'eux, une flopée de hiboux et de chouettes aux plumes légèrement couvertes de givre battaient des ailes pour atteindre les destinataires de leurs messages. L'un d'entre eux, au service de la Gazette du Sorcier, apporta à Scarlett le journal du jour, puis s'envola à nouveau pour affronter vaillamment le froid et la neige du dehors.

— Les nouvelles sont fraîches, on dirait ! fit Eric. Oui, rassurez-vous, je sais que ma blague était nulle.

— Tant mieux pour toi alors, répondit Naïs avec un sourire.

— Rien d'intéressant, comme d'habitude, je suppose ? demanda Will à Scarlett.

— Figurez-vous que les météoromagistes de la Gazette nous informe qu'il va faire froid cette semaine.

— Eh bien, heureusement qu'ils sont là pour nous prévenir ! commenta Hayden.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi on les paye, trancha Scarlett en refermant le journal.

Elle le retourna et le posa sur la table, puis s'attaqua à des choses plus sérieuses, à savoir une grande tasse de thé. Eric, assis à côté d'elle, jeta un coup d'œil à la dernière page du journal et fronça les sourcils. Hayden s'en aperçut et l'interrogea :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une promotion sur les pulls en laine ?

— Non, moins drôle.

— Comment ça ? demanda Will.

— Pinowden, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Naïs faillit en laisser tomber son verre de jus de citrouille.

— C'est pas vrai, ça revient ?

— Attends, laisse-moi lire ...

— Pinowden, c'est bien le malade inconnu de l'année dernière ? demanda Will.

— Oui, c'est ça, soupira Hayden.

— Je croyais que la contagion avait été arrêtée.

— Tout le monde le croyait.

— Alors, Eric ?

— Ils pensent avoir détecté un nouveau cas au Pays de Galles. C'est une femme ; elle a été mise en quarantaine aussitôt, ses proches aussi. Pour l'instant, le cas est isolé.

— Est-ce qu'elle a été contaminée par Pinowden, ou un autre malade ?

— Bizarrement, il semble que non : elle n'a jamais été en contact avec eux. Les Médicomages craignent que ça soit une toute nouvelle souche.

— Il doit quand même bien y avoir un lien !

— On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Manifestement, le Ministère commence à se demander si, au cas où la maladie se propagerait, il ne faudrait pas en avertir les Moldus.

— J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font ...

Les cinq Serpentards échangèrent des regards peu convaincus.

— Le plus gênant dans cette histoire, c'est d'être complètement impuissant, jugea Naïs. Vous imaginez, cette pauvre femme qui découvre un matin qu'elle est condamnée et que d'ici un an, elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? À sa place, je me serais déjà suicidée.

— Peut-être que ce n'est pas exactement la même maladie, si elle n'a pas approché Pinowden, tenta Will.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai des doutes.

— Le seul espoir, c'est que les Médicomages aient suffisamment réfléchi là-dessus depuis l'an dernier et qu'ils aient des remèdes un peu plus efficaces que la dernière fois.

— À propos, c'est quand déjà notre prochain cours de Médicomagie ? demanda Eric

— Après-demain, pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous savez, je pense que ça serait bien si on faisait un effort dans ce domaine. On sait jamais, ça pourra toujours servir.

Scarlett en sursauta d'incrédulité.

— Eric ? Tu viens sérieusement de parler de bosser pendant un cours, où est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

— Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux ; en l'occurrence, moi je ne parle pas de rêve mais de cauchemar.

* * *

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Naïs à Hayden qui s'éloignait après leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie. 

— Oh, nulle part, répondit-il avec un geste vague.

Cette réponse suprêmement évasive irrita les nerfs déjà bien surmenés de Naïs.

— Laisse-moi deviner : dans ton petit cachot douillet, c'est ça ? Ou dans les bras de ta Barrow, peut-être ? Remarque, je suppose que ça revient au même.

— Tais-toi, Naïs.

— Réponds-moi, Hayden ! Dis-moi où tu vas ! insista-t-elle avec un accent de supplication dans sa voix.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit calmement Hayden. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il partit en la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Enfin, pas exactement seule, puisque Eric et Scarlett étaient revenus sur leurs pas en entendant la dispute. Ils vinrent timidement poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Naïs, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour fondre en larmes et tomber dans les bras de la personne la plus proche, en l'occurrence Eric.

— C'est juste ... balbutia-t-elle au milieu des larmes. J'en ai vraiment assez. Ça me fatigue, vous savez. Pourquoi il me dit pas ... ? Je ... Je ... Vraiment, je comprends pas pourquoi ... Et puis après, il ... il ... il fait ça et ...

— Je suis en retard à mon cours, chuchota Scarlett à l'adresse d'Eric. Tu t'occupes d'elle ?

Eric acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et, pendant que Scarlett s'éloignait, déposa son sac à ses pieds pour garder plus confortablement Naïs dans ses bras. La petite blonde sanglotait toujours.

— Oh, je suis bête ... Je devrais pas, je sais, je ... je devrais ... Enfin, je sais pas. Ça fait un peu trop, c'est tout ... Je suis ... Oh, merci, ajouta-t-elle quand Eric lui tendit un mouchoir. Je suis bête et fatiguée, voilà ... Et lui ... lui ... Je sais jamais si j'ai envie de le poignarder ou de l'épouser ... c'est bête.

Eric n'osa pas confirmer.

* * *

Hayden s'en voulait un peu, pour Naïs. En même temps, elle l'avait cherché. Parce que là, il fallait vraiment être aveugle et sourde pour ne pas comprendre qu'il demandait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Bon, peut-être qu'il en demandait beaucoup, mais au fond pas vraiment, et puis ... Et puis zut, à la fin, il se ferait pardonner quand tout serait fini. D'ici là, tant pis, il allait falloir faire avec. 

Il sortit de la Bibliothèque où il s'était rendu dès la fin des cours, en évitant toute nouvelle dispute. À présent, au menu, il y avait une nouvelle retenue en DCFM. En souriant pour lui-même, Hayden se demanda comment diable il se retrouvait toujours pris par l'irrésistible besoin de parler à voix haute au moins un cours sur deux. Et à peu près exclusivement en DCFM. Naïs prétendait régulièrement qu'il le faisait exprès. Elle n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort.

Hayden entra dans le bureau de Kate Barrow sans frapper, en habitué des lieux, salua la Professeur qui leva à peine les yeux de la pile de parchemins qu'elle corrigeait, et alla prendre une plume ainsi qu'un pot d'encre rouge. C'est alors qu'il remarqua avec amusement que sur l'étagère, au fond du bureau, se trouvait une boîte qui portait son nom.

— C'est un cadeau de Noël ? demanda-t-il à Kate Barrow en allant prendre la boîte.

— Quoi donc ? répondit-elle en se retournant. Ah, ça. Prenez ça comme un cadeau si ça vous amuse. À mes yeux, c'est plutôt un moyen d'officialiser la régularité de vos visites.

Hayden ouvrit la boîte et y trouva un paquet de copies portant les noms d'élèves de 1ère année : comme à chacune de ses retenues, il allait devoir les corriger.

— J'ai pensé que ça serait plus simple de déposer là au fur et à mesure toutes les copies que je prévois de vous donner. Comme ça, si un soir vous n'êtes pas en retenue et que vous vous ennuyez, vous pourrez venir avancer votre travail pour la fois suivante.

— Il n'y avait que vous pour imaginer ça, Professeur.

— Il n'y a que vous pour être aussi fidèle en matière de rendez-vous, Bloom. Allons, au travail, jeune homme.

Hayden obéit et alla s'asseoir pour entamer son travail.

— Vous avez passé une bonne journée, aujourd'hui ? demanda Kate.

— Une journée comme les autres. Après, il faudrait savoir si mes journées sont bonnes de façon générale.

— Vous ne m'avez pas l'air trop triste.

— Moi ? Non, pas vraiment. D'autres le sont peut-être.

— Qui ça, par exemple ? Naïs Taylor ?

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— Les Professeurs voient tout, entendent tout et savent tout dans cette école, vous devriez le savoir.

— C'est vrai.

— Elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés, ce matin.

— Ce matin ? Vous vous trompez, elle était normale.

— Les femmes savent voir au-delà des couches de fond de teint, Bloom. Elle se comportait comme quelqu'un qui a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué.

— Je sais. Ne faites pas pleurer les filles, Bloom. Ne soyez pas ce genre d'hommes.

— En ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le choix. De la rendre triste, je veux dire, même si je ne fais pas exprès. Enfin, c'est compliqué.

— Je vois ...

Kate Barrow fit mine de parler encore, mais se ravisa et se tut. Hayden se racla la gorge, puis décida de relancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

— Et vous, votre journée ?

— Assez mouvementée, pour tout vous dire : une fille de 4ème année a mis le feu à son bureau en essayant de se défendre contre sa plume, qu'elle avait au préalable malencontreusement changée en lapin à grandes dents cracheur de boue. C'était cocasse.

— C'était quelle élève ? demanda Hayden en riant.

— Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je suppose que vous entendrez l'histoire dès votre retour à la Salle Commune ce soir, puisque c'est une Serpentard : Alice Jenkins. Vous la connaissez ?

— Jenkins ? Son frère, Leo, était Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch l'an dernier. Elle, je ne la connais pas trop, mais je crois que Naïs l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand elle était plus petite.

— Apparemment, elle aurait encore besoin d'un peu d'aide. Elle m'a l'air agitée, cette petite.

— J'en parlerai peut-être à Naïs, alors. Si je trouve le moyen de lui parler sans qu'elle m'agresse. Vous savez, Professeur, j'ai parfois l'impression que si je ne me méfie pas, elle va me sauter à la gorge. Dans ces moments-là, je préfèrerais encore affronter le lapin à grandes dents.

— Allons, ne commencez pas à médire dans son dos, Hayden. Vous voulez que je vous dise une chose ?

— Dites toujours.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous faire croire que je suis complètement omnisciente et que rien ne m'échappe des pensées de mes élèves, mais il y a certaines personnes dont l'état d'esprit est assez manifeste. Miss Taylor en est un exemple : je crois tout bêtement qu'elle ne va pas bien, et que vous ne l'aidez pas.

— Expliquez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît.

— C'est très fragile, une fille jalouse, ça peut faire n'importe quoi.

— Jalouse, elle ? Mais elle ne fait que se monter la tête avec des bêtises ! Sans ça, je crois qu'elle s'ennuierait.

— C'est là que vous ne l'aidez pas, Hayden : précisément parce que vous la laissez se monter la tête. Après, c'est normal qu'elle devienne nerveuse, fatiguée, et qu'elle pleure toute la nuit. Vous ne faites pas le moindre effort pour la rassurer.

— Et comment est-ce que je le pourrais ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toutes ces filles viennent se coller à moi dans les couloirs. Et puis de toute façon, Naïs aussi est très courtisée de son côté.

— Je crois qu'il y a autre chose que ces histoires de midinettes. Sans vouloir me donner plus d'importance que je n'en ai, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste de plus en plus viscéralement. Sincèrement, Hayden, vous devriez faire un effort pour que je n'aie pas à vous envoyer si souvent en retenue, ou bien lui expliquer que vous ne le faites vraiment pas exprès.

Hayden reposa sa plume et regarda sa Professeur en face. Plus exactement, il baissa les yeux vers elle, étant donné qu'elle mesurait plus une ou deux têtes de moins que lui. Petite, pâle et blonde. Un peu comme Naïs. Ah ! Mais, par Merlin, Naïs n'avait pas ces immenses yeux gris soulignés de khôl. Naïs n'avait pas ce regard langoureux devant lequel plus d'un élève masculin de plus de 15 ans avait senti ses jambes trembler. Elle n'avait pas non plus ces boucles soyeuses, cette peau lactée, ni ces lèvres, ces lèvres d'un rouge éclatant et brillant, plus irrésistibles que n'importe qu'elle provocation ... Sans parler du reste.

— Mais je fais le exprès, finit-il par articuler, la gorge sèche.

Il baissa les yeux mais ne rougit pas. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, auparavant. Kate ne répondait pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre, de toutes façons ? Il ferait mieux de partir tout de suite et de ne jamais, jamais revenir dans ce bureau. Gauchement, il écarta sa chaise de la table où il travaillait et, toujours sans regarder Kate, gagna la porte en trébuchant sur des obstacles imaginaires.

Une fois dehors, il poussa un profond soupir. Attendit une seconde, ou peut-être un siècle, sans bouger. Se traita d'imbécile. S'arracha les cheveux. Fit demi-tour.

Quand il poussa à nouveau la porte du bureau, il eut la vision de Kate assise sur sa table, les jambes croisées dans le vide, mâchonnant fébrilement sa plume. Soudain surprise, elle eut un sursaut et se redressa. En deux pas, Hayden fut à côté d'elle. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, elle passa les bras autour de son cou, et il l'embrassa.

**Ha ha :D Je les adore. C'est fou comme ils vont bien ensemble. Je les adore. Qu'est-ce que je me marre ! **

**J'aimerais pouvoir vous montrer toutes les photos qui m'inspirent quand je pense à mes personnages. Pour Hayden, imaginez Anakin Skywalker dans l'épisode 3 de Star Wars, ou mieux, Dorian Gray dans la Ligue des Gentlemen Extraordinaires. Pour Kate Barrow, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, c'est définitivement Marilyn. **

**Il est 23h53 : Zolie Lalita, je peux encore te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. 30 STM rules ! **


	32. 7 février

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Héhé les amis, il est 23h54 au moment où je commence ce nouveau chapitre, mais impossible de résister à la tentation ! Bon alors, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, quant à moi je vais m'efforcer de rafraîchir votre mémoire :**

**Rappel des précédents événements**** : Sale ambiance chez les Serpentards. Eric et Scarlett s'efforcent de recoller les pots cassés. Hayden et Naïs, eux, restent décents dans le public mais laissent éclater leurs désaccords dès qu'ils sont seuls. Les principaux sujets de discorde : d'abord, Hayden semble préoccupé par quelque chose et s'exile régulièrement dans les cachots, mais refuse d'expliquer son comportement à Naïs. Ensuite, Naïs lui reproche de tourner un peu trop autour de la belle Kate Barrow, prof de DCFM. Et elle n'a pas tort, car Hayden et Kate finissent par se tomber dans les bras – en secret, bien sûr. **

**D'autre part, le groupe de MAB (Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche) a décidé de freiner son usage de la puissante décoction de Roche de Nuit. Hors Poudlard, un mystérieux virus mortel s'acharne sur d'innocentes victimes ...**

**Chapitre 32 : 7 février**

Hayden entra dans la Salle Commune avec des précautions dignes d'un cambrioleur professionnel. Un coup d'œil l'informa qu'à première vue, personne n'était resté veiller au coin du feu. C'était toujours ça de risque en moins, mais il préféra rester prudent et se faire le plus silencieux possible tout en traversant le dallage de marbre blanc. La Salle était plongée dans le noir le plus complet ; quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Hayden avait oublié sa montre chez Kate et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. 4 heures du matin, 5 heures peut-être ...

Arrivé aux escaliers des dortoirs, il descendit à petits pas jusqu'à celui des 7ème année en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher dans l'obscurité ; les marches étaient parfois glissantes, dans cette partie du château. Dans le dortoir, trois ronflements plus ou moins sonores se faisaient entendre : tout allait bien. Hayden se faufila jusqu'à son lit, se déshabilla en un tour de baguette et se glissa dans ses draps. Ouf, il avait réussi. Une fois de plus.

Non pas qu'il s'exile régulièrement hors de son dortoir à des heures indues, non, c'était tout à fait exceptionnel. Mais pas une seule fois, pour l'instant, il ne s'était fait prendre. Naïs avait peut-être des doutes, mais depuis qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop se disputer avec elle, elle le harcelait moins d'interrogatoires et ne devait donc rien savoir de précis. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait trouvé des compensations de son côté. Hayden se posait souvent cette question. Naïs le trompait-elle ? Etant donné qu'il avait initié le mouvement, il n'aurait pas tellement pu lui en vouloir si ç'avait été le cas. Non, il ne demandait qu'une chose, c'était qu'elle reste à distance de ce sale petit profiteur d'Ethan Potter.

* * *

D'un commun accord, les Serpentards lancèrent un concours de sprint sur le chemin du retour entre les serres et le château. Même les filles participèrent, preuve que le froid qui sévissait depuis le début de l'hiver était vraiment cruel. Par cette température, les cours de Médicomagie par les plantes (version appliquée de la Botanique) auraient été une véritable torture si le Professeur Chourave n'avait pas cédé aux supplications de ses élèves et dispersé des petits pots de terre de feu aux quatre coins de la serre. 

Une fois arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée, pantelants et suffoqués, le groupe des 7ème année reprit un pas plus lent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où un déjeuner reconstituant les attendait. En entrant, ils croisèrent un échantillon des membres de MAB : Ben Fenwick, Morgana Lufkin et Isilda Beltrami.

— Tiens, salut vous trois ! fit Eric. Comment ça va ?

— Pas trop mal, répondit Morgana.

— L'air est frais mais la terre est dure : ce ne sont pas de trop mauvaises conditions pour le Quidditch, jugea Ben. N'est-ce pas Hayden ?

— Je suis d'accord, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à aller jouer en ce moment.

— C'est dommage pour toi ; moi je compte aller m'entraîner cette après-midi.

— Alors bon courage, et ne prends pas froid.

— Merci ! À bientôt.

Naïs avait remarqué que depuis quelques mois, les relations entre Hayden et Ben évoluaient au gré des résultats de match de Quidditch. Ben n'avait pas apprécié qu'Hayden, après lui avoir volé son titre d'Attrapeur le plus admiré de l'école, s'avise de concurrencer en plus la gloire de l'équipe des Poufsouffle. Tout avait commencé par la défaite cruelle des Gryffondor face à Serpentard – personne n'avait vraiment compris comment Ethan Potter s'était retrouvé assommé par un Cognard venu de nulle part au beau milieu du match, mais les Serpentard en avaient profité pour gagner une précieuse avance. C'était ensuite Serdaigle qui avait vaincu Gryffondor, à la grande inquiétude des Poufsouffle. Mais Serdaigle s'était plus tard fait battre de justesse par Serpentard et, dépitée par cet échec, l'équipe avait manqué d'entrain face à Poufsouffle, assurant à l'équipe de Ben une victoire fameuse.

En bref, tout cela était très compliqué et ne donnait pas du tout envie à Naïs de s'intéresser au Quidditch. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était que depuis le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, Ben était redevenu assez courtois à l'égard d'Hayden.

La table des Serpentard resta calme tout au long du déjeuner. Will, peu amateur de disputes, loua intérieurement cette accalmie. Eric et Scarlett semblaient à nouveau s'entendre aussi bien qu'aux premiers jours, et préféraient dorénavant échanger des baisers que des insultes. Entre Hayden et Naïs, en revanche, c'était plus complexe. Un observateur extérieur qui les aurait vu roucouler main dans la main dans les couloirs ne se serait jamais douté que ce couple, d'une longévité légendaire dans toute l'école, ne soit pas des plus idéaux. Et pourtant.

Certes, ils se disputaient moins qu'ils ne l'avaient fait quelques mois plus tôt, mais c'était peut-être uniquement parce que leur gorge était usée d'avoir trop crié. Entre eux, les reproches s'échangeaient à présent dans le silence. Naïs se recroquevillait sur elle-même quand Hayden, soudainement, la plantait sur place pour courir dans un endroit inconnu et y faire Merlin-savait-quoi. Hayden, lui, jetait des regards noirs dès qu'un certain beau blond de Gryffondor sortait de son cours d'Etudes des Runes en riant un peu trop fort et en s'approchant un peu trop de Naïs.

Les mêmes scènes se répétaient souvent, et ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Aux portes de la Grande Salle apparut soudain le fameux trio de Gryffondor : Phoebus Ryan discutant avec Katie Brankowitch, et Ethan Potter qui, après avoir cherché Naïs du regard à la table des Serpentards, lui adressa un signe de la main auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire éclatant. Sous la table, Hayden décocha un violent coup de pied au hasard.

— Aïe ! s'exclama soudain Eric.

— Désolé, murmura Hayden à l'adresse de son ami, il fallait que je tape dans quelque chose.

Hayden resta encore un moment perdu dans ses réflexions puis, peu de temps après que le dessert fut apporté, marmonna trois mots d'excuses et quitta la table.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? tenta vainement Naïs. On n'a pas cours pour l'instant, si ?

— Vous non, répondit Scarlett, et Hayden non plus, mais moi j'ai mon option d'Etude des Runes qui ne va pas tarder à commencer. Désolée, mais il faut que je vous laisse.

— Vas-y, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Scarlett se leva, se pencha au-dessus de la table pour embrasser rapidement Eric, puis s'esquiva hors de la Grande Salle. Naïs poussa un profond soupir.

— Accorde-moi encore une minute et j'arrive, lui dit Eric qui se dépêchait de finir son repas.

— Ne m'attendez pas, ajouta Will, je dois passer à la Bibliothèque.

— Si tu vois Hayden, dis-lui que je l'attendrai dans la Salle Commune, d'accord ?

— Pas de problème.

Un instant plus tard, Eric et Naïs quittaient la salle à leur tour et s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château, vers le domaine des Serpentards. Naïs avançait à pas lents, le dos légèrement voûté, et enchaînait les soupirs.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda Eric par pure rhétorique.

— Pas mieux que d'habitude, non. Ça me fatigue à la longue, tout ça.

Eric s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qu'ils traversaient et fit face à Naïs. Comme souvent, des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage.

— Je te jure, se défendit Naïs d'une voix pâle, je ne fais pas exprès, elles viennent toutes seules dans mes yeux. C'est sûrement dû au froid.

— Au froid qui règne dans le cœur de glace de ton copain, oui. Tu sais que je trouve qu'il a tort de te délaisser comme ça.

— Oh, tu exagères, il fait des efforts, il est plus souvent avec moi maintenant.

— Pas autant qu'il ne le devrait. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas lui permettre de te manquer de respect.

— Si je me remets à me plaindre, ça va recommencer à dégénérer, comme cet automne, soupira Naïs. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

— Et ce qu'il te fait endurer, tu appelles ça une vie ?

— Quand je pense qu'à la base c'est ton meilleur ami ...

— Justement, à quoi est-ce que je servirais si je n'étais pas capable de juger si ce qu'il fait est bien ou mal ? En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas bien. J'irais bien le lui expliquer moi-même, mais je pense que vous devez régler ça entre vous.

Naïs soupira encore et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus. Eric passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin, toujours dans le couloir, mais à l'abri des regards du premier venu. Blottie contre l'épaule d'Eric, Naïs laissait ses larmes couler sans retenue. Depuis le temps qu'il la consolait, ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

* * *

— Hayden, quand même, tu exagères ! Je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord ! siffla Scarlett entre ses dents. 

Fait rare pour un cours de Métamorphose, les élèves avaient été autorisés à pratiquer la leçon du jour – transformer une patte de lapin en ours blanc empaillé– par binômes non mixtes. En effet, le Professeur Tonks avait estimé que cette métamorphose était si ardue pour de simples élèves, même en 7ème année, qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour en venir à bout. Et son jugement semblait avoir été judicieux, car la plupart des groupes échouaient plus ou moins lamentablement dans leur tâche. Will et Andy Parker n'avaient obtenu qu'une patte de grizzli et s'accusaient l'un l'autre de leur piètre résultats. Parmi les Serdaigle qui suivaient le même cours, Enzo Beltrami avait renoncé et se plaignait qu'un ours était un animal de bien trop grande taille, tandis que son partenaire Belian Zlatowslas – éminent membre de MAB – s'acharnait encore, mais en vain.

Même l'orgueilleuse Scarlett, qui avait demandé à Naïs de la laisser tenter l'exercice au moins une fois toute seule, n'arrivait pas à matérialiser davantage que la tête de l'ours polaire. C'est pourquoi elle se montrait si agacée qu'Hayden ait accompli l'exploit du premier coup : la fausse dépouille de l'énorme animal gisait à présent sur son bureau.

— Quoi, quel accord ? chuchota Hayden, éberlué de se faire réprimander quand il attendait des louanges.

— La Roche de Nuit, murmura Scarlett, on s'était promis de ne plus l'utiliser en dehors des examens parce que les Professeurs risquaient de se méfier de quelque chose. Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Tu en as pris pour t'entraîner au Quidditch, c'est ça ?

— Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea Hayden. Je n'ai pas pris de potion depuis des mois, je t'assure.

— Voyons Hayden, intervint Eric, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir : le fait que tu aies réussi cette métamorphose du premier coup est une preuve suffisante.

— Même moi, je n'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Scarlett.

Il fallait admettre que l'échec de Scarlett était une référence fiable, car depuis des années la jeune fille obtenait sans peine les meilleures notes dans la plupart des matières, dont la Métamorphose. C'était simple : si elle n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas faisable.

— Je suis désolé pour toi, Scarlett, mais il faut me croire. Comme l'a dit Eric, ça ne me servirait à rien de vous mentir : je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi, mais je n'ai pas pris une goutte de potion ces derniers temps. Je peux te le jurer sur la baguette de Merlin.

— Hum ... fit Scarlett d'un ton peu convaincu.

— Tu n'as qu'à réessayer pour voir, proposa Naïs. Peut-être qu'il y avait des interférences, la dernière fois.

— D'accord, je retente le coup.

Scarlett se concentra sur sa patte de lapin, ferma les yeux, puis leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Le résultat de ses efforts fut cependant à peine plus satisfaisant que la fois précédente, et Scarlett marmonna un juron rageur.

— C'est incompréhensible, incompréhensible ... répéta-t-elle.

— Allez, dit Eric en lui souriant, repose-toi un moment pendant qu'on essaie à notre tour, Naïs et moi. Ça t'amusera de voir qu'il existe encore des gens moins doués que toi.

Prenant comme toujours les cours à la légère, Eric riait encore quand il lança le sort. Naturellement, l'expérience se solda par un échec cuisant : la patte de lapin daigna à peine s'étirer pour atteindre la taille de celle d'un chien. Naïs n'était pas bien davantage concentrée lorsqu'elle prit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. L'ébahissement des spectateurs n'en fut que plus grand quand un deuxième grand corps d'ours blanc apparut sur le bureau. Naïs semblait de loin la plus étonnée par sa réussite.

— Pour le coup, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, jugea Eric.

— Au moins assez pour intriguer Tonks, ajouta Hayden en voyant leur Professeur venir vers eux. Plus un mot sur la potion ! souffla-t-il en guise de dernier rappel.

— Eh bien, je vois que certains parmi vous ont fait du bon travail, dit le Professeur Tonks en arrivant devant les quatre Serpentard. J'avoue que je suis impressionnée : je ne pensais pas que, même en vous mettant deux par deux, vous réussiriez si vite. 15 points pour Serpentard !

— À vrai dire, Professeur, nous n'étions pas deux par deux, corrigea Scarlett. Seuls Hayden et Naïs ont réussi, séparément, la métamorphose.

— Comment ? s'exclama Tonks.

— C'est la vérité, enchérit Eric. Ils y sont parvenus sans même qu'on les aide.

Tonks fronça les sourcils, puis rendit aux deux ours empaillés leur forme initiale de patte de lapin. Ensuite, elle demanda à Hayden et Naïs de recommencer l'expérience, chacun leur tour. Leur succès fut aussi évident que la première fois et, après avoir longuement examiné chacun des ours à la recherche d'un défaut, le Professeur Tonks fut forcée de le reconnaître. Perplexe, elle mâchonnait distraitement sa baguette comme ses élèves auraient pu le faire avec une plume.

— C'est très étrange ... Enfin, comme la seule explication possible est que vous ayez tous les deux fait de très gros progrès en Métamorphose, je ne peux que vous féliciter. 20 points de plus pour Serpentard ! Beau travail, Mr Bloom et Miss Taylor.

Quand l'excentrique Professeur aux cheveux roses les eut quittés pour s'occuper des autres élèves, Scarlett fit signe aux trois autres de s'approcher d'elle pour leur parler plus discrètement.

— Dites-moi, tous les deux, vous n'avez pas passé toutes vos nuits des trois dernières semaines à pratiquer la Métamorphose en secret ? demanda-t-elle à Hayden et Naïs.

— Pas du tout, quoique Tonks puisse en penser, répondit Naïs.

— Vous n'avez pas non plus pris de décoction de Roche de Nuit depuis qu'on a passé notre accord ?

— Puisqu'on te dit que non ...

— Bon, alors si je comprends bien, il n'y a qu'une _autre_ explication possible. Je pense que les effets de la potion se sont, pour une raison ou pour une autre, attardés sur vous depuis la dernière fois. Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. C'est même assez évident : seule la potion aurait pu vous permettre d'accomplir une telle prouesse magique.

— Tu dois avoir raison, approuva Eric après un temps de réflexion, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi est-ce que la potion dure soudain plus longtemps qu'avant ? Ça fait tout de même plus d'un mois qu'on n'en a pas bu.

— Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche que sur nous deux ? ajouta Naïs.

Scarlett haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

— Ça, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

* * *

— ... alors elle nous a demandé de recommencer, et on a encore réussi, Naïs et moi, sans aide. C'était fou ! Personne n'y comprenait rien. 

— Et qu'a dit Nymphadora ? demanda Kate.

Sous le prétexte d'une énième retenue, Hayden était allé retrouver sa charmante amie dès la fin du dîner. Pour assurer leur tranquillité, la porte du bureau était fermée par toutes les protections imaginables, et c'était donc sans complexe que Kate s'était installée sur les genoux d'Hayden, tendrement blottie contre lui. Tout en lui racontant sa journée, le jeune homme prenait plaisir à caresser les boucles blondes de Kate.

— Tonks ? Elle avait l'air aussi perdue que nous. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle croyait au début que nous y étions parvenu deux par deux, Eric et moi d'un côté, Scarlett et Naïs de l'autre. Quand on lui a expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas, elle a eu l'air pensive. Finalement, elle a déclaré que c'était sûrement parce que Naïs et moi avions beaucoup travaillé, ce qui n'était pourtant pas vraiment le cas. J'en ai discuté avec Naïs, ensuite, et on s'est accordés à dire qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour clore le sujet. Naïs se demandait si Tonks n'allait pas aller en parler au Professeur Weasley.

— Tu crois vraiment que les professeurs vont déranger le Directeur simplement parce que leurs élèves sont doués ? le taquina Kate.

— Je ne sais pas ... C'était l'idée de Naïs, à la base, mais ça ne m'a pas choqué. Tu sais, Tonks ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quiconque réussisse dès ce premier cours, même en nous mettant en binômes. Alors forcément, ça a dû la secouer ...

Kate nicha un peu plus confortablement sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hayden, puis lui posa une autre question :

—Tu n'as pas eu de problème en rentrant, hier soir ?

— Non, aucun, ils dormaient tous comme des bébés.

— Tant mieux ... Je m'inquiète toujours terriblement à l'idée qu'on te surprenne quand tu sors de chez moi.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai préparé toute une série de prétextes au cas où.

— Tu es vraiment parfait, dit Kate en souriant. Maintenant, raconte-moi le reste de ta journée.

— Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, tu sais. Les cours de Botanique sont beaucoup moins épiques depuis que Chourave chauffe ses serres avec de la terre de feu – c'est très efficace, ces petits pots. On a juste couru un peu en rentrant au château pour se réchauffer, même si on n'allait pas trop vite pour ne pas laisser les filles derrière. Enfin, je dis « les filles », mais c'était surtout Naïs : on ne dirait pas en la voyant, mais Scarlett est plutôt du genre sportive.

— Si j'en juge d'après ses performances de Poursuiveuse, c'est indéniable. J'adore sa façon de monter en amazone.

Hayden eut un petit rire amusé.

— Oui, c'est sa spécialité. Je crois que c'est une des choses qui a le plus séduit Eric, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais en tout cas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moins joyeux, il y en a un sur qui Scarlett ne fait pas beaucoup d'impression : ce petit m'as-tu-vu d'Ethan Potter est toujours à lorgner Naïs quand il croit que je ne le surveille pas. C'est insupportable !

— Et Naïs ?

— Oh, elle lui sourit de loin. Rien de bien méchant à première vue, tu vois. Mais je sens quand même quelque chose de louche. Le comportement de Naïs a changé, depuis quelques mois, elle a presque complètement renoncé à me demander ce que je vais faire aux cachots, comme si elle ne s'intéressait plus à ce que je faisais.

— Il faut dire que tu ne l'y as jamais encouragée.

— Bien sûr, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de s'accrocher pendant un bon moment. Maintenant, on dirait qu'elle a la tête ailleurs. Ça ne serait pas impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie.

— Que ferais-tu si c'était le cas ?

Une lueur complice s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hayden.

— Je ne pourrais pas tellement le lui reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avant de se pencher sur Kate pour l'embrasser.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que Kate ne recommence à l'interroger.

— Tout de même, ça ne te ferait rien que Naïs aille voir ailleurs ?

— Je ne sais pas ... Ça dépend de qui elle irait voir.

— Ethan Potter ?

— Lui, je l'écorcherai vif s'il ose la toucher ! s'enflamma Hayden. Pardon, se reprit-il d'un ton coupable. J'aurais été plus galant en te disant que Naïs peut bien me quitter pour toujours tant que je reste avec toi.

À ces mots, Kate s'écarta d'Hayden et se releva, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

— Mais mon cher Hayden, ces mots, est-ce que tu pourrais réellement me les dire ?

— Je ... Euh, eh bien ... Peut-être que ...

— Non, l'interrompit-elle doucement, je crois que je peux répondre à ta place : tu en serais incapable, parce que ta plus grande crainte serait que Naïs te quitte. C'est bien pour ça que tu détestes autant Ethan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que c'est le seul qui arriverait à éloigner Naïs de toi. Mais à mon avis tu n'as rien à redouter, car si Naïs n'était pas aussi viscéralement attaché à toi que toi à elle, cela ferait des années que vous ne seriez plus ensemble. N'as-tu pas remarqué à quel point votre couple est étrange ? Vous vous détestez, vous vous adorez, vous vous disputez en permanence mais vous n'envisagez pas une seconde de vous séparer. Tu es capable de la tromper, et tu supporterais qu'elle fasse de même tant qu'elle ne risquerait pas de t'abandonner pour un autre. Toi-même, tu ne la quitterais jamais, ni pour moi ni pour une autre.

— Tu as raison, soupira Hayden. Comme d'habitude : tu me connais trop pour mon propre bien, je crois. Mais ... puisque tu comprends si bien toute la situation, explique-moi un peu ce qu'il y a entre ... entre toi et moi, je veux dire.

— Oh. Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu, Hayden, répondit Kate en se mordant la lèvre. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est heureux, car je ne t'aime pas non plus, et j'aurais énormément culpabilisé si tu t'étais mis à m'aimer pour de bon. Cela dit ... il n'est pas impossible que je sois un tout petit peu amoureuse de toi.

Hayden se leva à son tour et prit Kate dans ses bras, ramenant sa jolie tête contre son torse et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds.

— Je crois qu'il n'est pas impossible que ce soit un tout petit peu réciproque, avoua-t-il à son tour. Mais j'aime Naïs. Tu le sais, et pourtant tu ne m'en veux pas.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, mon bel ami, il s'avère que je suis légèrement plus âgée que toi. J'en ai vu d'autres, et je suis assez mature pour savoir que j'en verrai d'autres encore et que ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est grave, en revanche, c'est qu'aussi solide que soit le lien qui t'unit à Naïs, cela ne pourrait que le fragiliser si tu restais avec moi. Je le sais depuis le début, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'admettre. Pourtant, je me détesterais si vous vous sépariez parce que Naïs serait trop jalouse de moi. Alors ... je crois que le plus sage est de déclarer que votre retenue touche à sa fin, Bloom.

Hayden fut un peu sonné parce cet adieu qu'il n'attendait pas. Du moins, pas si tôt. Néanmoins, il ne put qu'admettre que Kate avait raison en tous points.

— Elle aura été extrêmement agréable, Professeur.

— Merci.

Hayden s'écarta de Kate, lui sourit timidement et rassembla ses affaires. Il savait déjà que tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre son Professeur et lui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un très plaisant souvenir. Il lui adressa un signe maladroit de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. À mi-chemin il reposa ses affaires, revint sur ses pas et embrassa Kate en la serrant dans ses bras. Le sourire qu'il lui fit ensuite était serein.

— Un dernier conseil, lui dit Kate avant qu'il ne parte.

— Oui ?

— Explique à Naïs ce que tu cherches dans les cachots.

**Au moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas ravis de voir Hayden et Kate ensemble seront contents : ce fut bref ! **

**Snif, dernier chapitre posté avant la fin des vacances. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand viendra le prochain. Déjà deux ans que je travaille sur cette fic ... Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire au moins jusqu'ici ! Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir, pour tout vous dire (parce que c'est tout de même honteux que HB soit tellement distancé par l'EduP )**

**  
À bientôt, chers lecteurs**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	33. 7 avril

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**(Ronronne de joie et d'anticipation) Allez, soyons fous, je m'accorde une demi-heure pour commencer ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir ! C'est que ça commençait à me manquer assez viscéralement, cette histoire.**

**Résumé de ce qui a précédé :**** Sur le plan public, l'heure est au calme, du moins si on peut parler de calme à Poudlard : les querelles liées au Quidditch ne divisent plus les membres de MAB, et nos jeunes amis de Serpentard ont l'air rayonnants de félicité amoureuse. Sur le plan privé, c'est un peu plus compliqué : d'abord, Hayden et Naïs ont développé une étrange capacité qui leur permet de garder actifs en eux les effets de la potion de Roche de Nuit alors même qu'ils n'en prennent plus depuis des mois. Pratique, mais intrigant : pourquoi eux ? D'autre part, après quelques mois d'une paix fragile où Hayden voyait Kate Barrow en secret tandis que Naïs pleurait dans les bras d'Eric, les voilà de nouveau réunis, et pour un bon moment ...**

**Chapitre 33 : 7 avril**

Quand vient le samedi soir, les rois sont Serpentard. Plus de deux ans après l'inauguration de cette tradition bien trouvée, les cocktails au cachot n°8 qu'orchestraient les Serpentard n'avaient pas pris une ride. Bien sûr, le premier enthousiasme était légèrement retombé au bout de quelques semaines, mais les habitués n'avaient jamais renoncé à ce moment de détente tant attendu. Et parmi ces habitués, on pouvait compter les membres du Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche ; quoi de plus normal, après tout, puisque MAB s'était formé au cours de l'une de ces soirées ?

Mais pour le moment, l'humeur de la Salle Commune de Serpentard était encore aux préparatifs. Pour mettre l'ambiance, Eric avait sorti son violon bien-aimé et jouait un air de sa composition sur un rythme endiablé. Scarlett était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son petit ami et ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire complice et fier de venir ruiner sa réputation d'élève altière et imperturbable, à l'écoute de ce morceau qu'Eric avait écrit pour elle un soir de printemps. Andy Parker, l'éternel rabat-joie, hésitait pour une fois à réclamer le silence sous prétexte de travailler ses examens de fin d'année – sa demande n'aurait sûrement été soutenue par personne, car qui peut avoir le cœur assez froid pour réviser un samedi soir ?

Andy devait donc se contenter d'une moue dédaigneuse et d'un sort de Quiétude qui entourait sa tête d'un invisible cocon imperméable aux sons. Celui qui était loin de s'en plaindre, c'était Will Mac Clivert, celui dont la taille et les muscles avait intimidé plus d'un première année, mais qui au fond de lui n'aspirait à rien tant qu'à un peu de calme autour de lui. Will était assis à une table et, tout en profitant de la musique, faisait comme toutes les semaines le compte des petites sommes qu'il récoltait depuis des années pour fuir son père détesté et partir aux Etats-Unis dès l'obtention de son diplôme.

Ainsi, tout ce petit monde se tenait tranquille en attendant l'ivresse de la soirée à venir. Et Naïs Taylor n'en attirait que davantage l'attention. En un mot : elle rayonnait. Mais attention, elle ne rayonnait pas comme la première amoureuse venue, non : il fallait rayonner façon Taylor, c'est-à-dire avec une distinction hautaine et un brin d'aura mystérieuse. Depuis que son bel Hayden avait cédé à toutes ses prières et qu'elle avait enfin la certitude qu'il n'était à personne d'autre qu'à elle, Naïs avait décidé de rattraper aussi vite que possible le temps perdu tout le reste de l'année à s'étioler d'inquiétude et de jalousie.

Elle avait disparue, la Naïs aux yeux rouges qui suivait ses cours sans enthousiasme et faisait semblant de sourire tant qu'on la regardait, pour mieux s'effondrer ensuite dans les bras de son consolateur et confident – rôle qu'Eric avait fidèlement joué pendant tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui, Naïs avait retrouvé toute sa forme : ses yeux verts étincelaient sans lui manger le visage, ses petites pointes moqueuses ponctuaient toutes les conversations auxquelles elle participait, et ses exclamations de dégoût retentissaient dans tout le château dès qu'elle était obligée de faire un pas dans la Volière. Soucieuse de sa réputation, elle avait repris ses efforts auprès de ses plus jeunes admiratrices pour gagner leur dévotion éternelle, comme par exemple avec la timide Alice Jenkins qui avait bien besoin de son aide pour venir à bout de ses devoirs. Enfin, la mascotte de Serpentard qu'était la jeune couleuvre dénommée Salazar avait repris sa place d'honneur autour du cou de Naïs, qui la portait sans broncher toute la journée malgré l'envergure du serpent.

Mais ce soir-là, Salazar dormait sagement dans l'abri qui lui avait été aménagé, car Naïs avait beau être fière de sa Maison, elle l'était encore plus de sa famille, et entendait le montrer à tout le château. C'est pourquoi, en lieu et place de sa couleuvre fétiche, elle arborait un inestimable collier fait d'or et d'émeraudes d'une grosseur presque barbare ; création d'une joaillerie tout récemment fondée par l'empire Taylor. Pour faire ressortir le bijou, Naïs s'était vêtue de noir dans une tenue dont la simplicité s'arrêtait à la couleur : sa longue robe formait un artistique drapé soyeux, rehaussé d'une broche d'onyx et d'une dentelle arachnéenne tout le long des manches. C'était l'idée que Naïs se faisait d'une petite soirée entre amis.

Ceux dont elle n'avait pu gagner l'affection témoignaient de leur aversion envers ce luxe ostentatoire en dénigrant sous cape le moindre de ses faits et gestes, l'accusant d'une insensibilité cruelle et d'une superficialité désastreuse. Naïs ne prenait même pas la peine de leur répondre, car plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. En réalité, sa force ne résidait ni dans ses provocations, ni dans son collier, ni dans les notes outrageusement bonnes que lui assuraient les effets persistants de la potion de Nuit. Un pas derrière elle, Hayden s'amusait des frasques de sa belle amie et laissait courir sa main dans ses cheveux avec l'air de ne pas y penser.

— Tu es bien élégante, ce soir.

— Parce que d'habitude, je ne le suis pas ? répliqua Naïs en battant des cils.

— Non, tu le sais bien : de façon générale, tu ressembles à une harpie dans un sac poubelle.

— Attention, tu vas me faire rougir.

— Je m'en voudrais de gâcher l'éclat sans pareil de ton teint blafard.

— Tu fais bien. Non, sérieusement Hayden, je sais que j'en fais trop, mais c'est tellement drôle ! Et puis de toute façon il y a toujours quelqu'un de trop habillé, à ces cocktails, alors autant que ça soit moi.

— Oui, mais c'est _toujours_ toi, ma belle !

— Raison de plus : il faut sauvegarder la tradition. Et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas fier d'avoir une aussi jolie potiche que moi à afficher à ton bras. Allez, je propose qu'on y aille, maintenant.

— Naïs, ça ne commence pas avant une heure et personne d'autre que toi n'est prêt. Je croyais que c'était très mal vu d'arriver avant tout le monde ?

— Tu marques un point. Je retourne me coucher, réveille-moi dans trois heures.

Et Naïs disparut dans l'escalier du dortoir, au grand amusement de ceux qui avaient suivi sa conversation avec Hayden. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis alla retrouver Naïs.

* * *

— Ça m'a l'air animé, ce soir ! s'exclama Eric.

— Oui, c'est vrai, plus que d'habitude.

— Je me demande à quoi c'est dû, fit Will.

Les cinq Serpentard arrivaient au cachot n°8, qui semblait effectivement bondé. Un petit attroupement s'était même formé dans le couloir par ceux qui ne se sentaient pas à l'aise au milieu d'une telle foule. Le passage de Naïs au milieu de tout ce beau monde lui récolta quelques sifflets admiratifs qui la firent éclater de rire une fois entrée dans la salle.

Là, ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir défendre farouchement leur espace vital. Au fond du cachot, les danseurs étaient si nombreux qu'ils étaient obligés de se serrer les uns contre les autre à un point tout à fait contraire aux bonnes mœurs. Les élèves qui s'étaient dévoués pour assurer le service au bar étaient complètement débordés, et les quelques poufs installés sur le côté étaient occupés par quelques heureux élus. C'est en regardant de ce côté-là que les Serpentard comprirent pourquoi la soirée avait soudain attiré tant de curieux : ils étaient venus en curieux voir leur sévère Professeur de Potions, Draco Malfoy, s'encanailler au milieu de ses élèves.

Hayden resta bouche bée en le voyant là. Jusque là, tous les professeurs avaient feint d'ignorer ces petits cocktails dansants, et aucun n'avait fait mine d'y mettre les pieds. Et dire que c'était le Professeur Malfoy qui initiait le mouvement ! Lui qui manifestait à l'égard des trois-quarts de ses élèves une intransigeance démesurée, et avec le dernier quart un favoritisme de compétition, lui qui faisait assez peur aux petites Poufsouffle de première année pour que leurs aînés les retrouvent en pleurs à la fin des cours, lui enfin qui renâclait toujours à se montrer trop proches même des Serpentard de peur d'y perdre son autorité ; il était pourtant là. Et visiblement, il ne se souciait pas du tout d'attirer l'attention à lui.

Alors que Will et Eric, qui ne le portaient pas spécialement dans leur cœur, s'offrirent pour filer au bar y chercher des boissons, Scarlett, Naïs et Hayden s'avancèrent sans crainte vers leur très estimé enseignant, lequel était jusque là occupé à observer la foule avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

— Bonsoir Professeur, fit Naïs. Comme c'est aimable à vous d'honorer notre petite réunion de votre présence !

— Bonsoir, vous trois. Figurez-vous que je me suis lassé de corriger les essais désastreux de mes deuxièmes années et que j'ai entendu la musique depuis mon bureau. Vous devriez d'ailleurs songer à baisser le volume. Bref, j'ai décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil, et je me trouve très bien installé.

— Tant mieux pour vous, Professeur, dit Hayden. Cela nous fait très plaisir de vous voir. Vous ne devrez pas hésiter à revenir, la semaine prochaine.

— Hum ... Je ne sais pas. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que les élèves d'aujourd'hui se conduisent avec autant, si ce n'est plus d'impudence que ceux de mon époque, je crois que j'ai de quoi nourrir mes réflexions jusqu'au jour où je partirai à la retraite. Enfin, nous verrons. Allez donc vous amusez.

Ainsi congédiés, les trois Serpentard retrouvèrent Will, Eric, et les bouteilles de Biéraubeurre glacée. Se résignant à devoir boire debout, ils trinquèrent en portant un toast à la gloire des Serpentard, et entamèrent ainsi ce qui promettait d'être une longue nuit de libations et de danse effrénée : bref, la meilleure façon de se défouler après une semaine entière de dur labeur !

Will, repérant ensuite un Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas, quitta les autres pour aller lui servir sa propagande habituelle et tenter de lui arracher quelques pièces par le récit tragique de son enfance malheureuse. Les deux couples en profitèrent pour aller danser, après avoir reposé sur le comptoir leurs quatre bouteilles vides. La pression sur la piste de danse ne s'était pas relâchée, mais ils s'en moquaient. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant à fermer les yeux et à danser librement en n'écoutant que les pulsations sourdes de la musique, en se sentant un peu fou mais en trouvant du soutien dans la folie des autres. Hayden et Naïs seuls gardaient les yeux ouverts pour mieux se dévorer du regard, comme s'ils venaient seulement de se rencontrer, et pour savourer le plaisir de leur complicité retrouvée.

Oui, ce monde souterrain leur convenait à merveille. Ils y avaient leur Salle Commune, où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre, et ils y avaient les cachots, aussi nombreux que leurs fonctions étaient diverses. Certains cachots étaient banals, servant aux cours ou abritant le bureau de Malfoy. D'autres étaient plus excitants, comme celui où MAB s'était si souvent réuni pour élaborer la potion de Nuit. D'autres enfin, à la porte quasi-indécelable pour l'œil humain, étaient tellement mystérieux et inaccessibles qu'on avait fini par oublier leur existence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que deux élèves un peu téméraires se mêlent de les ressusciter.

En quittant la piste de danse, trop essoufflé pour continuer, Hayden fut frappé de surprise : à l'entrée du cachot, un autre membre du corps enseignant semblait s'être décidé à tenter de nouvelles expériences, et il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de la belle Kate Barrow. Intrigué par sa présence, Hayden resta immobile au beau milieu de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco Malfoy se lever et venir accueillir Kate avec un sourire plein d'assurance. Hayden ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il fit le souhait que Malfoy et Kate s'amusent autant que possible ce soir-là.

— Bonsoir Hayden ! fit une voix près de lui.

— Tiens, salut Morgana, comment ça va ?

— Plutôt bien, je dois dire.

— Ben n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, Isilda et lui n'en pouvaient plus de m'attendre, ils doivent être arrivés avant moi.

— Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois qu'ils sont là-bas, près de la petite table, indiqua Hayden.

— Ah oui, je les vois. Je vais les retrouver, tu m'accompagnes ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors ce serait sympa de bavarder un peu.

— Avec plaisir, répondit sincèrement Hayden en emboîtant le pas à Morgana.

— Je te demande juste une chose, chuchota encore Morgana : ne commence pas à parler du match du mois prochain avec Ben, sinon on est partis jusqu'à demain matin. Il ne pense plus qu'à ça depuis des semaines, c'est invivable !

Hayden sourit, promit qu'il n'évoquerait pas le fatidique match Poufsouffle – Serpentard qui allait avoir lieu en mai, puis salua Ben et Isilda qu'ils avaient rejoint. Chacun s'informa de la santé des autres, puis ils enchaînèrent sur des sujets plus divertissants.

— Dis-moi, Hayden, demanda Isilda, mon frère Giuseppe m'a parlé de quelque chose te concernant.

— Oui, d'ailleurs à Poufsouffle aussi il y a des rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet, enchérit Ben.

— À propos de Naïs et toi, en fait, précisa Morgana. Enfin, pas de votre couple, mais de quelque chose qui vous serait arrivé.

— Tu vois de quoi on parle ? Non ? Bon, alors on fait bien de t'interroger nous-mêmes, ça fera taire les rumeurs.

— Mais de quoi il s'agit, exactement ? demanda Hayden.

— Oh, rien de précis, c'est ça le problème, répondit Ben. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ça fait un moment que Naïs et toi suffisez presque à calmer l'appétit de ragots de tout le château. D'ailleurs, de notre côté, on fait de notre mieux pour éviter que les gens ne racontent n'importe quoi sur vous, parce qu'on vous aime bien, mais on a du mal à tout contrôler.

— Ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas grave, les rassura Hayden.

En réalité, il était tout à fait ravi d'avoir la confirmation que son nom était en bonne passe d'entrer dans la légende de Poudlard, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

— De quoi elles parlent, ces rumeurs ?

— Un peu de tout, expliqua Morgana. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que généralement ça mélange le vrai et le faux. Parce que bon, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais tu as indéniablement décapité un Graphorn à toi tout seul, ce qui t'a laissé une cicatrice qui en fait rêver plus d'une, et tu es devenu en quelques mois un excellent Attrapeur.

— Quant à Naïs, eh bien d'abord c'est une fille Taylor, et tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire. Ensuite, tous les petits jeunes de votre Maison se pavanent depuis que Naïs Taylor elle-même leur accorde à tous des cours de rattrapage, qui leur sont d'ailleurs bien utiles. Et puis les Professeurs n'arrêtent pas de vous citer en exemple, Naïs et toi, en disant que vous êtes extrêmement travailleurs et que vous obtenez des résultats très gratifiants.

— Et pour ne rien gâcher, on peut dire que vous êtes tous les deux plutôt gâtés par la nature. Bref. C'est après que ça se gâte.

— Selon certains, la famille de Naïs aurait acheté Gringotts, elle-même serait une descendante de Viviane, toi de Merlin et du Roi Arthur. Selon d'autres, vous seriez adeptes de la Magie Noire, possédés par l'esprit de Grindelwald (ou Voldemort, ça dépend des versions), ton père serait Nécromancien, et Naïs prendrait des bains de sang de licorne.

— C'est exotique. Je lui soumettrais l'idée, je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autres ?

— En vrac : les enfants de Moldus parlent d'une certaine « potion magique » – sans donner de détails, vous prépareriez un coup d'Etat contre le Ministère de la Magie, ou alors vous essayeriez de convaincre un troupeau de centaures de vous épauler dans une nouvelle quête du Graal. À part ça, tu finirais champion du monde de Quidditch, et Naïs directrice de Poudlard ou de Sainte-Mangouste.

— Sainte-Mangouste ? intervint Naïs qui venait d'arriver avec Eric et Scarlett. C'est une idée intéressante. J'espère que j'en trouverai quelques uns pour me pistonner.

— Enfin bref, ça vous donne une idée des bruits qui courent. Généralement, on écoute tant que c'est drôle, mais après on s'en lasse vite.

— Je comprends l'idée.

Eric fronça les sourcils et prit l'air agacé.

— Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de rumeurs. Ce ne sont que des bêtises, il n'y a rien de bon là-dedans. Je préférerais que ça n'existe pas du tout.

— Oui, mais dans le tas, on a repéré que quelque chose de particulier se démarquait, ces temps derniers.

— Quoi donc ? Les parents Nécromanciens ou le coup d'Etat ?

— C'est terrible, Hayden, notre secret est démasqué !

— Non Naïs, fit Ben en riant, désolé de te rassurer mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ce qui est étrange, justement, c'est que ce n'est rien de précis.

— Ah ? Comment ça ?

— Tout ce qu'on dit, c'est que vous manigancez un nouveau coup. Vous auriez découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose de grand, de vraiment incroyable.

Hayden et Naïs échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Ça te dit quelque chose, à toi ?

— Je ne sais pas ... À ton avis, est-ce que c'est notre nouvelle recette de l'omelette aux champignons, ou bien le sort d'Invincibilité ?

— Je penche pour les champignons. C'est vraiment révolutionnaire d'y ajouter du jambon fumé.

— En même temps, être invincible, on comprend que ça puisse attirer des badauds.

— Rassurez-nous, intervint Morgana, vous plaisantez ?

— Faites quand même attention, ajouta Eric, pour peu que quelqu'un vous entende discuter, demain toute l'école ne parlera que de ça. Il faut parfois se méfier de ces bruits qui courent.

— Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait découvert une formule précise de quelque sort que ce soit, admit Hayden, mais ...

— Mais quoi ?

— Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes sur une piste ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ?

— C'est fou ! Une nouvelle pareille, même si on n'en dit rien à personne, vous pouvez êtes sûrs que demain matin, toute l'école est au courant.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une grande chance, mais bon.

— Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

— À moins que vous n'ayez encore rien trouvé et que vous cherchiez toujours. C'est pour ça que vous n'en disiez rien ? Pour ne pas nous décevoir si c'était une fausse piste ?

Hayden et Naïs éclatèrent de rire devant toutes ces questions. Isilda, Ben et Morgana avaient l'air aux anges d'avoir enfin un semblant d'information sur cette fameuse rumeur qui commençait à les obnubiler. Les yeux dans le vague, Will réfléchissait probablement au moyen de tirer profit de ce nouvel état de chose. Hayden s'était souvent amusé à penser que, si un jour on finissait par lui porter un quelconque culte, Will serait sans doute le premier à commercialiser des figurines à son effigie. Peut-être même qu'il en vendait déjà aux jeunes élèves les plus rêveuses.

Plus terre-à-terre, Scarlett était penchée sur Eric et le considérait avec des yeux inquiets. Le jeune homme, l'air mal à l'aise et le teint pâle, se tenait le ventre comme s'il était frappé par une douleur sourde.

— Eric ? Est-ce que ça va ?

— Je ne sais pas trop ... Je me sens assez mal.

— Ils doivent avoir trafiqué leurs Biéraubeurres, dit Scarlett, parce que moi non plus je ne suis pas très en forme. Pas vous ?

— Pas tellement, non.

— Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer tous les deux, proposa Eric. J'ai le pressentiment que si on reste à suffoquer ici, on n'en tirera rien de bon.

— Je suis d'accord. Allez, on y va. Passez une bonne soirée !

— Merci, reposez-vous bien !

Naïs attendit qu'Eric et Scarlett soient partis pour se pencher sur l'oreille d'Hayden.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'iraient pas inventer pour avoir un moment à eux deux ...

— Ils sont doués, c'est sûr.

— Bon alors, reprit Ben, où ça en est votre affaire ? Vous n'avez pas de détail à nous donner ?

— Pas encore, non. Mais laissez donc filer les rumeurs, elles imagineront tellement de choses qu'elles finiront peut-être par tomber sur la vérité. En attendant, on vous tiendra au courant si quelque chose arrive.

**Ouais, un chapitre de plus ! Profitez-en bien, parce que à partir du prochain il va se passer beaucoup de choses, et pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu, j'ai l'intention de poster les trois prochains chapitres en même temps. L'idéal, ce serait de tous les écrire pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Ensuite, je pourrai peut-être espérer finir enfin cette fic d'ici Noël ! C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, mais elle traîne depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne fait pas sérieux. **

**En résumé, il me reste trois chapitre pour finir la première partie, et la seconde sera composée d'au moins trois longs chapitres, si ce n'est plus. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, maintenant.**

**À ... pas bientôt, mais pas trop tard non plus, j'espère.**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : encore merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers ! Sans vous, je n'aurais pas la moitié de ma motivation.**


	34. 7 juin : Donjons et Dragons

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**(Roulements de tambours)**

**Vous croyiez que cette histoire n'était qu'une gentille fic un peu Romance parmi tant d'autres. Vous croyiez qu'il ne s'y passerait jamais grand-chose de plus que des histoires d'amourettes et de Quidditch. Vous croyiez que le cas de l'auteur était trop désespéré pour que l'aventure prenne enfin le pas sur tout le reste.**

**Eh bien, détrompez-vous ! Car nous arrivons à un moment fatidique, et vous allez peut-être devoir corriger vos impressions.**

**Dans ce chapitre et les deux qui suivront, amis lecteurs, vous allez enfin TOUT savoir, TOUT découvrir et TOUT comprendre, ****même**** le titre de cette fic ! Les mystères vont être dévoilés et la vraie nature de chacun sera connue. Personne n'en sortira indemne. MOUAHAHA ! (rire sadique) **

**À présent tremblez, pauvres mortels. Voici pour vous le :**

**Chapitre 34 :**

**7 juin**

**Donjons et Dragons**

_« ..., à moins d'avoir à disposition une bonne quantité de Gorgée de Désenflage. »_

Hayden traça son dernier point d'un coup de plume triomphant, puis s'étira avec un grognement de satisfaction. Fini ! Il avait fini ! Après un an de préparation, ou plutôt sept, il pouvait enfin contempler le résultat de ses efforts. Et quel résultat ! Hayden était sûr de la qualité de l'essai sur les Antidotes qu'il venait de produire, dernière étape de son épreuve de Potions. La journée touchait à sa fin, mais dans le ciel de juin qui surplombait le plafond, le soleil brillait encore. C'était la dernière épreuve des A.S.P.I.C.s.

Tout en massant son poignet douloureux, Hayden promena un regard doucement euphorique sur les autres élèves de la Grande Salle. La plupart avaient l'air concentré et faisaient inlassablement courir la pointe de leur plume sur le parchemin. Bien peu avaient déjà fini, comme Hayden. À l'autre bout de la salle, il distingua la silhouette de Naïs qui, souriant avec une sorte de nonchalance, s'en remettait à ses dons habituels et au soutien de la Potion de Nuit pour produire sans grand effort un essai de première qualité. Plus consciencieuse était Scarlett qui, assise au milieu de la pièce, fronçait les sourcils et mordillait parfois sa plume tout en réfléchissant à la tournure de phrase qui exprimerait le mieux ses déductions. Scarlett paraissait néanmoins afficher une insouciance totale si on la comparait à Eric, placé non loin d'elle : le jeune homme écrivait frénétiquement, l'air presque désespéré, et arrachait sans s'en rendre compte des poignées de ses cheveux blonds.

Tous trois s'étaient fait beaucoup de souci pour Eric, dernièrement. Il avait à peu près perdu l'appétit et le sommeil depuis trois bonnes semaines, et avait travaillé ses examens avec tant d'ardeur qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Scarlett était particulièrement inquiète à son sujet, et pour ne pas attaquer les nerfs déjà sensibles d'Eric, elle s'était abstenue de lui faire remarquer que, s'il l'avait écoutée et qu'il avait travaillé régulièrement, il n'aurait pas eu à ruiner ainsi sa santé au dernier moment. Mais Eric avait passé l'année à répéter que tout se passerait comme d'habitude, qu'il ne ferait aucun effort inutile et qu'il réussirait tout de même ses examens sans problème. À présent, Scarlett avait mis fin à ses reproches et s'attachait plutôt, aidée par Naïs, à convaincre Eric de manger et de dormir un minimum.

— Eric, tu viens déjeuner ?

— Non, désolé, il faut que je révise le chapitre 3 du cours de Médicomagie de l'année dernière, je ne le maîtrise pas du tout.

— On pourra te l'expliquer pendant le repas, si tu veux.

— Non, merci, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer.

— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te rapporte quelque chose, alors ? Les Elfes de Maison se feraient un plaisir de ...

— Non, ça va ! De toute façon, je vais aller à la Bibliothèque, et on n'a pas le droit de manger là-bas.

— Mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester à jeun toute la journée, tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce matin !

— Oh, c'est bon ! Je sais ce que je fais ! J'ai pas très faim, et puis j'ai du café.

— Eric ...

— Laissez-moi, j'ai du travail.

Hayden espérait que, dès que cette dernière épreuve serait finie, Eric redeviendrait enfin lui-même, ami fidèle, rieur et insouciant. D'ailleurs, il allait trouver facilement de quoi se changer les idées, car Hayden et Naïs avaient prévu pour le soir même leur grande révélation. La nouvelle avait mis l'école en ébullition et n'avait pas vraiment aidé les élèves à se concentrer sur leurs examens. Enfin ! Les deux idoles de Serpentard allaient mettre fin aux nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient sur eux depuis des mois, plus folles les unes que les autres, et révéler ce qu'ils avaient préparé avec tant de mystère. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait de quoi il s'agissait, pas même Scarlett ni Eric. Certains pariaient sur un mystérieux tunnel qui mènerait à la Lune, d'autres sur une réserve de philtres d'amours concoctés par Viviane elle-même. Hayden et Naïs avaient répondu à toutes les questions sur ce sujet par un silence amusé et un regard complice.

— L'épreuve est finie ! clama le Professeur Tonks. Posez tous vos plumes. _Accio parchemins_ !

Un élégant coup de baguette magique fit affluer les rouleaux de parchemins vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe, qui s'efforça d'en faire une pile ordonnée, mais qui dans sa maladresse la renversa en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Riant sous cape, Hayden sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif et attendit à l'extérieur que ses amis le rejoignent. Scarlett fouillait déjà son sac à la recherche de son livre de cours pour s'assurer que ses réponses avaient été parfaites. Naïs ne s'embarrassait pas de telles bagatelles, et alla retrouver Hayden en l'embrassant joyeusement pour fêter la fin de leurs efforts.

— Tu t'en es bien sortie ? demanda-t-il.

— Aussi bien que toi, je suppose.

— Mes félicitations, alors !

— Et toi, Scarlett ? fit Naïs.

— Attendez une minute ... répondit Scarlett, toujours plongée dans ses vérifications. Pour l'instant, je crois que ça va.

— Bon, un autre Optimal à prévoir, donc.

— Où est Eric ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Scarlett, il était assis quelques tables derrière moi, il devrait arriver.

Mais le grand blond n'apparaissait pas dans le flot des élèves de 7ème année qui quittait la Grande Salle, arborant presque tous une expression de soulagement intense. L'épreuve avait été terriblement difficile, et ils avaient peut-être tout raté, mais au moins ne leur demanderait-on plus jamais de disserter pendant des heures sur la potion d'Enflure.

— Salut Bloom ! À ce soir, c'est ça ? demanda un élève enthousiaste.

— Oui, rendez-vous à 20 heures dans le Hall.

— À tout à l'heure, alors. Bonne journée !

Quand la plupart des élèves furent partis, Hayden jeta un coup d'œil dans la Salle, repéra Eric et eut un soupir triste. Il était toujours assis à sa table, la plume à la main, tétanisé et l'air profondément accablé. Hayden fit signe aux deux filles de le suivre, et ils allèrent retrouver leur ami.

— Eric ? demanda doucement Scarlett. Ça va aller ?

— ...

— Allez, dis-toi qu'au moins maintenant c'est fini, dit Naïs d'un ton qui se voulait encourageant. Et puis on va bien s'amuser ce soir, tu vas voir.

— ...

Hayden, un peu gêné, posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : après avoir tant travaillé, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pendant l'année, Eric ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir tant raté son épreuve. Un vieux bout de parchemin était toujours sur la table, probablement le brouillon d'Eric ; Hayden lui demanda la permission de le prendre, puis se servit sans trop se formaliser de l'absence de réponse d'Eric. Le brouillon était assez échevelé, constellé de gros pâtés d'encre, et Hayden eut du mal à s'y retrouver. Néanmoins, ce qu'il comprit lui parut juste dans l'ensemble.

— C'est ce que tu as écrit ? Mais tu sais Eric, ne dramatise pas, c'est déjà très bien !

— ...

— Oh, Eric ! Allez, remets-toi, réponds-nous s'il te plaît.

— Il y a autre chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Naïs.

Pour toute réponse, Eric laissa tomber sa plume et s'écroula sur sa table. Son dos était secoué de tremblements convulsifs qui ressemblaient à des sanglots, même si Eric ne proférait pas le moindre son. Les trois autres échangèrent des regards gênés, et Hayden vit Scarlett formuler silencieusement les mots « Ça doit être le contre-choc », tout en caressant le dos d'Eric. Ils durent attendre encore un long moment avant de persuader Eric de se relever, de s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Hayden et de rentrer en titubant jusqu'à leur Salle Commune.

* * *

— Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est là, maintenant ?

L'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée depuis près d'une demi-heure, et Hayden espérait bien que tous les derniers retardataires étaient enfin arrivés. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que quiconque manque le spectacle. Néanmoins, l'idée d'avoir des dizaines d'élèves regroupés dans le Hall, à l'affût du moindre de ses faits et gestes, le grisait autant qu'elle lui posait problème. Les élèves bavardaient entre eux avec enthousiasme, sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Et si un Professeur arrivait ? L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée, et ils ne faisaient pas encore de rondes dans les couloirs, mais l'un d'eux risquait tout de même d'apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Hayden n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir expliquer un enseignants ce que Naïs et lui avaient prévu pour la soirée, pas même à Draco Malfoy. C'était leur affaire.

Après s'être assuré que tous les élèves qui avaient annoncé leur venue étaient présents, Hayden prit Naïs par la main, monta avec elle sur la troisième marche de l'escalier central de façon à ce que tout le monde les voie, et leva les mains pour demander le silence. Devant lui se tenait Scarlett, les bras croisés et souriant d'un air de défi, ainsi qu'Eric. Il ne s'était guère reposé depuis la fin de l'épreuve et avait toujours un air un peu spectral, mais Hayden était heureux de le voir tenir debout.

— Bonsoir à tous, dit-il sans élever la voix. Excusez-moi de parler bas, mais il faut essayer de rester discret. Naïs et moi sommes très touchés de l'attention que vous portez à notre petite découverte. Nous vous promettons que vous ne serez pas déçus.

— Nous allons vous demander de nous suivre sans poser de question, reprit Naïs. S'il y en a qui prennent peur au bout d'un moment, ils n'auront qu'à retourner sur leurs pas, mais il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre. C'est d'accord ?

Un frisson d'exaltation parcourut leur assistance ; Hayden sut les élèves ainsi provoqués sur leur courage allaient les suivre crânement, quand bien même ils finiraient par prendre peur.

— Venez, maintenant. Nous allons descendre.

Autour d'eux, les exclamations étonnées ou excitées se multipliaient. Hayden tendit le bras à Naïs qui posa sa main dessus avec un sourire fier.

— Prête ? murmura-t-il.

— Prête.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au niveau du Hall, puis passèrent devant et menèrent la marche pour descendre vers les sous-sols. Le premier était celui des cuisines et des Salles Communes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard ; ils le dépassèrent sans un regard. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième sous-sol qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier pour attendre les autres, avant de s'engager dans un couloir aux murs de pierres noires et mal entretenues, entre lesquelles suintaient une eau crasseuse. L'odeur d'humidité se faisait plus écœurante à chaque pas, suscitant des jurons dégouttés parmi les autres élèves, mais Hayden et Naïs ne s'en souciaient pas.

Ils tournèrent à droite dans un corridor plus étroit que le précédent, vaguement éclairé par des chandelles de suif fixées aux murs, et qui laissaient de larges zones d'ombres entre elles. Dans ce couloir, on pouvait distinguer des portes de cachots barrées de fer et disséminées un peu au hasard le long des murs. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas devant l'une de ces portes mais devant un mur nu qu'Hayden et Naïs s'arrêtèrent pour la seconde fois.

— Tout le monde suit ? demanda Naïs. Nous allons ouvrir un passage, alors dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas rester derrière.

— Ça va, je crois qu'ils sont tous arrivés. Ecartez-vous un peu !

Hayden prenait un certain plaisir à mettre en scène cette petite excursion et à lui donner l'aura d'une aventure ténébreuse. À vrai dire, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'ils allaient trouver au terme du voyage. Mais l'idée qu'il en avait lui donnait l'assurance que, des générations plus tard, Poudlard en parlerait encore. Il tendit sa main droite à Naïs, puis ils appliquèrent ensemble leurs paumes jointes côte à côte sur le mur, avant de les faire glisser lentement pour dessiner un rectangle haut comme deux Elfes de Maison. Leurs mains laissaient sur le mur une trace bleutée qui brillait dans la pénombre du couloir et réduisit au silence la masse admirative des spectateurs. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils firent un pas en arrière et écoutèrent le grondement de la pierre fâchée d'être dérangée. Sous leurs yeux, la ligne bleue devint plus lumineuse qu'une flamme, et dans un bruit de tonnerre, les pierres du mur reculèrent et s'écartèrent pour former une ouverture.

Comme tant de fois auparavant, Hayden sentit une pulsation sourde et lente se mêler aux battements de son cœur. C'était comme s'ils avançaient vers un cœur de magie qui propulsait ses pouvoirs à travers les pierres et les passages du château. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

Hayden et Naïs traversèrent le passage avec un petit air satisfait, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour vérifier qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils étaient arrivés dans une large pièce circulaire, au centre de laquelle trônait un puit de pierre blanche. Le battement perçu dans le couloir se faisait ici mieux sentir. Sans hésiter, Naïs passa par-dessus la margelle du puit et s'y laissa tomber avec autant de naturel que si elle prenait le Poudlard Express. Hayden la suivit, et à son tour se laissa aspirer par l'étonnant pouvoir de ce puit qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Naïs et lui se souciaient peu de savoir qui avait construit ces passages secrets – ils soupçonnaient en fait le château lui-même – ni pourquoi ils existaient ; ils se contentaient de la fierté d'avoir réussi à en percer le fonctionnement, après des mois d'essais infructueux.

La chute dans le puit ne dura qu'un instant, et Hayden rejoignit bientôt Naïs dans une autre pièce, plus petite que l'autre, où la curieuse pulsation devenait assez forte pour faire insensiblement trembler les murs et se propager dans leurs corps.

— On attend les autres ici ? proposa Naïs.

— Oui, je crois que c'est le mieux. Il leur faudra sûrement un petit moment avant de se décider à sauter. Tu te souviens du mal que j'avais eu à t'en persuader ?

— Bien sûr. Finalement, je suis contente de t'avoir fait confiance.

Hayden regarda Naïs dans les yeux et l'enlaça, sans se soucier des élèves qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment à côté d'eux. Il était heureux d'être là avec elle, et qu'ils aient préparé tous les deux cette soirée si particulière. C'était là, au plus profond du château, qu'il percevait le mieux le lien qui les unissait tous les deux. Et il était fier d'avoir bientôt l'occasion de proclamer publiquement la nature de ce lien, où du moins ce qu'ils en devinaient.

La petite pièce était presque totalement plongée dans l'obscurité : aucune lampe n'y brillait, mais une lueur rougeâtre passait à travers les interstices des murs et du sol de pierre pour diffuser un semblant de lumière. Au bout d'un moment, Hayden vit arriver les premiers suiveurs, les plus téméraires, qui avaient eu l'audace d'affronter l'épreuve du puit.

— Waoh ! s'exclama un Gryffondor de 6ème année. Ça, c'était quelque chose.

— Est-ce qu'on peut remonter pour dire aux autres qu'ils ne risquent rien ? demanda Ben Fenwick. Je ne suis pas sûr que ...

— Désolée Ben, mais soit ils osent nous suivre, soit ils ne viennent pas. On vous avait prévenus.

— Et pour rentrer, on fera comment ?

— Vous verrez bien tout à l'heure. Tu as déjà envie de partir ?

— Non, au contraire !

— Alors tout va bien.

Un à un, presque tous les élèves parvinrent dans la pièce. Seuls quelques uns, trop jeunes ou trop méfiants, étaient restés en arrière. Hayden fut très satisfait de voir que tous les membres de MAB avaient osé sauter le pas.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? fit Eric d'une voix faible et troublée. Et ce battement ? D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

— Tu verras ça bientôt, promit Hayden.

Eric était étrange : alors que tous les autres devenaient de plus en plus enthousiastes à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Eric seul prenait un air toujours plus angoissé. Hayden ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'acharnait à les suivre s'il se sentait si mal. Son manque de nourriture et de sommeil et le stress des derniers jours devaient le rendre plus sensible au danger qu'il ne l'aurait été d'habitude. Hayden voulut lui dire que personne ne lui en voudrait ni ne se moquerait de lui s'il rentrait à la Salle Commune, mais il eut peur de blesser la fierté d'Eric, et se tut.

Quand de longues minutes d'attente les eurent convaincus que plus personne d'autre ne viendrait, Hayden et Naïs se dirigèrent vers une petite porte en bois d'ébène, si sombre qu'il était difficile de la remarquer au milieu des murs noirs. Naïs posa la main sur la poignée en fer de la porte et appuya dessus de toutes ses forces jusqu'à entendre le déclic du loquet. Hayden l'aida à peser sur le bois de la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement sous leur pression. À chaque centimètre que la porte perdait en reculant, la lumière rouge s'intensifiait, et les pulsations redoublaient de force. Chacun à présent pouvait les sentir, et tous se tenaient silencieux, impressionnés et attentifs.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin suffisamment pour laisser un passage par lequel Hayden et Naïs s'engouffrèrent. Ils firent quelques pas en avant, puis se retournèrent pour demander instamment aux autres d'avancer avec beaucoup de précautions. Ils se tenaient en effet sur le palier supérieur d'un immense escalier de pierre qu'aucune rampe ne protégeait : si quelqu'un les bousculait trop violemment, ils tomberaient dans le vide. Hayden regarda autour de lui en retenant son souffle. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. La salle était toujours aussi gigantesque, et les piliers qui soutenaient ses larges voûtes aussi massifs. La lumière rouge, d'un éclat soutenu, éclaboussait l'endroit depuis une source imprécise au centre de la pièce, masquée par l'un des piliers les plus épais. Il entendait les autres pousser des exclamations étouffées derrière lui, à la fois de crainte et d'excitation, mais il ne pensait plus à eux. Ses pensées étaient à présent envahies par le magnétisme fascinant qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. Il savait que Naïs ressentait exactement la même chose. Forcément.

Ils descendirent ensemble les marches de granit, sans plus se préoccuper du danger de cet escalier étroit et raide. C'était comme si une autre force que leur esprit guidait leurs pas. Derrière eux, les autres les suivaient avec une lenteur inspirée par la prudence. Comme leurs âmes étaient simples ! Hayden et Naïs atteignirent le bas des marches et poursuivirent leur avancée avec des airs de somnambules. À un moment, Hayden sentit quelqu'un courir après lui et lui prendre le bras pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais Hayden se contenta de répondre avec un sourire serein que tout allait bien, tout était normal, tout était parfait. Il se mit même à rire doucement. Ah ! Comme ces êtres sommaires allaient être étonnés et impressionnés ! Il caressa la main de Naïs qu'il tenait toujours, et sentit un flot de chaleur dorée remonter le long de son bras. Sa bien-aimée lui souriait, elle aussi, et glissait comme une danseuse, et flottait comme un ange.

Et celui qui lui tenait le bras le lâcha soudain avec un cri de stupéfaction. Ah, oui ... Haziel n'y pensait plus, mais peut-être que les créatures primaires qui les accompagnaient allaient être déconcertés par leur transformation. En réalité, ce n'était pas une transformation. Naziel et lui ne faisaient que reprendre leur forme naturelle. Et ils grandissaient, ils laissaient leurs membres reprendre leur véritable taille et se libérer de la contrainte qui pesait sur eux depuis tout ce temps. Et ils brillaient, repoussant la lumière rouge pour révéler leur propre éclat, l'or qui luisait en eux, entre eux, et les faisaient flamboyer. Tout en eux était d'or pur, à l'exception de ce qui avait été leurs bras. Ils avaient disparus. Ils étaient rentrés en eux et avaient laissé ressortit leurs ailes, leurs sombres ailes noires. Et les cris des petits êtres leur parvenaient.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! C'est quoi, tout ça ?

— Revenez ! On a compris, vous avez gagné, mais revenez ! Ne restez pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît !

— _Calme, petits êtres, calme_, dit doucement Naziel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

— Aucune idée, ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

— Ils parlent une autre langue !

— Tu appelles ça parler, toi, un chant pareil ?

— Mais ils ne vont plus nous comprendre, alors !

— Revenez ! Allez, arrêtez, on veut repartir !

— Il faut aller chercher de l'aide.

— Et comment ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui connaissent le chemin du retour !

Haziel regarda son double, paisible. Naziel ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

— Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Le château, c'est le château qui tremble !

— Le plafond va s'écrouler !

— Au secours ! À l'aide !

— Il faut faire quelque chose !

— Mais quoi ?

— Attention, ça tremble encore !

— Ce sont eux qui le font, regardez ! En fermant les yeux.

— Arrêtez, on veut pas crever ici, nous !

— AU SECOURS !

Haziel et Naziel se déplacèrent à nouveau. Malgré leurs ailes noires de chauve-souris, ils étaient attirés comme de grands papillons dorés par un coffre de pierre volumineux, au centre de la salle, encadré par quatre lourds piliers. Leurs esprits étaient gais et rieurs, parfaitement unis. Cette communion, tellement supérieure à ce qu'un quotidien trop humain leur avait infligé, était pour eux délectable. Enfin réunis et béats, ils s'approchaient du coffre sans se presser mais avec détermination. Ils voulaient toucher ce long coffre magnifique. Il fallait qu'ils le touchent. S'ils le faisaient, ils en seraient encore plus heureux et comblés, ils en étaient certains. Leurs bras reparurent, aussi dorés que le reste de leur corps, et leurs mains mêlées se tendirent lentement vers la pierre. Le coffre les attiraient irrépressiblement, chantant une mélodie venue du fond des âges. Leurs doigts atteignirent le coffre. La pierre était glacée.

Tout retomba. Or, ailes, voix, chant, hauteur, pouvoirs ; tout disparut en un instant. Seul le tremblement continuait, plus menaçant que jamais. Il n'y avait plus d'Haziel et Naziel, seulement Hayden et Naïs, écroulés face contre terre et vidés de toute énergie. Hayden tenta de se relever en titubant, retomba, se remit à moitié debout et resta plié en deux, malade et écœuré à en mourir. Il regarda Naïs, si petite à côté de l'immense caisse de pierre : sa peau était devenue grisâtre et elle toussait fortement. Les convulsions des murs dégageaient une poussière rance et râpeuse qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hayden, ses yeux déjà brûlés par l'éclat insupportable et maléfique de la lumière rouge. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il n'entendit qu'à moitié les cris des autres, partagés entre le soulagement de leur voir retrouver leur forme humaine et la crainte de finir emmurés dans cette salle sinistre qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur eux et de les engloutir.

— Hayden ! Naïs !

— Ça va aller ?

— Sortez-nous de là ! Vite !

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Un tremblement plus violent encore remplaça les questions par des cris de terreur. Hayden en eut le souffle coupé et crut défaillir. La secousse dura plusieurs secondes, puis s'arrêta, et le silence se répandit perfidement comme une vague glacée. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Hayden sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce silence surnaturel l'effrayait davantage que tout le reste.

Il fut rompu par un éclat de rire.

Sans y croire, Hayden reconnut ce rire, et la peur lui tordit les entrailles. Qu'était-il arrivé, là-bas dans l'obscurité rougeâtre, pendant que Naïs et lui s'accordaient le plaisir d'une métamorphose dont le pouvoir les dépassait ? Un pressentiment morbide fit son chemin dans le cœur d'Hayden. Il avait la quasi-certitude qu'un drame était advenu. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et cligna des yeux pour se forcer à voir ce qui allait sortir de l'ombre, tournant la tête en tous sens sans savoir où regarder. Il chercha du regard la silhouette familière parmi les autres qui étaient présents et qui se regroupaient avec effroi, mais sans succès. Où était-_il_ ?

_Il_ surgit soudainement des ténèbres, là où personne ne l'attendait. Eric. Le bruit assuré de ses pas frappait le cerveau d'Hayden aussi douloureusement qu'un marteau piqueur. La tête renversée en arrière, Eric riait aux éclats, du rire du dément qu'il était certainement. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Hayden mordit son poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler en reconnaissant le corps de Scarlett.

Elle était morte, cruellement égorgée.

Ses longues boucles brunes étaient baignées d'un sang écarlate, et ses yeux vides fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Sa tête inanimée ballottait au rythme des pas d'Eric comme un jouet ridicule, répandant toujours plus de sang. Le même sang maculait les mains d'Eric, dont les yeux fous ne voyaient que le grand coffre, où plutôt le tombeau de pierre. À côté de lui, Hayden sentit les jambes de Naïs se dérober sous elle sous le coup de la douleur. Personne ne prononçait le moindre son. L'épouvante était trop irréelle, l'incompréhension trop totale. Eric les ignorait tous ; il riait toujours et marchait avec fierté vers sa destination. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin d'atteindre le but de son existence, et que rien au monde n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

— J'ai une âme ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse du tombeau, d'une voix suraiguë qu'Hayden ne reconnut pas. J'ai une âme à t'offrir ! J'ai réussi !

Arrivé devant le tombeau, Eric jeta à terre le corps de Scarlett comme s'il s'était agi d'un détritus, et leva les bras vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux et son visage se tordit pour former une grimace démoniaque.

— Parais, Maître !

Et, à la grande terreur d'Hayden, il parut. La lumière rouge devint tellement aveuglante qu'Hayden dut un instant détourner les yeux de la scène monstrueuse et barbare dont il était témoin. Quand il put à nouveau regarder sans autre obstacle que le dégoût profond et la peur abjecte qui lui donnaient la nausée, il vit une fumée noirâtre à l'odeur de souffre s'élever du tombeau dont le couvercle avait disparu. Le tremblement des murs reprit, plus intense et plus frénétique que jamais, et se mêla à un bruit de tempête. Lentement, une forme immense et monstrueuse se redressa dans le tombeau, enveloppée de fumée. Des sanglots effrayés parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hayden, par-dessus les rugissements du monstre. Baigné d'une flamme pourpre, Eric assistait en transe au triomphe de celui qu'il servait. La créature était plus abominable que tout ce qu'Hayden aurait pu imaginer.

Dressé dans ce qui avait été son tombeau, l'immonde dragon de feu aux ailes noires exhalait un parfum de mort.

Un tremblement plus profond que les autres s'accompagna d'un vacarme assourdissant. À l'autre bout de la salle, le mur gémit comme une bête à l'agonie, et l'escalier de pierre qu'ils avaient descendu un siècle plus tôt pour arriver dans cette cave s'écroula.

Toutes les issues étaient bloquées.

Le dragon rugit à en faire éclater les oreilles d'Hayden, et se pencha sur le corps de Scarlett.

Ils allaient tous mourir.


	35. 7 juin : Les Angémons

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Rassurez-vous, le pire est passé. Ou presque. Ah, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! **

**Chapitre 35 : **

**7 juin**

**Les Angémons**

_Le dragon rugit à en faire éclater les oreilles d'Hayden, et se pencha sur le corps de Scarlett._

Hayden eut un nouveau haut le cœur. Il devina ce qui allait arriver. Il n'allait pas le supporter. C'était encore plus ignoble que tout le reste. Il aurait préféré mourir sur place. Mais il fut ramené dans le monde des vivants par le contact d'une petite main glacée qu'il connaissait bien : Naïs était arrivée jusqu'à lui et s'accrochait à sa main comme à leur dernière chance de sortir de ce cauchemar. Il se tourna vers elle et vit son visage d'un blanc fantomatique, ravagé par une angoisse primaire. Il lui rendit son regard éploré, incapable d'en faire plus.

— Hayden ... souffla-t-elle. Hayden, on ne ... on ne peut pas ... il faut pas ...

Ils levèrent ensemble les yeux vers le tombeau du dragon. Le monstre dans le corps d'Eric était agenouillé au milieu d'une mare de sang sombre, les bras toujours levé vers le ciel, avec une expression d'extase sur son visage aux yeux grands ouverts. Le démon dans le corps du dragon tendit une énorme patte rouge et velue vers le corps de Scarlett, l'attrapa entre ses griffes noires en la broyant à moitié, et l'éleva vers sa gueule fumante.

— Hayden !

La supplication mêlée de sanglots dans la voix de Naïs fit tonner le cœur d'Hayden comme un tambour. Elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus ne rien faire. C'était absurde, mais ils ne pouvaient pas regarder ce monstre dévorer le corps de leur amie sans hurler leur répulsion. Qu'avaient-ils à perdre, de toute façon ? Hayden ravala ses larmes et raffermit sa prise sur la main de Naïs. Il la regarda pour lui demander de le suivre, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé, et ils se mirent à courir ensemble vers le tombeau en criant de toute la force de leurs poumons.

— NOON ! NON !

Ils couraient et levaient les bras vers le démon avec une énergie désespérée, comme s'ils avaient cru être de taille à l'affronter. On aurait dit deux enfants qui essayaient d'attraper un jouet hors de leur portée. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Mourir pour mourir, autant essayer de retarder d'au moins une seconde l'affreux destin du corps de Scarlett. Ils n'avaient aucun espoir de réussir, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de hurler toujours et d'assaillir le démon avec toute leur haine.

— NOOON !

Ils atteignirent enfin leur but. Le dragon démoniaque, agacé par ces petits insectes qui dérangeaient son triomphe, retint un instant son geste pour leur régler leur compte. Ses yeux jaunes veinés de noir se posèrent avec dédain sur Hayden et Naïs. Ils s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin ? Ha ! Ils allaient bien voir ce qui allait leur en coûter. D'une exhalaison pestilentielle et empoisonnée, il leur envoya leur mort en pleine figure. Les deux humains furent frappés de plein fouet par le souffle fatal. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à être attaqués. Le dragon eut un grognement de satisfaction. D'un instant à l'autre, les deux petits humains allaient s'écrouler au sol et succomber eux aussi à sa puissance ténébreuse.

Mais ils ne moururent pas. Ebranlés par la violence de l'agression, ils furent stoppés nets dans leur course, mais ils ne s'effondrèrent pas. Ils s'imprégnèrent du nuage de poison noir, en attirant sur eux la moindre particule. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, comme suspendus dans l'espace et dans le temps. Puis, lentement, ils se mirent à grandir, à grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille du dragon. Et, contrastant avec la monstrueuse lumière rouge et sanglante qui envahissait tout, leur peau prit un éclat doré qui semblait émaner du plus profond de leur corps. Ils ne marchaient plus, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus figés : ils flottaient dans l'air, comme s'ils volaient sans quitter le sol. De larges ailes noires, laides et grossières, surgirent de leurs omoplates, et chacun de leur battement faisait vaciller l'atmosphère. Des ailes semblables en tous points à celle du démon qui leur faisait face. Celui-ci était tellement subjugué de cette transformation qu'il en lâcha le corps de Scarlett et le laissa tomber mollement par terre.

_Lui ! C'était lui ! Mais comment était-ce possible ?_

Les pensées du démon tournoyaient dans l'air.

_Comment pouvait-il se trouver là, devant lui, ce frère perdu depuis tant d'éternités ? C'était lui, c'était eux ! C'était aussi cet Autre, auquel il s'était lié pour leur malheur à tous deux ? Leur chute ne leur avait donc pas été fatale, comme il l'avait toujours cru ? Selon la loi, il aurait dû en être ainsi, pourtant leur existence le démentait. Leurs âmes avaient donc survécu ? Mutilées de la sorte ? _

— _Haznaël ? _

_Il avait parlé avec une infinie douceur pour appeler son frère. Le nom résonna dans leurs cœurs, réveillant une blessure longtemps ignorée, une identité longtemps oubliée. Les ailes noires des deux corps dorés frémirent, les yeux jaunes cillèrent. Haznaël l'avait reconnu. Il se souvenait. Il se rappelait le temps où ils s'étaient connus, deux simples démons aux pouvoirs infernaux. C'était un temps où les choses et les êtres étaient à la place qui leur appartenait. Mais ce temps-là avait pris fin ..._

— _Nahariel ? _

_Ce nom-là, il l'avait prononcé avec violence. C'était l'Autre, le Traître, l'Usurpateur qui lui avait volé son frère ! C'était à cause de lui qu'Haznaël avait été perdu ! Mais c'était aussi Haznaël qui avait perdu Nahariel. Ils s'étaient choisis librement, follement. Ils les avaient tous déshonorés, Anges autant que Démons. L'Ange maudit ne valait pas mieux que le Démon déchu auquel il s'était uni. Ils en avaient payé le prix ensemble, sans jamais rien regretter. Alors, devait-il haïr l'un autant que l'autre ? Aimer l'un autant que l'autre ? Il ne comprenait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à penser dans cet univers de mortels. Tous trois étaient d'un autre ordre. Ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Ils ne pouvaient que le dominer ou se laisser anéantir. _

_Il aurait voulu faire régner son pouvoir ici-bas, jouer avec tous ces petits mortels pour s'en repaître et s'en faire obéir, comme avec celui qu'il avait déjà ensorcelé. Mais Haznaël et Nahariel étaient déjà là. Et, comme il le comprit, ils ne voulaient pas de lui ni de ses ténèbres. Il devait partir ou les affronter. Mais comment ? Comment pourrait-il combattre son propre frère ? Et comment aurait-il pu prétendre être de taille à les attaquer ? Il était seul face à eux, et leur union les renforçait. Il ne pouvait pas les vaincre. _

_Personne ne pouvait vaincre les Angémons._

_Il partit._

L'orage qui retentit était dévastateur. Cette fois, ce n'était plus seulement les murs qui tremblaient, mais la terre elle-même. L'atmosphère vibrait à en rendre fou et à en faire éclater les crânes, les rayons d'une lumière aveuglante jaillissaient comme autant de flammes ardentes et remplissaient toute la salle, dévorant les ombres. En un instant, la chaleur se fit infernale et l'air irrespirable.

À nouveau réintégrés dans leur corps d'humains, Hayden et Naïs furent projetés au sol avec violence et se retrouvèrent face contre terre, suffoqués, la gorge noués et le corps en sang. Mais ils vivaient encore. Au prix d'une douleur atroce qui leur brûlait les poumons, ils arrivaient toujours à respirer. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, si vite qu'ils craignaient de voir leur poitrine éclater sous le choc. Leurs pensées étaient brumeuses, et ils étaient tous deux au bord de l'évanouissement, mais ils n'étaient pas fous, et ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils n'allaient pas mourir. Pas tout de suite.

Autour d'eux, ils entendaient des cris indistincts. Au moins les autres avaient-ils encore la force de crier. Ils n'avaient donc pas causé leur perte à tous. Leur propre souffrance irradiait dans tout leur corps, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient y survivre malgré tout. Ensemble. Comme ils avaient survécu à tout le reste. Même si pour le moment, ils allaient perdre connaissance d'un instant à l'autre. Hayden tâtonna dans la poussière pour trouver la main de Naïs et la serrer dans la sienne. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, mais il n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il suffisait qu'elle soit là.

Il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Au dernier moment pourtant, au milieu du tumulte général, un son aussi doux qu'une caresse, un murmure d'une douceur inconnue parvint à ses oreilles.

«_ Dans les temps reculés, les amours sont étranges,_

_Ainsi fut pris le cœur d'un Démon et d'un Ange._

_L'union de leurs deux cœurs fut d'une telle ardeur,_

_Menaçant la puissance des plus hautes Grandeurs,_

_Que leur destin tragique fut par elles arrêté :_

_Ils vivraient, s'aimeraient, se haïraient aussi_

_Loin du terrible Enfer et du doux Paradis,_

_Précédentes demeures de leur passion damnée._

_Sur la Terre des hommes ils furent envoyés,_

_Cherchant un abri pour leurs âmes mutilées,_

_À jamais divisées, et à jamais unies._

_Mi-Anges, Mi-Démons : tels sont les Angémons,_

_À leur mutuelle flamme ils se reconnaîtront_

_Et leur étrange amour vivra à l'infini. »_

**(Air qui se veut innocent) **

**Ce qu'on aime dans cette histoire, c'est que tout y est simple, et pas du tout tiré par les cheveux ni capillotracté. **

**Si vous n'avez rien compris à ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'expliquer : il suffit de m'envoyer une review (admirez l'opération de chantage).**

**Vous voyez que chez moi, quand je parle d'anges et de démons, c'est même pas au figuré. **

**Bon.**

**C'est pas tout ça.**

**J'ai encore du pain sur la planche.**

**Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur !**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	36. 7 juin : L'aube d'un nouveau jour

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Allez ! Vous allez bientôt pouvoir souffler un peu, car ce chapitre clôt une micro-trilogie formée avec les deux précédents, et qui décrit comme vous l'avez compris les fatidiques événements du 7 juin. Après ça, fin de la première partie de cette fic !! ENFIN :D Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens : on quitte Poudlard. J'écrirai encore trois ou quatre chapitres pour la deuxième partie, et puis ce sera fini. Je vais être complètement traumatisée ...**

**Chapitre 36 : **

**7 juin**

**L'aube d'un nouveau jour**

L'esprit de Naïs nageait dans des limbes brumeux, à mi-chemin entre l'inconscience et l'éveil. Une douleur diffuse serpentait sournoisement dans tout son corps. Elle était épuisée.

— Naïs ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix d'Hayden était douce, mais mêlée d'un soupçon d'inquiétude. Naïs sourit intérieurement, le visage encore collé au sol crasseux de la cave. Trop fatiguée pour se relever ou même simplement pour répondre, elle se contenta de tendre la main pour qu'Hayden la prenne. Aussitôt, ce contact lui rendit des forces, comme si Hayden lui transmettait sa propre énergie. Naïs n'en fut pas surprise. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pouvait l'étonner au sujet du lien qui l'unissait à Hayden.

Il l'aida à se redresser et la prit dans ses bras, toujours assis par terre. Ils s'étreignirent étroitement. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, seule une chance incroyable leur avait permis de survivre tous les deux, sans même être séparés. En dehors de quelques hématomes et écorchures, douloureux mais peu profonds, ils étaient indemnes. Combien de temps cette chance durerait-elle encore ?

Ils entendirent des voix familières les appeler avec une sorte de crainte dans le timbre. Tant bien que mal, ils se redressèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La cave était dévastée. Quelques élèves avaient allumé leurs baguettes magiques pour remplacer la lumière rouge qui avait disparu. Entre ces faibles petites lueurs et la poussière qui envahissait toute la salle, Naïs avait du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, du moins dans les détails. Le terrifiant dragon avait disparu sans laisser de trace, à son grand soulagement. Sans doute sous le choc, le tombeau de pierres était tombé en ruines. Malheureusement, tel était aussi le cas de l'escalier de sortie. Naïs préféra éviter de se demander comment ils allaient sortir de là. Son esprit avait déjà trop de difficultés à concevoir qu'ils puissent en sortir un jour et retrouver un univers normal, où Hayden et elle n'étaient que deux banals sorciers parmi tant d'autres.

Elle se força à regarder du côté des autres élèves, tous ceux qu'ils avaient entraînés dans cette aventure insensée pour satisfaire leur propre orgueil. Ils étaient responsables de tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés au milieu de la salle, là où ils risquaient le moins d'être blessés par l'écroulement d'un mur. Cela n'avait pas empêché nombre d'entre eux de se faire écraser un bras ou un pied par une chute de pierres. Naïs eut l'estomac noué en voyant Morgana, son visage blême rayé d'une traînée de sang séché, serrer la main de Ben avec un air désemparé ; Ben était étendu sur le sol, immobile, inconscient. Un autre se tenait le poignet droit avec la main gauche pour supporter sa main aux doigts brisés, et cherchait du regard un septième année qui aurait suivi des cours de Médicomagie.

Naïs se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise quand elle croisa le regard de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas trop blessés. Tous la dévisageaient, les yeux ronds, ou bien faisaient de même à l'adresse d'Hayden. Leurs visages étaient empreints de crainte, mais aussi d'une sorte de respect. Naïs les comprenait facilement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on réveillait un démon de l'ancien monde **(1)**, ni que l'on comprenait que ceux qu'on avait pris pour deux simples élèves étaient en réalité des créatures venues d'un autre univers. Elle-même refusait d'essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Si elle le faisait, elle deviendrait folle. Ça, elle en était certaine.

Après avoir consacré un moment à étudier comment les autres se portaient, Naïs se permit un petit soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr, certains étaient blessés, mais ils allaient sûrement pouvoir se remettre rapidement, une fois qu'ils auraient regagné le château. Aucun n'était ...

Naïs trébucha dans le vide et sentit son sang bourdonner tout à coup à ses tempes. Un violent écœurement la gagna quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Le dragon, les Angémons, les pouvoirs ... Tout cela n'avait rien été à côté de l'horreur la plus atroce, la plus infâme, la plus incompréhensible ...

— Scarlett ! s'écria soudain Naïs d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se mit à courir comme une folle vers les ruines du tombeau, méprisant les nombreuses pierres acérées qui jonchaient sa route et qui menaçaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre ou de lui écorcher les pieds. Rien ne comptait. Rien n'avait d'importance. Ni les pierres, ni les larmes qui inondaient son visage, ni la douleur sourde de son propre corps. Naïs n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit que la forme sombre, perdue dans un coin obscur, qui avait été sa meilleure amie.

— Scarlett ! Scarlett ! gémit-elle encore au milieu de ses sanglots, en s'agenouillant à côté du corps.

Il s'était disloqué quand le dragon l'avait laissé tomber à terre sans ménagement, et ressemblait à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Une marionnette de cauchemar. Sa peau était grise et terne, et ses yeux verts naguère si vifs et si intelligents étaient à présent révulsés, veinés de rouge et immobiles. Une plaie béante avait déchiré son cou et laissé s'échapper tout son sang, lequel s'était maintenant figé sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux. Naïs ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et de se maudire pour avoir elle-même conduit Scarlett dans cette cave monstrueuse. Elle gémissait continuellement le nom de son amie, comme si Scarlett avait pu l'entendre et décider de revenir à la vie.

— Scarlett est morte ?!

Naïs crut hurler de terreur en entendant cette voix, mais pas un son ne parvint à franchir sa gorge nouée. Elle se retourna et vit Eric, debout derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur Scarlett. Il avait lui-même l'air d'un cadavre. Toute trace de la folie démentielle qui l'avait habité quand il avait invoqué le dragon avait disparue, ne laissant plus qu'une âme dévastée. Eric se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Naïs. Sans la regarder, il approcha une main tremblante et encore couverte de sang séché du visage de Scarlett.

— Non ... Non ... balbutia-t-il. Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas ... Ce n'est pas moi ... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi !

Naïs n'osa pas répondre, trop effrayée par l'attitude d'Eric.

— Scarlett ... Scarlett ... Mon amour ... Ne sois pas morte, ne sois pas morte, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas ... Scarlett ! Réponds-moi ! Pardonne-moi !

Naïs aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Eric semblait à nouveau fou, mais fou de douleur cette fois. Naïs avait peur de le voir se trancher lui-même la gorge. Il serrait dans ses bras le cadavre de Scarlett et le berçait, lui parlait, l'implorait de lui pardonner son horrible crime.

— Je ne voulais pas ... Pardonne-moi ... Il m'a forcé à le faire, je ne savais pas, j'oubliais, je ne m'en rendais pas compte ... Scarlett, je t'aime, reviens, je t'en supplie ! Scarlett !

Naïs sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule, puis se calma en reconnaissant Hayden qui se tenait près d'elle, l'air hagard. Il regardait Eric et Scarlett d'un air désemparé, sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Le temps où ils avaient été quatre amis sans histoire, avec pour seul souci de passer des examens, semblait remonter à des siècles. Eric les avait quitté en même temps que Scarlett. Il ne reviendrait jamais.

Soudain, une violente détonation les fit tressaillir et les poussa à regarder du côté de l'escalier détruit. Un nuage de fumée blanche en avait surgi au niveau du palier supérieur, à travers lequel Naïs distingua au bout d'un moment les silhouettes de Weasley, de Tonks, et d'autres professeurs.

— Ils sont là ! s'écria Weasley avec un ton soulagé. On les a trouvés ! Venez par là !

Tout ce qui suivit resta flou à l'esprit de Naïs. La fatigue, la douleur et la peine avaient eu raison de sa vivacité habituelle, et elle se contenta de réagir à ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. La plupart des Professeurs les rejoignirent dans la cave en y descendant à l'aide de sortilèges de _Levicorpus_, et s'affairèrent aussitôt auprès des élèves blessés. Ils expliquèrent plus tard que le château avait été mis sans dessus dessous toute la nuit pour retrouver les dizaines d'élèves qui avaient disparus de leurs dortoirs. L'angoisse des enseignants et des autres élèves restés au château avait été portée à son comble quand ils avaient commencé à entendre des rugissements venus des sous-sols et à sentir les murs trembler. Ceux qui avaient participé à l'expédition sans aller jusqu'au bout avaient indiqué le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru jusqu'au puit blanc, et les Professeurs avaient fait le reste.

Pendant qu'on transportait les élèves blessés sur des brancards surgis de nulle part, les autres expliquèrent avec animation ce qui s'était passé dans la cave. Certains étaient encore trop choqués par leur expérience pour en parler, mais d'autres se sentaient au contraire galvanisés par le soulagement d'avoir survécu et par la certitude de pouvoir s'en sortir. Ceux-là narrèrent avec une admiration mêlée d'un reste d'angoisse la transformation d'Hayden et de Naïs en Angémons, grandes créatures dorées aux ailes de chauve-souris, puis l'apparition du dragon, l'affrontement qui les avait opposés, et enfin la victoire des deux Angémons qui les avaient tous sauvés de ce monstre.

Naïs ne comprit pas pourquoi on chantait ainsi ses louanges, elle qui n'avait causé que leur malheur à tous en les emmenant là, et qui s'était ensuite contentée avec Hayden de réparer les conséquences désastreuses de leur folie. Ils n'avaient aucun mérite là-dedans. Avaient-ils seulement décidé d'être ce qu'ils étaient ? Avaient-ils fait un effort particulier pour faire partir ce démon ? Non, ils lui avaient seulement fait peur. Ils ne l'avaient même pas vaincu. Malgré tout, les autres semblaient fascinés par la description de leurs incroyables pouvoirs. Hayden et Naïs tentèrent pourtant de leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient compris : ils n'étaient apparus sous leur forme d'Angémons que le temps d'un instant à cause de la proximité de ce démon d'une nature si proche de la leur. Lui disparu, rien ne pourra jamais leur rendre cette apparence.

Leurs nouveaux admirateurs s'en moquaient, répétant qu'ils avaient accompli un exploit incomparable, qu'ils en seraient largement récompensés, et qu'ils étaient de grands sorciers aux dons exceptionnels. Naïs, pourtant, se sentait brisée par leurs éloges. Elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si merveilleux à laisser ses meilleurs amis se faire assassiner sous ses yeux ou sombrer dans la folie.

— Enfermez-moi ! Enfermez-moi ! Je suis un dément, un monstre, vous devez m'éloigner des innocents ! rugissait Eric à qui voulait l'entendre. Envoyez-moi à Azkaban, je ne mérite pas mieux ! Ou tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ! Si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en chargerai moi-même !

Naïs vit Hayden se jeter sur Eric, qui se débattait comme un forcené, pour lui arracher sa baguette.

— Je t'interdis de dire ça ! siffla Hayden d'une voix désespérée. Je te l'interdis, tu entends ? Tu n'étais pas responsable ! Tu étais possédé par ce démon ! Tu n'as pas tué Scarlett, tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, Eric ?! Je t'interdis de te suicider ! On ne te laissera pas tomber !

Eric se laissa glisser à terre, misérable et secoué de sanglots secs. Il leva des yeux implorants vers Hayden, puis regarda Naïs. Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui et prit sa tête dans ses bras pour qu'il se laisse aller dans cette étreinte, pour qu'elle le console comme il l'avait tant de fois consolée auparavant. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds maculés de sang et de poussière, elle murmura d'une voix encore éprouvée :

— Hayden a raison, Eric. Ce monstre nous a déjà pris Scarlett. Ne le laisse pas te prendre aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait ?

Suffoqué par le chagrin, Eric ne put répondre et se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de Naïs. Au moins, il n'essayait plus de se donner la mort. Pour le moment.

La voix grave de Bill Weasley se fit entendre derrière eux.

— J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sera transféré à Sainte-Mangouste. On s'occupera bien de lui, là-bas.

Naïs doutait que quiconque à Sainte-Mangouste soit très familier des cas de possession prolongée par un démon, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment quelle meilleure solution elle aurait pu proposer. C'était toujours mieux qu'Azkaban.

Elle croisa le regard d'Hayden. Ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments : la même culpabilité, la même douleur, la même angoisse. Mais aussi la même rage de vivre et le même appétit de vengeance. Ils partageaient tout.

Forcément.

**(1)** : Copyright J.R.R. Tolkien ...

**Avec un hommage à Rhett Butler.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, donc la prochaine partie, un seul indice : Pinowden (cf chapitre 29).**

**Vous avez de quoi être fiers de moi, parce que ces trois chapitres, je les ai écrits en trois jours ! Vive les vacances :D**

**J'espère que tout ça continue à vous plaire. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi par review.**

**À bientôt**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	37. Wayward Sisters

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Et voilà enfin le début de la fin ! La seconde partie de cette fic s'annonce, amis lecteurs ! Je ne sais pas encore précisément combien de chapitres elle durera, mais pas plus de 3 ou 4, je pense. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Chapitre commencé pendant un devoir d'anglais, recopié deux semaines plus tard sur ordinateur, et achevé encore quelques temps après.**

**Les événements décrits dans ce chapitre ont lieu environ quatre ans après ceux des chapitres précédents.  
**

**Chapitre 37 : Wayward Sisters**

Il faisait sombre, dans la cave du manoir. À peine si de vieilles lampes à huile répandaient ça et là leur lumière jaunâtre et leur fumée âcre. Une seule chose étincelait : c'était la vitre transparente qui séparait la cave en deux parties. Dans la première, un certain ordre régnait malgré la vétusté moisie des lieux. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères plus ou moins poussiéreuses, où s'alignaient une multitude de fioles de tailles et de formes diverses, toutes pleines à ras bord d'un liquide violacé et épais. À côté des fioles étaient rangés de vieux grimoires aux pages à moitié rongées, qui s'élevaient en hautes piles du sol jusqu'au plafond. Au milieu et autour de ces piles, on pouvait aussi trouver de nombreux rouleaux de parchemins couverts de griffonnements et de ratures ; sur le sol, des plumes brisées s'ajoutaient à la poussière des recoins, à moins qu'un jet de lumière rouge ne vint les faire disparaître.

Trois chaudrons bouillonnaient faiblement au milieu de la salle. Ils étaient emplis d'un liquide semblable à celui des fioles : une potion nauséabonde, brunâtre ou bien violette selon l'état de sa préparation. Plusieurs sorciers s'affairaient autour de ces chaudrons ; ils étaient enveloppés de grandes capes noires et usées, et portaient des gants épais et des masques pour se protéger de la potion. Certains découpaient des yeux de crapauds en rondelles, d'autres mélangeaient les mixtures, et d'autres encore préparaient des fioles vides pour les remplir à leur tour et leur faire rejoindre leurs consoeurs sur l'étagère. Un dernier groupe de sorciers, armés de plumes et de parchemins, observaient et notaient ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Là, l'immondice l'emportait. Dans l'espace réduit, une dizaine de corps gémissaient et se traînaient au milieu des vomissures qui jonchaient le sol. Leur peau était jaunâtre et couverte de cloques. C'étaient des Moldus ; ou plutôt, des cobayes. L'existence de ces misérables créatures se réduisait à un long enfer dès le moment où ils étaient capturés. Des mains impitoyables les bourraient de coups pour les rendre dociles et leur faire avaler une potion répugnante, puis les jetaient sans ménagement dans la cave, derrière la vitre, un lieu où régnait la maladie et dont ils ne sortiraient qu'après leur mort. Lentement, leurs corps se décomposaient jusqu'à devenir monstrueux. Mais la froide cruauté n'enlaidissait pas moins leurs geôliers.

Quatre coups furent frappés à la porte de la cave. L'un des sorciers qui prenaient des notes posa son écritoire et, sans ouvrir, alla répondre en frappant quatre coups semblables.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Nous sommes occupés, ici. Et la cage est trop pleine pour amener un nouveau Moldu, on les observe moins bien quand ils sont trop nombreux.

— Ce n'est pas ça. Némésis demande une réunion générale. Immédiatement.

Le sorcier eut une grimace semblable à un spasme.

— Bien, nous arrivons.

Le salon n'était guère plus lumineux que la cave. Aucun Elfe de maison n'avait depuis bien longtemps astiqué les chandeliers ni réparé le lustre qui gisait en morceaux au milieu de la pièce. La lune était pleine, mais sa lumière était trop faible pour traverser la masse épaisse de la forêt qui entourait le manoir et le dissimulait aux yeux étrangers. Les arbres avaient poussé jusque dans le jardin à l'abandon, et leurs branches commençaient à menacer de traverser les fenêtres. Cependant, les habitants du manoir ne s'en souciaient pas.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, assis sur de larges bancs de bois qui avaient été trouvés dans la cuisine. Leurs visages creusés et tendus portaient les marques d'une vie dont la loi était sévère, malgré un certain laisser-aller. Mais quelles que soient les difficultés de leur existence, leurs regards étaient déterminés. Tous avaient choisi de répondre à l'appel, de choisir la traque plutôt que le confort de leurs anciennes demeures, et la vengeance plutôt que la soumission. Ils avaient un nom réputé à défendre : celui de leurs parents, ceux qui avaient été les grands et fiers Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui avaient péri pour lui.

Tous les partisans de « la Ruine » étaient ainsi guidés par une résolution ferme, mais toutefois pas un ne l'était autant que Némésis et Kentarus Lestrange.

C'étaient eux qui avaient prêté serment sur le corps de leur mère, Bellatrix ; eux qui avaient rassemblés tous les fils et filles de Mangemorts sur qui ils avaient su pouvoir compter, eux qui avaient fondé « la Ruine » et avaient installé son quartier général dans la forêt d'Albanie ; eux enfin qui ne vivaient que pour se venger des Moldus et des Potter.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, le frère et la sœur, debout sur une armoire renversée qui tenait le rôle d'estrade, debout devant les fidèles Ruinés qui leur faisaient face. Tous deux se ressemblaient presque trait pour trait, en dehors du fait que les paupières de Némésis étaient lourdement maquillées, et que les cheveux noirs de Kentarus étaient plus courts que ceux de sa sœur. Leurs visages arboraient une expression de mépris hautain qui semblait aussi naturelle que s'ils l'avaient portée depuis le berceau. La vie de criminels traqués qu'ils menaient depuis plusieurs années les avait également marqués d'un sceau sinistre.

Au bout d'un moment, Némésis s'avança pour prendre la parole. Elle ne demanda pas si tous les Ruinés étaient arrivés au salon ou s'il fallait encore en attendre certains. Ceux qui se seraient permis d'arriver en retard l'auraient promptement regretté et le savaient pertinemment. Némésis n'eut pas non plus besoin de réclamer le silence, car ceux qui avaient choisi de suivre les Lestrange dans leur action de vengeance avaient aussi appris à ne jamais leur manquer de respect. Un seul, au début, s'était cru assez malin pour risquer quelques plaisanteries provocatrices.

On ne l'avait jamais revu.

— Je vous ai appelés pour que nous fassions le point sur l'avancée de nos travaux, dit Némésis d'un ton clair et froid. Cela fait des années que nous préparons l'élaboration du virus Bellatrix, et nos efforts vont bientôt être couronnés d'un succès total. Certes, nos premières tentatives avaient eu de bons résultats, mais elles ont trop attiré l'attention à un moment où nous n'étions pas prêts à réagir. J'avais pourtant demandé que Rodolphus Pinowden soit exécuté rapidement, mais comme vous le savez, Barry MacNair a jugé bon de défier mon autorité. Tant pis pour lui. Mais toujours est-il qu'à cause de lui, depuis plus de sept ans maintenant, les Médicomages travaillent à trouver un antidote à notre virus. Et ils auraient pu réussir ! s'enflamma soudain Némésis. Tous nos efforts auraient pu être réduits à néants par la faute d'un seul, d'un crétin indiscipliné ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus hystérique. En êtes-vous conscients ? EN ÊTES-VOUS CONSCIENTS ?

Dans un tremblement généralisé, les Ruinés hochèrent la tête et baissèrent les yeux, chacun se faisant le plus discret possible. Némésis avait les yeux presque exorbités, les tendons de ses bras nus saillaient sous sa peau, et sa main droite était serrée convulsivement sur sa baguette magique en bois sombre. Kentarus, d'un maintien très calme en comparaison, posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa sœur et la fit insensiblement reculer. Passant devant elle, il s'adressa à son tour à ses fidèles.

— Les responsables de ces égarements ayant été punis, nous n'allons pas y revenir ce soir. Comprenez seulement que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à créer un virus suffisamment polymorphe pour dérouter les Médicomages, au moins jusqu'à présent. La formule que nous développons aujourd'hui dans nos caves est absolument inédite, c'est pourquoi nous devons étudier nos ... sujets dans un cadre qui les empêche d'avoir le moindre contact avec l'extérieur. Carrow, pouvez-vous nous dire quels résultats vous avez obtenus dernièrement ?

L'un des Ruinés, un homme trapu au troublant regard oblique, se leva et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine revêtue d'une grande cape noire.

— Je suis honoré de vous apprendre que ce sont d'excellents résultats, Milord, dit Carrow d'une voix nasillarde. Les sujets meurent plus vite, mais souffrent manifestement davantage qu'auparavant. Seuls certains des effets secondaires du Bellatrix, notamment les accès de jaunisse, sont malheureusement moins violents que ce que nous avions pu obtenir, mais c'est à ce prix que nous avons pu rendre le Bellatrix indiscernable au Sortilège de Goûteur.

— Qu'avez-vous utilisé pour cela ? demanda Némésis avec une curiosité morbide.

— Des sécrétions de Bandimon, Milady.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Kentarus. Et d'où venaient-elles ? Vous connaissez les dangers que représentent ces pourritures, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé les Bandimons dans ce manoir sans m'avertir !

— Non, Milord, nous n'aurions jamais eu cette audace. Cet ingrédient nous a été rapporté par Sylli Parkinson lors de sa dernière mission.

— Je les ai volés à un trafiquant transylvanien, précisa ladite Parkinson avec fierté.

— Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de commencer à te vanter, Parkinson, répondit Kentarus d'une voix glaciale qui figea aussitôt les traits de sa victime.

— Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, Milord.

— Tais-toi. Assis, Carrow.

Sur un claquement de doigts de Kentarus, le dénommé Carrow se rassit et attendit la suite des événements. Personne n'eut le moindre regard de compassion pour Sylli Parkinson. Elle avait le malheur de tomber en disgrâce au moins une fois par mois, et c'était uniquement le faible nombre des Ruinés qui dissuadait Némésis et Kentarus de lui régler son compte définitivement. Ce soir-là, tous deux décidèrent tacitement de laisser s'attarder un silence lourd de sous-entendus.

— Bien, dit finalement Némésis. Dolohov, j'espère que vous avez des informations à nous donner sur nos proies ? Les Potter sont si naïfs qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent vivre comme n'importe qui et ne rien dissimuler de leurs faits et gestes !

— Tout à fait, Milady, dit un jeune sorcier dont le visage en pointe s'ornait d'un fin collier de barbe. Les Potter ne songent même pas à se cacher, mais j'estime qu'on ne saurait attendre mieux d'une pareille famille de traîtres. Harry Potter traverse chaque jour à deux reprises le Chemin de Traverse, entre le Chaudron Baveur et Gringotts, à 9 heures le matin et à 18 heures le soir. Sa femme, Aliénor Delacour Potter, l'accompagne tous les jours en dehors des week-ends.

— Mais encore ? Et leurs enfants ? insista Némésis.

— L'aîné, Ethan Potter, n'est plus tout à fait un enfant : il semble trouver plaisant de résider au beau milieu du Londres Moldu, dans le quartier de Tottenham Court Road. Il y habite relativement seul, dans un petit appartement situé au troisième étage d'un immeuble en briques rouges. J'ai l'adresse exacte dans mes papiers, Milady, je vous la communiquerai dès que vous le voudrez. Quant à la fille Potter, Violeta, elle a quatre ans de moins que son frère et étudie toujours à Poudlard, en 7ème année.

— Poudlard ... murmura Kentarus. C'est un obstacle, mais il n'est pas insurmontable. Nous pourrons frapper pendant les vacances ; pas avant, sinon les élèves risqueraient de rester à l'abri au château. Cela ferait un charmant cadeau de Noël ... Carrow, combien de temps pour la période d'incubation ?

— Nous sommes parvenus à la réduire à cinq jours, Milord. Après cela, les premiers symptômes commencent à se déclarer.

— Seront-ils assez reconnaissables pour répandre la panique ?

— Certainement.

— Alors c'est parfait. Tous les élèves de Poudlard rentreront chez eux, nous lancerons le virus, et les parents seront alors trop effrayés par les événements pour oser exposer leurs enfants à la contagion en leur faisant reprendre le Poudlard Express.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'assemblée des Ruinés, pour une fois un peu moins disciplinés que d'habitude. Attaquer dès Noël ! Cela représentait moins d'un mois de patience supplémentaire ! C'est-à-dire presque rien, comparé aux longues années de travail et d'assiduité qui leur avaient été nécessaires. Enfin, leur vengeance allait pouvoir être assouvie. Enfin, ils allaient donner libre cours à leur haine, à leur cruauté, et à leur intolérance envers tous ceux qui ne se soumettraient pas. Après tant d'années ! Enfin !

— Milord, puis-je poser une question ?

— Pose-la donc, Rosier, répondit Kentarus, et tu verras après si tu le pouvais.

— Où comptez-vous frapper en premier lieu ?

— Partout.

— Et nulle part, ajouta Némésis. Nous serons insaisissables, mais le Bellatrix se répandra dans toutes les régions de l'Angleterre. Il gagnera ensuite le reste du Royaume-Uni, toute la Grande-Bretagne, le continent européen, et puis ...

— Et puis nous serons vengés, acheva Kentarus.

Les yeux des deux Lestrange se mirent à scintiller d'anticipation, et Némésis étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique.

**Si vous aviez tout oublié sur la famille Potter, il est temps de relire le premier chapitre :) **

**Je tiens à dire que Némésis et Kentarus sont deux noms qui me sont particulièrement chers. Merci de chanter abondamment leurs louanges **

**Yes, un autre chapitre de fini :D**


	38. Les Guérisseurs

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Ah, voilà en prévision un chapitre comme je les aime! C'est-à-dire un chapitre que je commence sans savoir ce que je vais écrire dedans. Enfin, j'ai une vague idée mais ... En tout cas je suis très heureuse : je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter d'écrire « Hayden et Naïs » et dire d'un coup « les Angémons », comme j'en rêve depuis 38 chapitres **

**Si vous ne vous rappelez pas du tout ce qui s'est passé entre Ethan et Naïs, relisez donc les chapitres 13, 14 et 15.**

**Attention ! Je n'en suis pas sûre au moment où je m'attelle au clavier, mais ****le prochain chapitre de cette fic pourrait bien être le dernier !**** Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Chapitre 38 : Les Guérisseurs**

— Place ! Faites de la place, s'il vous plaît ! Vite !

— Par ici ! Non, poussez-vous ! Oui, vous, là ! Dégagez le passage !

— On est en train de le perdre, il faut le réanimer !

Le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste était en proie à un véritable tourbillon de frénésie. Des Médicomages vêtus de robes vertes couraient en tous sens, l'air pressé et nerveux, bousculant des visiteurs aux expressions angoissées. Les patients, sorciers ou Moldus à l'air hagards et allongés sur des brancards de fortune, apparaissaient sans cesse au milieu du hall, et étaient aussitôt véhiculés vers les différents étages de l'hôpital. La grande majorité d'entre eux prenait la direction du deuxième étage, consacrés aux virus magiques ; ce service avait d'ailleurs été tellement mobilisé au cours des derniers mois qu'on l'avait en partie étendu au premier étage et au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital.

La folle agitation ambiante contrastait vivement avec l'activité ordinaire de l'hôpital, mais seulement si on la comparait aux habitudes des années précédentes. Depuis des mois, une terrible épidémie ravageait le monde sorcier, et les Guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste étaient plus réquisitionnés que jamais. Pourtant, leur impuissance face au mal qui sévissait n'avait jamais non plus été plus atterrante. Certes, ils arrivaient encore à protéger les individus menacés de contagion en les plaçant en quarantaine et en leur administrant de fortes doses de charmes thérapeutiques, avec des effets secondaires parfois gênants. Ils parvenaient aussi à apaiser un peu les souffrances de ceux qui étaient irrémédiablement atteints par le virus. Mais c'était bien tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Et la liste des morts s'allongeait dramatiquement chaque jour.

Sur un brancard blanc qui lévitait au-dessus du sol, une jeune femme à la peau devenue grise était allongée, immobile, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond avec une expression presque sereine. De temps en temps, une toux caverneuse la secouait pendant de longs instants et faisait tressaillir son corps déjà à demi paralysé. Un bandage entourait sa main droite où une cloque avait récemment éclaté, imbibant le tissu du bandage d'un sang noirâtre. De sa bouche aux lèvres desséchées sortait parfois un léger soupir.

Les deux Médicomages qui l'accompagnaient échangèrent un regard désolé. Hayden avait la gorge nouée, et les yeux de Naïs s'embuaient de larmes. D'un pas triste comme celui un cortège funèbre, ils firent avancer le brancard jusqu'à une salle où des dizaines d'autres victimes attendaient à présent la mort avec résignation. Hayden et Naïs firent de leur mieux pour installer leur patiente dans de bonnes conditions, près d'une fenêtre par laquelle passaient de joyeux rayons de soleil, puis ils sortirent de la salle et refermèrent sans bruit la porte derrière eux.

— On la connaît, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naïs en ôtant le masque étanche qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver son nom.

Hayden hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

— Elle s'appelle Agathe Rackharrow, elle était entrée à Poudlard quatre ans avant nous. C'était une très bonne amie de mes frères et sœurs, Brian et Nelly.

— Merlin, c'est vrai. C'était une joueuse de Quidditch, non ?

— Oui, une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch, même. Elle avait tout appris de Zach Fenwick, et ils étaient restés très proches depuis ... Plus que proches, même.

Naïs ne répondit rien, plongée dans de sombres souvenirs. Zach Fenwick, jeune Attrapeur extrêmement brillant, avait en son temps attiré suffisamment de gloire sur sa Maison de Poufsouffle pour en redorer définitivement le blason. Il avait été emporté par le virus un mois plus tôt.

Il y eut un bruit semblable à l'explosion d'un pétard, et les deux Angémons furent un moment aveuglés par l'apparition soudaine d'un grand nuage blanc et poussiéreux. Toussant, Hayden fit de grands gestes du bras pour évacuer la poussière et la fumée qui envahissaient tout à coup le couloir de l'hôpital, puis il sentit contre sa joue le contact légèrement râpeux d'une feuille de parchemin qui voletait doucement au milieu de centaines de ses semblables.

— Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! grogna Hayden.

— Ils ne pourraient pas nous laisser mourir en paix, ces monstres ! s'exclama Naïs avec hargne.

Ce qui avait semblé n'être qu'un nuage de poussière était en fait une multitude de petits pamphlets, tous semblables et écrits sur parchemin. On pouvait d'abord y lire les mots « La Ruine » mais aussi, écrites dans une encre couleur de sang, les multiples et extravagantes revendications de ce sinistre mouvement de Mangemorts ressuscités. Ce genre de paquets de pamphlets explosaient de plus en plus fréquemment un peu partout dans le monde sorcier pour rappeler aux victimes du Bellatrix les raisons de leurs souffrances, et aux autres les menaces qui pesaient toujours davantage sur eux. Les « Ruinés » prétendaient agir en toute légitimité et n'avoir d'autre but que de rendre au monde la forme qu'il aurait toujours dû garder : un monde de sorciers, et de sorciers seulement. Enfin, ils annonçaient avec bravache qu'ils allaient bientôt frapper dans une nouvelle attaque qui serait aussi violente que définitive.

Hayden sortit sa baguette d'un geste rageur et élimina les odieux parchemins d'un seul sortilège. Puis il regarda Naïs, se redressa, et serra les mâchoires.

— Ce que je peux les haïr, tous autant qu'ils sont, cette bande de dégénérés, siffla-t-il. C'est injuste qu'ils aient le moindre pouvoir sur nos existences !

— Je sais, répondit Naïs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut, pour l'instant ? Les chercheurs finiront peut-être par trouver un véritable antidote, mais en attendant il ne faut pas se décourager, Hayden. Il faut continuer à soigner tous ces gens.

— Jusqu'à quand ? La contagion se propage sans qu'on n'arrive à la retenir ; dans certaines régions, ils meurent comme des mouches.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et puis nous sommes en plein été, je suis sûre que c'est ce qui favorise le développement du virus. On doit avoir atteint un pic, mais ça retombera quand on arrivera à l'hiver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Hayden.

Son ton se voulait désabusé, comme s'il espérait pouvoir se détacher de toutes les souffrances qui l'entouraient, mais Naïs sentit qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à abandonner tout espoir. Elle prit les mains d'Hayden et les serra dans les siennes, le regard fier.

— J'en sais surtout qu'à nous deux, si nous faisons vraiment de notre mieux, nous sommes plus puissants que tout le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste réuni. Ne l'oublie pas, mon ange. Viens, maintenant, on a du travail.

Naïs n'avait pas tort : face au terrible virus et aux folies de la Ruine, la communauté magique se raccrochait à deux repères principaux. D'abord, bien sûr, la famille Potter, qui symbolisait tout leur espoir de lutter contre la magie noire et de finir par la vaincre. Pas un jour ne passait sans que la Gazette du Sorcier ne publie de nombreux articles et témoignages rappelant la victoire remportée par Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, des années plus tôt, ou bien relatant les actions récentes du héros national qui veillait lui-même à la sécurité de sa famille et de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Après tout, qu'étaient les obscurs descendants d'une Mangemorte fanatique à côté du terrible Voldemort ? Le monde magique avait survécu à des crises bien pires que celle qu'il traversait à présent !

Cela dit, Voldemort n'avait jamais déclenché d'épidémie meurtrière et incontrôlable.

L'autre repère du monde sorcier était moins explicite, car les Angémons ne faisaient pas quotidiennement la une des journaux. Leur histoire et celle de leurs fantastiques pouvoirs avaient pourtant causé bien des remous dans l'actualité lors des circonstances tragiques qui avaient entouré la fin de leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Mais à présent, on ne perdait pas de temps à s'interroger sur l'origine de leurs âmes, et on se contentait de profiter de la belle aubaine qui apportait au monde un sorcier et une sorcière d'une telle puissance à l'heure où on en avait justement un besoin pressant. Depuis plusieurs mois, Hayden et Naïs étaient réquisitionnés presque nuit et jour : quand ils ne travaillaient pas d'arrache-pied à l'hôpital, ils étaient envoyés en mission d'un bout à l'autre du pays.

Malgré toute leur ardeur, la situation devenait chaque jour plus critique et commençait à menacer d'exploser du jour au lendemain. Le monde magique retenait son souffle. Allait-il succomber au virus Bellatrix ? Allait-il être frappé à mort dans une attaque sans merci menée par les Ruinés ? Allait-il survivre ? Mais comment ?

* * *

Les jours passaient, et rien ne s'arrangeait. La panique commençait à gagner les esprits, et on reporta des cas de plus en plus nombreux de victimes du virus qui avaient préféré se donner la mort rapidement plutôt que de l'attendre dans la douleur et sans espoir. Au milieu du mois d'août, alors que la chaleur était à son comble et favorisait les accès de folie, les Angémons furent réveillés en pleine nuit par leur supérieur hiérarchique de Sainte-Mangouste. Le vieux Médicomage les informa que leur présence était requise de toute urgence dans la banlieue d'une ville de l'Est, où un sorcier avait perdu l'esprit en apprenant qu'il était condamné par le virus, et avait cherché pendant toute la journée à contaminer le plus de personnes possibles, sorciers et Moldus confondus. L'homme avait été arrêté et envoyé dans un institut spécialisé, mais il avait semé une véritable débandade dans son quartier. 

Hayden et Naïs transplanèrent sur l'heure vers Colkester, la ville en question, bien qu'ils eussent les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Une fois arrivés, ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, la situation avait de quoi inquiéter. Tous les habitants du quartier soit se barricadaient chez eux en lançant des sorts à tous ceux qui faisaient mine d'approcher, soit couraient en tous sens pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse les aider. Hayden distingua deux sorciers à l'air désemparé qui portaient l'insigne du Ministère de la Magie : visiblement, ils étaient débordés par les événements. Suivi par Naïs, Hayden s'approcha d'eux pour obtenir un peu plus d'informations.

— C'est de la folie ! gémit l'une des employés, la bouche couverte par un masque rudimentaire. Nous n'arriverons jamais à faire entendre raison à ces gens.

— Oui, approuva l'autre, c'est à croire qu'ils vont faire comme celui qui les a mis dans cet état et se mettre en tête de nous transmettre le virus à nous aussi ! C'est très dangereux de rester ici, vraiment !

— Mais vous n'allez pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naïs d'un ton froid. Ces gens ont précisément besoin de notre assistance à tous.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais c'est que ...

— Nous allons établir un point de regroupement pour nous occuper de tout le monde, dit Hayden. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en désignant une petite place entourée d'arbres, faites le tour du quartier et informer les habitants que nous allons nous installer là-bas.

— Bien ... Oui, d'accord, approuva la sorcière du Ministère avant de déguerpir au plus vite avec son compagnon.

Naïs eut un soupir agacé tout en revêtant le masque et les gants qui leur seraient indispensables pour éviter la contamination.

— Comment veulent-ils qu'on travaille efficacement avec des empotés pareils ?

— Ils ont peur, c'est normal, répondit Hayden en réprimant un bâillement. Allez, viens.

Hayden passa un bras autour des épaules de Naïs pour la réchauffer dans le froid de la nuit qui s'achevait, et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite place où ils avaient décidé d'installer leur quartier général. La puissance de leur magie leur permit d'accomplir en un instant ce qui aurait demandé toute la matinée à deux sorciers ordinaires : pour être plus visibles, ils déplacèrent les arbres qui bordaient la place et envoyèrent dans les airs des gerbes d'étincelles dorées qui restèrent attachées à l'atmosphère. Ensuite, ils firent surgir un grand chapiteau blanc, sous lequel apparurent bientôt deux bureaux couverts de tout le nécessaire, ainsi que des rangées de bancs et de lits d'hôpital. Enfin, ils édifièrent de plus petites tentes pour y installer ceux qui devraient passer quelques temps en quarantaine, et envoyèrent quelques hiboux au Ministère et à Sainte-Mangouste pour demander des renforts.

Pendant qu'ils aménageaient l'endroit, les habitants de Colkester informés par les employés du Ministère arrivèrent peu à peu. Naïs se chargea de les accueillir pendant qu'Hayden achevait d'ajouter quelques agencements avant de se joindre à elle. À mesure que les gens affluaient, il s'avéra qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de peur, mais hélas presque autant de mal. Le sorcier fou qui s'était jeté sur tout le monde allait pouvoir se vanter d'avoir accompli son but en grande partie. Naïs fut bientôt alarmée de voir le nombre de ceux qui se plaignaient de migraines – premier symptôme du virus – croître sans cesse. Elle croisa un instant le regard d'Hayden, et leurs yeux étaient remplis d'angoisse. Mais ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à une heure avancée du jour, quand d'autres Médicomages vinrent les relayer.

— Les pauvres gens ! soupira Naïs en se laissant tomber sur un banc, épuisée, à côté d'Hayden. Les malades sont tellement nombreux ...

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Hayden et ferma les yeux.

— Je me demande à quoi ressemblera ce quartier d'ici un mois ou deux, dit sombrement Hayden. J'ai peur qu'il y ait beaucoup de morts.

— Tout n'est pas encore joué, si ? Au moins, on s'est occupés d'eux très rapidement. On a encore une chance d'empêcher le virus de se propager.

— Oui, une petite chance, c'est vrai. Mais il ne faudra pas les quitter pendant plusieurs semaines : la moindre pause dans le traitement leur serait fatale.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on va nous demander de rester ici un bon moment, conclut Naïs.

— Pourvu qu'aucun autre cas semblable ne se déclare d'ici là ...

* * *

Le souhait d'Hayden était manifestement trop idéaliste pour être exaucé. Durant deux semaines, les Angémons s'usèrent à la tâche en oeuvrant à apaiser aussi bien qu'à soigner les habitants du fameux quartier de Colkester, qui leur en furent du reste très reconnaissants et se mirent à voir en eux une aide miraculeuse. Hayden était devenu particulièrement populaire en passant plusieurs nuits blanches au chevet des deux enfants d'une famille dont l'état, précisément à la charnière entre la condamnation et la guérison, avait fini par se rétablir. Les choses auraient pu demeurer longtemps ainsi, mais un drame vint soudain faire trembler le monde magique : le virus avait fini par frapper les Potter. 

La famille, réunie pour passer ensemble la fin de l'été, avait été découverte dans le petit village français où elle s'était cachée par l'un des redoutables membres de la Ruine. Selon le récit de la Gazette du sorcier, Ethan, le propre fils de Harry Potter, sortait tout simplement prendre l'air un matin quand le Ruiné en question, surgi de nulle part, s'était précipité vers lui en lançant un maléfice pour briser le Charme du Bouclier qui protégeait Ethan, et avait frappé le jeune homme à l'épaule d'un poignard imbibé du Bellatrix avant de détaler. Le geste eut une dimension assez théâtrale pour susciter l'émoi de tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, mais l'angoisse succéda bien vite à l'émotion quand on comprit qu'Ethan était irrémédiablement contaminé et que, insoucieux du danger, ses parents préféraient courir le risque de la contagion plutôt que de fuir leur propre fils. Seule sa petite sœur, Violeta, avait été renvoyée immédiatement à Londres.

Devant cette grave crise, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les Angémons, dernier espoir de la communauté des sorciers. Si quelqu'un pouvait encore accomplir un miracle pour sauver les Potter, c'était bien eux. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner tous les deux les habitants de Colkester, mais il fallait qu'au moins l'un d'eux aille immédiatement secourir ceux sur qui reposait tout l'espoir du pays.

— Il faut que ça soit moi qui y aille, Hayden, les gens d'ici seraient perdus si tu t'en allais.

— Non, Naïs, je t'en prie, n'y vas pas !

— Je n'ai pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de priver les sorciers de ce que représentent les Potter. Tu sais bien que l'état d'esprit des victimes peut parfois tout changer, et si les Potter disparaissaient ...

— Je sais tout ça, je sais, mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Ne vas pas avec lui !

La voix d'Hayden avait un ton d'angoisse qui impressionnait Naïs. Le jeune homme avait perdu son calme habituel, et s'agrippait à la main de Naïs comme s'il ne devait jamais la revoir. Le nom d'Ethan avait suffi à réveiller tous ses vieux démons de l'époque de Poudlard.

— Ne vas pas avec Ethan Potter, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— Je ne vais pas _avec_ lui, répondit Naïs, mal à l'aise, je vais seulement le soigner.

— Ça revient au même. Si tu le soignes, combien de temps est-ce que vous allez passer ensemble ? Des jours, des semaines, ... ?

— Je sais que ça va faire longtemps sans qu'on se voie, mais ...

— Ce n'est pas seulement ça, insista Hayden. C'est lui. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec lui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je suis sûr que ...

— Hayden, il ne va rien se passer entre lui et moi ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu qu'une petite histoire qui remonte à des années. Ne t'en fais pas, vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Je sais que c'est irrationnel et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas le supporter !

— Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais d'instinct. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre y aller !

— Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, c'est de nous qu'ils ont besoin.

— Naïs, n'y vas pas ! s'exclama encore Hayden d'un ton suppliant.

À cet instant, on frappa à la porte de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, et leur supérieur entra.

— Miss Taylor, si vous avez pris votre décision, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre.

— Je suis prête, dit Naïs d'une voix presque ferme.

Elle se leva du lit au bord duquel elle était assise, prit le petit sac où elle avait préparé ses affaires, et s'avança vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hayden. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la regarda fixement.

— Naïs, si tu y vas ...

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Hayden.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement, puis se libéra de son étreinte et disparut.

* * *

Naïs s'en fut donc au chevet des Potter, et plus particulièrement à celui d'Ethan, sous les acclamations de tout le monde sorcier. La crainte au sujet de leur santé était telle qu'on s'attendait à tout moment à ce que leur mort soit annoncée, aussi le soulagement fut-il grand d'apprendre que la précieuse famille allait être dans les meilleures mains qu'on puisse trouver. La quarantaine la plus stricte fut déclarée autour de la demeure des Potter, et pendant plusieurs jours, pas la moindre nouvelle ni la plus petite information n'en filtra. L'inquiétude s'accrut, concurrencée par l'espoir, tandis que les rumeurs les plus invraisemblables se succédaient. 

Un événement survint alors, qui permit à tout le monde de croire que la balance allait peut-être finir par pencher du bon côté : grâce à la description qu'Ethan en avait donné avant d'être cloîtré chez lui, le département des Aurors parvint à mettre la main sur le Ruiné qui avait attaqué le jeune Potter et avait ensuite pris la fuite. Il s'agissait d'un jeune fanatique du nom de Rosier, aux cheveux argentés et à la silhouette squelettique. Après avoir obtenu une dérogation du Ministère, les Aurors qui avaient arrêté Rosier obtinrent le droit de lui faire boire deux gouttes de Véritasérum : Rosier avoua ainsi que la Ruine avait d'abord établi son quartier général en Albanie, mais que ses membres l'avaient abandonnés depuis six ou sept mois pour se disperser à travers le monde. Il annonça, comme les éternels pamphlets continuaient à le faire, que les Ruinés rassemblaient des forces pour lever une armée et attaquer leurs opposants avec tant de force que les vaincus ne s'en relèveraient jamais, et cela d'ici quelque mois. Enfin, il révéla – avec une goutte de sérum supplémentaire – que le virus contenait entre autres des œufs de Serpencendre, et que des cataplasmes à base d'ellébor pourraient avoir une certaine efficacité.

Malheureusement, Rosier se rompit le cou de ses propres mains dans sa cellule avant d'en dire davantage. Mais l'essentiel était fait, et les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier se permirent de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement en découvrant ces heureuses nouvelles dans l'édition du matin. Comble de la joie, on apprit également à ce moment-là que Harry Potter et son épouse ne risquaient plus d'être contaminés par le virus, et que l'état de leur fils Ethan demeurait stable.

* * *

Hayden traînait les pieds avec lassitude dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. L'année qui finissait de s'écouler avait certainement été l'une des plus éprouvantes et des plus douloureuses de son existence, et la moindre des raisons n'était pas le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu échanger le moindre regard avec Naïs depuis trois bons mois. Par Merlin, elle lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'être amputé ! Il avait du mal à se souvenir d'une autre époque où il avait été aussi durablement séparé d'elle. Quoique si, bien sûr : il y avait eu celle où cette sangsue d'Ethan Potter était venu se mettre entre eux. 

Et voilà qu'il recommençait, ce minable petit arrogant ! Hayden grondait de rage en repensant à l'ancien Gryffondor, qu'il n'avait jamais pu apprécier. Tout en Ethan Potter l'insupportait, depuis sa ridicule tête de blondinet tout juste bonne à faire la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo jusqu'à sa détestable façon de passer pour une malheureuse victime au besoin impérieux de se faire materner, si possible par une jeune et jolie infirmière telle que Naïs. Que la vie d'Ethan ait été et reste gravement en danger ne rentrait pas dans les préoccupations d'Hayden. Il souffrait ? Eh bien il n'était pas le seul ! Et s'il mourait ? Bah, à tout prendre, plutôt lui qu'un autre.

De toute façon, il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas mourir, si Hayden en croyait les derniers articles de la Gazette du Sorcier : les journalistes forçaient l'émotion causée par la présence du Bellatrix chez les Potter et par leur possible rétablissement d'une façon écoeurante. Hayden en était d'autant plus agacé que, contrairement à certains esprits simplistes, il n'était pas du tout convaincu que les Potter étaient le centre du monde. Bon, il admettait évidemment qu'Harry Potter avait été un véritable héros vingt ans plus tôt, mais pourquoi sa famille devait-elle en retirer la moindre gloire ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Et pendant que le sorcier moyen remerciait le ciel pour la bonne santé de ces dieux vivants, les anonymes continuaient à souffrir dans l'indifférence générale. Les révélations de Rosier avaient permis de freiner la propagation du Bellatrix, et le virus restait désormais concentré dans un certain nombre de pôles. Mais en dehors d'eux, la vie reprenait peu à peu son cours et le temps se hâtait d'émousser les souvenirs des temps les plus difficiles. On commençait à penser que tout était arrangé, et Sainte-Mangouste recevait de moins en moins de dons alors que les besoins de l'hôpital restaient énormes.

Hayden avait quitté la ville de Colkester dès que sa présence avait cessé d'y être indispensable, et était revenu à Londres pour y être utile au plus grand nombre. Les nouveaux contaminés continuaient de se succéder inlassablement, et ceux qui étaient déjà condamnés hurlaient parfois de douleur depuis les chambres où on les enfermait quand on craignait qu'ils n'aient des accès de folie. Avec une régularité désespérante, Hayden voyait se succéder les migraines, les muscles sensibles, la peau qui devenait grise et couverte de cloques, le sang qui noircissait, la paralysie progressive, et finalement la toux, la toux fatale qui annonçait une fin prochaine.

Et puis, il y avait toujours les terribles jours où Hayden voyait arriver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Par bonheur, les membres de sa famille avaient très tôt suivis ses conseils en matière de prévention sanitaire, et aucun n'avait été atteint. Mais tel n'était pas le cas de celle au chevet de laquelle il se tenait à présent : Morgana Lufkin, d'une pâleur qui ne disparaîtrait plus jamais, dormait en serrant convulsivement son oreiller entre ses bras. Elle avait terriblement maigri depuis les jours où elle étudiait à Poudlard, à peine quelques années plus tôt. À l'époque, elle était simplement une fidèle membre de MAB – le cher vieux Mouvement de l'Audace Blanche – joyeuse et heureuse de vivre. Hayden avait l'impression que ces années-là remontaient à des siècles.

Il ne se sentait pas si seul, alors. Il était aimé, et même adoré par de nombreuses personnes, de professeurs comme Draco Malfoy ou Kate Barrow jusqu'à de jeunes filles un peu trop romantique, en passant par les supporters de son équipe de Quidditch. Il avait MAB, il avait les folles et fascinantes expériences qu'ils avaient menées ensemble sur la Roche de Nuit. Il avait les soirées des Serpentards, tous les samedis soirs ou presque.

Et il les avait tous les quatre, ses amis de Serpentard devenus inséparables. Will ; parti aux Etats-Unis dès sa sortie de Poudlard pour y suivre son rêve, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie au bout de quelques mois. Trop occupé. Scarlett ; disparue d'une façon tellement affreuse et inconcevable qu'Hayden n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à l'idée de sa mort. Eric ; à moitié fou, enfermé à Azkaban où il dépérissait toujours. Naïs était allée lui rendre visite, une fois, pour lui dire qu'ils lui avaient pardonné. C'était sans doute le seul endroit du pays qui n'avait jamais été menacé par le Bellatrix : trop d'anciens fidèles de Voldemort achevaient d'y agoniser.

Naïs. Partie.

Quelques coups légers furent frappés à la porte de la chambre qu'Hayden avait tenu à réserver à Morgana malgré le surpeuplement de Sainte-Mangouste.

— Entre, Ben, dit Hayden sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

La porte claqua doucement quand Ben Fenwick la referma derrière lui. Lui aussi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le virus l'avait terriblement éprouvé, alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais contaminé, en frappant successivement toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. L'ancien Poufsouffle vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hayden en soupirant tristement.

— Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais, à venir les voir mourir, dit-il sourdement.

— Moi non plus, répondit Hayden.

— Tu as dû en voir tellement, pourtant ...

— C'est vrai, je crois que j'ai perdu le compte après la première centaine, mais rien n'y fait.

— Je me souviens de ce moment-là. J'étais déjà venu, pour Zach, tu sais.

— Oui, je me rappelle. Au moins, c'est allé vite pour lui.

Ben hocha la tête comme un automate.

— J'aurais bien voulu que ça soit pareil pour sa femme, dit-il.

— Sa femme ?

— Agathe, tu sais, Agathe Rackharrow. Rackharrow-Fenwick, finalement.

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

Le souvenir d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ben.

— Si, au bout d'un certain temps Maman n'a pas pu s'empêcher de supplier Zach à deux genoux. Elle avait une envie folle de préparer le mariage. Ça s'est fait très discrètement, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment attirer l'attention.

— Ils devaient être heureux.

— C'est sûr. Maman, surtout. Elle en a eu les larmes aux yeux toute la semaine qui a suivi. Du coup, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle ne se jette sur Morgana dès qu'elle venait à la maison. Mais finalement, elle ne l'a pas fait.

Morgana s'étira faiblement dans son lit et Ben se tut. Sentant que la jeune fille allait peut-être bientôt s'éveiller, Hayden jugea bon de la laisser tranquille avec Ben et s'éclipsa discrètement. Le couloir où il arriva était plutôt calme, par rapport au reste de Sainte-Mangouste, et pendant un instant Hayden se permit de ne rien faire d'autre que d'écouter le silence. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il y avait une salle habituellement destinée à occuper les malades convalescents, mais qui avait été assez peu utilisée depuis que le virus sévissait : on y échappait ou on en mourait, il n'y avait généralement pas d'autre choix.

Sauf pour Ethan Potter. La photo de l'irritant jeune homme attira soudain l'œil d'Hayden. Elle s'étalait sur la couverture d'un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo, mais était à moitié cachée par celui de la Gazette du Sorcier déposé par-dessus. Les journaux dataient de quelques jours mais Hayden, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, repoussa la Gazette pour voir ce qu'il se disait sur les Potter – peut-être, avec un peu de chance, l'état d'Ethan se serait-il suffisamment amélioré pour que Naïs le quitte ?

En découvrant l'autre moitié de la photo de la couverture, le cerveau d'Hayden se bloqua un instant, comme s'il se refusait à enregistrer ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait d'abord l'éternel Ethan qui – admirable exploit – parvenait à se tenir debout et à se promener dans son jardin. Mais à côté de lui, le bras passé autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, et la main dans la sienne, il y avait aussi Naïs. Son joli visage se détournait, apparemment en rougissant, de l'objectif du photographe, mais Ethan ne se privait pas d'adresser à Naïs un regard débordant de la tendresse la plus mièvre. « L'amour plus fort que la mort » titrait le magazine.

Fébrilement, Hayden en tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver l'article principal. Ecrites en rouge et dans une police démesurée, les phrases « L'amour m'a redonné envie de vivre » ou « Sans elle et sans sa tendresse, il serait mort » lui sautèrent aux yeux violemment. Réprimant une envie de hurler comme les malades qu'il soignait, Hayden se mordit le poing tout en lisant la prose enflammée du journaliste.

_« L'amour plus fort que la mort _

_Ethan Potter est sur la voie de la guérison ! Les médecins qui ont étudié ses rapports de santé l'ont affirmé samedi soir, en précisant qu'une rechute restait possible, bien qu'improbable. Voilà une nouvelle qui va ravir tout le monde sorcier. Une nouvelle ? Disons plutôt un miracle ! Et derrière ce miracle, nul autre qu'un ange. _

_La jeune Naïs Taylor, Médicomage hors pair, n'a pas quitté son patient le plus cher durant tout le temps où la menace du Bellatrix a pesé sur Ethan Potter et sur sa famille et leur a prodigué tous ses soins. Mais bien plus que ses compétences, c'est son admirable personne qui a permis au beau jeune homme de reprendre goût à la vie et qui lui a donné la force de survivre. Naïs Taylor, non contente de se montrer dévouée et fidèle à la tâche, a su inspirer à son protégé des sentiments qui dépassent la simple reconnaissance, et qui vont même au-delà de l'affection._

_˝Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils aussi épanoui. Dire qu'il a fallu qu'il frôle la mort pour trouver le sens de sa vie !˝ Tels sont les paroles d'Aliénor Potter, la mère de l'heureux miraculé. Harry Potter lui-même se répand également en commentaires enthousiastes sur celle que son fils a choisie, et loue son charme avec une émotion touchante. ˝Elle l'a sauvé, et en le faisant elle nous a sauvé aussi.˝ La passion qui unit désormais les deux tourtereaux n'est pas encore officielle, mais ne saurait tarder à le devenir. ˝Ce qui m'arrive en ce moment a quelque chose de magique ˝ confie même le bel Ethan, qui avoue également avoir connu son ange dès l'époque de leurs études à l'école Poudlard et l'avoir ˝toujours gardée dans son cœur˝. _

_Il faut rappeler que (Suite de l'article aux pages 10, 11, 12 et 14). »_

Hayden jeta le magazine à l'autre bout de la place et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Dans ses yeux brûlaient des larmes de rage. Trahi ! Malgré toutes ses belles promesses, Naïs l'avait trahi encore une fois ! Et encore à cause d'Ethan Potter ! Aucun mot n'était assez insultant pour les qualifier tous les deux, et pourtant les cris de haine et de colère se succédaient dans l'esprit d'Hayden. Il aurait voulu croire que tout était faux, que c'était impossible, que Naïs l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait désormais. Personne n'avait le droit de les séparer, personne ! Ils étaient les Angémons, c'était dans leur essence, ils devaient rester unis, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Et pourtant ... Pourtant ...

D'un geste de sa baguette, Hayden matérialisa plume et parchemin et fit venir un hibou dans la petite salle. Ses mains tremblaient, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et aveuglaient ses yeux, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte et inscrivait sans réfléchir toutes les malédictions qui pouvaient exister. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le parchemin fut noir d'injures et de menaces haineuses, puis il sécha l'encre à l'aide d'un sort, plia le parchemin, l'attacha à la patte du hibou, et l'envoya aussitôt à l'adresse de Naïs, avec l'ordre de ne pas rapporter de réponse. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, à présent. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, secoué de sanglots.

C'est ainsi qu'on le trouva deux heures plus tard. Un Médicomage qui travaillait avec lui l'aida à gagner une petite pièce inoccupée de l'hôpital et, après y avoir fait apparaître un lit, il y allongea Hayden et lui donna une potion de sommeil qui l'endormit en un instant.

* * *

— Hayden ? 

Pas de réponse.

— Hayden, c'est Ben. Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. Tu m'entends ? Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends.

Hayden cliqua des yeux.

— J'ai un message pour toi. Il vient de la part de ... du Médicomage à qui Naïs envoyait les bulletins de santé d'Ethan Potter.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en aie à faire !? rugit soudain Hayden. Va-t'en, laisse-moi !

— Hayden, je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais ...

— Je ne veux rien savoir !

— C'est Naïs, elle ...

— TAIS-TOI !

— Les Ruinés ont appris qu'elle avait soigné Ethan, et ils ont voulu se venger. Elle est contaminée. C'est sans espoir.

**Je trouve que je suis en train de devenir une véritable experte en matière de psychodrame larmoyant. Allez savoir d'où ça me vient.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire un long chapitre car, j'en suis sûre maintenant, le prochain est le dernier ! **

**À part ça, j'espère aussi que dans l'absolu vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires ou à me raconter votre vie.**

**Lily Evans 2004**

**PS : Au fait, je viens d'avoir une idée pour ma prochaine fic :)**


	39. La fin des fins

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**Dernier chapitre !**

**J'ose à peine y croire ! Non, à vrai dire, je ne m'en rends pas compte du tout. Bon. J'écris le chapitre en question, j'essaie de m'en remettre, et puis je vous fais mes commentaires.**

**Petite note importante (pour moi) :**** La dernière scène de ce chapitre est à elle seule la raison d'être de toute la fic. Si vous avez aimé le film **_**La revanche des Siths**_**, allez le revoir avant de lire cette scène, histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai fait avant de l'écrire. Et au mieux, si vous appartenez à la MSLG, souvenez-vous d'un lointain concert des JMs à la chapelle, où les voix d'hommes avaient chanté un psaume juif (« Im Eshkachech Jerushalayim », j'ai toujours la partition si ça vous intéresse). **

**Bref. Tout ça pour dire que cette dernière scène me tient extraordinairement à cœur. **

**Autre musique conseillée (toujours la même pour ce genre de scènes) : **_**Earth Song**_**, de Michael Jackson. En boucle, de préférence.**

**Chapitre 39 : La fin des fins**

S'il y avait une seule qualité à reconnaître aux terribles et impitoyables membres du la Ruine, c'était qu'ils tenaient leurs promesses. Après avoir annoncé pendant des mois qu'ils attaqueraient le monde magique d'une façon si violente que leurs ennemis succomberaient jusqu'au dernier, ils tinrent parole : ils attaquèrent.

L'alarme résonna peu avant l'aube, d'un son strident et métallique qui fut entendu par tous les sorciers du pays. Que ce soit dans une masure de campagne, un grand manoir ou un petit appartement, chacun s'éveilla en sursaut et se sentit parcouru d'un frisson de terreur primitive. Le sentiment du danger gagnait les cœurs ; on se levait, on se bousculait aux fenêtres, on demandait des nouvelles sans savoir à qui s'adresser. On ignorait ce qu'il se passait, on ne savait que faire ni où aller. Mais l'incertitude ne dura pas.

Des explosions puissantes frappèrent soudainement toutes les régions, dévastant des quartiers entiers, faisant s'écrouler les maisons et les ponts. Les flammes se répandirent sur les bâtiments et les terrains qui tenaient encore debout, semant un vent de panique dans la population, sorcière ou non. Puis, très vite, les maléfices succédèrent aux catastrophes naturelles, et les jets de lumière verte se mirent à briller à tous les coins de rue ; la mort courait plus vite que son ombre. La débandade et la confusion étaient totales, la détresse s'abattait partout, et la destruction n'épargnait rien ni personne.

Frappé de stupeur, Hayden regardait avec des yeux incrédules la foule qui courait en tous sens sous ses fenêtres. Les gens fuyaient, mais que fuyaient-ils ? Eux-mêmes l'ignoraient. Ils se contentaient d'obéir à leur premier instinct, qui leur recommandait de s'échapper au plus vite de ces lieux où régnait le danger. L'ennui, c'était que le danger était partout. Pourtant il fallait bien faire quelque chose ; alors les gens fuyaient.

Hayden était au-delà de toute réaction. Il restait là, hébété, debout devant sa fenêtre. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se tenait là comme un fantôme amorphe, peut-être même des jours entiers. Il avait perdu toute capacité de réflexion, il se sentait incapable de la moindre décision, de la moindre émotion, du plus petit mouvement. C'était comme si son corps était vidé de son âme.

Il ignorait si Naïs vivait encore, ou bien si elle avait déjà succombé au terrible virus. Un dernier espoir lui murmurait qu'il aurait forcément ressenti un choc quelque part en lui si Naïs avait cessé de vivre, mais le découragement suivait rapidement l'espoir : qu'elle vive encore ou non avait peu d'importance, puisqu'elle était condamnée et qu'elle était loin de lui. Une partie de l'esprit d'Hayden lui commandait de courir et de voler aussitôt au secours de son autre lui-même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais une autre partie s'embourbait dans l'angoisse et dans le désespoir, le rendant incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Comme il avait été cruel avec elle ! Comme il le regrettait à présent ! En temps normal, Naïs et lui auraient sûrement trouvé un moyen de communiquer et de se rejoindre dès qu'elle avait été contaminée, mais les temps où ils vivaient n'avaient rien de normaux. Outre le Bellatrix et l'attaque actuelle qui faisait trembler les murs auxquels Hayden s'appuyait, il y avait eu l'histoire de Naïs et d'Ethan Potter, la folle jalousie qui s'était emparée d'Hayden et qui l'avait insidieusement conduit à envoyer à Naïs une lettre si vile et si abjectement haineuse qu'elle lui avait sûrement brisé le cœur. Et dès lors qu'Hayden la rejetait, mourir avait soudain eu beaucoup moins d'importance.

Ces sombres pensées tournoyaient lentement dans l'esprit du jeune homme, l'étouffant jusqu'à l'empêcher de penser à autre chose, alors même qu'un véritable cataclysme des plus effarants se produisait sous ses yeux. Il entendait des cris d'effrois et de douleur, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il voyait des pans de murs s'effondrer sur des innocents et des familles être séparées par le brasier d'un incendie, mais il ne les regardait pas. Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, il restait bloqué dans ses pensées infernales, bien plus infernales à ses yeux que tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui.

Le grondement sourd qui vrombissait se fit peu à peu plus intense, et les murs se mirent à trembler plus violemment. Un à un, les carreaux de la fenêtre volèrent en éclats, et Hayden s'en éloigna machinalement pour ne pas être blessé par les débris de verre projetés au hasard. Ce simple mouvement lui donna le tournis, et il se prit la tête dans les mains pour calmer la migraine qui lui venait. De la poussière se mêlait aux petits éclats de verre et se déposait dans ses cheveux, leur donnant l'aspect grisâtre de la chevelure d'un pauvre vieillard. Hayden sentit le plancher vibrer sous ses pieds, et se raccrocha à ce qui passait à portée de ses mains pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écorcha les phalanges sur le mur râpeux, finit par trébucher et tomba à genoux.

Il entendit toutes les autres fenêtres exploser les unes après les autres, et à force d'être sans cesse bousculé ça et là par les tremblements du bâtiment, il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Avançant plus ou moins à genoux, il gagna la cage d'escalier et en descendit les marches tant bien que mal. Les murs gémissaient et menaçaient de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre ; il fallait qu'il sorte s'il ne voulait pas être pris au piège. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il vit des flammes s'attaquer aux poutres du plafond dans la pièce qui faisait face l'escalier. De la fumée montait en nuages piquants, et Hayden rabattit sur son visage un pan de la veste qu'il portait. Une quinte de toux le prit malgré cette protection rudimentaire, et c'est plié en deux qu'il sortit du bâtiment.

Il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas dans la rue avant d'entendre un épouvantable bruit de tonnerre et, en se retournant, de voir que l'étage où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt venait de s'effondrer sur le reste de la maison. Interdit, il vit un grand nuage de poussière s'élever vers le ciel, et il aurait pu reprendre son attitude hébétée pour de longs moments encore si la foule qui courait encore dans la rue ne l'avait tant bousculé, manquant cent fois de le faire s'étaler sur le pavé. Hayden tenta de suivre le flot de ceux qui avançaient à toute allure à côté de lui, mais le désordre était si grand que personne n'allait dans le même sens. C'était d'une absurdité sans pareille.

Hayden fut pris de l'envie de s'asseoir par terre contre le premier édifice venu et de ne plus faire un pas, quitte à se laisser écraser. Ce qu'il vivait n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être que de se laisser engloutir dans la masse serait la seule façon de sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin ...

Il y eut alors une déflagration plus effroyable et plus violente que toutes les précédentes. Sa force fut telle que tous ceux qui se tenaient autour d'Hayden se retrouvèrent projetés en avant et s'étalèrent de tout leur long les uns sur les autres. Les oreilles d'Hayden se mirent à émettre un sifflement assourdissant et insupportable qui arracha un gémissement au jeune homme, de même qu'à tous ceux qui avaient été jetés près de lui. Le puissant grondement qui suivit l'explosion dura si longtemps que chacun se mit à présager le pire. Des cris de détresse se firent entendre, des exclamations angoissées, des questions, et des pleurs, mais une véritable nappe de fumée poussiéreuse s'était abattue sur la rue, aveuglante et suffocante.

Il fallut un long moment à Hayden, complètement sonné, pour qu'il se redresse sur ses jambes tremblantes. Un temps encore plus long s'écoula ensuite jusqu'à ce que la poussière soit dissipée par le vent, permettant de distinguer vaguement l'étendue des dégâts. En fait, il n'y avait rien à voir : le quartier semblait complètement ravagé. Et quand la poussière fut enfin totalement retombée, il apparut que c'était pire encore : tout était purement et simplement anéanti à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Là où des immeubles, des maisons et toute une petite ville s'élevaient, il n'y avait plus qu'un monstrueux champ de ruines.

Un lourd silence envahit sur ce qui était désormais une plaine.

Ceux qui pouvaient encore se tenir debout ou assis contemplaient le spectacle désolé avec consternation. Hayden se sentait étrangement vide. La seule chose dont il était capable était de penser avec ironie que ceux qui avaient créé « La Ruine » avaient décidément bien choisi son nom. La Ruine s'était indiscutablement imposée aussi loin que portaient ses yeux. Un grand cratère creusait le sol là où la grande explosion avait été déclenchée.

Mais Hayden et ses compagnons n'avaient pas été les seuls habitants de cette ville : de l'autre côté du champ de ruines, d'autres immeubles périphériques se tenaient encore, et une autre foule terrifiée se pressait à leurs pieds. La nouvelle plaine s'étendait sur un terrain grossièrement circulaire ; Hayden se tenait au Sud, et les autres personnes apparaissaient, l'air hagard, d'Est en Ouest autour du cercle de ruines.

Les Ruinés, eux, arrivèrent par le Nord. Ils étaient très facilement reconnaissables : c'étaient les seules silhouettes qui avançaient avec une assurance imperturbable. Ils étaient nombreux, terriblement nombreux. Tous étaient masqués et brandissaient leur arme – baguette magique, mais aussi faux, pique, hache ou même arc – d'un geste aussi menaçant que mécanique. On aurait dit une assemblée de bouchers qui arrivaient dans un abattoir pour y accomplir leur sinistre travail. Ils avaient l'air invincibles.

Hayden refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était trop insensé. Ceux qui n'avaient semblé au début n'être qu'un groupe de mages noirs de pacotille étaient en train de détruire son monde, il le voyait de ses yeux, et il les laissait faire. Mais c'était une aberration ! C'en devenait même révoltant, au point qu'Hayden sentit un sentiment d'indignation le gagner. Il se rendit alors compte que le même sentiment montait dans le cœur de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, désormais solidaires. On aurait dit une grande tempête qui se levait pour anéantir un brasier destructeur. Il ne manquait que l'étincelle qui la déclencherait.

L'étincelle jaillit à l'Est dans un cri de guerre à la splendeur barbare. Elle jaillit comme un éclair doré, et déchaîna l'orage après elle. Grande et belle, rayonnante de puissance, méprisant un danger trop grand pour l'inquiéter encore, elle s'élança à la rencontre de ses ennemis. Hayden l'aurait reconnue même sans la voir et, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, il se sentit empli de ravissement et d'une joie farouche. Quelle fierté de la voir ainsi, si belle, si étincelante ! Elle apparaissait à tous ceux qui la voyaient avec autant d'éclat qu'elle lui était toujours apparue, à lui. Son cri de bataille déchirait le silence et montait vers le ciel ; une foule nombreuse de combattants galvanisés par sa bravoure la suivait, elle ; son ange ; Naïs.

Les Ruinés ralentirent leur marche, stupéfaits de se voir opposer une telle résistance. Car non seulement Naïs et ceux qui la suivaient se ruaient vers eux, mais de nombreux autres les imitaient désormais et accouraient des quatre coins de la ville vers le centre du champ de bataille. Les premiers sorts fusèrent alors de chaque côté du front, et une bataille acharnée s'engagea. Le combat se révéla sans pitié, et quiconque tombait ne se relevait pas.

À nouveau bousculé par ceux qui, à présent, se précipitaient vers le cœur de la bataille, Hayden seul avançait à pas lents, hypnotisé par la vision de Naïs qui ravageait les rangs de ses ennemis. Elle rayonnait d'une lumière dorée surnaturelle, et semblait même grandir à mesure que son ardeur montait. Les sorts qu'elle jetait étaient d'une précision et d'une efficacité imparables, et ses victimes tombaient les unes après les autres, inexorablement. Le virus coulait toujours dans ses veines, mais il ne faisait qu'aiguiser son appétit d'une ultime vengeance. Plus Hayden la regardait, et plus il sentait croître sa propre puissance. Mais elle-même ne le voyait pas, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se joindre aux combattants.

Malgré la ferveur des défenseurs, les Ruinés paraissaient toujours plus nombreux, et surtout plus disciplinés, plus cruels et plus puissants. Les jeunes fous qui s'étaient jetés sans la moindre protection en travers d'eux gisaient à présent sans vie, à leurs pieds. Les ruines qui jonchaient le sol devenaient autant d'abris que d'obstacles à la fuite. Naïs, pourtant, ne perdait pas son élan et continuait d'enfiévrer les esprits de ceux qui combattaient à ses côtés. Véritable éclair de puissance impitoyable, elle avançait toujours.

Tout à coup, un long sifflement se fit entendre, suivi d'un double cri de douleur. Hayden avait ressenti dans sa propre chair l'impact de la flèche qui venait de frapper Naïs, et comme elle, il restait le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Pétrifiée dans son élan, Naïs se mit à défaillir lentement. Avec horreur, Hayden comprit en même temps qu'elle la nature de la pointe qui lui lacérait la poitrine : elle était empoisonnée, imprégnée d'un mal bien plus direct que le virus Bellatrix. Désormais, le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre se comptait en minutes, peut-être même en secondes. Naïs tomba à terre, vidée de ses forces. Les autres étaient décimés.

Hayden poussa un affreux hurlement. Il se sentit déchiré par une force impitoyable et terriblement douloureuse. Alors que la chute de Naïs le plongeait dans un abîme de désespoir, sa douleur même décuplait ses pouvoirs, aveuglait son entendement, et le laissait terrassé par sa propre puissance. Sa magie bouleversée éclata soudain, magnifique et dévastatrice, mêlée d'une haine sans borne. En deux pas de géant, Hayden fut au milieu de ceux qui venaient de détruire tout ce qui lui était cher, et qui tremblaient à présent devant sa fureur noire. Il se jura de les abattre jusqu'au dernier et de leur faire payer leur monstrueux crime. Il fondit sur eux avec toute la violence irrépressible d'une gigantesque vague enflammée.

Hayden cria sauvagement, comme Naïs avait crié un instant plus tôt, et leva sa baguette.

Hayden arracha son dernier souffle à son ultime opposant, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Tout autour de lui, les cadavres des autres ennemis gisaient, les yeux encore écarquillés d'épouvante. Le sang coulait à peine de leurs lèvres entrouvertes et des plaies qu'Hayden leur avait infligées. Plus un seul ne gémissait encore de douleur. Un grand silence s'abattit alors.

Seul debout au milieu des corps, Hayden reprenait péniblement son souffle. La mort de ses ennemis lui faisait ressentir un grand vide intérieur ; plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'aider à assouvir sa colère et sa haine. Et en même temps, celles-ci se faisaient plus sourdes. Alors l'image de Naïs s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hayden, et il poussa un gémissement effondré. Où se trouvait-elle ? Oh, vivait-elle encore ? Il était impossible qu'elle eût survécu à tout ce massacre ...

D'un pas chancelant, il quitta le grand cratère central. Une fois remonté au niveau de la plaine, son regard se perdit sur l'étendue du champ de bataille. Le spectacle était apocalyptique. Où que ses yeux se posent, il n'y avait que des cadavres. L'air puait la mort. Hayden fut secoué d'un sanglot et prit une brusque inspiration.

— NAÏS ! hurla-t-il. NAÏS !

Le vent emporta ses mots, et il se mit à courir en tous sens, inconscient des larmes qui roulaient à présent sur son visage. Plusieurs fois, son pied buta contre le corps d'un de ceux qui avaient été ses amis ; chaque fois il trébuchait, tombait à genoux, et se relevait aussitôt en criant encore le nom de Naïs. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il allait partout et nulle part, cherchant le salut là où il savait qu'il ne trouverait que la mort. Longtemps, il erra dans la plaine comme un fou, fouillant les alentours du regard, trébuchant et sanglotant. Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus bas dans le ciel. Et quand il fut devenu rouge et énorme, quand ses derniers rayons se jetèrent sur la terrible scène, Hayden trouva Naïs.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il resta un moment un moment comme pétrifié, puis courut vers elle, vacilla une nouvelle fois et tomba en avant. Péniblement, il se remit à genoux et se rapprocha d'elle.

— Naïs ... murmura-t-il.

Il fit courir sa main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux salis par la boue et le sang. Sur le visage de Naïs se peignait un mélange de souffrance et de peur. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge si sombre qu'à la lueur du crépuscule il semblait noir, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête renversée en arrière. La flèche mortelle restait plantée au côté où elle l'avait frappée, là où sa peau devenue grise était baignée de sang. D'un geste, Hayden l'arracha, puis il prit dans ses bras le corps immobile de sa bien-aimée, et il pleura de désespoir ; ses larmes tombaient sur la peau de Naïs.

Il se rendit compte que sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, comme sous l'effet d'une infime respiration. Un soupçon de vie l'animait donc encore ? Mais à quoi bon, après tout ... Le Bellatrix était sans merci, tout comme le poison de la flèche. Naïs était à l'agonie. Mais peut-être était-elle encore consciente. D'une voix faible, Hayden l'appela une nouvelle fois. Lentement, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent ; ils errèrent d'abord sans savoir où se fixer, avant de croiser ceux d'Hayden. Celui-ci fut alors pris d'un nouveau sanglot, et se courba en deux sous le poids du désespoir. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un tel malheur soit possible. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'il croyait sentir son cœur éclater. Il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour pousser un seul cri, et il gémissait en pleurant sur son impuissance.

— Hay ... Hayden, souffla Naïs.

Il essaya d'articuler une parole, de la rassurer, de lui répéter une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait, mais sa gorge était nouée par les sanglots. Il prit la main de Naïs et la porta à ses lèvres. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le regard de Naïs se recouvrait d'un voile. Elle ouvrit encore une fois la bouche.

— Embrasse-moi.

Essuyant son visage de sa manche, Hayden approcha pour la dernière fois son visage de celui de Naïs. Leur destin était trop cruel. Il ne voulait plus que mourir avec elle. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il lui dit.

— Aie confiance, mon amour. Je te sauverai, je le jure. Je te sauverai.

Hayden captura entre ses lèvres le souffle du dernier soupir de Naïs.

Ils perdirent toute conscience de l'univers.

**Et **

**C'est **

**Fini**

**Enfin non. Pas encore. Je fonce vous écrire un petit épilogue, même s'il est 1 heure du matin.**


	40. Epilogue

**Hayden Bloom – Anges et Démons**

**(Grosse boule qui commence à monter dans la gorge). J'ose à peine écrire.**

**Epilogue**

Que sont devenus les Angémons ?

Les légendes courent toujours.

D'aucuns prétendent que leurs pouvoirs les ont emmenés au temps de Merlin et de Viviane, ou bien à l'époque des Quatre Fondateurs. On dit qu'ils ont cherché de nouveaux pouvoirs et de nouvelles connaissances auprès de ces Mages parmi les Mages, mais après cela, les versions diffèrent. Ont-ils disparus pour toujours ? Sont-ils restés vivre dans ces jours d'autrefois ? Ou bien reviendront-ils un jour changer le monde ?

D'autres encore évoquent aussi un retour dans le temps, mais moins lointain. Les Angémons seraient remontés jusqu'au milieu du XXème siècle pour y supprimer un obscur sorcier du nom de Jedusor et mettre fin à ses agissements, qu'on disait douteux. Cependant, personne aujourd'hui n'a entendu parler de ce petit Jedusor, ni d'aucun mage noir depuis des décennies – sauf peut-être Grindelwald, il y a bien longtemps.

Depuis, la paix règne.

Mais des Angémons, nulle nouvelle.

**Et **

**C'est **

**Fini.**

**Pour de bon, cette fois. Oh, le choc ! J'ai l'impression de flotter. Dans mon document Word « Hayden Bloom » – 12 pages où j'avais décrit tous mes projets pour cette fic – tout est désormais barré, signe que j'ai fini d'écrire. **

**Fini. D'écrire. Hayden Bloom.**

**Non, décidément, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Une fic qui m'aura duré plus de deux ans et demi. 40 chapitres. Plus longue que « Le Journal ». Sans compter que c'était la reprise de ma toute première fic. Fiou.**

**En tout cas, je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier pour votre lecture (si vous m'avez suivie jusque là, c'est que vous avez bien du courage), vos centaines de reviews, vos encouragements, vos commentaires constructifs, votre merveilleuse patience, bref, tout ce qui m'a donné le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout !**

**Au final, tout ce qu'il me reste à dire, c'est :**

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Bonne année 2008 !**

**Merci !**

**Et ... À bientôt !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
